


Pieces of Dramarama - Showho

by ciyaaraa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.""Apa kau yakin dia bukan orang yang sama dengan temanmu yang kau cari itu?""Perjalanan waktu tidak gratis.""Jangan mengaku-ngaku menjadi temanku satu-satunya!"
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Character(s)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Repost ulang dengan dua bahasa yang berbeda dan ending yang kupilih :) karena terlalu panjang dan aku belum melanjutkannya. Semoga suka !

Seorang gadis melangkah menuju hamparan bukit indah yang dipenuhi rumput hijau halus sejauh mata memandang. Angin menyapu rambutnya, membuatnya bergoyang perlahan dan gadis itu menyentuh rambutnya untuk menahan gerakan itu. Matanya menyipit melihat pemandangan jauh di hadapannya.

"Aku kemari lagi kah?" gumamnya pelan, sembari melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan bantuan untuk dimana dan kapan dirinya sedang berada. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu dimana dirinya berada.

Gadis itu melihat sebuah papan nama hingga tanggal juga waktu saat itu. Dirinya mendesah pelan.

"Aku datang di waktu yang berbeda walaupun sama keadaannya kah?" gadis itu pun melangkah, menuju kota dan waktu dimana dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu demi masa depan disana.

Gadis itu melangkah perlahan, melewati beberapa jalan di kota yang begitu indah di matanya. Anehnya, dirinya merasa begitu nyaman dan rindu pada keadaan kota yang seperti itu. Beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatinya memandang dengan ekspresi bingung, namun itu hanya sementara, mungkin karena pakaiannya yang terlihat berbeda. Gadis itu mengerjap, menyadari apa yang dilihat mereka, sebelum memutuskan untuk menggantinya mengikuti keadaan disana.

Dirinya melihat sebuah toko aksesoris budaya _Kpop_ yang sedang ramai dan marak menjadi tren dunia, _Ahgases_. Sebuah bunyi lonceng tanda pengunjung masuk dan keluar pun terdengar di telinganya, membuat sang pemilik toko pun memalingkan pandangannya dari pekerjaannya kepada dirinya. "Selamat datang" itulah ucapan yang diterima gadis itu. Dirinya hanya mengangguk menerima sapaan itu, sebelum akhirnya melihat-lihat yang disediakan disana.

Gadis itu menemukan banyak grup girlband dan boyband yang sedang tren disana, mulai dari _BTS, GOT7, Wanna One, Stray Kids, ASTRO, VIXX, TVXQ, 2PM, NU'EST, NCT, PENTAGON, TWICE, 2NE1, Red Velvet, IZ*ONE_ , hingga _MONSTA X_. Dirinya memilih sebuah kaos hitam dengan tulisan Monsta X, lebih tepatnya logo ketika mereka melakukan konser dengan memakai kaos yang sama. Dirinya tidak percaya toko ini memiliki kelengkapan yang luar biasa, yang tidak hanya disusun dari band yang terkenal saja.

Sang penjaga toko melihat gadis itu menyentuh salah satu kaosnya. "Apakah anda ingin mencobanya? Kami punya banyak ukuran untuk setiap kaos." Gadis itu terkejut mendengarnya, karena jarang sekali ada toko yang menyediakan sebegitu lengkap bagi tren dari Korea itu.

"Kalau begitu saya mau coba untuk ukuran M dan L." Gadis itu meminta sang penjaga toko mencarikan ukurannya.

"Baiklah, sebentar ya." Dia melihat penjaga itu menunduk untuk melihat kaos yang diinginkan yang dibungkus plastik rapih di dekat kaos yang digantung.

Gadis itu melihat-lihat lagi, dan menemukan sebuah celana pendek dengan warna abu yang enak dipandang. Dirinya mencoba melihat ukuran yang cocok untuknya, dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Saya ingin coba yang ini juga." Gadis itu membuat sang penjaga toko mendongak sembari memegang dua buah plastik dengan kaos di tangannya.

"Ah, silahkan. Ini ukuran M dan L-nya." Gadis itu menerimanya.

"Terima kasih." Sang penjaga toko menunjuk ruangan untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

"Ruang gantinya disana." Gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai mencoba apa yang dipilihnya.

Setelah cocok dengan apa yang dipilihnya, gadis itu membayar dengan uang yang sudah dia ganti dengan uang waktu itu dan membayar dengan jumlah yang dibutuhkan. Gadis itu langsung menggunakan apa yang dibelinya untuk mengikuti waktu yang dirinya pijak kini. Dirinya ingat bahwa petunjuk yang dirinya butuhkan untuk tugasnya di dunia itu kali ini adalah kedekatannya dengan budaya Korea alias Kpop, membuatnya harus melakukan hal yang menjadi pendekatan di dunia itu.

"Terima kasih banyak." Gadis itu mengangguk dan melangkah dengan tegap keluar dari toko setelah membeli pakaian khas Kpop itu. Beberapa orang melirik untuk melihat penampilannya dari atas hingga bawah, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Gadis itu menyentuh kaos hitam bertuliskan beberapa logo dari boyband Monsta X. "Rasanya aku pernah menginginkan kaos ini di sebuah dunia..." gumamnya pelan, memperhatikan kaosnya sesekali sembari berjalan. "Dengan identitas siapa aku menginginkannya?" Tanpa melanjutkannya, gadis itu berjalan menuju tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.


	2. The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hoseok dan Ingatannya.
> 
> Seorang gadis dan Perjalanan Waktunya.
> 
> Lee Hoseok dan Gadis itu.
> 
> Keduanya memilih kontrak untuk bisa melakukan Perjalanan Waktu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku sangat menyukai Shownu dan Wonho ! Persahabatan mereka itu luar biasa :))

_Lee Hoseok_ , memandang jam besar dengan beberapa gambar dan pola yang tak dimengertinya dengan kaca yang retak di tangannya dengan alis mengeryit. Dirinya menyentuh retakan itu dengan perlahan, seolah menyesal akan apa yang terjadi dengan kaca di jam tangannya. Hoseok menyandarkan punggungnya dan mendesah pelan, memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya lagi perlahan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kembali bertemu dengannya?" Hoseok memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, alisnya berkerut sekali lagi. Kesedihan terpampang jelas di wajahnya, membuat dadanya sakit setiap kali mengingatnya.

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Seseorang dengan tubuh jangkung tinggi ramping, rambut yang disibak ke atas layaknya seorang pacar idaman, dan handuk berada di atasnya dengan kepulan asap sehabis mandi pun terlihat di wilayah Hoseok berada. Dirinya menutup pintu sebelum mengusapkan handuk di atas kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Lagi-lagi kau membicarakan soal teman berlatih kendomu yang menghilang itu?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya, seolah teman baiknya itu terus mengingat masa lalu yang kelam dan menyedihkan.

Hoseok membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah teman baiknya yang kini sekamar dengannya untuk menjalani sekolah bersama di sekolah yang sama. Dirinya menyipit kesal. "Kau bicara seolah dia sudah meninggal dunia," gerutunya.

Temannya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau terlihat sedih setiap kali membicarakannya, jadi kupikir begitu."

"Yang paling kubenci darimu adalah selalu menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum pasti." Hoseok kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa kali ini dengan agak keras.

"Kau sudah tak bertemu dengannya selama 10 tahun lebih, siapa tahu saja dia sudah pergi ataupun hal lainnya?" Hoseok melirik lagi ketika temannya mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi mengenai orang yang dimaksud Hoseok.

"dan selalu hal paling buruk yang ingin kudengar darinya." Temannya duduk di sebuah kursi kecil dan mendesah pelan.

"Maaf." Hoseok mendesah ketika mendengar permintaan maafnya.

Dirinya memasang ekspresi sedih lagi, dan tidak memungkiri apa yang dikatakan temannya itu bisa saja terjadi dan mungkin saja terjadi. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_? Hoseok sendiri tidak tahu.

Dirinya selalu datang ke tempat latihan kendo dimana dirinya berlatih dengan _Sohn Hyunwoo_ , lelaki setahun lebih tua darinya namun keduanya begitu akrab karena bagi lelaki itu Hoseok adalah teman seumuran yang menarik dan menjadi orang yang bisa mengurusnya setidaknya ketika orang lain tak bisa melakukannya. Suatu hari ketika dirinya datang agak terlambat, dia tidak melihat Hyunwoo dimanapun. Hoseok tahu Hyunwoo bukan lelaki yang biasa telat berlatih ataupun datang untuk sekedar membersihkan ruang latihan. Semenjak dirinya mengenal lelaki itu dan bertemu dengannya, Hoseok tahu betul hal itu. Hyunwoo akan datang lebih dulu daripada yang lain, begitu pula ketika memulai latihannya dengan Hoseok atas perintah pelatih. Karena tidak ada pemain yang bisa menyamai kemampuan Hyunwoo selain Hoseok. Dia menganggapnya aneh, karena Hyunwoo akan memberinya kabar apapun bila dia tidak bisa datang untuk bersih-bersih maupun untuk berlatih dengannya. Keduanya cukup akrab dan sering menikmati waktu bersama selain berlatih kendo. Bagi mereka, waktu yang sebentar itu menjadi hal yang berharga untuk satu sama lain.

Namun hari itu, Hyunwoo menghilang sepenuhnya dari dunia maupun ingatan semua orang, kecuali Hoseok. Hanya dirinya yang mengingat betul siapa lelaki itu dan bagaimana saat-saat bersamanya. Hoseok bertanya pada teman-teman kendo dan pelatihnya perihal lelaki itu, namun jawaban mereka hanya satu. "Kau selalu berlatih sendirian, Hoseok. Tidak ada pemain kendo bernama Hyunwoo yang kau sebutkan di _dojo_ kita." Jawaban itu membuat Hoseok terkejut sekaligus sedih. _Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menghilang dari dunia dan ingatan semua orang_? Hoseok hanya bisa menangis ketika melihat hanya kontak Hyunwoo yang tersisa baginya dan tak bisa dihubungi.

Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu, dan dirinya berkenalan dengan _Chae Hyungwon_ , seorang model yang kini masuk di universitas yang sama dengannya namun berbeda jurusan. Dirinya sedang mencari teman sekamar, dan bertemu Hoseok yang bersedia hingga saat ini. Dirinya pun termasuk orang yang makan sedikit mengingat kebiasaannya menjadi model, membuat Hoseok yang gemar makan bisa menghabiskan porsinya lebih banyak dengan harga murah dibandingkan dengan ketika dirinya makan sendirian. Hyungwon tipe yang pendiam dan lebih banyak jadi pendengar, semua keluhan Hoseok pun didengarnya dengan baik dan dirinya diberi nasihat yang cukup ampuh layaknya Hyunwoo. Bagi Hoseok, Hyungwon yang setahun lebih muda darinya sama dewasa dan tenangnya layaknya Hyunwoo, temannya yang menghilang itu. Bila bertemu lagi, Hoseok akan memastikan bahwa keduanya berkenalan dan akan menjadi teman akrab, teman makan akrab.

Hyungwon sudah bosan mendengarnya membahas soal Hyunwoo dari mulut Hoseok. Walaupun begitu, baginya persahabatan yang dimiliki Hoseok untuk Hyunwoo patut diacungi jempol. Tidak semua orang mengingat sahabatnya hingga sepuluh tahun ke depan, mengingat zaman seperti sekarang ini, walaupun biasanya persahabatan laki-laki tidak serapuh persahabatan perempuan. Namun yang seperti Hoseok dan Hyunwoo, pastilah jarang dan Hyungwon berharap agar dirinya bisa menjadi teman Hoseok yang dianggapnya penting layaknya Hoseok menganggap Hyunwoo penting. Hyungwon tak bisa mengeluh akan apa yang dikeluhkan Hoseok, karena Hyunwoo menghilang tanpa jejak, dan mungkin saja, bagi Hyunwoo sama keadaannya. Hyungwon ingin agar keduanya bisa bertemu.

Sebuah ide pun muncul ketika Hyungwon memandangi temannya yang memasang ekspresi sedih itu. "Bagaimana bila kau meminta tolong seseorang, yang mungkin saja bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu seperti jam di tanganmu?"

Hoseok melirik dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Kau bercanda? Sudah sepuluh tahun lebih aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan jam yang sudah rusak ini. Sejak awal aku bertemu dengan Hyunwoo bukan lewat perjalanan waktu."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," Hyungwon berusaha menenangkan Hoseok yang kesal. "Maksudku, kau mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya di dunia ini ataupun di dunia lain dengan bantuan orang lain." Ucapan Hyungwon membuat Hoseok duduk tegap di sofanya.

"Kau percaya pada perjalanan waktu? Darimana kau dapat teori akan ada orang lain yang melakukannya? Memang sih pasti ada, tapi ada buktinya?" Hyungwon mengedikkan bahu mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang ada benarnya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa kau bisa melakukannya." Hoseok menaikkan alisnya. "Lebih tepatnya meminta bantuan seseorang." Hoseok mengerjap kali ini, dirinya sepenuhnya sadar seolah sebelumnya dia mengantuk.

"Kau yakin ini hanya sebuah perasaanmu?" tanya Hoseok, setengah ragu setengah yakin. Hyungwon menoleh pada teman baiknya itu.

"Insting, boleh kau bilang. Aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang melakukannya untuk mengubah masa depan dunia kita." Hoseok menganga tak percaya. Hyungwon melirik Hoseok, tatapannya penuh keseriusan yang tak pernah dibayangkan akan dilihat oleh mata Hoseok. "dan kurasa dia sudah ada disini."

* * *

Gadis itu melirik sebuah universitas dengan bangunan tinggi dengan warna bangunan yang mengilat disinari cahaya mentari siang. Keadaan disana hangat sekaligus dingin, dirinya bingung dengan keadaan itu, namun percaya karena disana ada empat musim berlabuh. Pohon Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya berdiri kini mulai berguguran dengan indah diikuti angin musim semi yang menyapu pipinya. Gadis itu melirik nama universitas itu, membuatnya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Siapa saja yang akan kutemui kali ini?" gumamnya pelan, sebelum mendengar langkah kaki cepat dari seberangnya mendekati bangunan itu.

"Aku gak percaya kau membuatku telat ke pengambilan foto hanya karena mendengar cerita Hyunwoo!" gerutu lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan kaos dibalut cardigan berbahan kaos dengan corak garis-garis abu yang cocok sekali dengannya, dan kaki ramping tinggi berbalut celana jins biru muda.

"Kau sendiri menyimaknya dengan baik! Aku jadi mendapat ide karenanya!" teriak temannya yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan rambut hitam indah, wajah putih bersih seperti teman jangkungnya, berbalut dengan pakaian serba hitam dari atas hingga kaki. Entah bagaimana hal itu bisa cocok baginya, tutur gadis itu dalam hati. Keduanya berbelok memasuki gerbang tanpa melirik ke arah gadis itu, dan sibuk dengan keterlambatan mereka.

"Jangan bohong! Kau hanya menganggap ucapanku soal perjalanan waktu itu omong kosong kan!" gerutu yang jangkung sebelum menghilang masuk ke daerah kampus.

"Aku gak peduli! Yang penting aku sudah dapat ide!" ucap yang berbaju serba hitam, ikut menghilang di balik tembok kampus.

"Lee Hoseok!!"

Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali ketika suara mereka menghilang ke balik gedung, membuatnya harus melongok melihat mereka yang kini hanya lelaki berbalut hitam saja melangkah agak cepat menuju kelasnya sedangkan teman jangkungnya sudah tak terlihat.

"Lee Hoseok?" gumamnya pelan, sebelum melirik pada kaos hitam yang dipakainya dengan celana pendek abu di kakinya. "Jangan bilang tugas yang harus kukerjakan itu..."

* * *

Gadis itu pun menjadi mahasiswi dari sebuah universitas yang sama dengan dua orang lelaki yang berlari menuju gedung kampus seolah sudah terlambat dari sebuah kegiatan penting. Dirinya menyebutkan nama sebagai _Samura Hikashi_ , mengambil jurusan seni dan menjadi mahasiswi disana untuk sementara waktu. Dirinya pun bertanya perihal dua mahasiswa yang diketahuinya ketika menyadari apa tugasnya di dunia itu setelah melihat mereka berdua.

"Lee Hoseok? Ah, dia mahasiswa tingkat dua jurusan seni. Dia cukup jago menggambar dan senang menulis lagu, membuat lagu mungkin ya? Dia lelaki yang sensitif." Jawab salah satu mahasiswa yang menjadi staf disana perihal mahasiswa baru. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak, saya hanya melihatnya bersama seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan tampan ketika hendak mendaftar kemari." Jawab Samura dengan polosnya, seolah dirinya memang mahasiswi baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa perihal mahasiswa universitas itu.

"Begitu. Ah, mungkin yang kau maksud Chae Hyungwon, mereka berdua berteman setelah Hoseok memasuki semester 4, dan keduanya mencari teman sekamar untuk asrama hingga lulus. Keduanya menjadi teman semenjak perihal biaya sewa kamar." Samura menggumam pelan sebagai tanda dia mengerti penjelasannya. Setelah selesai dengan syarat-syarat yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi mahasiswi disana, staf itu memberikan berkas-berkas yang diperlukannya pada Samura. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak, ah, mungkin untuk jurusan yang diambil Hyungwon..." ucap Samura dengan nada ragu, namun tetap menanyakannya karena penasaran.

"Oh, dia mengambil jurusan sastra. Selain menjadi model, dirinya senang membaca sekaligus membuat puisi. Tahun kemarin dirinya menjadi juara satu di kampus dan membuat beberapa orang penting mengalihkan pandangan padanya untuk dinobatkan menjadi sastrawan muda jenius lainnya. Puisinya cukup memikat dan indah." Samura mengerjap mendengarkan penjelasan staf itu.

"Saya harap bisa membaca puisi tersebut." Gumam Samura pelan, dengan nada sedikit tertarik dan ekspresi malu-malu.

"Kami menyimpan sebagiannya di majalah dinding dan di sebuah buku kecil di perpustakaan. Kamu bisa melihat-lihat selagi mengenal kampus kami. Semoga kamu menyukainya." Samura mengangguk dengan senyuman, sebelum pamit dan mengikuti arahan untuk mengenal puisi buatan Chae Hyungwon itu.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Samura bisa melihat mahasiswi berkumpul dan berbisik ria akan suatu hal. Dia mengikuti pandangan mereka, dan menemukan lelaki tinggi yang dilihatnya bersama Lee Hoseok di depan kampus barunya. Kini sedang berdiri di lantai atas perpustakaan dengan beragam staf fotografer yang mengambil fotonya memegang buku maupun sedang membaca. Samura meragukan kemampuan lelaki itu sesuai yang diucapkan si staf perihal suka membaca dan membuat puisi.

" _Apakah dia sungguh suka membaca dan membuat puisi_?" gumam Samura dalam hati. " _Kelihatannya tidak seperti itu_." Samura beralih darinya, dan beranjak menuju rak kayu yang memperlihatkan sejumlah majalah dari berbagai topik. Bisa dilihat ada majalah olahraga, elektronik, kendaraan, film, animasi, sastra dan sajak, novel, komik, hingga masakan. " _Kelihatannya ini kampus yang sangat lengkap ya_ ," gumamnya lagi sebelum mengambil majalah sastra dan sajak. Samura langsung menemukan puisi buatan Hyungwon yang terdiri dari beberapa baris.

**Waktuku terhenti, diriku tak bisa bergerak**

**Hatiku bergerak lagi**

**Di tempat yang sama**

**Ku bermimpi**

**Ilusi yang manis ini**

**Biarkan diriku membuka mataku bersamamu**

**Bila itu dirimu**

**_Yes_ ** **, aku ingin**

Samura mengerjap setelah membaca sepenggal baris puisi itu. Dirinya merasa ini lebih mirip sajak lagu dibandingkan sajak puisi. Namun, bila lewat pembacaan, juga penggunaan irama, agak mirip dengan puisi. Samura menutup majalah dan mengembalikannya, memikirkan kata-kata yang digunakan oleh sang model yang kini sedang sibuk pemotretan.

" _Apakah ini lagu itu_?" gumamnya pelan, sebelum berbalik dan terkejut melihat Lee Hoseok, lelaki berbadan besar dibalik balutan serba hitamnya dan kini sedang membaca majalah berkaitan dengan lagu di sampingnya, tanpa sadar. Seolah membiarkan Samura membaca dengan baik puisi buatan temannya sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke topik yang lain. Namun, Samura tak melihat Hoseok bergerak. Lelaki itu diam, memandangi majalah lagu yang memperlihatkan beberapa lirik lagu yang disediakan sang majalah, tanpa melirik ke arah manapun, maupun ke arah Samura.

"Apa sebaiknya aku pinjam ini ya..." Samura bisa mendengar Hoseok menggumam pelan ketika membaca majalah itu, ketika Samura bergerak mencari buku puisi buatan Hyungwon di rak sastra. Walau tidak berusaha diam-diam, Hoseok tetap tidak peduli akan kehadiran Samura. Seolah pikirannya sedang melayang kemana, dan termasuk ke dalam majalah yang dipegangnya. Beberapa teriakan kecil pada Hyungwon sahabatnya pun tak digubrisnya sama sekali.

Samura mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berpaling dari rak buku sastra menuju buku perihal perjalanan waktu. Samura melirik pada Hoseok yang matanya tetap pada majalah di tangannya. " _Bila memang dia yang membutuhkan perjalanan waktu, berarti yang kuduga perihal tugasku itu benar_..." dengan gumaman pelan dalam hati, Samura beranjak dan mengambil salah satu buku perihal perjalanan waktu, yang halaman depannya terdapat sebuah jam tangan, jam kecil yang bisa disimpan di dalam saku jas, hingga sebuah jam pasir. Semua bentuknya indah tersusun rapih di halaman majalah itu dan menjadikan Samura tertarik padanya hanya dari gambaran itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Samura larut dalam pembahasan dalam majalah itu. Baginya, itu memiliki pembahasan yang tak jauh dari dunia-dunia yang pernah dikunjunginya, namun yang ini, begitu indah dan cermat dalam detailnya, hingga membuat Samura jadi ingin menyerap informasinya dengan baik perihal tugas-tugasnya selanjutnya. Hoseok yang mendesah pelan lelah membaca majalah perihal lagu, menoleh pada Samura yang memegang buku tentang perjalanan waktu. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat seseorang tertarik pada perjalanan waktu seperti yang dikatakan Hyungwon sahabatnya.

"Mana mungkin..." gumamnya pelan, tak percaya. Hoseok tak langsung menanyakan apakah gadis itu bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu atau sebagainya, dirinya hanya terkejut. Bila ucapan Hyungwon benar, bisa saja gadis itu orang yang mampu melakukan perjalanan waktu, bisa saja dirinya datang dari dunia lain dan memiliki sebuah tugas di dunianya dan Hyungwon. Hoseok memutar otak, apakah dia harus menanyakan perihal perjalanan waktu pada gadis itu, ataukah dia hanya menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu hanya tertarik pada perjalanan waktu dan hanya akan menganggap ucapannya omong kosong bila dirinya menanyakan perihal perjalanan waktu padanya. Hoseok bingung. Walaupun tahu Hyungwon berada tak jauh darinya dan bisa meminta bantuannya sebentar untuk membahas perihal gadis yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang perjalanan waktu, tetap saja itu dirinya anggap tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Kemungkinan itu datang langsung, setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya berlalu.

Samura mengerjap ketika merasakan tatapan seseorang padanya, dengan serius dan tajam. Samura merasa Lee Hoseok, teman dekat sang model kini sedang memandanginya dengan ekspresi bingung dan cemas akan suatu hal. Samura tak melihatnya sama sekali, dan hanya diam tak bergeming. Kata-kata pun muncul di pikirannya. "Bila ini memang sesuai dengan apa yang kuketahui..." gumamnya pelan. "Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada lelaki itu." Samura menyimpulkan hal itu dengan pasti.

Hoseok terkejut ketika melihat Samura menutup bukunya perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam barisan buku di hadapannya. Dirinya menoleh pada Hoseok yang masih mematung memandangnya, sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ada yang anda butuhkan?" Samura berusaha bersikap polos, dan bingung ketika diperhatikan seorang mahasiswa disana. Tinggi Hoseok tak jauh dari tinggi Samura, tinggi ideal seorang pacar, yang mungkin saja disukai Hoseok. Namun Samura tak peduli, yang dipedulikan olehnya adalah apa yang ada dibalik keseriusan wajah lelaki itu dan ucapannya perihal perjalanan waktu.

Hoseok menelan ludah dan akhirnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dirinya melangkah mendekati Samura yang tidak bergerak sama sekali dan tidak takut akan apa yang hendak Hoseok lakukan. Dirinya berhenti beberapa senti di hadapan Samura.

"Apakah kau bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu?"

Pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Samura, begitu pula dengan Hoseok sendiri. Lelaki itu melihat Samura membelalakan matanya perlahan, seolah benar-benar terkejut akan pertanyaan bodohnya itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan ini..." gumam Hoseok segera meminta maaf setelah melihat reaksi dari Samura, yang hanya terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Hoseok terlihat sebagai lelaki yang sudah diduganya sebelum datang ke dunia ini. 

Samura pun tersenyum kecil pada akhirnya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan perjalanan waktu?" Hoseok terkejut akan pertanyaan yang dijawab pertanyaan lagi, namun membuatnya yakin, bahwa Samura tidak menganggap pertanyaannya itu bodoh, dan mungkin saja bisa membantunya perihal teman baiknya yang menghilang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku lagi."

Kali ini Samura yang terkejut, dan senyuman itu hilang. Dalam benaknya terbersit kata-kata yang ternyata menjadi dugaan yang tepat.

_Aku pernah menjadi teman seseorang._

_Walaupun kita terpisah dan jauh dari satu sama lain._

_Kita tetap terhubung._

_Lewat ikatan itu._


	3. The Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samura dan Ingatannya.
> 
> Lee Hoseok dan Sohn Hyunwoo yang baru.
> 
> Apa yang akan Hoseok pilih?

Tanpa memberitahu Hyungwon, Hoseok mengikuti gadis yang menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa ragu dan tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang bodoh. Walaupun hal itu sudah tidak aneh di dunia seperti ini, tetap saja, perjalanan waktu hanya bisa dilakukan beberapa orang dan mungkin saja orang tertentu, hingga dengan syarat tertentu. Entah mengapa bagi Hoseok, mengikuti apa yang diucapkan dan dilakukan gadis ini, akan membawanya kembali bertemu dengan Hyunwoo.

Hoseok bukan lelaki yang percaya perihal perjalanan waktu. Namun setelah mengenal Hyunwoo, apapun akan dirinya lakukan asalkan bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, melihat keadaannya, mengetahui keadaannya. Walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Hampir tiga tahun lebih dirinya mengeluhkan perihal teman baiknya ini pada Hyungwon, teman barunya selama kuliah dua tahun di universitas yang sama. Dengan tenang dan penuh perhatian, teman jangkungnya mendengarkan dan memberikan nasihat yang dibutuhkannya, layaknya Hyunwoo sendiri. Keduanya teman berharga bagi Hoseok. Namun Hyunwoo, baginya merupakan teman yang tak tergantikan dan Hoseok tidak ingin kehilangannya lewat cara yang tidak diinginkannya maupun Hyunwoo.

"Setidaknya aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya." Itulah yang selalu diucapkan dan diharapkan Hoseok apabila melihat lelaki itu sekali lagi. Tentu saja, Hoseok ingin berlari memeluknya dan membahas banyak hal dengannya, namun bila sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya saja, itu sudah cukup. Hoseok tidak butuh apapun.

Ucapan Hyungwon, yang entah hanya omong kosong belaka, menjadi kenyataan dan itu mengejutkan Hoseok. Dirinya melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat paham dan tertarik pada perjalanan waktu, dan bisa menjadi jalannya untuk mengetahui keadaan Hyunwoo. Walaupun Hoseok belum mengatakan apapun pada gadis itu selain Hyunwoo adalah teman baiknya.

Keduanya kini berjalan mengelilingi kampus, dan menemukan diri mereka melintasi taman indah yang dikelilingi pohon Sakura yang indah dan tinggi, sekaligus menggugurkan daunnya dengan indah. Samura tersenyum melihatnya. "Bolehkah kutahu namamu?" tanya Samura membuyarkan pikiran Hoseok sedari tadi ketika keadaan keduanya sepi.

"Hoseok, Lee Hoseok." Tanpa ragu, Hoseok menyatakannya dengan gamblang. Senyuman tak luput dari wajah Samura ketika Hoseok mengatakannya. Dirinya tahu gadis itu seolah sedang membacanya, melihat apakah Hoseok sedang bercanda atau serius. Hoseok tipe yang mudah dibohongi sekaligus mempercayai temannya, dan kali ini pada seseorang yang terkait dengan perjalanan waktu. Hoseok akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menemui Hyunwoo lagi.

"Kau tidak ragu ya." Ucap Samura, seolah sudah tahu bahwa Hoseok orang yang mudah percaya orang lain dan dibohongi orang lain.

"Asalkan bisa bertemu dengan temanku, akan kulakukan apapun." Samura tidak menertawainya, namun senyumannya tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Hoseok bisa melihat gadis itu menanggapinya serius dan seolah sedang dalam masalah besar. Perihal teman baiknya itu.

Keduanya berhenti, memandangi pohon Sakura yang masih menggugurkan daunnya. Hoseok tidak memandangi pohon Sakura, dirinya hanya menatap Samura dan menunggu jawaban yang ingin sekali diketahuinya. Samura tidak buru-buru, seolah ingin mencerna dengan baik apa yang sedang terjadi dan diinginkan lelaki bernama Hoseok itu darinya.

"Aku Samura Hikashi," kali ini gadis itu menoleh pada Hoseok masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Mulai hari ini menjadi mahasiswi di kampusmu." Samura berkenalan, namun tidak meminta jabatan tangan seperti perkenalan pada umumnya. Hoseok mendapati gadis itu aneh dan unik. "Salam kenal."

Angin pun berhembus pelan dan menggugurkan daun Sakura lebih banyak lagi dari sebelumnya. Hoseok tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Samura, begitu pula gadis itu. Keduanya membiarkan keheningan menyerap ke dalam pikiran dan jiwa mereka, yang hendak membahas sesuatu yang begitu berat dan penuh risiko. Setelah beberapa saat, Samura akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan kemungkinan akan bertemu dengannya dengan alasan lain disini?" Hoseok membelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Apa maksudmu...?" Samura menangkap rasa terkejut lelaki itu dan pemikiran yang baru saja muncul di benaknya perihal Hyunwoo. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu di dunia yang sama dengannya.

"Bertemu dengannya disini. Teman yang kau ingin temui itu." Samura mengucapkannya dengan tekanan, membuat Hoseok menyadari maksudnya kini.

Lelaki itu menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Samura. "Aku tidak butuh Hyunwoo yang lain." Samura menangkap nama lelaki yang dicari Hoseok kali ini. Dugaannya pun benar sekali lagi. "Aku hanya butuh Hyunwoo yang kukenal sepuluh tahun lalu." Samura tidak menanggapi, dirinya diam mendengar dan membiarkan ucapan Hoseok menyerap ke dalam pikirannya.

"Begitu." Samura mendongak, menatap guguran bunga Sakura yang sebagian sudah berada di atas kepalanya dan kini mendarat di atas hidungnya. Samura meraihnya, menyentuhnya yang terasa lembut di jemarinya.

Hoseok menelan ludah, dengan ekspresi tegang, seolah bertanya pada seorang dosen yang sedang mengujinya perihal tugas akhir. "Apakah kau bisa membawaku menemuinya?"

Samura menoleh kini, pada Hoseok yang terkejut ketika dipandang serius oleh gadis itu. "Kepada Hyunwoo yang kau kenal sepuluh tahun lalu?" Hoseok mengangguk ragu, namun tidak melakukannya lagi untuk memastikan. Lelaki itu tahu Samura paham maksudnya. "Kau yakin?"

Hoseok terkejut kini, seolah Samura sudah tahu keadaan Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun lalu setelah berpisah darinya, dan menyatakan bahwa percuma bertemu dengannya di waktu yang sama. Hoseok menelan ludah lagi. "Apa kau pikir akan percuma aku menemuinya di waktu yang sama, sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Samura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kembali pada bunga Sakura di tangannya. Samura terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Hyunwoo di dunia ini sebelum mengantarmu kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Hoseok terkejut, kini ucapan Hyungwon perihal seseorang yang bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu benar-benar terjadi. Insting yang dianggap omong kosong bagi Hoseok kini menjadi sebuah petunjuk baginya untuk mengetahui keadaan Hyunwoo.

"Setelah kau tahu pendapatnya, baru kau bisa mengantarku kesana?" Samura menatap Hoseok yang tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya. _Sangat polos_ , gumam Samura dalam hatinya, sebelum mengangguk mantap. Samura melihat cahaya harapan di mata Hoseok, seolah lelaki itu hendak menangis senang bila dirinya bisa mengetahui keadaan Hyunwoo sekali lagi. 

"Akan kuantarkan bila aku sudah mendapatkan pendapat Hyunwoo di dunia ini." Hoseok mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Hoseok teringat ucapan lain dari Hyungwon perihal perjalanan waktu. " _Berpindah waktu itu tidak gratis_." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi serius. " _Sudah pasti ada bayaran setiap waktu yang kau lalui. Yah, bila kau berhasil menemukan caranya ataupun meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengirimmu menemui Hyunwoo_." Tambahnya lagi.

Hoseok menelan ludah dan membuat Samura menoleh sekali lagi pada lelaki itu. "Apa bayaran yang harus kuberikan padamu bila kau bersedia mengantarkanku kesana?" Samura mengerjap mendengarnya. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Hoseok tidak sepolos pemikirannya. Persahabatannya antara Hyunwoo tulus, itulah yang dia yakini. Samura mendesah pelan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Hoseok mendongak terkejut, melihat Samura seolah tak peduli. "Yang pasti tidak berhubungan dengan ikatan dan persahabatanmu dengan Hyunwoo." Hoseok mendesah pelan, desahan nafas lega, itulah yang ditangkap Samura. Hoseok hanya ingin melihat Hyunwoo dan mengetahui keadaannya, itu saja. Baik itu buruk maupun baik. Hoseok orang yang tulus, dan dirinya pastikan dimiliki oleh Hyunwoo, teman baiknya dulu. "Walau begitu," Hoseok mengerjap melihat Samura melanjutkan. "Tak ada salahnya kau melihat Hyunwoo di dunia ini, dan berteman dengannya." Samura tersenyum kini. "Mau dia orang yang sama atau tidak dengan sahabatmu sepuluh tahun lalu, kau bisa memastikannya dengan melihatnya secara langsung."

Ucapan gadis itu ada benarnya. Hyunwoo yang manapun, tetaplah orang dengan nama yang sama. Yang membedakan hanyalah, sifat dan sikap yang sudah Hoseok ketahui sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hoseok mengangguk menyetujuinya, dan berterima kasih pada Samura telah menyetujui dan tidak menganggap ucapannya sebagai omong kosong.

"Aku masuk jurusan seni." Hoseok mengerjap. "Aku percaya hal yang dianggap tidak bisa dicapai seseorang. Seperti dirimu yang berusaha bertemu dengan temanmu dan masih mengingatnya sepuluh tahun lamanya. Itu hal yang jarang dimiliki orang." Samura tersenyum semakin lebar, dan membuat Hoseok merasa nyaman.

Hoseok teringat ucapan Hyungwon. Gadis itu mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan teman modelnya. Pemikiran keduanya cukup dewasa dan dimiliki oleh Hyunwoo dan Hyungwon. Mereka percaya akan hal yang dianggap penting sebagai sebuah kebahagiaan. Baik itu kebahagiaan kecil, maupun besar. Mereka tahu apa yang penting bagi mereka.

* * *

Lelaki berkulit gelap dengan rambut hitam yang potongan poninya rapih menutupi dahinya berlari perlahan layaknya sedang _jogging_. Dirinya berlari menuju kampus besarnya yang tak jauh dari asrama yang ditempatinya bersama teman setahun lebih mudanya yang sangat disukainya kini. Dirinya masuk jurusan seni bersama dengan adik kelasnya itu, yang sedang tidur pulas karena tidak ada kelas sepertinya hari ini. Dengan balutan jaket putih dan celana panjang putih pula, dirinya berlari belok memasuki daerah kampus. Dirinya berhenti ketika melihat dua orang sedang menikmati guguran bunga Sakura tak jauh dari taman kampus. Sembari mengatur nafas, dirinya melihat keduanya berdiri tak jauh dan membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat penting.

"Aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu." Gumamnya pelan, ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan kaos hitam dengan tulisan beragam gambar di pakaiannya dengan celana pendek abu yang memperlihatkan kaki berisinya. Dirinya menoleh pada lelaki yang berpakaian serba hitam dan terlihat berisi sekaligus fit dibaliknya. Walau tidak mengenalnya, dia merasa tak asing padanya. Dia tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas yang dihadirinya bersama adik kelasnya. Seolah dia melihatnya sebagai mahasiswa baru layaknya gadis di dekatnya. Matanya menyipit, sekali lagi, merasa tak asing dengan lelaki itu. "Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" Dia mengabaikan rasa penasarannya, dan bergegas masuk ke kelasnya yang bunyi bel sudah berdering kencang.

Samura dan Hoseok mendongak mendengar bunyi lonceng itu. Hoseok melirik jamnya, dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih. "Ah, aku ingat ada kelas."

"Pergilah." Hoseok mendongak dan mendapati Samura tidak tersenyum lagi. "Aku takkan pergi secepat itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk mengetahui kabar tentang teman baikmu itu." Setelah mendapat kepastian sekaligus janji dari Samura, Hoseok mengangguk dan berbalik menuju kelasnya.

Samura mendongak, menatap bunga Sakura yang berguguran lagi. Kini kepalanya sudah penuh dengan bunga Sakura, membuat Samura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjatuhkan semuanya ke bawah.

"Apa kau sudah yakin kini?" Samura menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pendek yang sangat mirip dengannya berdiri tak jauh darinya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Samura mendesah pelan.

"Kurasa. Ini sesuai dengan lagu itu, sepertinya masa depannya." Gadis itu mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Bahkan ada pula lagu dengan konsep yang menunjukkan bahwa keduanya akhirnya bertemu." Samura mengangguk menyetujuinya. Samura teringat akan pakaian yang dipakai Lee Hoseok. Semuanya serba hitam, sesuai dengan yang diduganya dan menjadi tugasnya di dunia ini kali ini. Dugaannya akan kembali benar apabila Hyunwoo di dunia ini memakai pakaian serba putih yang menandakan terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kau pikir Hyunwoo akan memiliki alasan yang sama?" tanya Samura, entah bertanya pada gadis itu, entah pada diri sendiri.

"Maksudmu Hyunwoo yang ini?" Samura mengangguk, ketika mendengar jawaban yang lain yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan baru. "Entahlah. Bukankah itu menjadi tugas kali ini?" Samura menoleh, mendapati gadis itu menatap guguran bunga Sakura yang indah di matanya. Senyum penuh artinya tidak luput dari wajahnya.

"Apakah kau pikir keduanya akan bertemu, _Mao_?" Samura menyebutkan nama gadis yang mirip dengannya, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap matanya. Senyumannya kali ini lebih tulus, dan seolah diarahkan padanya sebagai tanda bahwa Samura harus mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

"Masa depan seperti apa yang kau inginkan terjadi pada mereka berdua, Samura?" Dirinya melihat gadis itu menghilang, dengan jawaban pasti yang sudah lama ada dalam benak dan hati Samura. Gadis itu mencengkram erat bunga Sakura yang jatuh di atas telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin mereka bertemu." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku selalu menyukai mereka berdua."

Bunga Sakura kembali berguguran dengan cepat diikuti angin yang berhembus, seolah menjawab harapan dan keinginan Samura, juga Lee Hoseok.

* * *

Hoseok terburu-buru memasuki kelasnya setelah bicara dengan gadis yang menyatakan bisa mengantarnya ke masa lalu, sepuluh tahun lalu tentang bagaimana Hyunwoo sahabatnya bisa menghilang dan mengetahui keadaannya. Hoseok belum membicarakannya dengan Hyungwon dan belum sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan gadis itu. Namun setidaknya, gadis itu tidak menganggap ucapannya bodoh dan omong kosong. Hoseok serius perihal Hyunwoo. Dirinya mengambil bangku agak jauh dari papan tulis untuk dosen, dan membuatnya mengeryit ketika melihat sudah ramai sekali di kelas itu ketika mahasiswa terakhir masuk menutup pintunya. Seorang dosen sudah menunggu dan berdiri untuk melihat ke sekitar perihal murid yang hendak menerima pelajarannya hari itu.

Hoseok melepaskan tasnya, menyimpannya di samping dan hendak meraih alat tulis dan buku catatannya ketika melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi, bahu lebar, kulit gelap dari yang lainnya sekaligus dari dirinya sendiri, memakai pakaian serba putih dan sebuah topi kecil hitam di kepalanya yang ditutupi rambut hitam rapih. Entah mengapa, dirinya tidak asing melihat lelaki itu, seolah sudah lama mengenalnya. "Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?" gumamnya pelan dalam hati, memikirkan bagaimana lelaki sepertinya tidak pernah terlihat di kelas manapun. "Mungkin saja beda kelas." Hoseok mengalihkannya dengan pemikiran lurus dan polos, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Dosen pun memulai mata kuliahnya, membuat Hoseok lupa akan kehadiran lelaki berpakaian serba putih itu, yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Dirinya hanya berpegang teguh pada waktu dimana Samura yang akan mengantarnya pada Hyunwoo untuk melihat keadaannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Hoseok hanya ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.

Ketika sedang serius memperhatikan perkuliahan, Hoseok teringat akan Samura, gadis yang bisa mengantarkannya melakukan perjalanan waktu. Gadis itu mengatakan akan menjadi mahasiswi baru di kampusnya dengan Hyungwon. Apakah dia benar-benar anak baru? Ataukah dia datang dari dunia lain untuk melakukan sesuatu sehingga harus masuk menjadi mahasiswi di kampusnya? Hoseok berpikir-pikir tentang itu, hingga sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya terdengar di telinganya.

"Ya, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok membelalakan matanya, menoleh dan mendapati seorang mahasiswa dengan pakaian serba putih, topi hitam kecil menempel di kepalanya, sedang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, untuk bertanya. Dirinya tak bisa percaya benar-benar bisa melihat lelaki bernama Hyunwoo lagi di sekitarnya. Nama itu bukan nama yang jarang, namun sedikit yang memilikinya. Hoseok kembali teringat ucapan gadis itu, yang menyatakan ingin tahu pendapat Hyunwoo di dunia ini, apakah dia memiliki alasan yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya, atau tidak. Hoseok mematung mengetahui ada lelaki lain dengan nama yang sama seperti temannya yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu. Dirinya jadi takut, apakah benar orang yang dicarinya adalah orang yang sama ataukah hanya kebetulan lelaki dengan nama yang sama? Hoseok takut, bila dirinya bertanya, dia akan dibenci oleh Hyunwoo yang satu ini.

Mao mendongak dengan senyuman, memandang langit biru indah yang terbentang luas di atasnya. "Samura, dia sudah bertemu dengan orang dengan nama yang sama." Ucapnya tidak kepada siapapun. Namun dirinya yakin, Samura mendengarnya, mengetahuinya. "Walau keduanya kini, sudah tidak bermain kendo lagi." Tambahnya, sebelum menutup matanya.


	4. The Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chae Hyungwon dan Ucapannya yang Tak Sengaja.
> 
> Lee Hoseok dan Chae Hyungwon.
> 
> Keduanya percaya akan sesuatu, yang mirip, namun cukup berbeda, dalam berbagai artian.
> 
> Samura mengetahuinya, namun hanya diam membisu.

Chae Hyungwon tidak percaya bahwa Lee Hoseok, teman sekamarnya selama tiga tahun lamanya ini belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan temannya sepuluh tahun lalu, Sohn Hyunwoo. Hoseok terkejut ketika mendengar Hyungwon biasa saja menanggapi lelaki yang baru saja dilihatnya di kelas pertama kali dengan nama sahabatnya yang menghilang itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" tanyanya dengan nada menekan dan seolah marah, saat Hyungwon hanya menatapnya datar sembari memakan _ramen_ instan di depannya. Hoseok hari itu makan _tonkatsu_ dengan sekotak susu segar.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya." Ucapnya dengan tenang menghadapi kekesalan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya!" ucap Hoseok dengan nada ditekankan sembari berbisik. Walau kantin kampus mereka ramai, nada suara Hoseok yang biasanya kencang itu bisa menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Hyungwon mengeryit kesal kini. "Tentu saja ada bukan? Namamu dan namaku juga pasti ada yang punya namun orangnya beda." Hyungwon berhasil membuat Hoseok bungkam. Pemikirannya sungguh mirip dengan Hyunwoo, dan berhasil membuatnya yang emosional ini diam dan menerima ucapannya itu dengan mudah. Hoseok orang yang mudah percaya kata-kata orang, apalagi temannya. Kali ini ucapan seorang gadis yang menyatakan bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu setelah Hyungwon mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Hoseok.

"Kau benar." Hoseok mendesah pelan, sebelum kembali menikmati makan siangnya. Hyungwon bisa melihatnya tidak nafsu makan, padahal sudah sangat semangat ketika membahas gadis yang bisa membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Namun setelah membicarakan Sohn Hyunwoo di kelas yang dihadirinya siang itu tanpa Hyungwon, semangat itu luntur.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Aku pasti berpikir orangnya berbeda dengan teman baikmu itu, makanya aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Hoseok mendongak ketika Hyungwon menjelaskan. "Kau menjelaskan ciri-ciri Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan itu cukup berbeda dengan Hyunwoo yang ada disini." Hyungwon mengelap tangannya yang kotor terkena sop ramen dengan tisu. "Mungkin saja terjadi perubahan hobi dari tahun ke tahun layaknya dirimu, namun bukan berarti mereka berbeda sepenuhnya. Ada kemungkinan kesamaan yang mereka miliki yang kamu ketahui bila kau mengenal Hyunwoo yang ini juga." Hoseok mendengarkan Hyungwon yang jarang bicara kini seolah sedang memberikan mata kuliah yang baru dan sangat diminati Hoseok. "Kau pernah menceritakan bahwa kau dan Hyunwoo senang berlatih kendo, kini kau dan Hyunwoo yang ini sama-sama tidak melakukan kendo, mungkin saja sudah berhenti, atau memang tidak pernah sama sekali. Kau dulu tidak begitu tertarik pada musik, namun kini mulai menuliskan beberapa lirik lagu dan mencoba belajar membuat lagu. Hyunwoo yang ini sudah lama menyukai musik, dirinya memiliki role model dan masuk ke dunia musik karena ingin menjadi penyanyi sepertinya. Namun kini dirinya sedang sibuk berlatih menjadi penari selain menjadi seorang penyanyi. Suaranya cukup bagus, kurasa." Hyungwon berhenti untuk minum air putih yang dibawanya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Apakah dia mengatakan bahwa role modelnya adalah _Rain_?" Hyungwon mengerjap terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok perihal Hyunwoo di dunia mereka kini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Hoseok ikut terkejut kini. Tanpa sadar dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan bilang Hyunwoo sahabatmu juga menyukai Rain?" Hoseok mengangguk mantap.

"Walau tidak pernah mengatakan hendak menjadi penyanyi, Hyunwoo bilang dia menyukai lagu dan tarian Rain. Dirinya selalu bersemangat setiap kali mendengar lagu-lagunya, apalagi ketika hendak berlatih kendo. Dia pernah memberitahuku sebagian lagu Rain darinya, walau dia bilang semua lagunya bagus." Hyungwon mengerjap kini. Dirinya terkejut akan kesamaan yang dimiliki keduanya, walau entah bisa saja kebetulan semata.

Hyungwon pun melanjutkan setelah berdeham. "Apakah berkulit gelap pun merupakan kesamaan mereka?" Hoseok mengerjap mencerna pertanyaan itu, sebelum mengangguk lagi. "Apalagi yang dia ceritakan padamu?" Hyungwon bingung, karena dia tidak tahu lebih dari itu.

"Dia lebih suka warna gelap, seperti hitam, sedangkan aku putih. Aku tidak tahu sih, apa dia suka pakai warna putih atau tidak." Hyungwon mengangguk. "Aku sendiri suka memakai pakaian hitam."

"Yang kita lihat disini memakai pakaian putih bukan?" Hoseok menyetujuinya. "Apa sahabatmu suka makan sepertimu?" Hoseok mengerjap lagi.

"Hyunwoo tidak pernah menunjukkannya, namun dia selalu bahagia bila sudah menyangkut makanan. Tidak pernah melihatnya banyak makan, karena aku lebih banyak makan darinya." Hyungwon mengeryit, berpikir.

"Hyunwoo yang kudengar, orang yang suka sekali makan, apalagi porsi yang besar, tapi entah karena suka makan atau memang makannya besar." Hoseok mengangguk.

"Hyunwoo sahabatku memang suka makan, betapa pun porsinya. Dia bahagia bila sudah menyangkut soal makanan. Aku sendiri begitu sih," Hoseok akhirnya menghabiskan makanannya sampai habis setelah membicarakan sedikitnya perihal Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo yang kudengar merupakan anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga, apakah sahabatmu juga sama?" Hyungwon membuat Hoseok kembali memperhatikannya.

"Walau dekat cukup lama, kami jarang membicarakan perihal keluarga. Hyunwoo pernah sekali bertemu dengan ibuku, dan ibuku cukup menyukainya. Tapi tidak membicarakan perihal saudara kandung, hingga ketika dia menghilang." Hyungwon mengeryit.

"Mungkin perbedaan dan persamaan yang mereka miliki seimbang, jadi aku tidak yakin apakah Hyunwoo yang ini sama dengan sahabatmu atau tidak. Namun yang pasti, nama mereka sama, perawakan dan penampilan mereka mirip, itu saja." Hoseok mengeryit, ikut bingung.

Hoseok memikirkan ucapan gadis itu untuk mengenal Hyunwoo dan menjadi temannya. _Hyunwoo yang ada di dunia ini_. Namun dirinya takut dan khawatir, apakah Hyunwoo yang ini, seperti yang dipikirkannya perihal Hyunwoo sahabatnya dulu atau tidak. Tampangnya dari awal terlihat menakutkan, namun belum tentu bila setelah mengenalnya. Keduanya tetap saja orang yang berbeda walau memiliki nama yang sama, seperti orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya juga Hyungwon.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika melihat seseorang menghampiri meja mereka duduk. "Sudah dicoba, kak Hoseok?"

Keduanya terkejut melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat baru mereka lihat disana. Hoseok sih sudah pernah, yaitu ketika sebelum kelas siangnya hari ini. Dia-lah gadis yang memberinya janji untuk kembali menemui Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Apa kau kenal dia, Hoseok?" tanya Hyungwon dengan penuh tanya. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Dia-lah gadis yang bisa mengantarku menemui Hyunwoo lagi sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Jawab Hoseok membuat Hyungwon mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya. "Ucapanmu sungguhan ternyata."

Hyungwon mengerjap. "Aku tidak tahu ada yang bisa melakukannya." Samura hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berharap kalian membocorkannya, karena aku kemari hanya untuk kak Hoseok." Ucapannya membuat Hyungwon dan Hoseok saling bertatapan.

"Maksudmu karena dia ingin bertemu dengan Hyunwoo?" tanya Hyungwon dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Samura mengangguk masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk mengabulkan keinginanku?" Samura mengedikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, sebelum perhatiannya mengarah pada Sohn Hyunwoo, lelaki yang memiliki nama yang sama dan ciri yang mirip dengan teman dekat Hoseok, yang sudah lama menghilan sepuluh tahun lalu. Lelaki tinggi berkulit gelap itu menoleh kesana kemari mencari meja yang kosong.

"Entahlah." Ucap Samura dengan nada ringan dan sedikit tidak peduli. Dirinya melirik ke arah meja sebelah Hoseok dan Hyungwon yang kosong. "Siapa tahu ada yang memiliki keinginan yang sama seperti yang kak Hoseok miliki." Samura mengangkat tangannya, membuat Hyunwoo melihatnya. "Disini kosong! Sebelah kak Hoseok dan kak Hyungwon!"

Keduanya terkejut mendengar Samura mengatakannya dan membuat Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali, ikut terkejut. Dia tidak mengenal gadis itu, namun kelihatannya tanpa sadar kebingungannya membuatnya dibantu mencari tempat untuk makan. Sekitar mereka jadi berhenti untuk menoleh ke arah Samura dan Hyunwoo sebentar. Hyunwoo mengangguk untuk membuat mereka tidak memperhatikan kembali, dan beranjak menuju meja yang dimaksud Samura. Hoseok menjadi kebingungan ketika Hyunwoo beranjak menuju mejanya. Hyungwon bangkit berdiri sembari membawa nampan bekas makan siangnya.

"Aku duluan. Setelah ini aku ada kelas sebelum kembali pemotretan." Samura mengangguk, dan hal itu membuat Hoseok terkejut.

"Hoi, Chae Hyungwon!" Teman baiknya itu hanya memberikan senyuman penuh arti sebelum melangkah pergi.

Samura duduk di hadapan Hoseok sebagai pengganti Hyungwon, membuat Hoseok bertanya-tanya. "Aku akan menemanimu disini bila kau gugup hanya berduaan dengan Hyunwoo yang satu ini."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan mencarinya untuk menjadikannya pacarku!" Samura terkekeh mendengar reaksi Hoseok yang seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran dan bertemu dengan cowok yang disukainya.

"Tenang saja, aku kan mencari pendapat Hyunwoo yang ini, wajar aku disini." Hoseok melihat Samura bersiap untuk menikmati makan siangnya. Di nampannya terdapat sebuah nasi kare dan segelas minuman soda. "Aku juga cukup menyukai kalian berdua, baik dari tampang maupun sifat." Samura mengambil sendoknya, membuat Hoseok mengerjap terkejut.

"Padahal kau belum mengenal kami?" Samura mengangguk setelah menyuap sesendok nasi kare.

"Yang terlihat galak di wajah, belum tentu benar-benar galak." Ucap Samura dengan entengnya. "Semakin lama kau memperhatikannya, semakin lama kau mengenal sifatnya walau orang itu sendiri tidak sadar. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan kau menyukainya? Dalam artian apapun?" Samura melanjutkan makannya, dan berhenti setelah mengetahui Hyunwoo sudah berada di samping mereka. Hoseok yang masih terkejut akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh ke arah Hyunwoo yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa benar disini kosong?" tanya Hyunwoo melirik ke arah Hoseok dan Samura bergantian. 

"A-ah," Hoseok menjawabnya dengan gugup, seperti dugaan Samura.

"Iya, santai saja, toh kelihatannya tidak ada yang protes." Ucap Samura, seolah sudah lama berada di kampus itu lebih daripada Hoseok dan Hyunwoo sendiri. Hoseok mengerjap tak percaya mendengar ucapan Samura itu.

"Terima kasih. Maaf membuatmu harus melihatku kebingungan mencari tempat duduk." Samura tersenyum kecil ketika Hyunwoo mengambil kursi di sebelah Hoseok, yang membuat lelaki itu semakin gugup. Hoseok tidak mengenal Hyunwoo yang ini, dan tidak merasakan kemiripan dengan sahabatnya yang dulu. Walau Hoseok melihat keduanya sama-sama pemalu.

"Padahal kak Hyunwoo tinggal berkeliling untuk melihat apakah ada yang kosong atau tidak," ucap Samura dengan nada ringan, berharap Hyunwoo tidak merasa bersalah lagi dan malu akan apa yang diperbuatnya, padahal dia tidak salah.

"Ah, kau benar juga." Hyunwoo mengusap tengkuk lehernya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Dia pun mulai menikmati makan siangnya, dalam diam layaknya Samura. Hoseok jadi kebingungan karena makan siangnya sudah habis.

" _Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja_?" gumamnya dalam hati, bingung dan keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir di lehernya. Hyunwoo dan Samura terlihat mudah berbincang dengan satu sama lain karena terlihat Samura yang cukup aktif dan Hyunwoo yang pemalu. Hoseok tipe yang pemalu, terkecuali dia mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakannya. Seperti ketika bersama Hyungwon, dengan mudah dia berbicara karena Hyungwon akan mengikuti alur pembicaraan dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Kau suka tonkatsu juga ya?" Hoseok terkejut dengan pertanyaan dengan nada pelan itu, membuatnya menoleh dan melihat Hyunwoo sudah menghabiskan setengah tonkatsu ramennya dan sedang memandangi mangkuk makan siang milik Hoseok.

"Ah, begitulah," Hoseok ragu harus menjawab seperti apa. "Biasanya aku makan ramen, tapi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk makan tonkatsu-nya saja." Ucapnya berusaha tenang. Hyunwoo mengangguk paham, sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kak Hyunwoo suka makan ramen juga?"

"Ng?" Hyunwoo mendongak dari makan siangnya untuk menatap Samura yang sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Cepat sekali kau makannya." Hoseok terkejut dimana Samura hanya terkekeh.

"Hari ini aku lapar sekali, soalnya belum makan apa-apa." Jawab Samura dengan enteng seolah itu hal yang biasa.

"Kau itu perempuan, sebaiknya kau menjaga diri." Ucap Hoseok dengan tatapan kesal pada gadis yang memberinya janji untuk bertemu dengan sahabat sepuluh tahunnya.

"Iya, iya," Samura menjawab sekenanya, ketika Hoseok terlihat menceramahinya perihal makanan.

"Kalian akrab ya," gumam Hyunwoo, melihat percakapan Hoseok dan Samura di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. Samura hanya tersenyum lebar, seolah bangga.

"Ah, aku cukup suka makan ramen. Ramen adalah soul food." Ucap Hyunwoo, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Samura.

"Setuju." Ucap Hoseok, menyetujui ucapan Hyunwoo soal soul food. "Soul food milikku juga ramen. Tidak boleh ketinggalan walau hari ini aku tidak menikmatinya."

Hyunwoo awalnya terkejut, sebelum akhirnya merasa senang mendapat teman yang memiliki kesamaan dengannya. "Benarkah? Mau coba milikku?" Hyunwoo menawari Hoseok tonkatsu ramen miliknya sembari mengangkat sumpit yang diselimuti ramen.

"Boleh? Asyik!" Samura tersenyum melihat Hoseok dan Hyunwoo akhirnya bisa berbincang tanpa ragu, seolah mereka sudah menjadi teman lama, layaknya Hyunwoo yang dicari oleh Hoseok selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Samura menyipitkan matanya. "Bila bukan dia orangnya, lalu kemana Hyunwoo yang kau cari itu, Hoseok?" 

"Ng? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Hoseok menoleh ketika mulutnya sudah penuh dengan satu suap tonkatsu ramen dari Hyunwoo. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menghabiskannya setelah mengerjap bingung. Samura mengerjap, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Hoseok mengeryit khawatir.

"Kau yakin?" Samura mengangguk mantap. Hoseok melihat piring makan siangnya sudah habis, hanya tinggal setengah gelas minuman bersoda miliknya.

"Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Hoseok akhirnya mengikuti pandangan Samura kepada Hyunwoo yang sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya kini. "Namaku Samura Hikashi, mahasiswi baru jurusan seni, salam kenal ya." Samura mengulurkan tangannya kini, tidak seperti waktu kepada Hoseok. Lelaki itu sendiri paham, bahwa keduanya bertemu bukan untuk menjadi teman, melainkan sebagai dua orang yang mengikat janji dengan sebuah bayaran yang pastinya mahal.

Hoseok mengeryit, mengingat bayaran itu, walaupun tidak akan mengambil apapun yang berkaitan dengannya dan Hyunwoo. Namun tetap saja, Hoseok khawatir. Hyunwoo melihat Hoseok memasang ekspresi sedih, sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan Samura.

"Sohn Hyunwoo, jurusan seni, lebih mengarah ke musik dan dunia entertain, salam kenal." Keduanya berjabat tangan, sebelum melepasnya. "Kelihatannya kau lebih muda dari kami, mendengar bagaimana kau memanggil kami."

"Tentu saja, kalian berdua mahasiswa tingkat dua, pasti terlihat berbeda denganku. Aku lebih mengarah ke multimedia, mungkin cukup mirip dengan kak Hoseok." Samura menoleh pada Hoseok yang bengong.

"Eh? Ah, iya..." Hoseok menjawabnya dengan ragu, seolah masih memikirkan hal lain yang tidak dimengerti Hyunwoo, yang kini ada di sebelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh? Ah, iya, tentu." Hoseok menangkap kekhawatiran di mata Hyunwoo, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan satu sama lain. "Aku Lee Hoseok, jurusan seni mengarah multimedia, sama dengan Samura, salam kenal." Hoseok ragu apakah harus mengulurkan tangan padanya atau tidak, sebelum akhirnya melihat tangan berwarna lebih gelap darinya terulur padanya.

"Sohn Hyunwoo, salam kenal." Hoseok meraih tangan yang lebih besar sedikit darinya itu, sebelum akhirnya menjabatnya dengan pelan. "Aku merasa tak asing denganmu, namun bila aku salah, maafkan aku."

Hoseok mendongak terkejut mendengar ucapan Hyunwoo. "A-aku juga. Ah, tapi kalau aku salah maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Samura tersenyum melihat keduanya begitu gugup satu sama lain. Senyuman akhirnya muncul di balik kegugupan itu, seolah ikatan baru mulai muncul di antara mereka berdua. Samura mengeryit. Entah ini ikatan baru bagi Hoseok dengan Hyunwoo yang lain, ataukah ikatan yang dulu terlupakan kembali ke permukaan karena mengingat keduanya pernah terikat satu sama lain sebagai teman.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa berpisah dan bertemu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya?"


	5. The Broken Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hoseok dan Sohn Hyunwoo.
> 
> Sohn Hyunwoo dengan Ingatannya yang Hilang.
> 
> Lee Hoseok yang enggan pada Hyunwoo yang "lain".
> 
> Ingatan itu menjadi pemicu satu sama lain, sekaligus kesadaran akan hal penting yang pernah Hilang.

Seorang lelaki dengan kemeja putih rapih yang bagian bawahnya dimasukkan ke dalam bagian celananya berjalan tegap dan penuh wibawa. Sembari memegangi sebuah buku, lelaki itu membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Suara ringan dan penuh semangat dari seorang gadis memecah konsentrasinya.

" _Kenryoku_!" yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek layaknya bunga Sakura menghampiri dengan terengah-engah. Kemeja sekolah putihnya yang dibalut sebuah sweater hitam yang cocok padanya membuat penampilannya semakin manis dan cantik. Lelaki itu mengerjap melihat penampilannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya seolah berusaha bersikap normal.

"Jangan berjalan sambil membaca buku!" gerutunya, memarahi lelaki itu dengan ekspresi menggemaskan, namun berhasil membuatnya meminta maaf.

"Maaf." Ucapnya pelan, sedikit senang dimarahi.

"Kudengar Samura datang ke dunia kita." Lelaki itu memasang ekspresi terkejut, dan membuat gadis itu merasa bahwa perhatiannya kini berhasil diraihnya.

" _Samura Hikashi_ , yang kau maksud?" Gadis itu mengangguk, seolah yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Kenryoku. "Yang pernah kita kenal?" Gadis itu terlihat khawatir, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Apa kau pikir orang yang berbeda?" tanya gadis itu, dengan nada khawatir. Lelaki itu memalingkan pandangannya dari sang gadis.

"Entahlah." Kenryoku mengeryit. "Aku tak mengerti alasannya pergi, dan bagaimana dengan _Sazeru_?" Gadis itu mengerti mengapa lelaki dihadapannya memasang ekspresi sedih. Keduanya merupakan teman baik mereka, dan tidak percaya mereka pergi dan menghilang begitu saja.

Gadis itu menarik lengan Kenryoku. "Kita bisa bertanya apa alasannya bukan?" Lelaki itu terkejut melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang gadis, sebelum akhirnya mendesah pelan, dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Kau benar, maaf." Kenryoku menepuk kepala gadis itu, dan berbalik untuk berjalan lagi.

" _Ken_! _Sakura_!" Keduanya menoleh ketika dipanggil, dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong rapih dengan balutan kemeja putih yang sama dengan Kenryoku, diikuti seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang diikat satu dengan kemeja dibalut putih layaknya Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Sudah waktunya pergi!" ucap gadis dengan rambut diikat satu.

Kenryoku dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan. Dengan tegap, keduanya melangkah menuju dua orang yang menunggu mereka.

"Ayo kita tanyakan alasannya."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoseok dan Samura menjadi pasangan yang kini dibicarakan oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus jurusannya karena terlihat bersama-sama hampir setiap saat. Walaupun keduanya tidak bermaksud begitu, pada akhirnya Samura harus berada dekat dengan Hoseok dan Hyunwoo untuk mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

"Apa kita harus sedekat ini setiap hari?" bisik Hoseok dengan nada menekan pada pertanyaannya. Samura menyadari bahwa lelaki itu cukup keberatan, apalagi dengan gumaman para mahasiswa.

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa kebetulan. Bukan berarti aku sengaja mengekorimu setiap saat, aku juga membutuhkan jadwal kelas kak Hyunwoo, namun tidak bisa sedekat dengan kak Hoseok." Lelaki itu mengerjap bingung.

"Kau khawatir Hyunwoo akan keberatan bila kau bersama-sama dengannya?" Hoseok melihat ekspresi di wajah Samura menegang. "Kau menyukainya?"

Samura berdeham. "Aku kemari bukan untuk jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu."

" _Hyunwoo_ yang ini bukan sahabatku!" Samura menoleh ketika Hoseok membantahnya. Untung saja, tidak ada Hyunwoo yang mereka maksud disini. Gadis itu khawatir Hyunwoo akan tersinggung akan ucapan Hoseok, apalagi dirinya meminta agar Hoseok menjadi temannya di dunia ini. "Ah..." Hoseok menutup mulutnya, merasa ucapannya terlalu menyedihkan.

"Aku rasa kak Hyunwoo akan sedih mendengarnya, bila dia ada di sekitarmu." Samura melihat Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, ekspresinya penuh penyesalan kini.

"Aku tahu." Hoseok mengeryit. "Hanya saja aku mencari Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun lalu... aku merindukannya."

Samura ikut memasang ekspresi sedih kini. Hoseok benar-benar merindukan temannya itu. Bila Hyunwoo bukan orang yang dimaksudkan, Samura akan mengantarnya ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan mengetahui sebab Hyunwoo menghilang dari hadapan Hoseok.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Bukan berarti aku bisa langsung menanyakan hal yang dianggap pribadi bukan?"

Hoseok menoleh pada Samura yang ikut terlihat bingung dan sedih. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, mungkin saja kak Hyunwoo bukan orang yang mudah tersinggung dan menunjukkan setiap emosi yang dirasakannya lewat ekspresi wajah, apalagi dia pemalu, namun bukan berarti dia tidak akan merasa sensitif bila kutanyakan, "Apa kau pernah kehilangan teman bernama Lee Hoseok?"" Hoseok mengerjap dengan ucapan Samura yang blak-blakan. Hoseok pun mendesah pelan, ikut memikirkan ucapan gadis itu. "Apalagi aku baru mengenalnya kemarin," Samura menoleh pada Hoseok. "Siapa tahu bila kak Hoseok menjadi temannya, akan dengan mudah dia menceritakan banyak hal padamu, sampai hal tersedih sekali pun."

Hoseok mengerjap, tidak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Walaupun nanti dia tertarik dengan Hyunwoo yang ini, itu bukan masalah. Samura akan tetap mengantarnya ke masa lalu untuk mengetahui keadaan Hyunwoo sahabatnya yang dulu dan tetap menjadi teman Hyunwoo yang ini. Itulah kesimpulannya. Samura menyadari apa itu, dan hanya diam seolah berharap Hoseok bisa membantunya mempercepat proses yang mereka butuhkan. Hoseok mendesah pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak berharap meninggalkannya karena lelaki dengan nama yang sama."

Samura tersenyum jahil. "Kau bicara seolah kau pacar sementara kak Hyunwoo, sebelum kembali ke mantanmu yang sangat kau cintai."

"Terlalu banyak nonton drama kamu." Ucapnya sembari mengacak rambut Samura, sebelum akhirnya menyetujui rencana gadis itu agar dirinya menjadi teman Hyunwoo.

Setelah dua minggu berlalu, Hoseok dan Hyungwon berhasil menjadi teman akrab Hyunwoo. Ketiganya sering berjalan bersama menuju kelas, menikmati makan siang, hingga menemui junior sekamar Hyunwoo, _Lee Jooheon_. Tampang junior mereka yang manis itu seumuran dengan Hyungwon, dan akrab dengannya semudah membicarakan perihal makanan yang hendak dimakan siang itu. Jooheon juga akrab dengan Hoseok yang agak pemalu, dan berhasil membuatnya dengan Hyunwoo semakin dekat, yang sedikit membuat Hoseok merasa bersalah, harus mengorbankan Hyunwoo di dunia ini demi menemui sahabatnya yang menghilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dengan nama yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Hyunwoo saat ini.

Hoseok tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Samura, dan gadis itu menyatakan bahwa dirinya sibuk dengan kelasnya sendiri hingga memantau hubungan mereka di kampus. Dirinya belum mendapat kabar bagaimana dengan pendapat Hyunwoo sendiri perihal hal pribadi yang dimaksudnya, walau mereka tidak jarang kumpul bersama-sama. Hanya Samura, gadis di kampus yang bisa bergabung dengan mereka semudah menyelipkan uang curian di kantong orang yang sedang mengantri.

Hoseok duduk diluar studio yang disediakan kampus untuk kelas membuat lagu, memproduksinya hingga berlatih untuk menyempurnakannya. Kelas itu tergabung dengan kelas _dance_ yang dihadiri Hyunwoo dan Jooheon, dan beberapa kali Hyungwon ikut serta karena dance-nya cukup menarik. Ditemani sebuah minuman energi kalengan, Hoseok mendesah pelan, memikirkan Hyunwoo, sahabat baiknya yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun menghilang. Dirinya sangat merindukan lelaki itu, sampai-sampai lupa caranya menangis.

Hyunwoo yang penasaran kemana perginya Hoseok, sahabat barunya selain Jooheon dan Hyungwon, melihat lelaki bertubuh agak besar sepertinya duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan. Dirinya melihat Hoseok mendesah beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pundak lelaki itu.

"Ap-Hyunwoo! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" ucapnya, dan Hoseok terlihat tidak gugup lagi sekaligus sudah biasa dengan sikap Hyunwoo. Walaupun tepukannya lembut, Hyunwoo yakin Hoseok sedang dalam pikirannya hingga apapun yang menyadarkannya membuatnya terkejut. 

"Maaf, aku nggak sengaja." Hyunwoo duduk di samping Hoseok, tanpa meminta izin, dan seolah Hyunwoo tahu bahwa Hoseok pasti membiarkannya. Lelaki itu minggir sedikit untuk membiarkan Hyunwoo duduk di sampingnya. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Ah, hanya sedikit memikirkan masa lalu." Hyunwoo menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Masa lalu?" Hoseok mengangguk, entah bagaimana, keberadaan Hyunwoo membuatnya nyaman dan tenang, seolah segala hal bisa keluar dengan mudah. Hoseok merasa, bahwa Hyunwoo yang ini, memiliki jiwa yang sama dengan sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu. "Apakah menyedihkan?"

Hoseok melirik Hyunwoo yang terlihat khawatir padanya. Apalagi sudah berkali-kali mendesah panjang. Hoseok tersenyum pahit. "Aku kehilangan teman baikku." Hyunwoo membelalakan mata terkejut. Hoseok tahu bahwa Hyunwoo jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya, baik yang sudah menghilang maupun yang ini, namun entah bagaimana, itu menenangkan hatinya. Seolah Hyunwoo mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

"Teman baikmu?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya." Hyunwoo mengeryit.

"Apa dia pergi?" Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu. Dia lenyap begitu saja." _Aneh_ , gumam Hoseok pelan dalam hatinya.

Sebelumnya dia tidak bisa menangis. Sekarang, pundaknya bergetar, mengingat Hyunwoo yang telah menghilang itu. Pandangannya mulai membuyar, yang ternyata akibat air mata. Hoseok menundukkan kepala, yang membuat air matanya mengalir. Hyunwoo menepuk pundaknya, mengusapnya perlahan, seolah paham apa yang dirasakan Hoseok. Namun hal itu semakin membuatnya menangis, yang tertahan. Dirinya jadi teringat pada Hyunwoo sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Lelaki yang mirip dengan lelaki di sampingnya, yang tidak bertanya lebih banyak, hanya mendengar, memperhatikan, dan memberikan dukungan dengan aksi kecil yang berhasil membuat hati orang lain bergerak.

Samura berdiri tak jauh darinya. Alisnya mengeryit, ekspresi penuh kesedihan tertera jelas di wajahnya. _Hoseok takut bahwa dirinya sudah tak bisa bertemu dengan Hyunwoo sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu, sekaligus takut bahwa Hyunwoo di sampingnya kini adalah orang yang sama. Dirinya bingung bila harus menghadapi dua orang yang dirinya anggap berbeda, namun cemas bila keduanya benar-benar orang yang sama_.

Samura memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan air mata dari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. _Bila berbeda, suatu hari Hoseok harus pergi dan menemui sahabatnya yang dulu dan meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang ini, mengorbankan lelaki dengan nama yang sama disini. Dirinya tidak ingin melukai Hyunwoo, maka itu dia ragu untuk menjadi temannya, dan seolah menjadikan Hyunwoo tumbal untuk bertemu dengan Hyunwoo di masa lalunya_.

Samura mendesah pelan. _Hoseok tidak sepolos itu. Dirinya memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hyunwoo yang ini maupun sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu. Hoseok sensitif, dan dirinya menghargai setiap ikatan yang dirinya miliki dengan seseorang yang penting baginya_. Samura mendongak, menatap langit yang kini ditutupi awan kelabu sebagian. _Hoseok tahu, bayarannya bila dia melakukan perjalanan waktu_.

Hyunwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika Hoseok menangis, yang bisa dirinya lakukan adalah mendukungnya, mengusap pundaknya, dan membiarkannya menangis sepuas mungkin. Hyunwoo bukan orang yang sensitif, dan mungkin jarang menangis. Namun melihat Hoseok menangis, hatinya sakit, seolah sesuatu yang menyedihkan dan buruk terjadi padanya, dan itu pun membuatnya ingin menangis. "Maaf, bila aku membuatmu harus menceritakannya."

Hyunwoo melihat Hoseok menggeleng pelan, jemari besarnya menyeka air mata di wajah tampannya, sebelum Hyunwoo bisa melihat senyuman dibaliknya. "Aku sendiri minta maaf, tiba-tiba menangis."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Hyunwoo tidak ingin Hoseok merasa enggan bila dirinya merasa sedih. Tanpa sadar, Hyunwoo ingin agar Hoseok bergantung padanya, dia ingin menjaga temannya itu baik-baik. Hoseok sendiri sadar akan hal itu. Baik Hyunwoo sahabatnya dulu dan Hyunwoo yang ini, punya sifat penyayang yang luar biasa, dan Hoseok tidak ingin menjadikan itu hal yang wajar baginya, dan dia bebas melakukan hal apapun dengan kebaikan hati Hyunwoo itu. Hoseok terlanjur menyayangi Hyunwoo yang ada disampingnya kini.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menangis mengingatnya, dan sedikit membuatku lega." Hyunwoo menarik tangannya dari punggung Hoseok, dan melihat temannya itu sudah mulai tenang.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok mengangguk, meyakinkan Hyunwoo agar lelaki itu tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, dan sudah berapa kali menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya." Hyunwoo melihat Hoseok melanjutkan, kini dengan teguh dan air mata tertahan di matanya. Walau begitu, Hoseok tidak lagi menangis. "Namun beberapa saat, aku sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi walau mengingatnya. Aku merasa menyesal dan kesal pada diri sendiri, karena tidak tahu alasan mengapa dia menghilang begitu saja."

Hyunwoo menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu alasannya?" Hoseok menggeleng. "Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang?"

"Itulah pertanyaanku." Hyunwoo melihat Hoseok mengeryit kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang seolah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Dia biasa mengabariku, untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan kami berdua. Ah, kami berdua suka latihan olahraga bersama, dan kami selalu mengabari bila salah satu dari kami tidak bisa." Hyunwoo kini mengerti maksud Hoseok dengan menghilang tiba-tiba. Teman dekat Hoseok tidak memberi kabar dan menghilang dari kehidupannya tanpa jejak dan itulah yang membuat Hoseok kesal. Hoseok mengeryit. "Sampai dia hilang dari ingatan orang banyak..."

"Apa?" Hoseok terkejut mendengar Hyunwoo yang terkejut dengan mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi. "Ah, maaf, aku terkejut." Hoseok tertawa kecil ketika melihat Hyunwoo menyuarakannya dengan ekspresif. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Hoseok tersenyum sedih. "Itulah yang menyedihkan." Hyunwoo melihat kesedihan di wajah Hoseok. "Hanya aku yang mengingat dirinya, hingga saat ini." Hoseok mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak ada orang lain selain diriku..." 

Hyunwoo menyesal menanyakannya. Bagi Hoseok, kepergian temannya tanpa jejak dan menghilangnya keberadaan temannya itu dari benak setiap orang selain dirinya, menyakitkan hatinya. _Siapa yang tidak_? Teman baikmu, sahabat baikmu, menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa kabar.

"Tidak masalah bila dia sudah tidak ingin berteman denganku ataupun bosan denganku," Hyunwoo melihat air mata Hoseok kembali jatuh, dengan perlahan. "Itu lebih baik daripada tanpa kabar sama sekali." Hoseok kembali memeluk kedua kakinya, menahan tangis dan membiarkan celana jins yang ketat di kakinya basah karena air mata.

Hyunwoo mengeryit. Dirinya tidak tahu, bahwa Hoseok menderita seperti itu, karena kehilangan temannya. Hyunwoo menatap telapak tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Alisnya mengeryit. "Aku, pernah hilang ingatan."

Hoseok berhenti menangis mendengar ucapan Hyunwoo yang terdengar sedih. Walau air mata masih membanjiri, Hoseok mengerjap melihat Hyunwoo yang memasang ekspresi sedih kini. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kini Hoseok yang khawatir, dan menyeka air matanya, hingga kering semudah mengelap saus kecap yang menempel di kaca.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingat." Hyunwoo mengeryit. "Namun, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting." Hoseok melihat Hyunwoo memandangnya kini. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apa itu tepatnya. Hingga kini, aku merasa sedih karena tak mampu mengingatnya." Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pasti bisa mengingatnya, kau kan sahabatku." Ucap Hoseok sembari menepuk pundak Hyunwoo, menyemangatinya. Walau Hoseok tahu, mungkin saja itu percuma, itu lebih baik daripada tidak berharap sama sekali. "Aku saja berjuang untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, masa kamu tidak? Walau mungkin sulit, asal kau tidak menyerah, kau pasti berhasil mengingatnya."

Ucapan Hoseok membuat hati Hyunwoo sedikit lega. Dia merasa Hoseok mengerti keadaannya dan akan berada disampingnya apapun yang terjadi. "Ah, kau benar." Hyunwoo menyetujuinya, dan keduanya kini merasa semakin dekat satu sama lain.

"Ahh~ akhirnya lega bisa menangis." Hyunwoo menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok kembali tersenyum, seperti yang dirinya kenal semenjak dua minggu ini. "Ayo kembali, semua pasti menunggu." Hyunwoo mengangguk ketika Hoseok berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya yang agak kotor karena duduk disana. Hyunwoo membelalak terkejut melihat Hoseok mengulurkan tangan padanya.

" _Hyunwoo-ah_!"

Hoseok terkejut melihat Hyunwoo menyentuh kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, seolah sebuah ingatan muncul di benaknya. "Hyunwoo! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hoseok berlutut, menghadap pada Hyunwoo yang masih memegangi kepalanya dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika sebuah gambaran siluet hitam muncul di benaknya, dengan gerakan yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok dan memanggil namanya dengan nada riang dan penuh semangat.

Hyunwoo berusaha membuka matanya, menatap Hoseok yang terus memanggil namanya dengan teriakan dan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran, kepadanya. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Hyunwoo yang menyentuh kepalanya sendiri dan menyentuh pundaknya dengan lembut. Hyunwoo ingat sentuhan ini, padahal keduanya jarang bersentuhan satu sama lain, berbeda dengan ketika mereka menyentuh Hyungwon atau Jooheon. Keduanya cukup pemalu dan merasa canggung.

" _Hoseokkie_?" 


	6. The Zero Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hoseok dan Perasaannya akan Sohn Hyunwoo.
> 
> Sohn Hyunwoo dan Ingatannya yang Hilang namun Menyakitkan.
> 
> Hoseok memilih untuk Pergi sekarang.
> 
> Samura pun mengabulkannya.

Baik Samura, Hyungwon maupun Hoseok, tidak lagi berkomunikasi dengan Hyunwoo. Setelah tiga hari berlalu, mereka tahu keadaan Hyunwoo membaik dan melihatnya kembali beraktivitas di kampus. Walaupun kadang sekelas dengan Hyungwon dan Hoseok, mereka tidak menyapa lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Mereka khawatir sudah melukai hatinya dan tidak sanggup bertemu pandang dengannya. Mereka bingung harus minta maaf seperti apa agar bisa dimaafkan oleh Hyunwoo. Samura sendiri tidak repot-repot melakukannya, karena tahu dia akan segera dilupakan bila dia berhasil melakukan tugasnya untuk membuat Hoseok menemui sahabat sepuluh tahunnya dan mengetahui keadaannya. Hyunwoo sendiri, merasa tidak terganggu tanpa kehadiran ketiganya. Samura masih sering melihatnya bersama rekan-rekan yang Hyunwoo katakan waktu di ruang kesehatan.

Samura berdiri tak jauh dari Hoseok yang melihat keluar jendela dari koridor kampus. Dirinya melihat Hyunwoo berbincang riang dengan rekan-rekan sekelasnya, membicarakan perihal tugas kampus. Senyuman menarik lelaki itu membuat alisnya mengeryit.

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak ingin menjadi temannya." Samura melirik Hoseok yang terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu menjauhinya, kemarin yang salah itu aku." Hoseok menatapnya. "Aku memaksakan kehendakku. Aku ingat bahwa Hyunwoo orang yang pemalu sekaligus agak tertutup. Bukan berarti dia tidak mempercayai kita. Namun dia juga bisa marah, itu maksudku." Hoseok mendesah pelan, dan mengangguk setuju.

" _Hyunwoo_ sahabatku juga begitu." Samura melirik Hoseok yang memandang Hyunwoo yang tersenyum kecil kini. "Dia akan marah bila sesuatu menyakiti perasaannya atau membuatnya kesal. Walau tidak menunjukkannya terlalu jelas, aku tahu dia bisa marah." Samura mengangguk setuju. Hoseok mengeryit. "Aku berharap masih bisa menjadi temannya." Samura melirik Hyunwoo yang berada di bawah mereka, sebelum kembali menatap ke depan.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun lalu?" Hoseok mengeryit. Reaksinya tidak seperti pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Samura dan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kali ini, Hoseok memikirkan Hyunwoo yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dia mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa kau bisa mengantarku sekarang?" Samura terlihat menyesal, ketika Hoseok memandanginya dengan ekspresi sedih. Keduanya merasa sedih, karena Hyunwoo yang baik hati harus mereka sakiti dengan cara itu. Mereka tidak merasa pantas menjadi teman dan menerima kebaikan juga senyuman menariknya itu.

Samura memejamkan matanya, sebelum menoleh pada Hoseok. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi sedih, dan senyuman pahit. Hoseok mengerti, karena dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti terhadap Hyunwoo. Dia tidak ingin menyakitinya lebih dari ini. "Ah."

Hoseok tersenyum, dan mengangguk sekali. Hoseok menoleh, ketika Samura berjalan menjauh darinya. Hyunwoo mendongak, dan bertemu pandang dengan Hoseok. Keduanya saling pandang, dan Hyunwoo menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hoseok. Lelaki itu memberinya ekspresi sedih, disertai senyuman pahit. Hyunwoo membelalakan matanya. Ketika menyadari bahwa Hoseok memberinya tanda salam perpisahan.

" _Maaf Hyunwoo_ ," Lelaki berkulit gelap itu membaca gerak bibir Hoseok. " _Aku tak bermaksud menjadi temanmu untuk melukaimu_." Hoseok pun berpaling, berjalan, mengikuti gadis di depannya, yang Hyunwoo sadari sebagai Samura.

_"Hyunwoo-ah, apakah kau akan merindukanku bila aku pergi?"_

Hyunwoo bangkit berdiri, beranjak dengan berlari untuk mengejar Hoseok. Walau tidak yakin teman dalam ingatannya adalah Lee Hoseok yang menjadi temannya semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, ataupun orang lain dan Hoseok berhasil membantunya mengingat siapa orang itu, Hoseok sudah berusaha menjadi temannya. Hoseok masih meluangkan waktu untuk bersama-sama dengannya dan menceritakan hal yang menyedihkan padanya. Sekaligus masih sempat mengkhawatirkannya.

Samura dan Hoseok pergi menemui Hyungwon yang sedang istirahat untuk pemotretan majalah kampus.

"Kau benar-benar sibuk ya, kak Hyungwon." Ucap Samura, satu-satunya mahasiswi yang dengan mudah bisa mengobrol dengan model terkenal, Chae Hyungwon.

"Kau satu-satunya mahasiswi yang tidak teriak bila melihatku lho." Ucap Hyungwon, dengan nada agak membanggakan diri sendiri walau Hoseok bisa melihat lelaki itu menahan rasa malu setelah mengucapkannya. 

"Aku hanya tertarik pada seseorang dan itu rahasia." Jawab Samura dengan luwes.

"Kau yakin bukan Hyunwoo yang kau sukai?" bisik Hoseok dengan nada menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang aku datang kesini bukan untuk jatuh cinta dengan temanmu!" Hoseok terkekeh melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Samura yang membantahnya. Hyungwon tersenyum melihat Samura yang kewalahan. Baik dirinya dan Hoseok tahu bahwa diam-diam Samura tertarik pada Hyunwoo.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Jadi kau akhirnya pergi menemui sahabatmu, Hoseok?"

Hoseok menatap teman modelnya. "Ah." Dia mengangguk mantap.

Samura tersenyum kecil. "Aku pasti mengembalikannya kok."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Hyungwon dengan nada tegas seolah sudah mengetahui bahwa itu hal yang pasti. Hoseok ada dan hidup di dunia ini, sekarang ini, bukan di masa lalu. "Semoga kau bertemu dengannya."

Hoseok tersenyum melihat kesungguhan hati Hyungwon. Temannya itu selalu mendukung walau tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung. Seperti Hyunwoo. "Makasih."

Hoseok melihat Samura, dan mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan Hyungwon yang tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya Hoseok akan menemui sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu dan hendak mengetahui kebenaran dari alasan dirinya menghilang.

Samura memilih taman yang dipenuh guguran bunga Sakura. Lagi-lagi, tempat itu dipenuhi bunga Sakura yang berada di bawah kaki mereka. Keduanya tidak pernah bosan melihat keindahan tempat itu.

"Kenapa harus disini?" tanya Hoseok, walau tidak terlihat protes.

Samura memejamkan matanya, dan tersenyum sebelum menjawabnya. "Orang-orang takkan bingung bila melihat kita menghilang lenyap ditelan angin."

Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Karena ditutupi guguran bunga ini?" Samura mengangguk mantap. Matanya menatap Hoseok yang terlihat tanpa keraguan. "Apa Hyunwoo akan mencari kita?"

"Setidaknya dia akan mencarimu." Hoseok terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban Samura. "Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud marah padamu soal itu."

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum lega. "Bila itu benar, aku lega." Hoseok menyentuh dadanya. "Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Dan kuharap Hyunwoo sahabatku dulu, tidak membenciku pula."

Samura mengangguk setuju. "Kita akan kembali ke waktu dimana kau terakhir berbicara dengannya."

Hoseok melihat ekspresi di wajah Samura. "Kau tahu kapan itu?"

Samura mengangguk. "Jangan sentuh apapun, ketika kita sampai disana." Hoseok mengangguk. "Bila kau melakukannya, masa depanmu yang ini akan bergeser." Hoseok terlihat terkejut mendengar nada suara Samura yang begitu serius, hingga akhirnya mengangguk mantap.

"Aku janji."

Samura tersenyum. "Kupegang janjimu, _Lee Hoseok_."

Seolah menekan sesuatu, keduanya menghilang mengikuti guguran bunga Sakura, menuju waktu dimana Hoseok masih bersama _Hyunwoo_. Bersama dengan sahabatnya sebelum menghilang. 

* * *

Hyunwoo yang berlari mencari Samura dan Hoseok di gedung kampus, kelelahan hingga sampai di tempat dimana Hyungwon sedang melakukan pemotretan. Lelaki itu sedang meminum sebuah minuman yang dibelikan oleh staf sebelum melanjutkan pemotretan.

"Hyungwon!" Dengan nada berbisik tertahan, Hyunwoo memanggil sang model.

Suaranya terdengar oleh Hyungwon yang sedang bengong, dan menoleh untuk menatap Hyunwoo yang terengah-engah dengan keringat di leher coklatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, _Hyung_?" Hyungwon terlihat bingung.

"Kau melihat Samura dan Hoseok?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan sahabat sepuluh tahun Hoseok.

Hyungwon mengerjap sebelum menjawab. "Tadi mereka pamitan untuk pergi menemui sahabat Hoseok."

Hyunwoo mengerjap terkejut kini. "Sahabat Hoseok? Yang sepuluh tahun lalu menghilang itu?" Hyungwon mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Bagaimana bisa? Mereka menemukannya?"

Hyungwon terdiam mendengarnya. Dia tidak yakin harus membicarakan perihal ini dengan Hyunwoo yang satu ini. Keduanya tidak ada sangkut pautnya, dan bila diceritakan yang sebenarnya, Hyungwon merasa bahwa Hyunwoo akan merasa dikhianati dan kecewa karena Hoseok menjadikannya teman demi mengetahui apakah Hyunwoo yang ini juga punya teman dengan nama yang sama dengannya. Namun sayang, Hyunwoo yang ini hilang ingatan, dan tidak ingat siapa teman yang muncul dalam ingatan samar-samarnya itu.

"Bukankah kau sedang marah pada kami?" Hyungwon menyilangkan tangan di dada.

Hyunwoo mengerjap terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu." Hyungwon melihat Hyunwoo mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Sakit kepalaku membuatku berkata seperti itu. Aku sedikit kesal, namun aku tidak ingin Hoseok jadi khawatir karena aku kesakitan mengingat ingatanku yang hilang itu." Hyunwoo mengeryit, dan Hyungwon tahu dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingin Hoseok menjadi teman yang ada di ingatanmu yang hilang?" tanya Hyungwon dengan polosnya. Hyunwoo mengerjap bingung.

"Tentu saja bukan? Itu terlihat aku membandingkannya dengan teman di ingatanku. Aku khawatir dia sedih dan tidak mau jadi temanku lagi."

Hyungwon mengerjap mendengar jawaban Hyunwoo, sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Tawanya membuat Hyunwoo dan para staff yang ada disana terkejut. Wajah Hyunwoo memerah ketika Hyungwon berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya.

"A-apa sih yang salah dari itu?" tanyanya heran. Hyungwon menggeleng pelan, berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Kalian mirip ternyata."

"Hah?" Hyunwoo mengerjap ketika Hyungwon mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau dan Hoseok sama-sama tidak ingin melukai satu sama lain."

Hyunwoo terdiam kini. "Hoseok juga berpikir begitu?" Hyungwon mengangguk mantap. "Benarkah?"

Hyungwon mendesah panjang. "Sepertinya harus kuceritakan yang sebenarnya, bila sudah begini." 

* * *

Hoseok dan Samura kembali ke sepuluh tahun lalu, di kamar Hoseok, yang terlihat dirinya sedang sibuk menatap ponselnya, dan tertulis disana kontak bernama "Sohn Hyunwoo." Mereka kini sedang asyik berbincang lewat ponsel.

"Kau yakin diriku yang itu takkan melihat kita?" bisik Hoseok pada Samura yang masih menatap ekspresi serius.

"Tidak akan. Namun sekali kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyadarkan dirimu yang ada disini, akan ada pergeseran waktu." Hoseok menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan itu, dan mengangguk paham. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Hoseok mengangguk lagi. "Aku akan datang terlambat ke latihan besok karena ada rapat di sekolah. Tentu saja, Hyunwoo-ah tidak keberatan, asalkan aku tidak lupa mengabarinya."

Samura mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar penjelasannya. " _Hyunwoo-ah_?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sahabatku Hyunwoo, selalu kupanggil begitu. Hyunwoo sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan Hoseokkie." Hoseok menjelaskan, dan itu membuat Samura mengeryit.

"Kalau kau memanggil Hyunwoo seperti itu sedari awal, ingatannya yang hilang pasti akan muncul lebih cepat." Bisik Samura, memikirkan kemungkinannya.

"Hyunwoo yang itu tidak seakrab itu denganku. Aku tidak enak memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab. Aku hanya melihatnya memanggil seperti itu pada Jooheonie. Lagipula kita tidak tahu bahwa Hyunwoo hilang ingatan." Samura mengerjap sebelum mengangguk paham.

Samura melakukan sesuatu yang tak dipahami Hoseok, sebelum akhirnya melihatnya menatap dirinya di masa lalu.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat Hyunwoo dan melihat apa yang terjadi padanya setelah kalian berbincang lewat ponsel." Hoseok mengangguk dan mereka pun berpindah tempat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hoseok melihat kamar Hyunwoo. Selama hampir tujuh tahun lebih berteman dengan Hyunwoo, keduanya belum pernah melihat rumah dan kamar masing-masing. Pertemuan mereka hanya sebatas di sekolah dan tempat latihan kendo, dojo. Kamar itu cukup berantakan, layaknya kamar Hoseok sendiri, terlihat beberapa peralatan kendo, dan Hyunwoo sendiri yang telanjang dada. Celana boxer hitam menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Ternyata Hyunwoo tidur tanpa memakai baju juga." Gumam Hoseok, akhirnya mengetahui kebiasaan tidur Hyunwoo sahabatnya. Samura hanya mendesah pelan, rona merah menghiasi pipinya ketika melihat langsung sosok Hyunwoo yang telanjang dada di depan matanya.

Samura memindahkan waktu, dan kini waktu menjadi hari esok dimana Hyunwoo menghilang. Keduanya bisa melihat lelaki itu sudah bersiap ke sekolah dan menjalani hari biasanya, bersama dengan Hoseok pula.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Hyunwoo di sekolah?" Hoseok mengerjap. "Sebelum janji temu kalian di dojo." Hoseok menggeleng.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah selesai latihan hari itu, sebelum kami memberitahu kapan bisa latihan bersama." Jawab Hoseok sejujurnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahukan bahwa kau akan terlambat latihan besok secara langsung?"

"Aku lupa. Waktu bersama Hyunwoo itu tak pernah berasa, jadi aku mudah lupa." Samura mengerjap mendengar alasannya, sebelum mendesah pelan menyetujuinya. Hoseok melihat Samura enggan, namun tak menanyakan mengapa bisa begitu.

Keduanya melihat Hyunwoo berlari menuju dojo, lebih dulu dari waktu yang dijanjikan oleh keduanya. Hoseok melihat sahabatnya sudah mulai menyiapkan diri, ganti baju, dan melakukan pemanasan. Beberapa anggota muncul, melakukan pemanasan yang sama, dan berlatih tanding dengannya. Bisa dilihat oleh Samura, bahwa lelaki itu punya dasar yang kuat dan baik, apalagi ada pelatih mereka disana. Namun keduanya tak melihat kehadiran Hoseok. Samura melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung tinggi di dalam dojo, di atas cermin besar yang bisa memperlihatkan gerakan mereka berlatih.

"Jam berapa kau datang?" Hoseok menoleh pada Samura yang memandangi jam dinding, sebelum ikut menatapnya.

"Sekitar lima belas menit dari sekarang. Aku ingat karena sempat melihat jam dinding yang terpasang berlawanan dengan jam yang kau lihat ketika Hyunwoo menghilang." Samura membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat jam yang sama dengan jarum jam yang sama dengan jam di seberangnya. Dojo memasang dua jam dinding yang sama untuk menunjukkan jam di ruangan itu. Setiap peralatan sekolah maupun elektronik tidak mereka pegang sama sekali sewaktu latihan.

Samura memaklumi dan memahami hal itu. Hoseok terkejut ketika Samura melakukan sesuatu untuk membelah dua pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Seolah apa yang mereka pandangi kini muncul dari sebuah layar besar. Layar sebelah kanan memperlihatkan sosok Hyunwoo yang kini mulai duduk menikmati keheningan, menunggu kehadiran Hoseok, sahabat baiknya. Layar sebelah kiri menunjukkan Hoseok yang berlari menuju dojo, membawa pakaian gantinya dengan senyuman lebar, tak sabar menemui Hyunwoo.

"Aku belum sempat ganti baju ketika masuk ke dalam dojo." Samura melirik ke layar di sebelah kiri, melihat sosok Hoseok yang membuka pintu, sebelum kembali ke layar kanan. Matanya membelalak lebar, ketika tidak lagi melihat sosok Hyunwoo yang sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya menunggu kehadiran sahabatnya Hoseok.

"Aneh." Hoseok menoleh ketika melihat Samura mengeryit, dan di layar kanan mereka, sudah tidak ada lagi sosok Hyunwoo.

"Eh?" Hoseok yang terkejut bisa melihat Samura melakukan sesuatu.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara kali ini." Samura memundurkan waktu, dan kembali ke lima belas menit yang lalu. Hoseok memandangi layar kanan yang masih memperlihatkan Hyunwoo yang mulai duduk dan menunggu kehadirannya, sebelum menoleh ke layar kiri yang menunjukkan dirinya sedang berlari menuju dojo. Ketika Samura mendengar suara pintu dojo dibuka oleh Hoseok di layar sebelah kiri, sosok Hyunwoo yang dipandangi oleh Samura sedari tadi, menghilang dari pandangannya. Samura menyipitkan matanya. "Apakah ini mungkin?"

Hoseok menoleh ke layar kanan, dan melihat Hyunwoo menghilang sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok, yang tak percaya melihat Hyunwoo menghilang sekali lagi di hadapannya. Dia bisa melihat dirinya yang asli di masa lalu membelalak lebar ketika melihat dojo kosong. Lelaki itu mencari di seluruh tempat itu, dan tak menemukan apapun yang menjadi jejak dari Hyunwoo.

Samura menoleh pada Hoseok. "Apa kau tidak melihat peninggalan satu pun dari Hyunwoo waktu itu?" Hoseok mengerjap khawatir, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Aku melihat dojo seolah tidak melihat Hyunwoo pernah ada disana sekalipun." Samura menoleh pada layar di sebelah kanannya. Samura menunjukkan sesuatu pada Hoseok. 

"Namun disini, peralatan yang dipakai Hyunwoo, tertinggal." Hoseok membelalak lebar. Samura menatap Hoseok kini. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tak bisa melihat Hyunwoo, sekaligus barang yang dipakainya di dojo."

Hoseok mengerjap. "Ada yang sengaja tidak ingin mempertemukanku dengan Hyunwoo?" Samura tidak menanggapi, karena dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti.

Samura berpikir, dengan membawa kembali Hoseok ke masa lalu, mereka bisa mengetahui alasan mengapa Hyunwoo menghilang. Namun sayangnya, mereka menemui jalan buntu. Pemandangan yang dilihat Hoseok sepuluh tahun lalu, dilihat jelas oleh Samura. Anehnya, Hoseok tidak melihat peninggalan Hyunwoo, dan hanya melihat lelaki itu menghilang sepenuhnya, seolah dari awal tidak ada kehadiran Hyunwoo dimanapun, di dojo, dan di ingatan siapapun, kecuali dalam ingatannya. Samura mengeryit.

" _Apakah Sohn Hyunwoo hanya imajinasi Lee Hoseok belaka_?" gumamnya pelan dalam hati. " _Lalu siapa Sohn Hyunwoo yang ada di masa depannya sekarang? Apakah dia sahabat imajinasi yang akhirnya muncul sebagai sebuah kenyataan_?" Samura mendongak, dan mendapati Hoseok menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ayo kembali. Biarkan aku memikirkan beragam kemungkinan apa yang terjadi padamu dan Hyunwoo." Hoseok hanya bisa menyetujuinya. Walau kembali ke masa lalu pun, Hyunwoo tidak tahu kabar sahabatnya, dan hanya bisa melihatnya menghilang tanpa jejak sekali lagi.

* * *

Hyunwoo bingung akan apa yang dimaksud Hyungwon, sahabat Hoseok. Dia akan menceritakan sesuatu perihal sahabat Hoseok yang hilang, dan bagaimana Samura dan Hoseok menemuinya kini. Hyungwon tak sempat menceritakannya langsung karena harus menyelesaikan pemotretannya hari itu untuk majalah kampus.

" _Temui aku di taman yang dipenuhi bunga Sakura. Aku yakin kau bisa bertemu dengan Samura juga Hoseok bila beruntung_."

Hyunwoo menaikkan alis bingung ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Hyungwon. "Beruntung? Apa maksudnya?" gumamnya pelan, kebingungan. Lelaki itu dengan polosnya duduk di salah satu bangku kosong, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura. Dirinya mendongak, menatap bunga berwarna merah muda indah yang membuat pikirannya terasa kosong. "Kenapa aku memanggil orang yang ada dalam ingatan itu Hoseokkie? Apakah namanya sama dengan Hoseok yang kukenal ini?"

Angin berhembus kencang, membuat Hyunwoo harus menutup matanya. Guguran bunga Sakura bergerak cepat diikuti arah angin, sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu membuka mata, dan melihat dua sosok muncul tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap salah seorangnya, dengan tubuh tinggi dan besar dari yang satunya. Hyunwoo merasa tak asing dengan suara itu.

"Aku belum paham. Bila yang ada disini berhubungan dengan masa lalu itu, berarti ada kemungkinan dia orang yang sama." Ucap salah seorangnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih tinggi.

"Dia hilang ingatan! Mana mungkin orang yang sama!" Ucap yang satunya, dan Hyunwoo bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu.

"Sudah kubilang bisa saja terjadi sesuatu padanya!" ucap yang lebih pendek darinya, yang Hyunwoo kenal sebagai Samura. "Siapa tahu alasannya hilang ingatan adalah karena dia lenyap dari hadapanmu! Dia bertemu denganmu yang tidak dia kenal karena hilang ingatan dan lenyap dari ingatan semua orang!" tambahnya dengan nada menekankan.

"Jangan menyalahkan Hyunwoo yang ini! Siapa tahu dia tidak terlibat dengan masa laluku!" ucap Hoseok, bersikeras.

"Aku hanya menyatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan!"

"Hyunwoo- _hyung_!" Suara panggilan dari Hyungwon yang berlari ke arah mereka membuat Samura dan Hoseok yang berdebat mengerjap beberapa kali. Mereka menoleh, dan melihat Hyunwoo berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, dari sebuah bangku kosong di belakangnya.

"Hyunwoo?" Hoseok terkejut melihat lelaki itu disini.

Hyungwon berhenti ketika melihat Hoseok dan Samura berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Lho? Kalian berdua sudah kembali? Cepat sekali."

"Kak Hyungwon sendiri berkata seolah perjalanan waktu itu adalah hal normal yang bisa dilakukan setiap orang seperti masuk ke dalam kamar." Hyungwon mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari.

"Habis kalian kembali dengan cepat, kupikir kalian Cuma pergi ke toilet karena kebelet dan kembali kemari demi menikmati keindahan bunga Sakura." Samura menahan diri untuk tidak menampar pipi sang model tampan pujaan setiap mahasiswi kampus. Dirinya khawatir menjadi berita di halaman pertama karena berani melukai pria tampan.

Hoseok kembali pada Samura. "Lalu bagaimana ini?" tanyanya, masih dengan rasa terkejut sekaligus bingung.

Samura mengeryit, dan membuat Hyungwon memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya. "Bagaimana perjalanan waktunya? Kau berhasil melihat sahabatmu?" Hoseok menggeleng pelan, dan terlihat mendesah panjang. "Tidak berjalan lancar ya." Hyungwon menoleh ke arah Samura. "Bagaimana dengan bayarannya?"

Samura mendongak menatap sang model. "Aku belum menemukan hasilnya, jadi masih jadi tanggungan. Nggak perlu khawatir soal itu." Samura menoleh pada Hoseok yang memandangnya. "Hoseok sendiri sudah tahu seperti apa bayarannya." Hoseok menelan ludah, sebelum mengangguk.

"Hoseok!" Mereka menoleh, dan melihat Hyunwoo berlari menghampiri mereka. "Kudengar dari Hyungwon, kamu dan Samura pergi menemui sahabatmu itu?"

"Eh? Ah, iya..." Hoseok menjawabnya dengan ragu.

"Apa kau berhasil bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Hoseok tidak ingin mendengar hal itu keluar dari orang dengan nama yang sama dengan teman baiknya sepuluh tahun lalu, yang kembali dirinya lihat menghilang di hadapannya sekali lagi. Hoseok tidak ingin Hyunwoo yang ini harus mengalami hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya dulu. Hoseok tidak ingin Hyunwoo khawatir lagi perihal dirinya. Hoseok tidak ingin kehilangan Hyunwoo lagi.

"Tidak, belum." Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya."

Samura menyadari kesedihan dalam nada suara Hoseok. Lelaki itu merasa berat hati harus membicarakan perihal Hyunwoo yang menghilang dengan Hyunwoo yang ada di hadapannya kini. Samura melirik Hyunwoo yang memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Kau ingat sesuatu tentang temanmu itu?" Mereka terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Samura pada Hyunwoo.

"Samura! Sudah kubilang hentikan menanyakan hal itu pada Hyunwoo!" Samura melirik Hoseok yang marah padanya kini. Hyunwoo bingung melihat reaksi Hoseok.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, bukankah kau juga ingin membantu Hyunwoo agar ingatan tentang temannya itu kembali?" Pertanyaan Samura membuat Hoseok terdiam. "Kau sendiri yang menyemangati Hyunwoo agar bisa mengingat kembali yang terlupakan seperti dirimu yang tak menyerah agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatmu sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Hyunwoo menyentuh pundak Samura. "Hentikan." Keduanya melihat Hyunwoo melerai mereka kini. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Hyunwoo melirik Hoseok. "Maafkan aku kemarin, Hoseok. Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu padamu, pada kalian."

Ucapan Samura benar, Hyunwoo tidak sungguh-sungguh marah. Hyunwoo yang ini juga memiliki kebaikan hati yang tidak ingin Hoseok terima untuk dirinya lukai. Hoseok menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin Hyunwoo meminta maaf akan apa yang tidak seharusnya Hoseok lakukan padanya.

"Tidak, kau berhak untuk marah." Hyunwoo menggeleng pelan, namun tidak meneruskan masalah itu.

"Aku ingat sebagian kecil." Ketiganya terkejut ketika Hyunwoo menjawab pertanyaan Samura. Hyunwoo mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Aku ingat dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyunwoo-ah." Samura dan Hoseok terkejut, keduanya saling pandang kini.

Hyungwon yang menyadari tanda itu, membuatnya bertanya. "Jangan bilang kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang sama, Hoseok." Lelaki itu menatap teman model tampannya, sebelum mengangguk sekali.

Samura menyentuh dagunya, alisnya bergerak mendekati satu sama lain. "Bagaimana kau bisa ingat semua itu?" Hyunwoo menoleh pada Samura kini.

Hyunwoo agak ragu menjawabnya. Dirinya melirik Hoseok sebelum bersuara. "Aku bisa mengingatnya, berkat perlakuan kecil dari Hoseok."

Ketiganya terkejut. "Seperti apa?" tanya Samura, semakin penasaran. Hyungwon dan Hoseok hanya bisa menunggu Hyunwoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Hoseok jarang bersentuhan, seperti berjabat tangan, atau menyentuh pundak satu sama lain?" Hoseok mengangguk membenarkan. Hyungwon dan Samura mengetahui bahwa ada rasa canggung diantara mereka berdua, bukan berarti mereka tidak ingin melakukan itu. "Aku dan Jooheon-ie, juga Hyungwon bisa dengan mudah melakukan itu, namun tidak dengan Hoseok." Lelaki yang dimaksud mengangguk sekali lagi, menyetujuinya. "Namun ketika Hoseok menyentuhku, pundak atau mengusap punggungku, aku merasa tidak asing dengan sentuhan itu." Hyunwoo menatap Hoseok yang terlihat terkejut kini. "Aku merasa sudah biasa bila Hoseok melakukannya."

Mereka bertiga membelalakan mata terkejut. Samura mengeryit, seolah kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ mulai tersusun, sekaligus alasan menghilangnya Hyunwoo di masa lalu tanpa jejak, dan Hoseok tak bisa melihat peninggalan apapun darinya. Samura mendongak. "Apa kau ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu bersama orang yang muncul dalam ingatanmu yang hilang itu?"

Hyunwoo mengeryit, mulai merasa sakit di kepala ketika berusaha mengingatnya. Spontan Hoseok menyentuh lengannya. "Jangan dipaksakan." Hyunwoo merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan itu dan mengangguk paham.

"Kami sering menyebutkan _latihan_."

Samura membelalak lebar dan menunjuk Hyunwoo kini. "Siapa nama orang yang memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Hyunwoo-ah_ itu?"

Lelaki yang ditunjuk mengeryit, seolah dirinya sudah tahu, dan Samura sendiri tahu, jawaban yang akan diucapkan dari mulutnya itu. " _Hoseok-ie_." 

Hoseok dan Hyungwon terkejut bersamaan. Mata mereka membelalak lebar. Samura menatap Hyunwoo tajam kini. Samura mengubah jari yang menunjukknya, dengan bentuk sebuah pistol, mata Hyunwoo pun melebar perlahan. Dia bisa melihat sosok yang terlihat samar dalam ingatannya kini, dengan senyuman yang seolah sudah dikenalnya. Hyunwoo bisa melihat bahwa dirinya dan sosok itu pernah melakukan hal yang sama dulu dengannya. "Sohn Hyunwoo," ketegangan menyelimuti mereka, dibalik guguran lembut bunga Sakura. "Apakah kau akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kukatakan kini?"

Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengangguk. Samura tidak tahu apakah Hyunwoo yakin atau tidak, namun Samura memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya.

"Bahwa ingatanmu yang hilang itu, adalah perihal teman baikmu, yang kini berdiri di hadapanmu, sebagai Lee Hoseok?" Hyunwoo membelalak lebar, menoleh menatap Hoseok yang menatapnya khawatir. "Sekaligus, kau adalah Sohn Hyunwoo, sahabat baik Hoseok yang menghilang tanpa jejak sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Hyunwoo membuka mulutnya perlahan kini. "Kau mencari temanmu yang menghilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dengan nama yang sama denganku?"

Hoseok mengeryit. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi temanmu karena ingin memanfaatkanmu." Hoseok mengepalkan tangan satunya yang tidak menyentuh lengan Hyunwoo. "Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku, bahwa kalian adalah orang yang berbeda." Hyunwoo membelalak lebar. "Aku tidak ingin melukai, baik dirimu dengan nama yang sama dengan sahabatku, maupun sahabatku yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu. Aku tidak pernah ingin melakukannya."

Hyunwoo terdiam mendengar jawaban itu, dan itu menyayat hatinya. Bukan karena maksud Hoseok menjadikannya teman demi mengetahui identitas asli Hyunwoo dan memanfaatkannya untuk itu, melainkan bahwa sebenarnya Hoseok tidak ingin melukainya, karena sahabatnya yang menghilang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya, dan tidak ingin pergi meninggalkannya karena berhasil bertemu dengan sahabatnya dulu.

Ketiganya bingung ketika Hyunwoo menundukkan kepala, tidak lagi berbicara. Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum tak sengaja memanggilnya begitu. " _Hyunwoo-ah_?"

Mata Hyunwoo membelalak lebar, dan kini menatap Hoseok yang khawatir. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan.

" _Hoseok-ie_?" 

* * *

Mao mendongak melihat guguran bunga Sakura, dan tersenyum karenanya. Kenryoku dan ketiga orang di sekitarnya ikut bingung.

"Ada apa, Mao?" Gadis itu melirik lelaki yang bertanya padanya.

"Sepertinya, kepingan dari setiap pertanyaan itu mulai tersusun."

Gadis di samping Kenryoku memasang ekspresi lega. "Apakah mereka berhasil menemukan jawabannya?"

Mao tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya." Mao mendongak lagi. "Namun aku yakin, mereka akan terkejut dan merasa tak percaya."

Kenryoku mengerjap. "Karena ternyata semuanya sedekat itu?" Mao mengangguk, ketika Kenryoku menyadari maksud ucapannya.

"Sekarang tinggal, pilihan mereka berdua." Angin berhembus lembut. "Pilihan seperti apa yang akan mereka jalani untuk masa depan?" 


	7. The Beautiful Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samura dan Sohn Hyunwoo.
> 
> Sohn Hyunwoo dan Perasaannya.
> 
> Bagaimana keduanya memilih?

Angin berhembus lembut, kembali menggugurkan bunga Sakura yang indah. Keempatnya terdiam, ketika Hoseok memanggil Hyunwoo dengan nama panggilan untuk sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu, dan Hyunwoo balas memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang dia ingat untuk seseorang dalam ingatannya yang hilang. Samura mendesah pelan setelah melihat Hyunwoo dan Hoseok saling tatap terkejut.

"Aku tidak memintamu langsung percaya, dan hanya ingin kau mendengarkan, Hyunwoo."

Ketiganya tersadar, sebelum menoleh ke arah Samura. Gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang, sekaligus terlihat sebagai seseorang yang mengetahui hal ini lebih baik dari mereka.

"Itu keputusanmu selanjutnya, bersama Hoseok pula." Samura bisa melihat Hyunwoo dan Hoseok saling pandang lagi, sebelum mengangguk dan menatapnya lagi. "Aku yakin kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan begitu, dan bagaimana caranya aku bisa membawa Hoseok menemui sahabatnya dulu."

Hyunwoo mengerjap, sebelum mengangguk. "Kalian seolah melihat kejadiannya, yang kukira hanya ada dalam ingatan Hoseok-ie."

Hoseok terkejut akan panggilan Hyunwoo padanya kini, yang membuat senyuman kecil penuh kelegaan terlukis di wajahnya. Samura hanya meliriknya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku datang kemarin untuk memenuhi keinginan Lee Hoseok untuk mengantarnya kembali ke masa lalu, dimana sahabatnya Sohn Hyunwoo, menghilang tanpa jejak selama sepuluh tahun lamanya."

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Datang kemari?" Samura mengangguk.

"Soal diriku tak perlu kau tanyakan karena itu memang tak perlu." Samura melirik Hoseok. "Selama belum tahu alasan pastinya, kami memutuskan bahwa sahabat Hoseok yang menghilang dulu adalah dirimu." Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali. "Yang anehnya, bisa hilang ingatan, dan itu pasti karena suatu alasan. Setidaknya kami butuh alasan jelas dan tidak ambigu seperti itu."

Hyunwoo terdiam sebentar. "Jadi walau kalian sudah kembali ke masa lalu, tetap tidak menemukan alasan mengapa sahabat Hoseok menghilang?" Samura mengangguk. "dan kebetulan sekali, aku yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan sahabat Hoseok itu, hilang ingatan tanpa alasan yang jelas?" Samura mengangguk lagi.

"Aku harap bisa mengetahui alasannya, yang bisa membuatku, dan Hoseok yakin, bahwa kau adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari." Hyunwoo melihat Hoseok tersenyum padanya. "Walau bukan pun, kau tetap temannya, aku yakin itu."

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Sungguh?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja." Hoseok memukul ringan pundak lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Hyunwoo tersenyum, seolah lega, sebelum memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hoseok. Baik Samura dan Hyungwon, hanya bisa melihat, kehangatan dan keakraban yang ditunjukkan keduanya segamblang itu.

"Syukurlah."

Kali ini, Samura yakin. Hyunwoo dan Hoseok bersama, tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, melainkan, layaknya saudara, kakak beradik yang saling menyayangi, tidak ingin melukai satu sama lain, dan khawatir bila hal itu terjadi maupun hal buruk terjadi pada satu sama lain. Walau jarang mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, tatapan mata dan gerakan mereka, sudah cukup membuktikan hal itu.

"Karena itu aku menyukai mereka berdua." Samura memejamkan mata, disertai senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

Hyungwon yang mendengarnya, merasa setuju akan hal itu. Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Aku juga iri." Tambahnya, dan membiarkan dua sahabat lama itu, menikmati pertemuan kembali mereka, selama sepuluh tahun lamanya. 

* * *

Mao berdiri tak jauh dari sana, bersama dengan keempat orang yang mencari Samura dan bertemu lebih dulu dengan Mao. Keempatnya jadi turut tersenyum, melihat keadaan yang terlihat menyedihkan pada awalnya, menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan kecil.

"Apa Kenryoku pikir, mereka sudah memutuskan sesuatu?" tanya sang gadis di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kenryoku.

"Ah, kurasa begitu." Kenryoku menggenggam tangan kecil yang terlindungi oleh tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

"Walau bukan akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengetahuinya bersama-sama." Mereka menoleh ke arah Mao yang masih tersenyum. "Mereka ingin mempercayai, bahwa walaupun pernah terpisah, walau harus terpisah jauh, selama masih ada ikatan itu, dan mereka mengingatnya, semuanya tidak akan jadi halangan. Mereka akan tetap terhubung satu sama lain."

Kenryoku melirik sang gadis di sampingnya. "Bolehkah kami menemuinya?"

Mao menoleh pada keduanya. "Tentu saja. Kalian kan mahasiswa disini." Ucap Mao dengan nada heran, saat mereka harus bertanya lebih dulu padanya. "Aku hanya akan memantau keadaan, dan sedikit memberi petunjuk pada Samura."

Kenryoku tertawa kecil. "Kau itu lebih tua darinya atau tidak sih? Rasanya kau lebih unggul."

Mao mendengus dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Samura adalah bagian dariku, wajar aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Itu pun demi diriku." Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, mereka melihat Mao hilang dibantu oleh guguran bunga Sakura.

Keempatnya mendongak melihat pemandangan itu. "Nah, ayo kita sambut mereka."

"Ng!" 

* * *

Samura dan Hoseok memutuskan, bahwa mereka harus melakukan observasi dan pertimbangan lebih mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok dan Hyunwoo di masa lalu. Samura menyimpulkan, tanpa menyatakannya pada Hoseok, bahwa Sohn Hyunwoo di sampingnya kini adalah orang yang sama dengan sahabatnya dulu yang menghilang. Dirinya kembali, tanpa ingatan tentang Hoseok, maupun kendo. Setidaknya melupakan ingatan hanya sebatas diri Lee Hoseok dan yang berkaitan dengan lelaki itu. Sedangkan Hoseok, berhasil mengingatnya dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, karena Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengingatnya, dan satu-satunya orang yang sangat dekat dengan Hyunwoo semenjak keduanya bertemu dan berteman.

Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak Samura hanyalah satu. " _Kemana perginya Hyunwoo setelah menghilang dari hadapan Hoseok_?" Samura terus memikirkannya, dan hanya satu pertanyaan itu.

Gadis itu bergabung dengan klub yang didirikan Hoseok sebagai sebuah klub produksi musik. Selain suka mempelajari cara membuat lagu, dirinya juga belajar menulis lirik lagu, mengikuti kebiasaan Hyungwon menulis puisi.

"Aku tak yakin kau harus membuatnya seperti itu, _Hyung_." Ucap Hyungwon sembari menunjuk beberapa baris tulisan Hoseok.

"Kau sendiri membuat puisi seperti membuat lagu! Seharusnya jangan kau sebut itu puisi!" gerutu Hoseok, yang berusaha keras mengerti dan menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya lewat kata-kata dan lagu.

" _Aiiishh_ , toh kelihatannya memang seperti puisi, walau iramanya beda." Bantah Hyungwon, tidak ingin kemampuan menulis puisinya diejek oleh amatiran layaknya Hoseok.

Samura melirik Hyungwon yang sedang memperhatikan Hoseok menulis lagu untuk track-track lainnya yang dimiliki sang produser amatir. Kini dirinya berdiri di samping sebuah sofa dalam ruangan klub yang sedang diduduki Jooheon, adik kelas Hyunwoo dan Hoseok yang seumuran dengan Hyungwon. Bagi orang Korea, ada panggilan khusus untuk seseorang yang lebih tua. _Hyung_ untuk sesama lelaki, _Noona_ untuk sesama perempuan, dan digunakan oleh lelaki yang lebih muda pada perempuan yang lebih tua, hingga _Oppa_ untuk perempuan yang lebih muda pada lelaki yang lebih tua. Kali ini, Samura akan memanggil keempatnya dengan sebutan Oppa, dan mereka terlihat senang, apalagi Hyunwoo.

Samura memutuskan bergabung agar lebih mudah melihat interaksi Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, hubungan pertemanan mereka, hingga diminta oleh mereka sendiri. Padahal mereka tahu, tidak sedikit fans sang model, yang iri dan menargetkan Samura bila berani macam-macam pada sang model pujaan. Samura tidak tertarik pada Hyungwon, walaupun dia mengakui bahwa Hyungwon tampan bak pangeran sekaligus pacar idaman. Namun, seperti dirinya di dunia yang satu lagi, Samura merasa tertarik hanya pada Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, dan mengakui bahwa dia sangat menyukai mereka berdua. Hyunwoo memintanya bergabung dalam klub untuk mencoba menari atau menyanyi, walau Samura cukup malu untuk melakukannya.

Mao memberikan kabar padanya bahwa Kenryoku dkk, temannya dulu yang dirinya kunjungi dan membantu mereka untuk bisa menemui masa depan indah, yang ternyata berada di dunia yang sama dengan tugasnya kali ini, bersekolah di kampus yang sama dengan keempat lelaki di hadapannya kini.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Pasti mereka akan menanyaiku soal Sazeru." Bisiknya pelan.

Sazeru adalah teman baik sekaligus kekasih Samura. Sifat dan penampilan lelaki itu, tak jauh dari Hyunwoo, bertubuh tinggi, berwajah tampan yang tidak berlebihan seperti Hoseok maupun Hyungwon, dan memiliki tubuh berisi yang berotot bagus seperti Hyunwoo dan Hoseok. Makanya, Samura tertarik pada keduanya. Lelaki itu tidak ikut kemari, karena mengerjakan tugas lain di dunia yang lain, dan mereka berdua selalu melakukan tugas sebaik mungkin, dan tidak sering bersama-sama. Mereka bersama ketika harus menuntaskan tugas Kenryoku dkk saja, dan menjadi contoh hubungan yang baik untuk Kenryoku juga calon istrinya kini.

Samura menghilangkan rasa penat akan kebingungannya perihal Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, lewat lagu-lagu yang dirinya dapat dan ketahui cukup enak didengar dari toko Kpop yang pertama kali dirinya kunjungi agar bisa mengenal dunia disini yang sedang tren. Samura menaikkan alis mendengar lirik-lirik lagu dari bahasa Korea itu, walaupun tidak asing dan tidak terlihat sulit, Samura tidak yakin mampu menguasainya dalam kurun waktu cepat. Samura lebih menyukai lagu-lagu Jepang dan _anime_.

Sang pemilik toko memberikan lagu-lagu penyanyi Kpop dengan bahasa Jepang, setelah dirinya menceritakan lebih baik mendengarkan lagu mereka dengan bahasa Jepangnya, yang mungkin saja lebih mudah disukai dibandingkan dengan bahasa Korea langsung. Samura menyetel salah satunya, dan lagu bersenandung menyenangkan terdengar. Dirinya membaca sebagian judul, lirik, hingga pembuatnya.

_"Dirimu di dunia yang lain, menyukai lagu-lagu ini."_

Setelah Samura menunjukkan pada Mao, kembarannya itu memberitahu lagu yang bagus yang bisa dinikmati di dunia ini. Samura teringat dengan kaos bertuliskan logo-logo nama member dari boyband Monsta X yang dipilihnya. Dia juga ingat dirinya yang satu lagi menyukai boyband ini dibandingkan grup lainnya.

" _Apa dia baru menyukainya? Atau sesuatu terjadi dengan grup ini yang menjadikan semangat baginya_?" Samura mengeryit, sebelum akhirnya memilih lagu lainnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan Samura masih bisa melihat Hyungwon dan Hoseok berdebat perihal membuat lagu, dan Jooheon akhirnya bangkit untuk bergabung dengan Hyunwoo yang tak berhenti berlatih di ruang dance. 

" _Yah, hyung_! Istirahatlah sedikit!" ucapan Jooheon membuat lelaki tinggi yang dipanggil menoleh, dan berhenti bergerak. Jooheon memberinya sebuah handuk, dan berhasil membuatnya berhenti untuk beberapa menit. Hyungwon dan Hoseok mendongak mendengar suara nyaring Jooheon yang menggemaskan itu. Mereka pun tertawa, namun Samura tidak tahu apa yang mereka tertawakan.

" _Monsta X huh_...?" gumam Samura pelan, dan terus mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dipersembahkan grup boyband itu.

Samura teringat akan ucapan Mao perihal kejadian yang terjadi pada Sohn Hyunwoo dan Lee Hoseok di dunia ini. Mao bercerita, bahwa kejadian itu mengikuti sebuah alur video klip lagu dari boyband Monsta X itu. Bedanya, mereka bukanlah penyanyi yang menyiapkan konsep lagu, dan keduanya benar-benar memiliki kemampuan untuk berlatih kendo hampir selama lima tahun lebih. Mereka pun diketahui dengan nama panggung _Shownu_ dan _Wonho_.

" _Keduanya berteman semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Dojo itu dimiliki untuk digunakan untuk empat jenjang pendidikan disana, mulai dari sekolah dasar, menengah pertama, menengah atas, dan universitas. Mereka membagi jangka waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga membuat para murid bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Sekolah dasar pagi, sekolah menengah pertama siang, menengah atas sore, dan mahasiswa malam hari. Dojo dibuka dari pukul delapan pagi sampai sebelas malam._ " Mao menjelaskan dengan luwes.

Samura mengerjap mendengar informasi lengkap itu. " _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedetail itu?_ "

Mao tersenyum. " _Aku sedikit melihat keadaan ketika Master dan Sazeru sedang sibuk untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tugas dengan Kenryoku dan teman-teman. Anehnya, tugas kali ini pun di dunia yang sama, tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Mungkin setahun setelah Kenryoku menjadi raja, dan Master pulang kemari_."

Samura menggumam pelan bereaksi. " _Makanya waktunya ketika kuliah ya_?"

Mao mengangguk. " _Saat terakhir, Master dan Sazeru kembali menjadi anak sekolah sebelum menjadi mahasiswa bukan?_ " Samura mengangguk. " _Pasti Kenryoku berpikir sudah cukup kembali ke sekolah, namun berakhir memutuskan untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi juga_."

Samura menggumam pelan. " _Jadi berapa lama rentang waktu persahabatan Hyunwoo dan Hoseok_?"

" _Hanya setahun_."

" _Hah_?" Samura terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. " _Kau bercanda_?"

Mao menggeleng pelan. " _Lee Hoseok menghitung hilangnya Sohn Hyunwoo setelah mereka berteman semenjak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama. Keduanya yang sama-sama menyukai kendo, takkan ragu untuk masuk klub dengan cepat. Jadi dia menghitungnya semenjak mereka menjadi teman, bukan setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Hyunwoo menghilang_."

Samura mengerjap. " _Dia menghitungnya seolah dia tahu bahwa Hyunwoo akan menghilang, dan tak percaya itu terjadi_." Mao mengangguk membenarkan. " _Bagaimana bisa_?"

Mao mengerjap. " _Mungkin ada yang sengaja, atau mengganggu, dan sebagainya, perihal mereka berdua_." Mao mendongak menatap layar besar yang memperlihatkan kondisi keduanya dari dua bagian yang berbeda. Wajah ketika keduanya masih muda, dan begitu penuh semangat. " _Entah karena Hoseok sangat menyayangi Hyunwoo, hampir dirinya ingat semua dan menganggap hari hilangnya Hyunwoo, sama dengan hari bertemunya mereka_." Samura mengeryit. " _Mungkin berat sekali menyadarinya bahwa Hyunwoo bisa menghilang dari hadapannya_."

" _Adakah akhir dari konsep dalam video klip itu_?" tanya Samura, mengalihkan topik yang terasa menyedihkan itu.

" _Ada, mereka membuatnya_." Samura mengerjap. " _Dengan judul Mirror. Tentu saja hanya sebagai unit khusus, yang dianggap melanjutkan apa yang terjadi setelah keduanya terpisah dalam sebuah video klip resmi_." Samura menyentuh dagunya. " _Keduanya berpisah dengan warna pakaian mencolok yang sengaja digunakan sebagai petunjuk_." Samura melirik Mao. " _Hyunwoo dengan pakaian serba putih, dan Hoseok dengan pakaian serba hitam._ "

Samura teringat dengan pakaian yang keduanya pakai ketika pertama kali bertemu mereka. Hoseok memakai pakaian serba hitam berlari dengan Hyungwon, sedangkan Hyunwoo memakai pakaian serba putih ketika masuk ke kelas di hari dirinya bertemu dengan Hoseok. " _Hyunwoo memiliki ciri khas pakaian serba hitam pada awalnya, dan Hoseok putih_." Mao mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Konsep itulah yang mereka pilih_." Ucap Mao, membenarkan.

" _Tragedi itu pun, menjadi dunia lainnya, di dunia ini_." Mao mengangguk.

" _Disana hanya sebagai sebuah konsep cerita dari lagu yang mereka rilis_." Keduanya saling tatap kini.

" _Sedangkan disini, menjadi sebuah cerita antar pertemuan ketujuh member itu, tidak, lebih tepatnya dua member, dengan bantuan perjalanan waktu_." Mao mengangguk membenarkan. " _Jadi kau pikir_..."

Mao mendesah pelan. " _Disana mereka menggunakan Chae Hyungwon sebagai orang yang bisa memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka melakukan perjalanan waktu, membiarkan Shownu dan Wonho untuk bertemu, dan berpisah lagi_."

Samura membelalak lebar. " _Apakah di dunia ini pun_..." Mao menggeleng pelan.

" _Mencari jawabannya, adalah sebagian dari tugas yang hendak Master tuntaskan_."

Samura mengeryit mengingat itu semua. Mao memberikan petunjuk yang membingungkannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok dan Hyunwoo di masa lalu. Walaupun berbeda dengan konsep cerita yang telah dibuat di dunia lain, cerita disini berbeda dan semakin menyulitkannya. Dirinya jadi bingung, siapa yang jahat dan siapa yang bisa melakukan hal itu selain dirinya?

Pemikiran Samura dibuyarkan oleh suara berat yang tidak asing di telinganya. "Apa yang sedang kau dengar?" Samura mendongak, mendapati lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan muncul dengan sehelai handuk di lehernya, dan rambut yang basah akibat terus berlatih dance.

"Ah, beberapa lagu Kpop yang sedang nge-tren." Samura mendengar Hyunwoo menggumam pelan sebagai reaksinya.

"Apa saja yang kau punya?" tanya Hyunwoo, penasaran dengan isi ponsel yang dipegang Samura. Mao memberikannya sebagai tanda budaya di dunia ini, lebih tepatnya dunia Kenryoku. Akhirnya zaman pun sedikit lebih maju, itulah yang terlintas di benak Samura mengingat Kenryoku yang menjabat sebagai raja kini.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu, dan mendapat beberapa rekomendasi lagu dari pemilik sebuah toko Kpop." Jawab Samura dengan jujurnya. Menurutnya, lebih baik jujur dengan Hyunwoo daripada berpura-pura. Dia tidak akan menyadari mana yang benar dan mana yang bohong. "Lagu dari dua boyband ini cukup menarik perhatianku." Tambahnya sembari memperlihatkan boyband yang dimaksud.

"Kau lebih tertarik pada boyband?" Samura bisa melihat alis Hyunwoo naik. Dia agak heran.

"Wajar bukan? _Oppa_ juga pasti lebih suka _girlband_ walau bukan berarti tidak suka lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan laki-laki."

Hyunwoo tertawa, ketika melihat Samura sedikit kesal akibat pertanyaannya. "Lalu untuk girlband, kau suka yang mana?" tanyanya, melanjutkan namun tidak membahas yang membuat Samura kesal.

"Girlband aku lebih suka orang-orang Jepang. Suara dan liriknya sangat cocok dengan melodinya. Apalagi lagu anime." Samura menjelaskan, dan Hyunwoo bisa melihat gadis itu cukup antusias.

"Anime? Hoseok-ie juga suka anime." Samura mengerjap mendengar ucapan Hyunwoo itu.

"Benarkah?" Hyunwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Hoseok-ie,"

"Ng?" Lelaki yang dipanggil menoleh dari kertas yang bertuliskan banyak tulisannya. Hyungwon masih di sampingnya membantu menuliskan lirik lagu yang benar.

"Kau suka anime kan?"

"Eh? Ah, iya..." Samura melihat Hoseok menjawabnya ragu. Kepingan puzzle pun kembali muncul.

"Tuh kan?" ucap Hyunwoo, seolah bangga tahu sebagian dari hobi dan kesukaan Hoseok, sahabatnya. Samura mengerjap, sebelum melirik Hoseok yang masih kebingungan.

"Tunggu, Hyunwoo." Lelaki tinggi itu menoleh. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka anime? Aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu lho." Ucap Hoseok dengan gamblangnya.

Hyungwon ikut mengerjap terkejut kini. Samura kembali pada Hyunwoo yang ikut bingung. "Benarkah?"

"Aku yakin aku hanya baru menceritakannya pada Hyungwon dan..." Samura tersenyum kecil mendengar petunjuk baru yang muncul.

"Ahhh! Kau memberitahuku ketika kita sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar pertokoan yang cukup banyak menjual produk anime!" ucap Hyungwon sembari menepuk tangannya dan menunjuk teman sekamarnya itu.

"Oh, aku ingat kalau itu." Hoseok membenarkan.

Samura menoleh pada Hyunwoo yang menaikkan alis bingung. Samura pun tersenyum. "Apa Hoseok-ie yang oppa lihat di ingatan itu, yang memberitahumu kalau dia suka anime?" Hyunwoo membelalak lebar.

 _"Hyunwoo-ah, kau suka mendengarkan lagu bukan?"_ Hyunwoo menoleh mendengar Hoseok memanggilnya.

 _"Oh, kenapa emang?"_ tanya Hyunwoo bingung.

" _Kau harus dengar lagu anime! Bagus-bagus lho_!" jawab Hoseok dengan antusias.

" _Anime? Apa itu_?" Hyunwoo mengeryit bingung.

" _Masa kau nggak tahu? Animasi keren buatan orang Jepang! Lagu-lagunya juga enak! Aku yakin kau pasti suka juga_!" tambah Hoseok, dengan penuh semangat.

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan_." Hyunwoo tersenyum dan merasa tertarik ketika Hoseok membicarakannya dengan begitu antusias.

" _Nih ya~_ " Hoseok mulai menunjukkan koleksinya lewat ponsel.

" _Hoseok-ie suka anime ya_?" tanyanya ketika Hyunwoo kaget melihat banyaknya anime di ponselnya, apalagi anime dengan judul _Naruto_.

" _Ng? Iya! Habis keren_!" Hoseok tersenyum gigi bangga, khas anak lelaki.

Hyunwoo menyentuh kepalanya, terlihat kesakitan. "Hyunwoo-ah!" Hoseok langsung bangkit dari kursinya, ketika Samura menggantikan lelaki itu untuk membantu Hyunwoo yang kewalahan. "Samura!"

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Samura sembari tersenyum terpaksa, dan bisa melihat kemarahan di wajah ketiga orang di ruangan itu selain Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo mengangkat tangan, mencoba menenangkan Hoseok yang marah sekaligus khawatir. "Nggak apa-apa, hanya saja ingatannya muncul lebih banyak, aku kaget." Samura membantu Hyunwoo untuk duduk di sofa, sebelah Jooheon. Kini adik kelas mereka itulah yang membantu Hyunwoo yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Ingatan? Apalagi yang muncul?" tanya Hyungwon, ikut penasaran.

"Yah!" ucap Hoseok memperingatkan, dan Hyungwon tertawa membalasnya. Hoseok menepuk pundak Hyunwoo lembut, dan berhasil membuat Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil.

" _Hoseok-ie_ memberitahuku soal lagu anime..." gumamnya pelan, menceritakan apa yang muncul di benaknya itu. "dan dia cukup suka anime Naruto..."

Hyungwon dan Hoseok terkejut bersamaan. Samura melihat tanda itu. Hyunwoo kini ikut mendongak melihat reaksi mereka ketika ruangan jadi hening.

"Aku ingat pernah memberitahu Hyunwoo-ah soal anime yang kusukai." Ucapnya dengan nada tertahan.

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Benarkah?" Lelaki itu menahan sakit, namun lanjut bertanya. "Apa kita membicarakannya dalam sebuah ruangan berlantai kayu?" Hoseok membelalak terkejut. "Sambil bersandar ke sebuah rak berisikan peralatan latihan?"

Hoseok menganga. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hyunwoo menahan rasa sakit itu, sebelum tersenyum pada Hoseok. "Itu yang muncul di pikiranku. Kau dan aku, mengobrol soal lagu, dan menjadi soal anime. Kau memberitahuku sebagian besar lagu anime juga anime yang kau sukai." Hyunwoo bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenang di mata Hoseok. "Kau suka Naruto dan _One Piece_...?"

Hoseok menyeka air matanya, dan senyuman yang membantu rasa senang sekaligus sedih di wajah Hoseok pun terlukiskan. "Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri bukan?"

Hyunwoo tersenyum lebar kini. "Maaf."

Samura mengerjap. "Oppa," Mereka berempat menoleh, padahal maksud Samura adalah pada Hyunwoo. "Kini kau sudah menganggap Hoseok-ie yang muncul di ingatanmu adalah Lee Hoseok yang ada di hadapanmu ya?"

Keempatnya terkejut, dan menatap satu sama lain bergantian. "Kau benar, hyung bilang _kau dan aku_ tadi," ucap Hyungwon, menaikkan jari telunjuknya pada Samura. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Bila semua ingatanmu kembali." Mereka menatap Samura lagi. "Semua akan jelas, apakah kalian masih orang yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, atau orang yang berbeda. Lebih tepatnya, Hyunwoo oppa." Lelaki itu mengerjap, dan tangannya sudah tidak menyentuh kepalanya. "Apakah dirimu sahabat Hoseok oppa yang menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu, ataukah orang lain yang kebetulan hilang ingatan karena suatu alasan yang masih belum jelas?"

Hoseok menelan ludah. Walau tidak tahu apakah dia harus merasa senang atau tidak, semuanya masih belum jelas. Hoseok mencari tahu apakah Hyunwoo yang ada di depannya ini sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu atau bukan, dan Hyunwoo mencari alasan bagaimana dia bisa hilang ingatan. Samura berada disana untuk membantu mereka, dengan mengikuti jalan cerita dari sebuah konsep video klip lagu di dunia lain.

Dengan judul **DRAMARAMA**.


	8. The Beautiful Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samura dan Klub Musik.
> 
> Hubungan Hyunwoo dan Hoseok.
> 
> Tambahan member klub.

_Syakeru Kenryoku_ melihat Samura yang mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah terkejut melihat lelaki itu disana, bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kenryoku menaikkan alis.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan kaget gitu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, seolah tidak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaan gadis itu disana.

"Kupikir kau hanya akan kembali ke sekolah sampai menengah atas saja..." jawab Samura dengan keraguan.

Kenryoku mendesah pelan ketika menangkap kegelisahan dalam suara Samura. Dirinya tidak menyangka Samura bisa bersikap begitu. "Ada sedikit pertimbangan," ucapnya beranjak lebih dulu dengan kupon makan siang yang dipilihnya, sedangkan Samura masih bingung memilih. "Setelah kau pergi juga. Maaf, saya mau tambah nasinya." Samura melihat lelaki itu menyusul calon istrinya yang sudah mengantri dengan nampan di tangannya. "Apakah itu tidak berat?" Samura mendengarnya menanyakan bobot berat dari nampan yang sudah berisi mangkuk makanan.

"Aku masih kuat!" ucap gadis di sampingnya, dengan ekspresi memaksa yang menggemaskan. Kenryoku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Begitu?"

"Ken! Bukankah seharusnya kau memaksanya membawakan makan siang?" Samura bisa melihat _Luciana Kaede_ dan _Grant Ichiryuu_ tak jauh dari mereka, sudah dengan nampan berisi makan siang di tangan.

"Kaede, kamu kebanyakan nonton drama. Aku bukan orang yang memaksakan kehendakku kalau _Usukawa_ bisa membawanya sendiri," alis Kenryoku hampir bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kaede! Aku bisa melakukannya!" ucap Usukawa, dengan ekspresi penuh keyakinan.

"Ta-tapi..." Kaede menciut mendengar kegigihan Usukawa.

"Kau harus bisa mempercayai putri-mu kalau kau memang khawatir padanya. Kasihan Usukawa kalau dia merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Kenryoku melihat Sakura mengangguk cepat, melihatnya menyetujui ucapan lelaki itu.

Samura mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Huwa!" Samura menoleh dan mendapati Hyunwoo mengerjap menatapnya terkejut. "Ah, Hyunwoo oppa..." Samura mendesah panjang, seolah lega akan siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

Hyunwoo terdiam sebentar. Dirinya mengamati mereka berempat dan kembali ke Samura beberapa kali. "Maaf, sepertinya aku sering membuat orang lain kaget."

Samura mengerjap. "Siapa saja yang kau maksud itu?"

"Kamu dan Hoseok-ie."

"Oppa sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab ya." Samura akhirnya memilih makan siangnya dan membiarkan Hyunwoo memilih miliknya.

Hyunwoo yang mendengarnya mengerjap bingung. "Benarkah? Aku hanya merasa Hoseok itu teman baikku." Lelaki itu menyusul Samura dengan gerakan kekanak-kanakan. "Apakah aku salah?"

Samura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap Hyunwoo yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Hanya membuatku bingung apakah kalian itu teman sejak sepuluh tahun lalu atau bukan." Samura tertawa kecil, sebelum meminta pesanan dari kupon makan siang yang dipilihnya.

Hyunwoo ikut berbaris di sampingnya dan mengulurkan kupon makan siangnya. "Maaf, saya minta bagian saya juga."

"Siap."

Samura meraih mangkuk makan siang yang dipilihnya kini. "Lalu, kemana sahabat kesayanganmu dan teman lainnya itu? Ah, kulihat Jooheon oppa sedang asyik olahraga dengan mahasiswa yang tubuhnya kecil banget, untuk ukuran laki-laki." Samura menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya pada Hyunwoo.

"Badan kecil?" Hyunwoo menaikkan alis heran. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Mungkin seangkatan Jooheon oppa... ataupun teman baru mereka di kelas." Samura meraih air putih sebagai minuman siang itu. "Apa oppa mau air putih juga?"

"Ah, terima kasih." Samura mengangguk dan memberikan sebotol air mineral yang disediakan di akhir barisan makan siang.

Samura makan nasi tonkatsu hari itu, makanan kesukaan Hyunwoo, yang didengar dari Hoseok dan Jooheon. Sedangkan hari itu, Hyunwoo sendiri memilih ramen sebagai makan siang hari itu.

"Oppa tidak akan merasa kurang kenyang bila hanya makan itu?" tanya Samura, ketika mereka selesai mengambil bagian dan mencari tempat duduk.

"Entahlah, karena kelasku selesai hari ini, aku bingung mau makan apa, makanya memilih ini." Samura mengerjap kaget mendengar berita itu. Samura menggumam sebagai reaksi dari jawaban Hyunwoo.

"Ah, Samura, Hyunwoo! Disini!" panggil Hoseok, yang ternyata sudah duduk bersama Hyungwon teman sekamarnya. Mereka sudah menikmati sebagian makan siang mereka.

Samura duduk di samping Hoseok, dan Hyunwoo di samping Hyungwon. Mereka tahu bahwa bila gadis itu duduk di sebelah Hyungwon, dirinya akan diincar, maka itu, Hoseok dan Hyunwoo menyarankan agar dirinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang model. Hyungwon sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik pada Samura, karena tahu gadis itu hanya menyukai Hoseok dan Hyunwoo.

"Kesukaan kalian sama ya," gumam Hoseok melihat makanan yang dibawa Samura.

"Aku memang sudah lama suka, walau jarang menikmatinya terlalu sering. Aku lebih memilih nasi goreng ato nasi kare." Ucap Samura sembari meraih sumpit yang diambilnya.

"Kau makan itu pakai sumpit?" tanya Hyungwon dengan nada terkejut.

Samura mengerjap bingung. "Aku tahu bisa pakai sendok, tapi bukankah lebih mudah pakai sumpit?"

"Benarkah?" Hyungwon menaikkan alis tak percaya.

"Aku juga pake sumpit." Hyunwoo bersuara dan di tangannya ada sumpit.

"Hyunwoo-ah, kebanyakan orang makan ramen atau sejenisnya pakai sumpit..." Hoseok memasang ekspresi tidak percaya pada Hyunwoo.

"Ah, kau benar." Ketiganya tertawa. "Maksudku, aku juga pakai sumpit kalau makan tonkatsu."

"Hah?" Samura menahan tawa ketika Hoseok dan Hyungwon bereaksi dengan kata-kata yang sama. Seolah menyadari kalau candaannya berhasil membuat Samura tertawa, Hyunwoo ikut tertawa kini.

"Tunggu, kalian bercanda?!"

* * *

Samura yang akhirnya sendirian, melihat keempat teman lama dari dunia yang dirinya kunjungi kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar dengan bangku yang terbuat dari bebatuan mengelilinginya. Samura mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan.

"Jadi kurasa sepertinya harus begini."

"Ah, kau benar. Apa cara menilaiku salah ya?" Kenryoku mengusap kepalanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, wajar." Usukawa tertawa kecil.

Ucapan Usukawa terhenti dengan kedatangan seseorang. Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Samura memandangnya, dengan tatapan yang berbeda, dari sebelum dia meninggalkan mereka. Senyumannya menghilang, namun bukan berarti dirinya tidak menyambut kehadirannya. Bagi Usukawa, rasanya ketiga orang yang selalu menemaninya itu membenci Samura kini.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Samura?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Belum, masih banyak yang tidak kumengerti."

Usukawa merasakan perbedaan, sekaligus pembawaan gadis itu kini. Berbeda dengan ketika bersama-sama mereka, ketika bersama dengan Sazeru.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Usukawa bertanya, setelah menelan ludah.

"Tentangku, atau tugas yang hendak kukerjakan disini?"

Usukawa mengeryit. "Dua-duanya."

Samura mendesah panjang, namun tidak menjawabnya. Belum. "Bukankah kau yang punya pertanyaan?" Samura melirik pada Kenryoku yang masih menundukkan kepala, tak mau bertemu muka dengannya. "Kau tidak membantu calon istrimu yang terlihat takut melihatku?"

"Kau mau aku bertanya apa?" Nada suara dalam dan terdengar menyeramkan muncul dari bibir Kenryoku. Lelaki itu menatap Samura tajam. Namun Samura, seperti biasa, tidak merasa terancam ataupun takut.

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kau mau bertanya atau tidak. Toh sudah ada Mao yang menjawab semuanya." Ucapan Samura membuat Kenryoku membelalakan mata lebar. "Sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat menetap di dunia ini." Samura melirik Kenryoku. "Namun bukan berarti berhenti menjadi teman kalian."

"Teman macam apa yang meninggalkan kami tanpa kabar?!" Kaede kini yang bersuara, mengejutkan Kenryoku dan Usukawa. Samura sendiri terlihat terkejut. "Tidakkah kau sebaiknya... mengucapkan perpisahan?"

Samura mengeryit, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Maaf." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang _dia_ lakukan ya."

Mereka terkejut, dan kesedihan menyelimuti. Kenryoku mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu jangan lakukan hal yang sama." Ketiganya menoleh pada Kenryoku, diikuti Samura pula.

Usukawa bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Samura. "Seharusnya kukatakan dari awal, namun aku lupa." Usukawa mengerjap terkejut. "Aku terlalu nyaman berada di samping kalian." Mereka pun akhirnya menatap Samura, yang mendongak sekali lagi. "Aku pun pasti lupa, mengatakan pada mereka lagi, bahwa aku tidak datang dari dunia ini."

Usukawa mengeryit. "Samura, sudah merasa nyaman dengan mereka juga ya?" Samura mengangguk pelan, dan Usukawa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Samura ketika meninggalkan mereka. Dia tak ingin meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Diriku di dunia lain, menyukai Hyunwoo." Mereka menatap Samura yang mulai bercerita.

"Hyunwoo?" Samura mengangguk.

"Lelaki yang mengajakku bicara setelah kalian."

"Ah..."

"Dia tampan sekali!" ucap Kaede spontan. "Ups." Gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya, terkejut akan apa yang diucapkannya dan malu akan reaksi ketiga temannya. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan masing-masing orang.

"Benar kan?" Samura mendongak lagi. "dan sebagai dirinya yang lain, aku juga menyukainya."

Usukawa mengerjap. "Kau sudah tidak menyukai Sazeru?"

Samura memejamkan matanya. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

Usukawa melihat kesedihan di wajah Samura. Benar, gadis itu paham maksudnya. Ketika diri Samura di dunia lain tidak bisa meraih lelaki bernama Hyunwoo selain dengan menyukainya. Samura yang disini bisa dengan mudahnya berada dekat dan berbincang dengan lelaki itu. Mana mungkin, Samura tidak sedih bila harus meninggalkan lelaki itu, sekaligus perasaan hangatnya itu. Bagaikan perasaan Kenryoku, ketika dirinya hampir meninggalkan dirinya, juga perasaan yang dia miliki terhadapnya.

"Yang bisa kupercaya." Ucap Samura, kembali mendongak. "Adalah bahwa aku dan dia saling terhubung. Selama ada ikatan itu, kami akan selalu terhubung." Samura memejamkan matanya. "Hanya itu."

Usukawa merasa, bahwa pernyataan itu tetaplah ambigu. Bila ada dunia dimana Samura bisa berteman dan begitu dekat dengannya, ada pula dunia dimana dirinya tidak bisa meraih lelaki itu dan hanya bisa melihatnya lewat layar televisi. Ada pula dunia, dimana mereka berdua tidak pernah bertemu dan mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain. Usukawa belajar banyak hal perihal dunia paralel, perjalanan waktu, semenjak kepergian Samura. Dirinya pun belajar, bahwa Samura melalui banyak hal dari kesedihan hingga kebahagiaan. Maka itu, terkadang dirinya harus mengorbankan sesuatu, demi sesuatu yang lain. Dan itu bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan, semua orang dengan mudah.

Usukawa menyentuh pundak Kenryoku. "Sudahlah, Ken." Lelaki itu mengerjap terkejut.

"Usukawa?" 

"Kita tahu kita punya banyak pertanyaan untuknya, dan beragam rasa yang kita rasakan ketika dia pergi. Namun, kita juga harus mengerti alasannya melakukan itu." Kenryoku mengeryit, dan melihat Usukawa menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih. "Kita semua melalui banyak hal, termasuk Samura. Bila kita menganggapnya teman, bukankah sebaiknya kita percaya padanya?" Kenryoku mengerjap, sebelum menatap Samura yang sudah menatap mereka. "Bila Samura mengkhianati kita, baru kita boleh memikirkan akhir terburuknya."

Samura mengeryit. "Pernahkah aku melakukan itu padamu?" Usukawa mendongak, dan tahu yang dimaksud oleh gadis itu adalah Kenryoku, bukan dirinya.

Kenryoku mendesah. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya pelan. "Biarkan aku tahu penjelasanmu lebih banyak dari Mao saja." Kenryoku mendongak. "Lakukan saja tugasmu."

Samura tersenyum kecil. "Begitu ya, calon raja." Gumam Samura pelan, dan berhasil melukiskan senyuman di wajah Kenryoku. "Kalian tidak berniat ikut campur bukan?"

Kenryoku mengangguk. "Kami hanya akan bertindak sebagai temanmu, atau bergabung jadi teman mereka." Lelaki itu menatap ketiga temannya. "Namun tidak lebih dari itu. Kami akan membantumu dengan petunjuk-petunjuk kecil."

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Samura!" Mereka mendongak bersamaan, melihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan, badan berisi dan kulit putih memanggilnya lewat jendela kampus lantai empat. "Oh, kau bersama temanmu?"

Samura mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, Hyunwoo minta kau datang ke klub untuk melihat hasil produksi lagu kami."

Samura mengeryit. "Apa dia yang buat dan bukan Hoseok oppa?"

"Aku yang buat tentu saja! Jooheon-ie membantu, jadi kalau bisa lihat dan dengar!"

Samura menaikkan alis. "Apa yang harus kulihat?"

"Koreografi dancenya!"

Samura membelalak lebar terkejut, sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah." Hoseok mengangguk, dan sosoknya menghilang dari jendela.

"Kau bergabung dalam sebuah klub?" Samura menoleh pada Kenryoku yang bertanya dengan heran.

"Ah, agar lebih mudah melihat komunikasi antara Hoseok dan Hyunwoo." Jawabanya dengan gamblang.

"Samura! Kau tadi diminta datang langsung sama si cakep? Bohong!!" Kaede menghampiri dengan mata berbinar penuh bintang.

"Ap-kau mengagetkanku!" Samura mundur ketika Kaede sudah ada di depan wajahnya. "Yah, awalnya aku hanya bekerja sama dengan Hoseok untuk melakukan tugasku, karena itu permintaannya. Tanpa sadar, aku jadi seenaknya menjadikan mereka berdua teman." Samura mendesah pelan.

"Apakah tidak boleh menjadikan mereka teman?" Samura menoleh ketika Usukawa bertanya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Hanya saja orang yang dicari Hoseok, adalah lelaki bernama Sohn Hyunwoo, mirip dengan yang bicara denganku tadi siang di kantin."

Keempatnya mengerjap sebelum bereaksi. "Hah?!"

Samura mengerjap terkejut. "Kukira Mao sudah menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Tidak sampai se-detail itu!" ucap ketiganya serentak.

"Makanya kau bingung ya..." gumam Usukawa, menyentuh dagunya dan berpikir.

"Ah, masih ada kepingan yang belum kutemukan dan terlihat jelas, makanya aku bingung. Sekaligus apa yang terjadi pada Hyunwoo disini, tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan." Samura mendesah panjang. "Baiklah, aku sampai disini dulu."

Usukawa tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Berjuanglah."

Samura mengangguk. "Ah."

Keempatnya melihat sang gadis melangkah menjauh, mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Usukawa mengeryit, melihat sosoknya yang sendirian dan terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Apakah dia akan menuntaskan tugasnya dengan baik, tanpa harus kehilangan sesuatu?" bisik Usukawa, tanpa meminta jawabannya pada siapapun.

"Entahlah." Kenryoku menanggapi. "Setidaknya perasaan dan emosi, adalah hal yang sangat sulit kita kontrol dengan baik. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya, dan kupikir, Samura sedang berusaha melakukannya." Usukawa mengangguk.

_Kau begitu indah sekaligus menyakitkan._

_Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana._

_Aku ingin bisa menyentuhmu walaupun akhirnya harus terluka._

_Kau keindahan yang tak tergantikan._

_Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja._

_'Cause you're my._

_One and only Beautiful._

_-Beautiful, Monsta X_


	9. The Connected Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samura dan Perjalanan Waktu.
> 
> Samura dan Hyunwoo.
> 
> Keduanya membicarakan perihal perjalanan waktu dan ingatan penting, sekaligus kenangan-kenangan indah.

Sakura Usukawa yang dikenal mahasiswa di kampus sebagai seorang putri yang hendak menjadi ratu itu sangat disayangi dan sering diajak berbincang tentang banyak hal. Terkadang bersama Kenryoku, terkadang sendirian dan ditemani Kaede. Usukawa sendiri membantu memperkenalkan perihal calon raja mereka yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang raja sebelumnya, _Syakeru Karyotsu_. Selain nama keluarga yang sama, penampilan yang mirip, mahasiswa disana mengenal Kenryoku sebagai pribadi yang dewasa, berwibawa, cerdas, sekaligus cukup populer di kalangan mahasiswi. Karismanya tidak kalah hebat dengan Karyotsu. Walau begitu, kelemahan lelaki itu adalah sulit untuk akrab dengan anak-anak, mengingat penampilan dan mungkin saja pandangan matanya, sedikit menakutkan bagi mereka.

Keluarga kerajaan itu mengenal Samura Hikashi sebagai teman baik dan pribadi yang misterius. Mereka banyak ditolong dan dibantu oleh gadis itu yang datang bersama sahabat dan kekasihnya, Sazeru Akashi. Kini, mereka berdua sedang terpisah untuk melaksanakan sebuah tugas, yang tidak diberitahu oleh Samura dan Mao apakah itu dan dimana dirinya kini. Yang pasti, lelaki itu masih selalu ada di samping Samura. Gadis yang mereka kenal sebagai pribadi yang baik itu pun tidak menyangkal bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih lelaki itu.

Kini sang putri sendiri, melihat seorang lelaki dengan perawakan yang cukup mirip dengan Sazeru. Walau lebih tinggi darinya juga _Ryuu_ , pengawal kerajaan yang merupakan teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama, pembawaan lelaki itu tidak berbeda dengan Sazeru. Jarang bicara, mengeluarkan pendapat yang mungkin dianggap diperlukan, hanya mendengarkan dan berusaha memahami, dan memberikan ekspresi secukupnya yang tidak berlebihan. Dirinya terlihat tegas, berwibawa juga dewasa, dan sering mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Lelaki yang kini menjadi bagian hidup Samura dan bagian dari tugasnya di dunia ini, Sohn Hyunwoo.

Usukawa mengeryit. Bukan berarti dirinya tidak menyukai lelaki itu, hanya saja, setiap kali Samura menatap lelaki itu, Usukawa bisa melihat kesedihan menyelimuti wajahnya perlahan. Seolah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya dan lelaki itu. Entah sebagai masa lalu, entah sebagai sesuatu yang lain, ataukah dirinya yang di dunia lain yang dirinya ceritakan sebelumnya. Usukawa tak mengerti. _Apakah bisa, diri kita di dunia lain memiliki perasaan yang mirip dengan diri kita sekarang ini_? Usukawa tak mengerti yang menyulitkan seperti itu namun, dirinya paham, Samura sedih. Apalagi bila sudah menyangkut lelaki itu.

"Hei, bukankah itu putri kerajaan _Tsubasa_?" bisik salah satu teman Hyunwoo, membuat lelaki tinggi dengan balutan pakaian yang cukup besar di badannya dan berkulit gelap itu menoleh.

"Kerajaan Tsubasa?" bisik Hyunwoo bingung, yang ternyata terdengar oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kota kita itu dipimpin oleh sebuah kerajaan, yaitu Kerajaan Tsubasa. Katanya, sekarang sedang dalam proses pengenalan raja baru pilihan sebagian penduduk dan juga keluarga kerajaan. Aku sudah tahu sih seperti apa calonnya..." salah satu teman Hyunwoo menjelaskan.

"Tapi apa kau tak merasa mereka terlalu muda?" tanya yang lainnya, merasa ragu.

"Nggak, lho. Malahan kudengar, baik keempatnya yang kuliah lagi disini, sudah lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai yang cukup bagus, apalagi calon rajanya, dia seorang ksatria yang diakui sebagai pemimpin dan ksatria sejati!"

"Ah! Aku juga dengar kalau Kenryoku itu adalah seorang pengacara luar biasa yang selalu memenangkan kasus klien yang ditanganinya. Mereka sampai bingung dapat darimana kemampuan itu."

"Apa itu bukan karena dia jenius saja?"

"Masa sih? Walau kadang ekspresinya tidak meyakinkan..." Mereka tertawa ketika Hyunwoo hanya mendengarkan, bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Lalu mengapa dia sendirian?" gumam Hyunwoo, bingung ketika melihat sang putri berjalan tanpa ketiga orang yang selalu mendampinginya dan terlihat sedih.

"Kalau aku nggak salah, kayaknya dia memperhatikanmu deh, Hyunwoo."

Lelaki yang dimaksud menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau berteman dengan gadis bernama Samura bukan? Sepertinya mereka juga mengenal gadis itu."

Hyunwoo mengerjap bingung, dan kembali ke arah dimana sang putri berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Pergilah menyusulnya kalau kamu penasaran." 

* * *

Usukawa yang berjalan menuju taman kampus itu, bisa melihat Samura sedang duduk sembari membaca sebuah buku dengan salah satu tangan memegang sebuah sandwich yang dibungkus plastik daur ulang. Tanpa menyadari kehadirannya, Samura hanya membaca setiap tulisan dalam buku di tangan satunya. Usukawa hanya terdiam, memandangi teman baiknya yang pernah menghilang satu tahun dan kembali lagi ke dunia ini.

"Ng?" Samura mendongak ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya dan memandanginya. Usukawa menatapnya sedih. "Oh, ada Usukawa." Ucapnya sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ada apa?"

Usukawa mendesah pelan. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Samura merasa heran dengan pertanyaan itu, dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Silahkan saja."

Usukawa duduk, dan mendesah pelan sekali lagi. Dirinya terdiam, ketika Samura memperhatikannya sembari melahap lagi sandwich berisi daging panggang dan keju di antara sayuran hijau. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dua gadis itu membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Hyunwoo terhenti ketika melihat mereka dalam diam. Dirinya berdiri tak jauh, namun tidak sampai membuat Samura menyadari kehadirannya. Entah mengapa Hyunwoo, agak sedikit jago dalam hal menyembunyikan diri sendiri dan membuat orang lain tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Walau baginya, Samura masih jago dalam hal itu, gadis itu mudah muncul dan menghilang di sekitar mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Seperti angin. 

"Kenapa Samura selalu terlihat sedih ketika melihat lelaki itu?" Samura menoleh ketika akhirnya Usukawa bersuara. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih.

"Lelaki itu? Hyunwoo?" Usukawa mengangguk, dan obrolan mereka perihal Hyunwoo membuat lelaki yang tak sengaja harus mendengarkan pun sedikit tegang. Dirinya ingin pergi, namun tak bisa karena khawatir Samura akan menyadarinya. "Hmm, mungkin karena aku menyukainya?"

"Padahal sudah punya Sazeru?" Samura mengangguk.

Hyunwoo terkejut mendengar nama seorang lelaki keluar dari bibir mereka. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Samura memiliki seseorang yang penting baginya, dan kini sedang tidak ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja menghadapinya.

"Aku hanya merasakan apa yang diriku di dunia lain perihal Hyunwoo, itu saja."

Usukawa mengerjap. "Apakah itu mungkin?"

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Bila untuk diriku, itu mungkin." Samura menjawab dengan sejujurnya. "Aku pernah melihat mereka, walau tidak bertemu. Aku pun sering merasakan luapan emosi yang bukan milikku, jadi kurasa, mungkin saja milik diriku di dunia lain, yang pasti tidak dengan nama yang sama maupun sifat yang sama."

Usukawa tidak menyetujuinya, hanya mendengarkan, kemungkinan yang hanya dijalani oleh Samura dan Sazeru, juga Mao.

"Apakah perjalanan waktu itu mungkin?" Samura menatap Usukawa yang bertanya seolah dengan konten penasaran, sekaligus tidak mempercayai hal itu bisa terjadi dengan mudah.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Setidaknya tidak gratis." Hyunwoo membelalak lebar mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang Kenryoku katakan, ada bayarannya?" Samura mengangguk. "Apa bayaran yang harus kau berikan?" Samura tersenyum kecil.

"Tugas." Usukawa mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku melakukan tugas sebagai keinginan seseorang untuk melakukan perjalanan waktu, untuk setiap kali perjalanan waktuku ke setiap dunia." Samura menatap Usukawa. "Aku membayarnya dengan menyelesaikan tugasku ketika aku datang ke dunia ini, yaitu masa depan terbaik yang dirimu dan Kenryoku dapatkan."

Usukawa mengeryit. "Bila kami tidak mendapatkan masa depan yang terbaik itu?"

Samura mengedikkan bahunya lagi. "Aku hanya membantu memberikan petunjuk, memberikan arahan yang terbaik, agar kalian memilih pilihan dan jalan yang terbaik pula. Aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan bukan? Namun aku mengarahkan, agar kalian memilihnya dengan keinginan kalian sendiri. Kebahagiaan, jalan hidup, dan sebagainya, semuanya kalian yang pilih, dan aku yang memberikan petunjuk mengapa kalian harus memilih itu." Usukawa mengerjap mendengarkan. "Bila aku berhasil mengarahkan kalian kesana, layaknya memberikan nasihat yang kalian terima dengan baik, maka aku bisa membayar perjalanan waktuku. Itu singkatnya."

Usukawa mengeryit. "Apakah kau akan berhasil melakukan tugas kali ini?"

Samura mendesah pelan. "Semuanya ada pada pilihan Hyunwoo dan Hoseok." Usukawa menoleh pada temannya itu. "Aku harus melihat akhir dari masa depan yang terbaik dari mereka. Aku ingin agar mereka bisa mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran?" Samura mengangguk.

"Kebenaran bagaimana Hyunwoo menghilang sepuluh tahun lalu tanpa jejak, dari ingatan semua orang. Kebenaran bagaimana Hyunwoo bisa hilang ingatan tentang sesuatu yang penting, yang jaraknya sama dengan hilangnya Hyunwoo sahabat Hoseok yang dicarinya itu." Usukawa mengeryit.

"Apakah kalian masih belum menemukannya?" Samura menggeleng pelan.

"Namun kepingan teka-teki itu, perlahan semakin bermunculan dan membentuk sebuah jawaban yang bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan." Ucap Samura, dengan nada tegas. "Apakah ingatan yang dimiliki Hyunwoo yang hilang itu adalah perihal Hoseok, sahabatnya yang mencarinya semenjak sepuluh tahun lalu karena menghilang atau tidak, sekaligus, dalang yang membuat mereka harus terpisah oleh kejadian itu dan menjadikan mereka orang lain satu sama lain selama sepuluh tahun ke depannya."

Usukawa mengeryit. "Terdengar begitu menyedihkan."

"Pastinya." Usukawa mendongak dan mendapati Samura memasang ekspresi sedih. "Siapa yang ingin kehilangan ingatan tentang teman dan orang yang penting bagimu selama itu? Kau sama saja seperti orang yang mencari keberadaan orang yang sebenarnya sudah mati." Usukawa membelalak lebar. "Karena tidak tahu keadaannya selama sepuluh tahun itu."

Usukawa menyatukan jari-jarinya. "Sudah mati..."

"Kau dan Hoseok pun, pasti berharap orang yang penting bagi kalian itu masih hidup dan baik-baik saja." Usukawa menatap Samura lagi. "Namun selama kalian berharap itu, masa depan membentuk sesuatu yang kalian tak ketahui, dan menjadikan kalian harus berharap yang terbaik dan bukan yang terburuk. Karena itu menyedihkan." Usukawa terdiam, sebelum ikut mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Setidaknya sekali saja, kalian melihatnya, mau bagaimanapun akhirnya, yang terbaik maupun yang terburuk."

Usukawa mengeryit. "Kau benar." Sang putri mencengkram tangannya. "Setidaknya sekali saja." Gumamnya pelan dan Samura mengangguk membenarkan.

* * *

Hyunwoo melihat sang putri melangkah pergi, ketika salah satu orang yang selalu mendampinginya menghampiri dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kelas mereka berikutnya. Samura yang terlihat tidak memiliki jadwal, hanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku kini tanpa sebuah makanan di tangan. Hyunwoo memutuskan untuk menghampiri, dan kembali membuat Samura harus menutup bukunya demi berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Samura yang sudah mendongak menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu menyilakannya duduk di tempat sang putri duduk tadi.

Hyunwoo yang duduk pun, melihat buku yang tertutup di tangan Samura. "Buku apa yang kau baca?"

Samura tersenyum ketika Hyunwoo menanyakannya. Buku tebal yang memiliki halaman depan yang terlihat sedih dan misterius itu, menuliskan sebuah judul dan pengarang dengan tulisan sambung yang indah. Hyunwoo membacanya, _Every Dead Thing, John Connolly_. "Ini novel kesukaanku. Berkat buku inilah, aku mulai membaca novel."

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Kau tidak suka membaca buku ataupun novel sebelumnya?" Samura mengangguk membenarkan. "Apakah menarik bagimu?" Samura mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Aku merasakan karakter utamanya disini mirip denganku."

"Denganmu?" Samura mengangguk.

"Oppa akan mengerti ketika mengenalku dengan baik, juga mengetahui sifat karakter utama dalam novel ini." Hyunwoo melihatnya tersenyum, namun tak mengerti arti senyuman itu. Hyunwoo tidak terlalu mengenal gadis itu, dan tidak merasa ingin mempertanyakan lebih lanjut tentangnya dan juga sifatnya yang mirip dengan karakter itu.

"Boleh kutahu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Samura terkekeh kecil mendengar permintaan izin dari Hyunwoo, kakak kelasnya di kampus.

"Bukannya tadi oppa sudah mendengarkan?" Hyunwoo mengerjap terkejut kini.

"Kau tahu aku disana?" Samura mengangguk.

"Aku melihatmu ketika bersembunyi setelah menyusul Sakura." Jawabnya, dan membuat Hyunwoo mendesah pelan menyerah akan sifat teman baiknya yang misterius itu. "Aku tidak melarang dan tidak akan menyalahkan oppa, tenanglah."

Samura bisa melihat Hyunwoo lega mendengar ucapannya itu. Namun semuanya menghilang dengan cepat. Entah mengapa, Samura bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi itu dengan mudah kini di wajah Hyunwoo. Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Hyunwoo jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi dirinya marah, sedih, ataupun emosi lainnya. Namun Samura merasa, dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, seolah Hyunwoo merupakan lelaki yang ekspresif layaknya Hoseok.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya orang yang penting bagimu."

"Tentu saja aku punya." Hyunwoo melirik Samura. "Bukankah oppa sendiri punya? Layaknya Hoseok-ie dalam ingatanmu yang hilang." Ucapan Samura membuat senyuman muncul di wajah Hyunwoo, dan sedikit membuat gadis itu bangga.

"Maksudku orang yang kau anggap khusus, dalam artian romantis."

Samura tersenyum. "Lalu?" Hyunwoo menaikkan alis ketika Samura bertanya dengan polosnya. "Aiishh, jangan bilang oppa menyukaiku?"

"Eh? Ah, oh, nggak, bukan begitu..." Samura terkekeh kecil.

"Oppa bisa gelagapan juga ternyata." Samura menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya, dan berhasil membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi Hyunwoo. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, berusaha menutupi rasa malu dan ge-ernya. "Yah, aku memang menyukai oppa sih," ucap Samura sembari mendesah pelan dan memandang rindangnya pohon besar di atas mereka.

"Sungguh?"

"Ng!" Samura tersenyum kecil sembari membenarkan. "Kalau diriku di dunia lain yang bisa sedekat ini dengan oppa, pasti akan sangat bahagia dan takkan menyerah untuk mengejarmu."

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Kau tidak?"

Samura memejamkan matanya. "Bukankah aku sudah punya Sazeru? Walau sifatnya cukup mirip denganmu."

Hyunwoo menatap Samura yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Begitu ya." Samura mengangguk-angguk, namun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dari reaksi sedih yang terdengar dari Hyunwoo. Samura menyadari bahwa Hyunwoo bukan orang yang egois, dan menerima apa adanya dengan sebaik mungkin dan selapang mungkin yang dia bisa. "Bagaimana diriku di dunia lain itu?"

Samura mengerjap terkejut mendengar Hyunwoo melanjutkan dengan topik yang terdengar menarik. Dirinya tak tahu bahwa Hyunwoo bisa tertarik akan suatu hal lain selain kendo dan menari. "Oppa adalah seorang penyanyi, jago dance seperti sekarang ini."

"Aaahhh~ aku tidak sejago itu pastinya." Samura terkekeh mendengar reaksi Hyunwoo. 

"Suaramu indah, sangat enak didengar, walau tidak terlalu jago nge-rapp, namun gerakan dance milikmu sangat lentur dan enak dilihat." Hyunwoo diam mendengarkan, senyuman tak luput dari wajahnya yang selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi datar. "Kau bernyanyi dengan teman-temanmu dalam satu grup yang beranggotakan tujuh orang termasuk dirimu. Kau paling tua, dan menjadi leader yang disayangi oleh member dibawahmu."

"Aku paling tua?" Samura mengangguk ketika Hyunwoo menunjuk dirinya sembari terkejut. "Apa tidak ada yang seumuran denganku?"

"Ada sih, namun tetap saja setahun di bawahmu, namun dia jarang sekali memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung_."

Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali. "Rasanya aku tahu siapa orangnya." Samura hanya tersenyum, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kau memiliki member yang paling kau sukai, yang agak sering membuatmu canggung bila hanya berdua namun kau cukup menyayanginya, sekaligus member yang sering mengurus dirimu walaupun kau seharusnya yang sering mengurus mereka karena kau leader dan yang paling tua." Samura melihat Hyunwoo mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

"Bukankah seharusnya memang begitu ya?" Samura tertawa lagi.

"Memang, tapi tidak apa-apa kok." Hyunwoo melirik pada Samura yang menatapnya. "Justru itu yang membuat kalian disukai dan memperlihatkan karisma yang terus memancar indah." Hyunwoo mengerjap sebelum memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. "Ada empat member yang cukup sering membuat lagu, member yang seumuran denganmu juga cukup bagus dalam membuat lagu dan cukup disukai lagunya." Hyunwoo mendengarkan lagi, berusaha menenangkan diri setelah merasa malu. "Dua orang lainnya biasa membuat lirik daripada membuat nadanya langsung, namun tidak sedikit buatannya yang menjadi lagu yang disukai dan diminati."

Samura terus melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai Hyunwoo di dunia yang lain bersama teman-temannya, yang Hyunwoo sendiri sadari, dirinya tahu siapa saja orang-orang itu, dan akan bersamanya hingga waktu yang lama untuk orang yang mencintai dan dicintai mereka. Orang-orang yang mereka anggap penting, dengan tetap melakukan apa yang menjadi hal yang mereka sukai dan tekuni hingga waktu yang lama.

Usukawa yang mendengar penjelasan dari Samura sebelumnya, bisa merasa sedikit lega ketika bersama dengan ketiga orang yang dekat dengannya sejak awal. Usukawa menceritakan hal itu pada Kenryoku, dan semakin merasa tenang sekaligus senang, karena mengetahui setidaknya alasan dibalik kesedihan yang sering Samura tunjukkan pada Hyunwoo, sekaligus alasannya harus pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali setahun kemudian. Mereka merasa mengerti alasan semua itu. Usukawa ingin, agar tugas Samura kali ini berjalan lancar, dan yang menginginkan hal itu pun, menemukan masa depan terbaik untuk mereka.

_Aku pernah menjadi kakak dari seseorang. Adik dari seseorang._

_Dan aku pernah menjadi teman dari seseorang._

_Kami kini terpisah dari satu sama lain._

_Terbelenggu dalam takdir yang tiada akhirnya._

_Walau begitu kami percaya, pada satu sama lain dan pada ikatan yang kami miliki._

_Sejauh apapun kami terpisah, selama apapun kami terpisah, kami percaya bisa bertemu lagi._

_Seperti sekarang ini, bahwa kita bisa berada di satu tempat yang sama. Mencari kebahagiaan._

_-The Connect, Monsta X_


	10. The White Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samura dan Perasaannya.
> 
> Hyunwoo dan Perasaannya.
> 
> Rasa penasaran menggelitik Hyunwoo, perihal Samura yang cool dan agak misterius.

Samura mendapatkan keganjilan setelah mendengar kabar dari Mao bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang terjadi pada masa lalu Hyunwoo dan Hoseok. Gadis itu mendatangi kembarannya ketika gadis itu baru saja selesai melakukan kegiatan klub dengan dua lelaki yang dimaksud dan pulang duluan lebih dulu. Samura mengerjap terkejut melihatnya berdiri tak jauh darinya, namun cukup tersembunyi.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanyanya dengan alis naik bingung, namun tidak menyalahkannya untuk berada disana.

"Aku akan datang memberimu petunjuk bukan?" Samura mengangguk paham. "Itu alasanku kemari." Samura mengerjap sebelum mengangguk lagi.

"Kau benar juga." Mao tersenyum kecil. "Apa Kenryoku dan yang lainnya ikut?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja melihat hal ini kemarin sendirian."

Samura menaikkan alisnya lagi. "Melihat hal ini?" Mao mengangguk.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap gulita dan hanya terang oleh cahaya dari layar besar yang menggantung di langit-langit. Kabel maupun benda-benda yang menghubungkan keduanya itu pun tak terlihat sama sekali. Samura duduk di sebuah sofa yang menghadap layar-layar itu dan melihat Mao menyetel sesuatu lewat layar itu.

"Master ingat kejadian ini bukan?" Samura mengangguk.

"Mengapa kau memutar hal ini sekali lagi?" tanya Samura dengan bingung. Mao hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali.

"Kau harus lihat sepuluh menit kelanjutan dari apa yang dilakukan Hoseok setelah Hyunwoo menghilang." Samura mengerjap bingung namun mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Mao.

Samura membelalak lebar melihat sesuatu yang muncul di layar dimana Hyunwoo menghilang sebelumnya dan Hoseok tak dapat melihat kehadirannya. Lebih tepatnya apa yang tertinggal di layar yang menampilkan Hyunwoo. Sosok lain muncul, berdiri sembari menyentuh kepalanya, sebelum jatuh terduduk dengan agak keras di tempat yang sama ketika Hyunwoo berdiri. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Hyunwoo sendiri. Namun sayangnya, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kebingungan.

" _Kenapa aku bisa ada disini_?" tanyanya, masih sembari melihat kesana kemari, memperhatikan tempat dimana dirinya duduk kini. " _Benda apa ini_?" Samura membelalak lebar mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hyunwoo.

Mao menoleh ke arahnya. "Hyunwoo menghilang hanya sepuluh menit setelah Hoseok mencarinya ke penjuru dojo dan sekolah, sekaligus menanyai keberadaannya, yang tidak lagi diingat orang yang pernah mengenal Hyunwoo." Samura mengerjap tak percaya.

"Jadi kau bilang Hoseok mencarinya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit?" Mao menggeleng pelan.

"Hoseok mencarinya dalam waktu yang lama." Samura bisa melihat Mao menyipitkan matanya. "Namun durasi Hyunwoo menghilang, hanya sepuluh menit. Bagaimana mungkin Hoseok tak menemukannya?" Samura mengerjap mengerti maksudnya.

Hoseok tidak kembali mencari Hyunwoo di dojo, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menemui Hyunwoo karena lelaki itu tidak pernah kembali kesana maupun ke sekolah dimana dirinya bersekolah. Hyunwoo yang menyatakan diri pada orang tuanya dia kehilangan ingatan, membuatnya pindah sekolah demi tidak menyakiti lelaki itu sendiri yang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi dan apa yang terlupakan olehnya. Kendo maupun kenangan seseorang yang berarti baginya menghilang dan bila dia melihatnya, Hyunwoo akan merasakan sakit yang amat dahsyat di kepalanya dan jatuh pingsan seketika. Dirinya akan kehilangan ingatannya lagi, perihal dua hal itu. Hanya dua itu. Kedua orang tuanya tidak membawa-bawa perihal dua hal itu lagi, dan membuat Hyunwoo melupakannya dalam sekejap. Sehingga dia tidak pernah merasa, pernah berkaitan dengan kendo maupun seseorang yang hilang dari ingatannya.

"Kau bilang seseorang melakukan hal ini pada Hyunwoo?" Mao mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang, dia harus melakukan hal itu pada keduanya, namun hanya berhasil pada Hyunwoo saja. Hoseok memutuskan untuk mengingatnya dan menjadikannya saksi satu-satunya akan keberadaan Sohn Hyunwoo." Samura mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa lelaki itu ada di dunia ini dan pernah menjadi temannya dan beberapa orang bukan? Hoseok sendiri tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun karena yakin tidak ada yang percaya dan sudah hampir menyerah untuk menemukannya." Samura mengangguk lagi ketika Mao memberinya kesimpulan.

"Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah," Mao mengangguk ketika Samura mengerti maksudnya.

"Siapa yang melakukan itu pada mereka berdua?"

* * *

Hari itu, Samura satu kelas dengan Hoseok dan Hyunwoo, gadis itu duduk di barisan paling belakang dan agak memojok, seolah dirinya tidak ingin diganggu dan ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu penting untuknya. Hoseok dan Hyunwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketika gadis itu terdiam mematung, pandangan entah mengarah kemana, dan tidak ada siapapun yang duduk di sekitarnya. Hyunwoo dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk membiarkannya, dan mengajaknya bicara ketika kelas selesai.

Kelas pun selesai, membuat Hoseok dan Hyunwoo bangkit untuk pergi makan siang. Mereka kebingungan melihat Samura yang masih diam di mejanya, tak berniat untuk bangkit berdiri. Keduanya saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memanggil gadis itu untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Apa yang bikin kamu bengong gitu sih?" Suara Hoseok dengan nada mengejek membuat Samura mendongakkan kepalanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, Hoseok oppa dan Hyunwoo oppa." Ucapnya dengan datar. "Kelasnya sudah selesai? Tak terasa." Samura pun membereskan peralatan kuliahnya.

"Kalau ada waktu, mau makan siang bareng?" Samura melirik Hyunwoo yang menanyakannya seperti seorang anak kecil. Samura memejamkan mata merasa tak enak menolak ajakan yang menyenangkan itu.

"Boleh saja." Samura pun bangkit berdiri. "Hari ini enaknya makan apa ya?"

"Memangnya ada menu baru?" tanya Hoseok seolah agak terkejut.

"Entahlah, rasanya setiap hari ada yang baru, atau aku belum mencobanya?" Samura menyentuh dagunya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba ramen hari ini?" usul Hyunwoo, dengan ekspresi yang dirasa Samura begitu kekanakan.

Samura mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kucoba itu."

"Hari ini aku mau ambil salad saja ah." Ucap Hoseok, seolah teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oppa sedang diet?" tanya Samura, seperti bertanya pada seorang gadis.

"Nggak, aku hanya memantau makanan apa saja yang masuk ke dalam perutku." Jawab Hoseok sembari menyentuh dadanya yang terlihat berisi.

Samura mengerjap. "Sepertinya Hoseok yang ini juga punya kebiasaan menjaga diri demi kesehatan." Gumamnya pelan dalam hati sebelum mengangguk. "Apa saladnya enak?"

Hoseok mengangguk beberapa kali seperti anak kecil. "Ada juga salad buah. Kau bisa makan itu sebagai penutupnya, kalau suka juga." Samura mengangguk setuju.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka salad sih, tapi baru-baru ini suka." Samura melirik ke arah Hyunwoo. "Apa oppa juga suka makan salad?" tanyanya dengan agak penasaran.

"Nggak terlalu, tapi kalau buah dan sayur yang tersedia aku sering makan. Sudah jadi kebiasaan." Samura menggumam sebagai reaksinya, dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Terus apa yang bikin kamu bengong selama jam kelas?" Hoseok pun mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Oh, aku?" Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Ada yang sedang kupikirkan, dan cukup membingungkan. Akan kuberitahu bila sudah pasti apa itu." Walau merasa ragu, mereka pun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Samura. Toh mereka akan diberitahu.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum sempat mengetahui daftar lagu-lagu yang kau dengar waktu itu, Samura." Hyunwoo mengatakannya seolah dirinya masih penasaran.

Samura menaikkan alisnya. "Benarkah? Ah, waktu itu kita membicarakan lagu anime dan berakhir membuat oppa ingat soal Hoseok oppa ya?"

"Soal aku? Oh, yang kau bilang aku suka anime itu?" Hyunwoo dan Samura mengangguk. "Jadi karena kalian sedang bahas itu ya." Mereka mengangguk lagi.

"Ng, tanpa sadar. Nanti di klub kuberitahu lagu apa saja." Ucap Samura pada Hyunwoo yang mengangguk puas.

* * *

Ketika Hyunwoo dan Hoseok asyik sibuk memilih menu makan siang, Samura dihampiri Sakura dengan langkah yang menggemaskan. Anehnya, bagi hampir setiap perempuan, Sakura itu gadis yang menyenangkan sekaligus sangat menyenangkan, murah senyum dan disukai dengan mudah oleh orang lain. Penampilannya membuat orang lain merasa tenang berada di sekitarnya. Samura menoleh ketika gadis itu menghampirinya.

"Anu, Samura," tanyanya sembari membawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, namun sudah biasa bagi Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak soal perjalanan waktu, adakah buku atau sesuatu yang bisa kau rekomendasikan untuk kupelajari? Atau informasi akuratnya?"

Samura mengerjap bingung. "Kau ingin melakukan perjalanan waktu?" sang putri menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa itu. Mungkin berbeda dengan yang kau lakukan," jawabnya dengan kikuk, namun Samura mendengar kepastian dalam nada suaranya.

"Kalau dari buku-buku di kampus ini sih..."

Samura menjelaskan buku mana saja yang memuat informasi dan pengetahuan penting perihal perjalanan waktu, dimensi waktu, sekaligus teleportasi. Kertas-kertas yang dibawa Sakura adalah kertas berisikan daftar buku-buku di perpustakaan kampus mereka. Dirinya dibantu ketiga temannya untuk mencari hal itu dan menanyakannya pada Samura mana yang akurat informasinya.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menoleh ketika mereka melihat Samura berbincang dengan seorang gadis lain selain mereka yang laki-laki.

"Itu teman Samura?" Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Sepertinya. Aku tahu sedikit, namun sepertinya teman-teman di kampus tahu betul soal gadis itu dan ketiga teman yang sering mendampinginya."

Hoseok menaikkan alis bingung. "Siapa memang?"

"Putri kerajaan Tsubasa yang hendak menjadi ratu bersama dengan calon rajanya." Jawaban Hyunwoo membuat Hoseok membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, terkejut, beserta dengan lebaran matanya yang menunjukkan hal itu dengan jelas.

"Kerajaan Tsubasa? Kenapa mereka ada disini sekarang?" Hyunwoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin belajar lagi untuk setiap hal yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan. Katanya putri Sakura sudah lama tidak kembali ke sekolah, sekitar sepuluh tahun lamanya? Demi menunggu kepulangan mendiang raja sebelumnya, yang ternyata sudah meninggal dunia." Hoseok mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Hyunwoo.

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Teman-temanku yang mengetahui soal mereka yang menceritakannya padaku. Awalnya juga aku tak tahu, tapi diberitahu pada akhirnya." Jawab Hyunwoo dengan sejujurnya, karena tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong.

"Hmm, aku tidak terlalu paham soal kerajaan Tsubasa sih, tapi yang kutahu, mereka cukup terkenal dan disegani, apalagi karena mereka mengurus setiap kota, jadi ya, kita juga sedikit bergantung sama mereka perihal kehidupan." Hyunwoo mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana Samura bisa mengenal orang yang luar biasa tinggi derajatnya itu dan bisa berbicara dengan mereka semudah itu?" Hoseok mengedikkan bahu tak tahu, dan Hyunwoo hanya bertanya sebagai bagian dari rasa penasarannya perihal Samura. "Tidak ada yang melarang ataupun sebagainya, mereka terlihat sebagai orang biasa dan seorang teman." Tambahnya, menaikkan alis bingung. Hoseok tak menjawabnya, dan hanya membiarkan Hyunwoo memikirkannya sampai dirinya tidak memikirkannya lagi.

"Apa Samura jadi makan siang dengan kita?" tanya Hoseok, melirik dari bahu Hyunwoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ng? Kurasa." Mereka menoleh dan melihat Sakura kembali pada teman-temannya dan Samura beranjak ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya mengerjap bingung ketika keduanya menatap Samura bersama-sama. Keduanya menggeleng. "Kalian yakin?" Samura pun berdiri di hadapan beragam jenis kupon makan siang, dan memilih ramen sesuai dengan rekomendasi Hyunwoo sebelumnya.

Keduanya tidak bertanya pada Samura apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis itu dan sang putri. Mereka menyadari bahwa keduanya cukup akrab, diikuti dengan tiga teman lainnya. Sepertinya keduanya melihat bahwa terkadang Samura bicara dengan mereka dalam keadaan seolah teman lama dan bernostalgia, maka itu Hyunwoo tidak berusaha ikut campur maupun mengusik mereka.

Sakura yang kembali ke tempat Kenryoku yang makan tak jauh dari meja mereka pun duduk disamping Kenryoku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Kenryoku yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Perihal perjalanan waktu itu." Sakura memperlihatkan beberapa kertas yang menuliskan judul-judul buku di perpustakaan kampus.

"Kau hendak mempelajarinya dari buku-buku yang ada disini?" tanya Kenryoku setelah melihat contrengan buatan Sakura setelah diberitahu oleh Samura buku-buku yang terkait dengan apa yang ingin dipelajarinya. 

Sakura mengangguk. "Memang tidak banyak, namun aku bisa mengetahui sedikitnya." Ucapnya meletakkannya di samping nampan berisi makan siangnya dan kembali melanjutkannya.

"Aku juga punya beberapa yang membahas hal itu,"

"Benarkah? Boleh kupinjam?" Kenryoku mengangguk.

"Akan kubantu soal itu." Sakura mengangguk dan senyuman melebar di wajahnya.

Kenryoku mendongak dan menatap Hyunwoo, lelaki yang dianggap mirip dengan Sazeru itu kini duduk di samping Hoseok, sahabat yang ada dalam ingatannya yang hilang. Kenryoku bisa melihat seorang lelaki lagi muncul menghampiri mereka, dengan tawa dan senyuman yang menggemaskan, duduk di samping Samura dan mulai ikut bergabung dalam obrolan.

"Memang sih, ada aura dan sedikit persamaan antara Sazeru dan lelaki itu."

Sakura mendongak ketika melihat Kenryoku memperhatikan teman mereka yang kini bergabung dengan tiga lelaki dengan mudahnya seolah dirinya juga laki-laki lagi. Matanya mengarah pada Hyunwoo, lelaki paling tinggi dari yang ada disana, sedikit berekspresi namun terkadang menunjukkan senyuman yang berkarisma. Kulitnya agak gelap dari yang lainnya, tapi malah menambah karismanya sebagai seorang lelaki, tubuhnya pun bagus dan berisi, bidang layaknya Sazeru.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan pelan.

"Mungkin tipe lelaki yang disukai Samura, adalah yang seperti itu."

Sakura mengerjap. "Apa Kenryoku punya tipe khusus untuk perempuan yang disukai?"

Kenryoku menoleh pada Sakura yang bertanya dengan mata penuh penasaran. Kenryoku memejamkan matanya. "Aku sudah punya Usukawa, nggak ada alasan untuk lihat yang lain."

Jawaban itu awalnya membuat wajah Sakura merah merona, sebelum akhirnya putri itu tersenyum senang sembari menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kertas yang dibawanya tadi. Sakura pun melanjutkan makan siangnya dan Kenryoku kembali menatap sahabat mereka yang jauh duduknya kini.

"Usukawa benar," gumam Kenryoku dalam hati. "Ada kesedihan yang masih sering Samura tunjukkan walaupun dirinya tersenyum melihat Hyunwoo." 


	11. The Fallen Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon dan Aksinya.
> 
> Hyungwon dan Bayarannya.
> 
> Samura dan Misinya.
> 
> Hyunwoo dan Kenangannya.
> 
> Hyunwoo menyukai Samura, namun Samura menyukai lelaki lain. Yang sudah lebih dulu memiliki hatinya.

Keseharian Hoseok dan Hyunwoo yang terus berlangsung tanpa memikirkan waktu ataupun apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka, membuat Samura sedikit lega. Mengapa tidak? Hoseok tidak lagi terlihat bersedih maupun memikirkan perihal Hyunwoo sahabatnya sepuluh tahun yang menghilang tanpa jejak, sekaligus tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Walaupun mereka belum memastikan yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan apakah Hyunwoo benar-benar sahabatnya yang dulu, Samura sedikit lega melihat mereka bisa menjadi teman dengan alami seolah mereka memang sudah lama berteman.

Samura melirik ketika Hyungwon menghampirinya. "Kau sudah tidak menyelidiki apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Pertanyaan Hyungwon penuh misteri, sekaligus dari nada pertanyaannya yang terasa lelaki itu mengetahui sesuatu. "Masih kuselidiki." Jawab Samura sejujurnya. "Aku hanya merasa lega mereka bisa sedekat itu, walapun masa lalu yang menyedihkan terjadi seperti itu pada keduanya."

Samura mendengar Hyungwon menggumam pelan sebagai reaksi. Dirinya tahu bahwa Hyungwon jarang bicara layaknya Hyunwoo dari Hoseok, yang mengakui bahwa keduanya cukup mirip satu sama lain namun Hyunwoo lebih baik dari itu. Hyungwon sendiri mengagumi dan menyayangi Hyunwoo layaknya kakak laki-lakinya.

" _Bila semuanya sesuai dengan cerita dalam konsep video klip itu_..." Samura teringat ucapan Mao perihal Hyungwon. Bila cerita mereka sesuai dengan apa yang divisualisasikan lewat video klip itu, maka yang membuat Hyunwoo menghilang dan ingatan tentangnya hilang akan Hoseok sahabatnya, adalah perbuatan Hyungwon.

Namun Samura tak memperlihatkannya, seolah berharap lelaki itu yang membicarakannya lebih dulu maupun memberinya petunjuk bahwa dia melakukannya. Hyungwon seolah harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat takdir dua orang harus berubah demi suatu alasan. Samura ingin tahu alasan apa yang dimilikinya untuk itu.

"Kudengar Hyunwoo-hyung masih penasaran dengan daftar lagu di ponselmu."

"Masih? Ya ampun." Samura mendesah pelan, lelah mendengar hampir setiap orang apalagi yang ada di klub mereka menanyakan daftar isi lagu di ponsel miliknya. Hyungwon tertawa melihat reaksi Samura.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya agar dia tidak penasaran lagi?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, ketika Hoseok oppa nempel begitu dengannya?" gerutu Samura pada Hyungwon yang hanya tertawa lagi, sembari ditutupi salah satu tangannya. Samura bisa paham mengapa lelaki ini disukai, karena baik dari wajah maupun penampilan sangatlah menarik sekaligus tampan. Baik tawanya pun sangat tampan.

"Kau benar." Ucap Hyungwon menyetujui, ketika melihat Hyunwoo sibuk memperlihatkan koreografi buatannya pada Hoseok, meminta pendapatnya dan apa yang perlu diperbaikinya. Jooheon pun membantu, tak jauh dari mereka, dengan penuh semangat. "Setelah sedikit lega kalau Hyunwoo hyung adalah sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lalu, Hoseok hyung jadi tidak segan untuk berteman dengannya, malah hampir begitu dekat walaupun masih ada rasa canggung diantara mereka."

Selain membuat lagu, baik Hoseok dan Jooheon membantu Hyunwoo yang sangat suka menari itu membuat koreografi lagu buatan keduanya. Mereka akan menunjukkannya baik dengan tarian maupun hanya menyanyi di panggung biasa.

"Oppa tidak ikutan?"

"Aku serahkan pada mereka saja, walau bisa membuat puisi, aku tidak terlalu bisa membuat lagu, dan tidak terlalu paham." Hyungwon mengedikkan bahu ketika menjawabnya, dan itu membuat Samura sedikit mengerti keadaannya. "Lagipula aku cukup senang dengan lagu buatan mereka, dan aku puas hanya bisa mendengarnya."

Samura menaikkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tertarik menyanyikannya?"

"Bila suaraku bagus bagi mereka, akan dengan senang hati kulakukan." Jawab sang model, begitu jujur dan Samura tidak merasa dirinya berbohong. Hyungwon menyayangi ketiganya, dan tidak akan ragu untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Samura tersenyum kecil.

"Begitu ya."

 _Tidak akan ragu untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi mereka_? Samura mengerjap terkejut ketika menyadari pemikiran yang lewat di benaknya itu. Samura menyentuh dagunya. _Apakah ini alasan Hyungwon harus melakukan hal yang buruk pada keduanya? Selayaknya sebuah bayaran?_

Hyungwon menatap Samura yang berpikir keras, alisnya mengeryit dan tangan di dagunya, memperlihatkan gadis itu mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Hyungwon mendongak, menatap ketiga teman yang sedang asyik membicarakan banyak hal, hingga Hoseok dan Jooheon harus tertawa, dan Hyunwoo hanya bisa kebingungan. Hyungwon mengeryit.

"Karena aku gagal mempertemukan mereka disana," Samura membelalakan matanya lebar, terkejut. "Maka aku berusaha mempertemukan mereka lebih cepat disini." Samura mendongak, dan mendapati Hyungwon mengeryit. "Namun sayang, aku harus membayar sesuatu dan membuatku harus mengambil sesuatu yang penting dari mereka sebagai jawabannya."

Samura yang mendengar ini, tidak lagi bisa menyalahkan Hyungwon. Dirinya ingin agar mereka berdua bertemu lebih cepat, namun sayang, sesuatu menghalangi dan membuatnya harus merebut hal penting dari mereka. Sebelum dirinya muncul untuk membantu mewujudkan itu. Samura mengeryit, dirinya merasa bersalah.

"Sesuatu apakah itu yang membuatmu harus membayarnya dengan hal yang penting bagi mereka?" Hyungwon melirik ketika Samura mendengarkan, dan kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih. Hyungwon mengeryit.

"Aku menggeser takdir Hoseok yang hendak mengalami kecelakaan sebelum bertemu dengan Hyunwoo."

Keraguan dan kekecewaan yang dirasakan Samura kini hancur seketika mendengarnya. Keduanya merasakan sapuan angin lembut, yang menggerakan rambut mereka dengan perlahan.

_Aku tak butuh lagu sedih._

_It's Broken Heart_

_Asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu._

_Kulakukan apapun walau itu harus berakhir dengan nyawaku._

* * *

Mao yang turut mendengar apa yang didengarkan kembarannya, ikut terkejut. Dirinya tidak menyangka, bahwa seseorang yang harus melakukan hal yang disebut kejam pada orang lain, adalah karena sesuatu yang penting yang menyangkut orang itu pula. Alasan Hyungwon membuat Hyunwoo kehilangan ingatannya akan Hoseok, adalah karena sebenarnya Hoseok akan mengalami kecelakaan yang mungkin saja takkan membuat mereka bertemu. Dan berakhir dengan nyawa Hoseok. Daripada hal buruk itu terjadi, Hyungwon memutuskan untuk memutus ikatan tentang keduanya sementara waktu, dan itu berhasil terjadi pada Hyunwoo walau tidak dengan Hoseok. Lelaki itu bersikeras ingin mengingat Hyunwoo dan keberadaannya. Hoseok dalam satu ingatan seseorang, dan Hyunwoo diingatan semua orang.

Samura dan Mao kini merasakan itu keputusan berat yang harus ditanggung tidak hanya oleh Hoseok dan Hyunwoo, namun oleh Hyungwon pula. Lelaki itu menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada.

"Jadi dia berteman dengan Hoseok sekarang demi mempertemukannya dengan Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun setelahnya?" Mao mengangguk ketika Samura menyimpulkan hal itu. Semuanya menjadi jelas setelah ucapan Hyungwon bahwa dia yang membuat mereka menjauh dari satu sama lain.

"Dirinya merasa bersalah karena harus melakukan itu, makanya dia menjadi teman Hoseok demi menjadi jembatan penghubung bagi keduanya." Mao melirik Samura. "Sekaligus menunggu kehadiranmu yang bisa membantunya memikul ini bersama, karena kemampuannya dalam perjalanan waktu tidak sebebas dan seluas dirimu." Samura mengangguk membenarkan. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Dia tahu akan diincar dan harus melakukan sesuatu akan hal yang dilakukannya, makanya dia mencari pertolongan."

Samura mendongak menatap Mao, yang tersenyum sedih padanya kini. "Dia juga tahu jalan cerita dari konsep lagu itu ya..." Mao mengangguk. "Kita jadi tidak bisa menyalahkannya bukan?"

Mao mengedikkan bahu. "Setidaknya dia berusaha menebusnya dengan melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka, dengan bantuanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu sendiri, Master."

Samura mendesah pelan. "Rasanya aku seperti ditipu." Mao tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri harus menipu orang lain demi suatu hal." Samura menatap Mao. "Mungkin bisa kubilang, menyembunyikan banyak hal?"

Samura mendesah lagi. "Kenapa sekarang aku yang merasa bersalah?" Mao tertawa lepas kini, apalagi teringat akan perbuatannya setahun lalu pada Kenryoku dan yang lainnya.

Samura menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit, kepingan teka teki itu mulai muncul dan membentuk menjadi sebuah kebenaran. Samura menatap langit-langit gelap disana, berusaha menemukan cahaya alami yang bisa memberinya sebuah petunjuk. "Kali ini, Hyungwon-lah yang harus membantuku mengembalikan ingatan Hyunwoo sepenuhnya." Gumamnya pelan.

Mao yang mendengarnya melirik sang master. "Kurasa begitu."

Samura mengerjap sebelum melanjutkan. "Apakah Hyungwon sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukan perjalanan waktu?"

Mao mematikan sebagian layar besar yang menggantung di dekatnya. "Sepertinya." Samura melirik Mao, namun tidak mengubah posisi duduknya. "Kasus Shownu dan Wonho adalah yang terakhir dari kasus yang sudah diselesaikannya, layaknya menebus dosa dengan membantu keinginan orang lain yang memohon mengubah takdir padanya." Mao melanjutkan. "Selain untuk berusaha membersihkan dirinya dari kesalahan itu, keduanya adalah member tertua yang disayanginya." Samura menyipitkan matanya. "Hingga di dunia ini."

"Hingga di dunia ini pun, huh?" Samura menggumam, ketika Mao hanya mengangguk menyetujuinya. Walau kepingan-kepingan itu sudah mulai tersusun, rasanya melelahkan mengingat setiap kali adanya pertanyaan baru yang muncul dari susunan kepingan itu.

"Kesalahan apa yang dirinya buat dan keenam member yang lainnya?" 

* * *

Hyunwoo yang penasaran, hingga membuat anggota klub lainnya agak kesal karena lelaki berkulit lebih gelap dari mereka itu tiada hentinya bertanya pada Samura, akhirnya rasa penasaran itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Kini, hanya berdua dengannya di luar studio klub mereka, Samura memperlihatkan daftar isi lagu yang ada di ponselnya, walau tidak seberapa banyak. Samura mengumpulkannya mengikuti perkembangan zaman disana dan apa yang sedang nge-tren.

"Apakah aku terlihat menganggumu?" tanya Hyunwoo ketika Samura membiarkan lelaki itu mengotak-atik ponselnya dan sedang meminum segelas minuma yang dijual di kampus. Hyunwoo juga memiliki minuman yang sama.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Samura balik, seolah Hyunwoo menanyakan hal yang aneh padanya.

"Hampir semua yang ada di klub tahu aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau miliki di ponsel ini." Samura mengerjap mendengarnya ketika Hyunwoo terlihat malu-malu mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

"Ah, sampai Hyungwon oppa juga bosan ya?" Hyunwoo tertawa kering, dan Samura tahu lelaki itu berusaha menutupinya. "Apa mungkin aku punya kesan misterius?" Hyunwoo mendongak menatap Samura yang mengatakannya tanpa ragu dan terlihat tidak terganggu. "Aku terlihat seperti menyembunyikan banyak hal dan tidak terbuka, itulah maksudku."

Hyunwoo melihat gadis itu menunjuk ke arahnya dengan jari yang memegang minuman dan sedotan yang diarahkan ke arahnya pula. Lelaki itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Mungkin saja? Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sesukamu sampai kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi." Ucap Samura, berkata dengan gamblang tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang mendengarnya.

Hyunwoo mengangguk tanpa merasa tersindir. "Apa semua yang ada disini adalah kesukaanmu?"

Samura menggumam pelan. "Entahlah, hanya saja ada beberapa lagu yang membuatku tertarik, dan cukup enak didengar."

"Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" Hyunwoo melihat Samura menyimpan minumannya, dan gadis itu bergeser sedikit ke arahnya.

"Oppa bisa lihat disini," tunjuk Samura, dan membuat lelaki itu mengikuti jari telunjuknya yang terlihat kecil baginya.

"Jari tanganmu kecil ya." Gumamnya pelan, dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tentu saja, aku perempuan." Ucap Samura sembari menaikkan alis bingung dengan pertanyaan Hyunwoo. "Ah, tapi kurasa ukuran jari Hoseok oppa juga sedikit lebih kecil darimu." Hyunwoo mengerjap ketika mendengarnya.

"Oh ya? Aku tak pernah memperhatikannya." Ucap Hyunwoo, ketika Samura menceritakan hal itu. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tubuhmu lebih besar dan lebar darinya, wajar saja." Samura akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya dengan jemari kecil miliknya yang dipandangi Hyunwoo, ketika mereka jadi bahas perihal anggota tubuh. "Nih, dua boyband ini lagu-lagunya enak. Lagu anime juga ada yang bagus, akan kuberitahu bila oppa ingin mendengarnya."

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku ingin dengar lagu boyband atau anime yang kau suka?"

Samura menaikkan alisnya. "Kupikir kau penasaran dengan lagu yang sering kudengar, makanya kau tunjukkan bukan?"

Hyunwoo menaikkan alis membalasnya. "Apa kau tidak punya lagu girlband?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka mereka." Gerutu Samura, berkata seolah itu adalah hal yang pasti dan Hyunwoo malah balik bertanya perihalnya.

"Oke, oke." Hyunwoo bersikap meminta maaf ketika Samura memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal padanya.

Hyunwoo memilih lagu anime dibandingkan dua boyband yang direkomendasikan Samura yang kini kembali menikmati minumannya sembari menatap langit-langit yang berwarna jingga yang lembut.

" _GOT7 dan MONSTA X huh_?" gumamnya dalam hati ketika melihat tulisan dua boyband itu lebih banyak ada dalam daftar lagu di ponsel Samura. Terlihat berbagai judul yang aneh dan menarik, begitu pula dengan nada-nada yang pastinya unik satu sama lain. Hyunwoo menemukan lagu anime dengan sebuah ciri khas, yaitu menggambarkan bagaimana cerita anime itu sendiri. Walau tidak tahu seperti apa, Hyunwoo bisa membayangkan bagaimana anime dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan itu, alur, hingga konsep ceritanya. 

" _Aneh_ ," gumamnya lagi pelan dalam hati. " _Lagu anime bisa mewujudukan gambar dan visual dari cerita itu sendiri, seolah dengan karakteristik khusus, membuat mereka mudah diingat dan terlintas seperti apa keindahan dan alur cerita yang disuguhkan_."

Samura melirik Hyunwoo yang menerawang jauh, mendengarkan lagu yang mungkin saja memberinya gambaran. Bila begitu, itu artinya lagu anime. Biasanya lagu yang dinyanyikan khusus sebuah animasi bisa memperlihatkan sedikit gambaran tentang visual dan cerita yang diperlihatkan. Lagu boyband sendiri tidak kalah, karena mereka punya musik video yang memperlihatkan visual seperti apa dari lirik lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk para penikmat. Samura mendapatkan yang terbaik dari dua boyband pilihannya itu.

" _Pemilik toko boyband itu fans salah satunya, dan kudengar dekat dengan salah satu membernya sekarang_." Ucap Samura dalam hati, alisnya mengeryit hampir bertemu satu sama lain. " _Bagaimana bisa?_ " tambahnya lagi merasa tak percaya dengan kemungkinan itu.

"Hyung, waktunya latihan." Suara Jooheon membuyarkan pikiran mereka masing-masing, membuat baik Samura dan Hyunwoo menoleh bersamaan. Lelaki yang bisa memperlihatkan duality yang luar biasa, antara seram dan manis itu mengerjap terkejut melihat dirinya dipandang bersamaan oleh dua orang sekaligus. "Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menghapus rasa penasaranku dari apa yang Samura miliki di ponselnya."

"Oh, soal itu ya." Hyunwoo menaikkan alis ketika Jooheon sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kalian sampai bosan ya mendengarnya?" tanya Hyunwoo dengan senyuman kecilnya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tidak, tidak. Syukur saja, hyung sudah bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranmu." Jooheon berusaha menghibur kakaknya yang sudah membuat mereka bosan mendengar keluhan atas rasa penasarannya.

"Bener deh," Keduanya menoleh pada Samura yang bangkit berdiri sembari meregangkan tubuhya yang pegal. "Aku saja bosan mendengar kalian membicarakan Hyunwoo oppa soal ini."

"Lalu, kau memintaku untuk latihan?" tanya Hyunwoo kembali pada Jooheon, walau ponsel milik Samura masih di tangannya.

"Ng, Hoseok hyung ingin kau ikut dalam lagu barunya, Hyungwon hyung juga ikut serta." Jawab Jooheon, menyilakan Hyunwoo dan Samura untuk masuk dan terlihat Hoseok dan Hyungwon sedang berdebat akan sesuatu.

"Begitu. Apa kau juga ikut?"

"Ng, aku bagian rap, jadi aku harus berusaha." Hyunwoo tersenyum dan melangkah masuk.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa dengan ponselmu." Hyunwoo berbalik dan mendekati Samura yang ikut di belakangnya, sembari menyerahkan ponsel miliknya sendiri yang tersambung dengan sebuah kabel headset kecil berwarna putih.

"Tidak masalah. Bilang saja kalau perlu lagi, oppa." Samura menerimanya, dan membiarkan keempatnya berlatih untuk lagu baru.

"Samura, aku ingin kau dengar bila sudah jadi." Hoseok memanggilnya dan membuat gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja. Aku siap mendengarnya." Samura mengatakannya dengan gerakan tangan seolah mengusir mereka dan tidak perlu khawatir soal dirinya.

" _Thanks_." Hoseok kembali pada mereka, setelah Hyunwoo dan Jooheon akhirnya bergabung.

Samura membiarkan mereka berempat melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Dirinya bisa melihat bagaimana aktifnya mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Baik Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menerima pendapat yang pikirkan oleh Hyungwon dan Jooheon. Samura mendesah pelan.

"Apakah ketiga member terakhir akan muncul untuk bergabung sebagai anggota klub yang baru?" Samura menatap sebuah judul lagu di ponselnya. "Apakah memang, mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sebuah grup beranggotakan tujuh member, dengan akhir yang membahagiakan untuk Hyunwoo dan Hoseok?"

Mao tersenyum mendengar kata hati sang master. Walau tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, bukan berarti kepingan teka-teki itu terkumpul semua. Ada beragam pertanyaan baru yang muncul setelah setiap kepingan muncul untuk bersatu menjadi sebuah persatuan. Baik Mao dan Samura, berusaha keras untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi apa yang ada di depan mata mereka ini.

**_Live has Its Own Way._ **


	12. In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anggota Baru dan Klub Musik.
> 
> Hyunwoo dan Hoseok.
> 
> Keduanya menjadi Teman Satu sama Lain, seraya mencari Hyunwoo yang "satu" lagi.

Pemikiran Samura mengenai tiga member yang berada dalam video klip itu, muncul tidak lama kemudian dalam keadaan tidak terduga. Walaupun satu membernya, belum tertarik dengan grup yang didirikan oleh Hoseok si produser lagu dan si model, Hyungwon. Samura sendiri tidak pernah melihat sosoknya dimanapun di kampus itu. Dua member lainnya, ternyata merupaka teman dekat sekaligus sekelas dengan Jooheon walaupun lebih tua dari adik kelas kesayangan Hyunwoo itu.

Samura yang bergerak sebagai anggota klub bayangan dengan keterangan "membantu agar klub diakui dengan nama di atas kertas" itu hanya menikmati pemandangan setiap hari di hadapannya, Hyunwoo dan Jooheon berlatih membuat koreografi, Hoseok dan Hyungwon membuat lagu. Jooheon pun turut serta membuat lagu dan diketahui sudah memiliki banyak _mixtape_ yang hanya sebagian dirinya liris lewat internet. Hoseok tak percaya lagu-lagu enak seperti buatannya tidak ada yang tertarik. Hyunwoo menyetujuinya tanpa ragu. Samura sendiri cukup suka dengan lagu buatan Jooheon dan Hoseok, mereka punya bakat.

Hoseok sendiri sudah lupa perihal _Hyunwoo_ , teman sepuluh tahun lalunya itu karena sudah ada Hyunwoo disini. Samura yakin bahwa Hyunwoo yang penasaran akan isi ponsel miliknya itu adalah teman lamanya Hoseok, dibantu dengan bukti dari Mao dan Hyungwon, tidak berharap harus membahas bahwa mereka berdua berbeda. Hoseok sendiri terlihat sudah puas dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Mereka sangat sibuk sampai lupa akan hal penting itu. Samura yakin, bila keadaan mereka berubah sekarang, masa depan pun akan berubah.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengajak dua temanku bergabung dalam klub, boleh nggak?" Jooheon bertanya pada Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, walaupun Hyungwon juga ikut mendengarkan.

"Boleh saja, mengapa tidak?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi sedikit senang. "Apa mereka tertarik dengan membuat musik juga?"

"Kurasa. Salah satunya suka menyanyi dan suaranya enak sekali didengar. Satunya lagi sih tidak terlalu, namun wajahnya tampan dan biasa dipanggil visual." Ucap Jooheon menjawab pertanyaan produser klub.

"Ahh," Ketiganya menoleh pada Hyungwon yang bersuara. "Maksudmu _Lee Minhyuk_?" Hyungwon berkata sembari menunjuk pada Jooheon.

"Kau tahu?" Anggota klub yang manis itu mengerjap bingung.

"Walau dia bukan model, dia selalu membantuku untuk bergaya untuk pemotretan hingga mengambil selca yang bagus." Hyungwon menjelaskan.

"Jadi foto-fotomu itu dibantu sama dia?" Hyungwon mengangguk ketika Hoseok terlihat terkejut.

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Kau sering melihat foto-foto selca Hyungwon, Hoseok-ie?"

"Aku belajar dikit soal mengambil foto, yah, memang tidak setampan Hyungwon, aku cukup bisa ngambil dari _angle_ yang bagus." Hoseok menjawabnya dengan malu-malu, Hyungwon sendiri mengangguk membenarkan.

"Menurutku kau tampan kok." Ucap Hyunwoo, mengejutkan Hoseok.

"Iya, iya aku percaya kok" Hoseok mengibaskan tangannya menutup rasa malu dari ucapan jujur sahabatnya.

"Apa Hyunwoo oppa punya penilaian soal siapa paling tampan dalam grup?" Keempatnya menoleh pada Samura yang bertanya, tak tahu dirinya mendengarkan.

"Kau mendengarkan daritadi?" Hoseok menyunggingkan senyuman yang terpaksa, terkejut bahwa pembicaraan mereka didengar perempuan.

"Sudah kubilang aku disini untuk mengawasi kalian? Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Lalu?" Samura tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut, dan Hyunwoo menyadarinya dengan baik. Lelaki itu mengangguk paham.

"Bagiku sih," Hyunwoo memulai, dan Jooheon terlihat gugup mendengarnya, Hyungwon tersenyum senang, Hoseok hanya memasang ekspresi sedikit tak peduli, karena percaya apapun yang dikatakan teman baiknya itu. "Pertama Hyungwon, kedua Hoseok, ketiga aku," Hyunwoo berpikir. "Keempat Jooheon-ie,"

Jooheon menepuk bahagia, dan Samura mengerjap melihat reaksi mereka. Hyungwon menahan senyuman senangnya. "Aku pertama?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Hyunwoo mengangguk. "Aku selalu berpikir tidak percaya bisa satu klub dan berkolaborasi bersama dalam sebuah lagu dengan orang setampan dirimu."

Hoseok mendesah pelan. "Kau model juga sih, wajar bukan?" Hyungwon memasang ekspresi tak percaya pada Hoseok yang menyatakan kebenaran dengan sedikit mengejek.

Samura menyipitkan matanya. " _Sama persis_." Gumamnya pelan dalam hati.

Hoseok menoleh pada Samura yang memasang ekspresi serius. "Buatmu bagaimana?"

"Ha?" Samura mengerjap terkejut.

"Ayo, ayo dengar!" Jooheon antusias, membuat Samura merasa malu harus menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok soal pertanyaan yang sama. Apalagi tidak tega bila harus menyatakan bahwa Jooheon berada di posisi terakhir seperti ucapan Hyunwoo.

"Hentikan, Jooheon-ie." Hyunwoo menyentuh pundak adik kelas kesayangannya itu.

"Ehhh??" Jooheon bertingkah seperti anak kecil disini, padahal yang paling muda bukanlah dirinya. Samura mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan.

"Jangan mengejekku setelahnya ya." Ucap Samura dengan penekanan walau rona merah sudah menghiasi pipinya. Hoseok dan Hyungwon hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan senyuman lebar di wajah. Samura mendesah pelan, sebelum akhirnya menyatakan pendapatnya perihal yang paling tampan di klub. "Pertama Hyunwoo oppa," yang dimaksud mengerjap terkejut. "Kedua Hoseok oppa, ketiga Hyungwon oppa, keempat Jooheon oppa." Samura menyatakannya hanya sekali dan reaksi mereka beragam.

"Eehh?? Aku terakhir lagi??" tunjuknya dengan ekspresi imut yang membuat Samura merasa tidak enak menempatkannya di paling bawah. Namun bagaimana lagi? Bagi Samura hanya-lah Hyunwoo dan Hoseok yang dia tempatkan di paling atas.

"Aku yang pertama?" Hyunwoo mengerjap tidak percaya. Samura hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi kesal. _Hentikan aku malu_.

"Kurasa aku akan berada di paling atas kalau Hyunwoo-ah tidak ada." Ucap Hoseok dengan bangga pada Hyunwoo yang terkejut.

"Hei." Hyunwoo menyikut pundak Hoseok dan membuatnya terkekeh.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Hanya dia yang tidak teriak ketika melihatku dan bisa menempatkanku di posisi ketiga padahal aku tampan bagi hampir setiap orang."

"Tidak semua orang seleranya sama." Ucap Samura dengan tegas sembari menutup mata.

"Lalu seleramu adalah para hyung ini?" ejek Hyungwon, dan Samura hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawabnya.

"Sudah bukan? Nah-" ucapan Samura terpotong oleh suara pintu ruang klub yang didobrak keras dan mengejutkan mereka.

"Jooheon-ie, aku datang nih!" Mereka mengerjap beberapa kali, melihat lelaki yang tampan layaknya Hyungwon masuk dengan seenaknya dan tangan diangkat ke atas setelah mendobrak pintu dengan kekuatannya, yang mungkin saja seperempat dari kekuatan Hyunwoo. "Lho?"

"Minhyuk-hyung!" panggil Jooheon, dan menghampiri lelaki berparas putih layaknya Hoseok itu. Lelaki itu membuka kedua tangannya dan membuat Jooheon memeluknya. "Padahal tunggu aku menjemputmu."

"Habis aku tidak sabar ingin lihat klub yang sangat kau sukai itu dengan Hyunwoo hyung yang juga kau sukai itu." Ucapnya sembari balas memeluk Jooheon sebelum melirik seisi ruangan.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok hanya menatap orang yang baru datang ke dalam ruang klub mereka dengan ramai itu.

"Minhyuk, hentikan berlaku kasar. Tidak sopan." Seorang lelaki lagi, terlihat lebih mungil namun suaranya merdu, muncul di balik tubuh tinggi Minhyuk. "Maafkan Lee Minhyuk yang tidak sopan ini." Ucapnya berlaku sopan, dan terlihat bahwa dirinya sangat formal sekaligus begitu lembut.

"Aku hanya memberi salam sesuai sifatku, _Kihyun_ -ah!" ucap Minhyuk dengan teriakan dan melepas pelukannya pada Jooheon.

"Kukira semua anggotanya hanya ada laki-laki." Mereka menoleh pada Samura ketika mendengar ucapan Minhyuk. "Ternyata ada perempuan juga." Tambahnya dengan nada tidak suka.

Samura tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku disini dengan alasan khusus. Namaku Samura." Ucapnya dengan datar, tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Minhyuk yang terlihat sombong di awal, terkecuali dari wajah tampan yang dibicarakan oleh Hyungwon.

"Apa ini Lee Minhyuk yang kau ceritakan, Hyungwon-ah?" tanya Hoseok sembari menunjuk lelaki itu.

"Hyungwon-ah?" Minhyuk menoleh dan mendapati lelaki tinggi yang merupakan model kampus berdiri tak jauh dari Hoseok dan Hyunwoo. "Ahh, aku tidak tahu kau ada di klub ini juga."

Hyungwon mengeryit. "Aku sudah cerita sejak lama lho. Minhyuk hanya datang ketika aku sedang pemotretan saja sih,"

"Yah, aku sibuk." Ucap Minhyuk sembari melangkah masuk.

"Minhyuk-ah!" Lelaki yang dipanggil Kihyun oleh Minhyuk itu berusaha mengejar temannya yang melenggang masuk ke dalam klub.

"Hyung," Hoseok dan Hyunwoo menatap Jooheon kini. "Ini dua temanku yang kumaksud, yang itu Lee Minhyuk, yang ini _Yoo Kihyun_." Jooheon memperkenalkan kedua temannya yang terlihat sangat ramai.

"Yoo Kihyun." Lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan suara indah itu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Minhyuk." Lelaki yang ramai ikut membungkukkan diri, sebelum berdiri tegak lagi sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Hoseok dan Hyunwoo memperkenalkan diri, begitu pula dengan Hyungwon walau sebagian sudah mengenalnya karena lelaki itu adalah model kampus.

"Jadi ini Hyunwoo hyung yang selalu kau banggakan itu?" tanyanya pada Jooheon dengan nada mengejek.

"Hyung memang keren kok. Hoseok hyung juga." Tambahnya melirik teman baik Hyunwoo kini.

"Apakah mereka memang lebih tua dari kita?" tanya Kihyun dengan ragu-ragu, walau sudah terlihat jelas dari perawakan Hyunwoo, yang tinggi, berkulit agak gelap, suara lebih berat, dan terlihat cukup dewasa dari yang lainnya. Namun tidak dengan Hoseok, lelaki itu sedikit lebih mungil dari Hyunwoo, walau berisi sepertinya, dan berwajah tampan _baby face_ yang tak kalah dengan Jooheon.

Jooheon mengangguk. "Hyunwoo hyung dan Hoseok hyung seumuran."

"Sebenarnya aku setahun lebih muda dari Hyunwoo." Hoseok memberikan informasi tambahan, mengejutkan Hyunwoo dan Jooheon.

"Benarkah?" Hoseok mengangguk ketika Hyunwoo menanyakannya dengan alis naik. Jooheon hanya bisa mengerjap terkejut.

Minhyuk dan Kihyun menaikkan alis bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak tahu, Jooheon-ie?"

"Eh? Itu..."

Samura angkat bicara ketika Jooheon mulai panik dan kebingungan. "Hyunwoo oppa kehilangan ingatan perihal Hoseok oppa, dan baru mengingatnya sebagian." Minhyuk dan Kihyun yang menatap Samura seolah gadis itu tahu segalanya mengerjap.

"Hilang ingatan?" Minhyuk menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kihyun, agak ragu dengan penjelasan gadis itu.

Samura melirik Hoseok. "Hoseok oppa memintaku mencarikan temannya yang hilang sepuluh tahun lalu, bernama Sohn Hyunwoo." Penjelasan Samura mengejutkan keduanya. "Keduanya bertemu kini, namun sayang, Hoseok oppa tak bisa menjadi teman Hyunwoo oppa, karena dia tidak mengingat Hoseok oppa."

Kihyun mengerjap tak percaya. "Jadi ada dua orang yang namanya Sohn Hyunwoo?"

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Bukankah disini itu bukan hal yang aneh?" Samura melirik pada Jooheon. "Nama keluarga Minhyuk oppa, Hoseok oppa dan Jooheon oppa pun sama." Tambahnya seolah memberikan bukti nyata.

"Ah, kau benar juga." Kihyun mengangguk setuju, dan Samura sedikit lega, bahwa Kihyun bukanlah orang yang terlalu mempermasalahkan hal sampai ke dalam-dalamnya. Namun, dirinya tidak yakin dengan Minhyuk.

"Kalau begitu belum tentu Hyunwoo hyung adalah teman sepuluh tahun Hoseok hyung dong?"

Hoseok membelalak lebar terkejut. Samura mengeryit. _Dia pasti tipe yang sangat cerewet sekaligus penasaran hingga akhir_.

"Minhyuk-ah!" Kihyun menarik lengan Minhyuk, berusaha membuatnya agar tidak harus membahas hal itu lagi. Hal yang penting bagi Lee Hoseok.

"Hyunwoo hyung hilang ingatan soal Hoseok hyung kan? Apa ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama?" tambahnya dengan sikap sok.

Samura menoleh pada Hoseok yang mematung. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya menerawang kosong. Samura mengeryit. "Gawat, kalau Hoseok kembali memikirkan Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun lalu itu adalah orang yang berbeda, aku tak bisa mengembalikan ingatan-"

"Ada." Ruangan hening akibat ucapan tegas dari Hyunwoo. Lelaki itu menyentuh pundak Hoseok, dan membuatnya yang bengong mendongak menatap sahabatnya. "Jangan bicara hal buruk soal Hoseok-ie. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Memang." Ucap Minhyuk dengan lantangnya. "Aku hanya bilang bisa saja ada kemungkinan kalian orang yang berbeda." Ucapan Minhyuk benar. Karena ingatan Hyunwoo belum kembali sepenuhnya, kemungkinan itu masih ada. Samura melihat Hyungwon mulai bingung harus membela keduanya darimana.

"Dia tetap mengingatnya walau sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya." Suara Hyunwoo yang tegas dan berat itu mengejutkan seluruh isi ruangan. "Sahabatnya yang bernama sama denganku, maupun itu diriku sendiri." Hoseok mengerjap bingung melihat Hyunwoo seolah marah ketika Minhyuk mengatakan kenyataan pahit. "Dia memikirkan diriku yang bukan siapa-siapa awalnya bagi dirinya, hanya dengan nama yang sama. Dia tidak bisa menjadi temanku karena khawatir akan meninggalkanku setelah bertemu dengan temannya itu."

Minhyuk tersenyum senang. "Tuh kan?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" Minhyuk menaikkan alisnya, senyumannya hilang. "Dia bahkan memikirkanku yang orang lain baginya dan aku tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya." Minhyuk mengerjap paham. "Aku yang hilang ingatan soal temanku yang bernama sama dengannya, dirinya tidak memaksakan diri untuk menjadi temanku, malahan khawatir dia akan melukaiku, dan membuatku berpikir bahwa dia memanfaatkanku dengan menjadi temanku untuk bertemu dengan temannya itu."

Minhyuk merasa bingung. "Jadi?"

Hoseok terkejut melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah Hyunwoo yang jarang mengekspresikan perasaannya itu. "Dia selalu memikirkanku, tanpa memikirkan dirinya juga perasaannya sendiri."

Samura mengerjap terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Diikuti mereka yang ada disana.

"Berpikir bisa saja melukaiku tanpa sengaja, bisa membuat Hoseok-ie menghilang dari hadapanku, bisa saja dari kehidupanku dengan mudah. _Hanya karena tidak ingin melukaiku_." Hyunwoo menegaskan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Minhyuk akhirnya mengerti maksud Hyunwoo. Hoseok lelaki yang sensitif, apalagi mengingat telah kehilangan sahabatnya sepuluh tahun lamanya. Apalagi bila dirinya harus kehilangan orang dengan nama yang sama, hanya demi memenuhi keegoisannya. Samura tersenyum. Baik Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, tidak pernah ingin dan berniat untuk melukai masing-masing. Hati Samura dipenuhi oleh kehangatan dan persahabatan yang tidak semua orang miliki terhadap satu sama lain dan dimiliki antara Hyunwoo dan Hoseok.

"Hyunwoo hyung adalah orang yang kusayangi, bisa kubilang sangat kuhargai." Suara Hyungwon memecah keheningan dalam ruangan klub. "Bila baginya Hoseok hyung adalah orang yang penting, tentu saja bagiku." Hyungwon menepuk pundak Hyunwoo. "Aku juga berharap punya ikatan persahabatan sekuat mereka." Tambahnya, dan membuat kedua orang baru itu mengerjap terkejut.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan." Minhyuk menundukkan kepala, mendesah panjang menyerah diikuti dengan tangan Kihyun diatasnya.

"Maaf ya, Minhyuk-ah selalu seenaknya." Tambahnya, dan mereka bisa melihat Kihyun ikut merasa bersalah.

Hyunwoo mendesah pelan, seolah puas mendengar permintaan maaf. Samura bisa melihat lelaki itu tidak benar-benar marah, hanya kesal ketika Hoseok, yang terus mengingat sahabatnya dan ingin bertemu dengannya walau hanya sekali itu, harus diejek sedemikian rupa. Apalagi perihal sahabatnya. _Siapa yang tidak ingin diingat segitu lama dan pentingnya oleh Hoseok_? 

" _Thanks_ , Hyunwoo-ah." Lelaki itu melihat kelegaan di wajah Hoseok, ketika Hoseok menyentuh tangannya yang terus memegang pundaknya sedari tadi. Temannya itu hendak menangis haru, karena tidak tahu bahwa dirinya akan membela Hoseok seperti itu.

Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum, "Ah."

* * *

Minhyuk yang menyesal atas pertanyaan dan sikapnya itu, kini sangat penurut dan bekerja keras dalam setiap hal yang diminta oleh Hyunwoo dan Hoseok. Walaupun Hyunwoo agak kesal setiap kali Minhyuk bertingkah seenaknya dan sangat berisik dalam ruang klub. Kihyun saja tidak kalah ikut memarahinya dengan Hyunwoo. Namun ruang klub dan kegiatan mereka menjadi ramai dan menyenangkan karena Minhyuk, ditambah Jooheon yang aktif dan tidak mau kalah, keduanya akrab dengan mudah karena sifat mereka ini. Minhyuk sendiri jadi lebih nempel dengan Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, walaupun Minhyuk lebih sering bersama dengan Hoseok karena mereka seumuran dan mudah membicarakan banyak hal tanpa ragu.

Samura mendesah pelan melihat perkembangan itu. Hampir saja, kejadian buruk terjadi di antara mereka hanya karena perselisihan hal kecil itu lagi. Samura melihat Hyunwoo menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oppa masih penasaran?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tidak, itu nanti saja." Hyunwoo menjawab sembari mengibaskan tangannya yang besar di mata Samura. _Masih penasaran toh_ , tambah Samura dalam hati.

"Lalu?" Samura menyodorkan salah satu headset miliknya, dan Hyunwoo menerimanya tanpa ragu. Tidak meminta mengganti lagu ataupun meminta untuk mendengarkan lagu yang lain.

Hyunwoo terlihat ragu, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Apa benar, aku orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatan Hoseok-ie, begitu pula Hoseok-ie adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatanku yang hilang?"

Samura membelalak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari lelaki pendiam itu. Tidak percaya dia akan menanyakan hal itu padanya, maupun pada Hyungwon. Samura melirik sang model, namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hoseok dan Minhyuk yang ramai sekali di depan layar monitor. Jooheon sendiri tertawa dengan sebuah cemilan di tangannya. Samura pun mendesah pelan.

"Selama oppa belum mengingat semuanya, aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin." Hyunwoo menoleh pada Samura yang melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Aku hanya berharap kalian orang yang sama, dan tidak perlu lagi memikirkan hal yang menyedihkan itu lagi. Semua hanya masa lalu." Tambahnya, sembari mengeryit.

Hyunwoo mendesah pelan lagi. "Benar juga."

Samura menoleh pada Hyunwoo kini. "Apa oppa berharap kalian berdua adalah orang yang berbeda?" Ada keterkejutan di mata Hyunwoo, dan Samura menyadarinya. Lelaki itu menoleh pada Samura yang menatapnya khawatir. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Ucapnya. "Oppa berhak memikirkan hal lain selain itu." Tambahnya. Samura mengeryit. _Walau aku tidak ingin Hyunwoo memikirkan hal negatif._

"Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya," Hyunwoo bersuara, namun Samura tidak menatapnya. "Namun ucapan Minhyuk ada benarnya." Samura juga menyetujui hal itu. Itu dikarenakan kejadian itu terjadi, dan ingatan Hyunwoo yang hilang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Oppa tidak mengingat apapun lagi selain yang terakhir kau ceritakan?" tanya Samura, agak penasaran namun tidak memaksa.

Hyunwoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada lagi." Ucapnya, dan sedikit membuat hati Samura perih. "Makanya aku takut bahwa dia bukan Hoseok yang kukenal." Samura mendongak kini, mendapati Hyunwoo mengeryit. "Aku tidak ingin orang lain selain Hoseok-ie."

Samura mengeryit, hatinya benar-benar sakit kini. Tentu saja, Hyunwoo juga merasakan perih yang sama, apalagi dia yang merasakan. Namun Samura menyukai keduanya, dan tidak ingin hal sedih terjadi pada keduanya. Samura tidak ingin hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi pada mereka.

Samura menelan ludah. "Apa oppa benar-benar, sudah melihat jelas wajah Hoseok-oppa diingatanmu yang kembali itu?"

Hyunwoo menoleh pada Samura dengan ekspresi terkejut. Gadis itu tidak menatapnya, namun menatap lurus ke depan. Dia mengikuti pandangannya, dan melihat Hoseok tertawa sembari menepuk pundak Minhyuk agak keras, membuat anggota baru itu terlihat kesakitan dan mengusap bagian yang dipukul oleh Hoseok. Hyunwoo mengeryit.

"Tidak." Samura mendongak, mendapati Hyunwoo terlihat kecewa. Lelaki itu menatap Samura kini. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah itu Hoseok-ie atau bukan."

Samura membelalak lebar. "Padahal oppa sudah yakin, bahwa orang itu adalah Lee Hoseok?"

Hyunwoo memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_"Hyunwoo-ah! Aku bawakan makanan nih!"_

**_I'm the only spotlight for you._ **

**_One and only._ **

**_Like a holy._ **


	13. Just Because of U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon dan Samura.
> 
> Hyunwoo dan Hoseok.
> 
> Keduanya memiliki sedikit kesalahpahaman, dan berakhir membuat Hoseok memilih untuk pergi jauh sebentar. Dari Hyunwoo.

Mao menemukan Samura memasang ekspresi sedih, seolah sudah menyerah dengan apa yang harus dirinya lakukan dan dirinya kerjakan. Samura ingin lari, karena takut dengan hasil akhir yang buruk maupun menyedihkan lebih dari seharusnya. Samura tidak ingin mengingatnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" pertanyaan Mao membuat pandangan Samura membuyar perlahan. Air mata mulai memenuhinya namun tidak jatuh. Belum.

"Hyunwoo meragukan bahwa orang dalam ingatannya yang hilang adalah Hoseok." Samura menjelaskan. Mao mengeryit.

"Karena ucapan Minhyuk?" Samura mengangguk.

"Aku yakin Hoseok akan sedih mendengarnya." Mao mengeryit, ikut sedih. Dirinya perlahan duduk di samping Samura yang mengusap matanya dan air mata hilang sekejap. "Padahal dia sudah lama bersedih? Sepuluh tahun, kau tahu?"

Mao mengangguk, menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. "Masih mending baru setahun." Samura mengangguk, berusaha menahan kesedihan yang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan. Dia menggigit bibirnya, tidak ingin menangis.

"Aku belum pernah merasa gagal melakukan tugasku. Tugas yang seperti ini." Mao mengangguk membenarkan lagi. "Kenapa harus sekarang?"

Mao mendesah pelan. "Karena kau begitu menyukainya. Begitu menyukai mereka, makanya kau sangat sedih bila terjadi sesuatu pada mereka." Samura mengangkat tangannya yang menyeka air matanya. "Kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua."

Samura tersenyum kecil. "Padahal aku selalu memilih Hyunwoo?" Mao mengangguk membenarkan, dan membuat Samura tertawa. _Akhirnya tertawa_.

"Walaupun kau selalu memilih Hyunwoo." Mao menegaskan.

"Apa aku sebaiknya memberitahu Hoseok?" tanya Samura, kembali menutup matanya, wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bagaimana bila Hyunwoo sudah tidak bisa mengingat ingatannya yang hilang itu?" Samura duduk tegap, mendesah panjang, dan menatap Mao kini. Berusaha tegar.

"Bila ingatannya yang sudah hilang itu kembali sepenuhnya?" Mao mengangguk.

"Bisa saja dia tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi, atau ingatannya yang hilang hanya segitu." Ucap Mao, menjelaskan.

Samura mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengingat sesuatu. "Apakah Hyungwon tahu ingatan yang hilang dari ingatan Hyungwon?"

Mao mengedikkan bahu, namun tidak bilang bahwa dia tidak tahu. "Mungkin saja. Tanyakan saja pada dia, siapa tahu dia tahu." Karena keduanya hanya menyelidiki ingatan dan kenangan Hoseok, mereka tidak memikirkan apa yang ada dalam benak Hyunwoo. Lelaki itu sangat sulit ditebak karena jarang menunjukkan perasaannya lewat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Samura mendesah pelan, setelah merasa termotivasi, dan mengangguk semangat.

Mao tersenyum kecil. "Setelah menanyakannya, kita pikirkan ke depannya."

* * *

Hyungwon menoleh ketika mendapati Samura ingin bicara dengannya hanya berdua saja. Dirinya merasa sedikit khawatir ketika Hyunwoo semakin diam seiring waktu, seolah memiliki pemikiran sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menjaga jarak dari Hoseok. Sahabatnya tidak menyadarinya, dan berpikir seolah Hyunwoo sedang lelah dan sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya yang lain.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanyanya seolah sudah tahu apa yang hendak ditanyakan oleh Samura. Perihal Hoseok dan Hyunwoo.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Kau tahu ingatan apa yang dimiliki Hyunwoo oppa sebelum kau menghapusnya?"

Hyungwon mengerjap beberapa kali. "Yah, aku tahu." Ucapnya dengan enteng, tanpa merasa berat hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya?"

Hyungwon mengedikkan bahu ketika gadis itu menanyakannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Aku ingin lihat apakah kau berhasil mengembalikan ingatan Hyunwoo hyung atau tidak,"

"Kau pikir aku kelinci percobaan?" Hyungwon mengedikkan bahunya lagi ketika Samura menanyakannya dengan nada yang ditekan. Samura mendesah pelan, berusaha tenang. "Terserah, asal kau bisa memberitahuku ingatan apa yang hilang itu."

Hyungwon menaikkan alisnya. "Bukankah itu tugasmu?"

"Aku bukan Tuhan!" Hyungwon terkejut dengan jawaban Samura dengan nada tinggi. Ekspresinya sudah sangat kesal, sekaligus kecewa dan sedih. Hyungwon tak tahu mengapa gadis itu begitu sensitif kini.

"Kupikir kau orang yang misterius dan tahu segala hal." Samura mendesah lagi ketika Hyungwon mengatakannya begitu gamblang. _Hyungwon orang yang jujur_ , gumamnya pelan dalam hati menegaskan hal itu.

"Sekali lagi, aku bukan Tuhan. Aku tidak tahu segalanya." Hyungwon mendesah pelan, menyerah akan ucapan gadis yang satu itu. Samura seolah sudah kehilangan petunjuknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyayangi mereka." Ucap Hyungwon, membuat Samura terlihat tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus mengujiku seperti itu?" Hyungwon melirik Samura.

"Kau tidak memanggilku dengan oppa, dan itu tidak sopan."

Samura mengerjap mendengar jawabannya, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Aku minta maaf soal itu, aku hanya kesal." Ucapnya sembari mengusap rambutnya. "Aku lupa Hyungwon oppa tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak punya etika." Tambahnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Hyungwon yang melipat tangan di dada, mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak yakin pernah mengatakan hal itu padamu."

"Oppa tidak perlu tahu soal itu." Samura mendongak mendapati Hyungwon menatapnya kini. "Sekarang beritahu aku ingatan itu."

Hyungwon berdiri tegak, dan bersandar ke dinding kini. "Ingatan yang sudah diingat perlahan oleh hyung adalah, bahwa Hoseok hyung sering mengajaknya berlatih kendo, sering membawakannya makanan, sering mengejeknya dengan sudah lelah berlatih, sekaligus membicarakan soal anime setelah berlatih." Samura mengingat-ingat, sebelum mengangguk membenarkan. "Ingatan yang tersisa hanya-lah, ketika keduanya janjian berlatih dalam waktu sedikit terlambat dari biasanya, hingga ingatan bahwa sebenarnya tubuh Hyunwoo hyung masih mengingat caranya kendo."

Samura mengerjap. "Hanya itu yang belum kembali?"

Hyungwon melihat rasa penasaran di mata Samura, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Aku menghapus salah satunya, karena hanya itu yang tidak bisa kembali ke ingatan Hyunwoo hyung."

Samura menaikkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Hyungwon memicingkan matanya. "Ingatan ketika Hyunwoo hyung mengetahui Hoseok hyung mengalami kecelakaan dan keduanya tidak bisa lagi bertemu."

Samura membelalakan matanya. Dirinya ingat penjelasan Hyungwon bahwa dirinya menghilang ingatan Hyunwoo tentang Hoseok karena ingatan itu adalah ketika kecelakaan terjadi padanya.

"Jadi kenapa Hyunwoo oppa menghilang ketika Hoseok oppa datang ke dojo..." Hyungwon mengangguk.

"Aku menggesernya begitu agar Hoseok hyung tidak mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya kehilangan Hyunwoo hyung sementara waktu. Sekaligus ingatannya soal Hoseok hyung."

Samura menyentuh dagunya. "Itukah alasannya?" gumamnya pelan dalam hati. Samura mendongak. "Jadi mereka tetap orang yang sama?"

Hyungwon mengangguk. "Aku bukan orang yang bisa membuat diriku yang satu lagi." Hyungwon kembali melipat tangan di dadanya. "Aku juga bukan Tuhan."

Samura mendesah lega. Dengan begini, walau Hyunwoo meragukan keberadaan Hoseok dalam ingatannya, keduanya adalah orang yang sama dan bukan orang yang berbeda.

Hyungwon mengerjap ketika melihat perubahan reaksi di wajah Samura. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini sekarang?"

Samura menatap Hyungwon yang penasaran. "Aku juga baru tahu bahwa oppa yang membuat Hyunwoo oppa menghilang baru-baru ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku langsung tahu alasan dibaliknya bukan?"

Hyungwon mengerjap. "Kau benar juga." Samura mendesah pelan mendengar persetujuannya. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

Samura meregangkan tubuh, merasa lega atas apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Akan kucoba buat Hyunwoo oppa mengingat yang tersisa." Jawabnya. "Aku juga berharap apa yang oppa hilangkan darinya tidak ikut kembali."

Hyungwon mengerjap terkejut. Ucapan Samura ada benarnya, membantu mengembalikan ingatan Hyunwoo, bisa saja membantu mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya dihapus dan tidak bisa lagi dikembalikan. Hyungwon mengeryit.

"Aku harap juga begitu." Samura pun hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

Hoseok yang menyadari bahwa Hyunwoo menghindarinya, membuatnya merasa sedih sekaligus penasaran. Dirinya ingin tahu alasan mengapa lelaki itu melakukannya setelah membelanya habis-habisan di depan Minhyuk dan Kihyun. Walau sekarang mereka akrab satu sama lain dan jarang mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Hyunwoo-ah?" Lelaki yang dipanggil terkejut, namun berusaha tenang dan tidak berekspresi berlebihan.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar. Hoseok mengeryit bingung.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal?" Hyunwoo terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia tak menyangka Hoseok akan menanyakannya.

"Tidak. Mengapa?" Lagi-lagi Hyunwoo menjawab dengan datar dan nada tidak peduli. Hoseok hanya melanjutkan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku merasa kau menghindariku." Jawab Hoseok, dengan sedikit ragu namun penuh kejujuran.

Hyunwoo mendesah pelan. "Itu hanya perasaanmu kan." Kini Hoseok merasa bahwa Hyunwoo menyalahkannya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Begitu." Hyunwoo mengangguk, namun tidak menatap Hoseok yang bertanya sedari tadi dari belakangnya. "Maaf bila aku membuatmu kesal."

Hyunwoo mendesah pelan kini, dengan sedikit terdengar di telinga Hoseok. "Sudah kubilang kau tidak-"

Ucapan Hyunwoo terpotong, oleh sosok Hoseok yang sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Padahal tadi suaranya terdengar begitu dekat dan seolah berada di belakangnya. Hyunwoo mengerjap terkejut.

"Apa aku bicara sendirian?"

* * *

Samura menemukan Hoseok berjalan sendirian membawa buku, yang terlihat sebagai buku belajar menulis puisi dan lagu dengan baik dan benar. Samura menaikkan alis, dan menghampirinya tanpa ragu.

"Oppa tidak ke klub?"

Hoseok memberi Samura jeda sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku membuat Hyunwoo kesal." Jawabnya datar. "Aku tidak ingin semakin membuatnya kesal."

Samura menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Kesal? Seperti apa?"

"Justru itu yang kutanyakan!" Samura terkejut ketika Hoseok mengucapkannya dengan nada tinggi dan mereka terdiam di tengah koridor. Hoseok memejamkan matanya, dan terlihat oleh Samura lelaki itu frustasi. Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan. "Dia tidak memberitahuku mengapa dia kesal."

Samura mengerjap beberapa kali.

_"Apa benar, aku orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatan Hoseok-ie, begitu pula Hoseok-ie adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada dalam ingatanku yang hilang?"_

Gadis itu teringat akan ucapan Hyunwoo padanya. Dia ragu akan sosok Hoseok dalam ingatannya maupun Hyunwoo dalam ingatan Hoseok. Mereka masih mencari jati diri masing-masing.

"Kau tahu aku tidak ingin melukai Hyunwoo bukan?" tanyanya pada Samura yang bengong kini, dengan alis mengeryit.

"Ng, tentu saja." Hoseok bingung melihat reaksi Samura kini.

"Ada apa?" Samura mendongak dan mendapati Hoseok khawatir padanya kini. Senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Masih saja sempat mengkhawatirkan orang lain," gumamnya pelan dalam hati. "Tidak, boleh kutemani?"

Hoseok mengerjap bingung. "Kau yakin tidak akan menemani Hyunwoo?"

Samura tersenyum lebar. "Aku bukan pacarnya."

Hoseok tersenyum.

Keduanya sampai ke perpustakaan yang cukup ramai. Sebentar lagi waktunya ujian, dan banyak mahasiswa yang menggunakan perpustakaan untuk belajar sebelum ujian. Hoseok mengajak Samura ke tempat yang sepi, agar tidak mengganggu mereka yang sedang belajar. Samura meraih buku-buku perihal musik dan perjalanan waktu, ketika Hoseok sudah sibuk dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Aku jadi ingat, pertemuan pertama kita." Samura mendongak dari bacaan di bawahnya, dan mendapati Hoseok tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ketika oppa bertanya apa aku tertarik pada perjalanan waktu?" Hoseok mengangguk. "Oppa masih mengingatnya ya?"

"Tentu saja." Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Kau membantuku menemukan Hyunwoo, sahabatku yang menghilang."

Samura memasang ekspresi sedih. "Kau sudah menemukannya bukan?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Namun kini, Hyunwoo sendiri seolah menjauhiku." Samura melihat lelaki itu memasang ekspresi sedih. "Apa Hyunwoo tidak ingin teman yang ada di ingatannya itu adalah aku?"

Samura membelalak lebar. Keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama, namun Hyunwoo ragu, karena ingatannya belum jelas, dan dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hoseok. _Apakah itu efek dari ingatan yang dihapus oleh Hyungwon?_

Samura mendesah pelan. "Aku sih ingin kalian berdua orang yang sama dan berteman hingga kini."

Hoseok menoleh pada Samura yang tersenyum. Ada sedikit kesedihan di dalamnya, namun juga harapan. Hoseok tidak tahu bagaimana gadis itu bisa berpikir positif.

"Karena aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua."

Hoseok merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuh dan hatinya. Harapan yang ingin dirinya pegang teguh dan tentu saja dipegang oleh Hyunwoo sendiri, dipegang oleh orang lain yang melihat mereka, memperhatikan mereka. Yang Hoseok pikir mungkin saja, gadis itu akan menghilang setelah tugasnya selesai.

"Kenapa kau yang harus memikirkan soal kami sebegitunya sih?"

Samura hanya tertawa ketika Hoseok berusaha menahan air mata haru. "Alasannya sudah kukatakan barusan bukan?"

**_Karena kau adalah kau._ **

**_Aku tidak butuh yang lain._ **

**_Langit begitu indah dan luas._ **

**_Seperti dirimu._ **

* * *

Minhyuk dan Kihyun yang menyadari bahwa Hyunwoo dan Hoseok sedikit renggang dan jauh dari satu sama lain, merasakan keheningan yang berbeda dan kosong dalam klub. Walaupun ada Jooheon yang sama aktifnya, dan Hyungwon yang ikut menanggapi selain dari sikap diamnya itu, ruang klub seolah kekurangan sesuatu yang penting, sebagai pilar klub.

"Kemana duo kesayanganmu itu, Jooheon-ie?" Minhyuk bertanya pada Jooheon yang sedang sibuk membuat lagu.

"Hyunwoo hyung baru saja pergi ke kantin mencari makanan. Hoseok hyung kulihat pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi lagu berikutnya." Jawab Jooheon dengan lugas, seolah itu informasi penting yang harus diketahu setiap anggota klub.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Mereka menoleh pada Kihyun yang terlihat cukup tajam melihat keadaan situasi di klub. Setelah ucapan Minhyuk pada awal pertemuan mereka.

"Apa kau berpikir terjadi sesuatu pada mereka karena ulahku?" tanya Minhyuk, dengan kedua tangan di pinggang rampingnya.

"Bukankah jelas?" Ketiganya menoleh pada Hyungwon yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. "Semenjak ucapanmu perihal hubungan mereka berdua, ada sesuatu yang menjadikan mereka menjauh dari satu sama lain." Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Padahal mereka berdua sudah cukup canggung pada satu sama lain." Tambahnya seolah kecewa menyadari mereka masih bersikap begitu.

Minhyuk mengerjap sebelum melirik Kihyun. Lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kukira mereka teman lama." Ucap Minhyuk dengan nada bercanda.

Hyungwon mendesah lagi. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Hyungwon menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku saja berteman dengan Hoseok hyung baru tiga tahun, namun sudah hampir bosan mendengarnya membicarakan soal _Hyunwoo_ temannya yang menghilang. Setelah cukup yakin dengan ingatan Hyunwoo hyung yang hilang bahwa ada seorang teman di dalamnya dan merupakan Hoseok yang kukenal, aku merasa lega mereka tidak harus memikirkan hal menyedihkan yang terjadi pada mereka." Hyungwon mendongak untuk bertemu mata dengan Minhyuk. "Namun kau sengaja seolah ingin memisahkan mereka." Tambahnya dengan nada kesal.

Minhyuk mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya tidak tahu dan berusaha menyatakan pendapatku."

Kihyun mendesah pelan. "Minhyuk selalu begini, mungkin saja kau tahu sedikit soal sifatnya karena sering bertemu untuk berlatih mengambil foto selca." Kihyun kembali pada kegiatannya sendiri.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Aku tak tahu bahwa sifatmu seperti itu."

Minhyuk hanya tertawa, seolah bangga mendengar _pujian_ yang sebenarnya bukan pujian. "Kau membuatku malu." Tambahnya dan Hyungwon tidak menggubrisnya.

"Lalu apa yang bisa membuat kalian maupun mereka yakin kalau mereka orang yang sama?" Kihyun bersuara, membuat Hyungwon dan Minhyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hyunwoo hyung harus mengingat semua ingatannya yang sempat hilang itu." Jawab Hyungwon dengan nada datar, seolah lelah harus membahas hal itu lagi.

"Maksudmu melihat jelas wajah dan siapa teman di dalam ingatannya itu?" Hyungwon hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kihyun.

"Kedengarannya sulit." Hyungwon mendengus sebagai reaksinya.


	14. All I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perasaan Hyunwoo.
> 
> Perasaan Hoseok.
> 
> Keduanya saling Menyayangi, saling Peduli, dan keduanya merupakan Orang yang Jujur.
> 
> Bagaimana Perjalanan Waktu membawa Keduanya?

Masa ujian pun datang, sehingga membuat hampir setiap anggota klub sibuk dengan kelas mereka masing-masing. Hoseok lebih sering berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hyungwon dibandingkan dengan Hyunwoo. Lelaki tinggi dengan kulit lebih gelap dari yang lainnya itu juga tidak terlalu menggubris keadaannya yang sedikit renggang dengan Hoseok.

Samura melihat lelaki yang memiliki permintaan kembali ke masa lalu itu duduk sendirian dengan beberapa buku di atas pahanya, memperlihatkan dirinya sedang sibuk belajar. Samura bisa melihat bahwa ada warna hitam di bawah matanya, seolah lelaki itu berjuang keras tidak hanya dengan pelajarannya, melainkan juga hubungannya dengan Hyunwoo dan anggota klub yang lainnya.

"Apa kau menyiksa dirimu?" Hoseok mendongak dan mendapati Samura mengeryit bingung, khawatir dengan keadaannya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil. "Kukira Hyunwoo yang akan menanyakannya."

Samura menaikkan alis bingung sebelum duduk di samping Hoseok. "Apakah dia sering begitu padamu?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Ada saat aku terlalu lelah dan stress, dan Hyunwoo menyadarinya ketika kami berlatih kendo." Hoseok membuka halaman lain di buku yang dipegangnya. "Dia menegurku sepertimu tadi."

Samura mengerjap kali ini. "Apakah aku dan dia mirip?"

Hoseok tertawa lagi, sangat lepas. "Mungkin saja." Hoseok mendongak untuk menatap Samura. "Kalian punya kemiripan untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain dengan cara yang sedikit tajam namun bisa membangkitkan orang lain."

Samura mengeryit. Dirinya tidak pernah merasa memiliki sifat seperti itu. Setidaknya bagi dirinya yang satu lagi. "Begitukah? Aku tak tahu." Hoseok menggumam pelan namun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Keheningan keduanya biarkan untuk menyelimuti sejenak waktu. Samura mendongak menatap guguran daun dari pohon besar di atas mereka, dan Hoseok menikmatinya sembari membaca buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Kau tidak belajar?" Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok setelah beberapa saat.

"Hanya sedikit." Hoseok mendongak menatap Samura kini. "Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya bila aku menghapus keberadaanku sebagai mahasiswi di kampusmu nanti." Hoseok mengeryit mendengarnya.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang dari dunia lain." Samura mengangguk, namun tidak menatap Hoseok. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, agak sedih mendengar pernyataan itu. Namun dia tidak melanjutkannya, karena tahu bahwa Samura tidak ingin membahasnya, dan tidak perlu dibahas.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyunwoo?" tanya Samura setelah mendesah pelan. Hoseok terdiam sebelum menjawabnya.

"Baik, kurasa?" Samura melirik Hoseok yang kembali pada bukunya. "Aku dengar kabarnya dari Hyungwon dan Kihyun yang sempat sekelas dengannya." Hoseok membalik halaman lainnya. "Aku hanya punya satu kelas yang sama dengan Hyunwoo."

Samura mengerjap. "Waktu pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Walau sekelas, baik aku dan Hyunwoo tidak menyapa satu sama lain." Hoseok mengeryit. "Aku merasa dia sudah melupakanku walau kami satu klub."

Samura merasakan hembusan angin lembut menyapu mereka, membiarkan kata-kata itu menggantung dan menjadi sebuah kesedihan yang terasa ringan di dada. Samura tidak melanjutkan, tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin buruk setelah apa yang dilakukan Minhyuk dan kerenggangan yang Hyunwoo dan Hoseok rasakan. Keduanya tak membicarakannya, namun aksi mereka memperlihatkan jelas keadaan itu.

Samura pun bangkit. "Aku akan tetap membantumu dan Hyunwoo untuk mengembalikan ingatannya."

Hoseok menoleh pada gadis itu, melihatnya penuh keyakinan kini. "Apapun yang terjadi?"

Samura mengangguk. " _Apapun yang terjadi_. Bagaimana pun hasilnya." Hoseok hanya tersenyum, dan Samura pergi meninggalkannya bersama keheningan.

* * *

Hoseok hendak bangkit dan menyelesaikan pelajaran yang dipelajarinya untuk ujian selanjutnya ketika melihat Hyunwoo berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hoseok menaikkan alis heran, berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan tenang menghadapi Hyunwoo, walau dadanya berdegup kencang, khawatir akan apa yang hendak keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak belajar, Hyunwoo?" Hoseok bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Hyunwoo ketika dia hanya memanggilnya dengan nama biasa.

"Aku bisa melakukannya nanti." Hoseok menggumam pelan sebagai reaksinya, dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan nada datar di suara Hyunwoo. Lelaki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku memang menghindarimu, Hoseok-ie."

Hoseok mengerjap terkejut ketika Hyunwoo menyatakannya, namun tidak menatap Hoseok. Panggilan akrabnya membuat Hoseok sedikit senang. "Lalu kenapa kau disini bila kau menghindariku?"

Hyunwoo mengeryit. "Itu bukan perasaanmu semata." Tambahnya, dengan nada menyesal. Hoseok bingung dengan keadaan Hyunwoo yang mudah berubah. _Mungkinkah ada hubungannya dengan ingatannya yang hilang_? Hoseok bertanya-tanya. "Aku menyesal dan aku tidak menyukai diriku yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu."

"Hentikan Hyunwoo." Lelaki itu mendongak mendengar nada sedih di suara Hoseok. Dia melihat sahabatnya mengeryit sedih. "Aku tidak menjadi temanmu untuk mendengarkanmu merendahkan diri sendiri." Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Aku menjadi temanmu karena _kau_ adalah temanku dan aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Hyunwoo mendesah pelan. "Benar, maaf." Hoseok menggeleng, namun tak mengatakan apapun. "Aku hanya tidak ingin teman yang ada dalam ingatanku bukan dirimu."

Hoseok mengerjap terkejut kini. "Kau takut orang itu bukan aku?" Hyunwoo mengangguk mantap, dan itu membuat hati Hoseok lega. "Memangnya kenapa kau sampai berpikiran begitu?"

Hyunwoo menatap Hoseok kini. Pertanyaannya tidak terdengar menyalahkan, hanya bertanya. Hyunwoo mengeryit. "Walau aku yakin itu dirimu," mulainya. "Aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahmu." Hoseok terkejut kini. "Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah itu dirimu atau bukan. Aku kesal karenanya." Hyunwoo menggeleng pelan, wajahnya memperlihatkan dirinya frustasi karena tidak bisa mengingat hal itu.

Hoseok melangkah menghampiri, dan kini lelaki itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hoseok menyentuh lengan Hyunwoo. "Kau tidak harus memaksakan diri, bukankah sudah kubilang itu sejak awal aku tahu kau hilang ingatan?"

Hyunwoo membelalak lebar. Hoseok selalu baik hati dan sensitif. Hyunwoo tidak ingin kehilangan teman seperti Hoseok, yang memikirkan dirinya, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Pribadi yang tidak ingin melukai temannya, sekaligus tidak berharap melakukannya. Hyunwoo ingin bahwa temannya yang hilang selama sepuluh tahun itu adalah dirinya dan temannya yang ada dalam ingatannya yang hilang itu adalah Hoseok. Dia tidak ingin yang lain.

Hyunwoo mengangguk. Sentuhan Hoseok selalu membuatnya tenang, begitu pula sentuhan Hyunwoo bagi Hoseok. "Ah, aku ingat."

Hoseok tersenyum, dan Hyunwoo merasa lega bisa melihatnya. "Apa ujian jurusanmu menyulitkan?" Hoseok mengajaknya untuk kembali ke dalam gedung kampus.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Hyunwoo, sejujur yang dirinya bisa. Sentuhan Hoseok dipunggungnya, membuatnya merasa hangat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ada, dan aku harus membaca beberapa buku untuk membandingkan teorinya." Jawaban Hoseok dengan ekspresi kesal itu membuat Hyunwoo tertawa, dan itu menghangatkan hati Hoseok.

"Mau kubantu? Bila aku bisa sih." Ekspresi Hoseok berubah senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau bisa ya." Hyunwoo bisa kembali melihat ekspresi ramah dan hangat dari Hoseok, yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Oke." Hyunwoo mengangguk, tersenyum kecil di balik wajahnya yang jarang berekspresi itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Hoseok-ie, kenapa dengan warna hitam di bawah matamu itu?"

"Ah ini? Aku hanya terlalu lelah, dan mungkin stress?" Hyunwoo mengeryit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyunwoo, sembari menopangkan tangannya di atas bahu Hoseok. Lelaki berkulit putih itu tertawa kecil.

"Kau orang kedua yang mengkhawatirkanku hari ini." Ucapnya, seolah merasa aneh dikhawatirkan dua orang sekaligus.

Hyunwoo menaikkan alis. "Siapa yang pertama?"

Hoseok menatap Hyunwoo yang bingung itu. "Samura."

Samura yang melihat dari jendela lantai dua, tersenyum melihat dua sahabat dan dua kesayangannya yang sempat renggang itu, bisa bersama lagi. Dengan senyuman di wajah yang terlihat seperti tawa anak kecil.

"Syukurlah." Samura menggumam sebelum melenggang pergi.

Anggota klub yang sedang beristirahat ketika sebagian ujian selesai, mendongak melihat Hyunwoo dan Hoseok masuk ke dalam ruang klub dengan ekspresi yang begitu menyenangkan dan hangat. Jooheon dan Hyungwon hanya bisa tersenyum lega melihat kedekatan keduanya kembali, sedangkan Minhyuk menaikkan alisnya bingung, dan Kihyun merasa heran karena terkejut Hyunwoo dan Hoseok sudah baikan.

"Kukira kalian bertengkar." Ucap Minhyuk, tanpa pikir panjang dan berhasil membuat tiga anggota klub lainnya memberikan ekspresi kesal padanya. Minhyuk tidak menggubrisnya.

Hoseok menaikkan alis bingung. "Kau tidak suka melihatku dan Hyunwoo akrab ya?"

"Minhyuk sejak kemarin tidak berhenti menggangguku." Ucap Hyunwoo disamping Hoseok, yang masuk bersamaan dengannya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu!" gerutu Minhyuk, dan Hoseok hanya memandangi teman baiknya itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada khawatir. Entah mengapa, Hyunwoo senang mendapat perlakuan itu dari Hoseok.

"Dia ingin memisahkanku denganmu." Jawab Hyunwoo dengan nada sejujur-jujurnya, dan berhasil membuat Hoseok percaya tanpa ragu.

"Hei! Aku tidak mengganggunya!" Minhyuk mengeryit. "Kenapa kau berkata seolah aku ingin kalian putus?"

Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum senang ketika Hoseok angkat bicara. "Kau ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hyunwoo sebagai teman bukan?" Hoseok berjalan mendekati Minhyuk dan membuat lelaki itu berjalan mundur ketakutan. Badan Hoseok yang sama berisi dan bagusnya layaknya Hyunwoo itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi Minhyuk dengan tubuh ramping layaknya Hyungwon.

Jooheon dan Hyungwon hanya tertawa melihat dua orang yang seumuran itu mulai bertingkah, ketika tingkah laku menyebalkan Minhyuk dibalas dengan kekuatan Hoseok. Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum lebar melihat temannya membela seperti itu.

Kihyun beralih pada ketiganya dengan alis mengeryit. "Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?"

Hyunwoo tersenyum. "Hukuman karena seenaknya mengejekku dan Hoseok-ie."

Kihyun mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Hyunwoo, dan melihat tingkah laku mereka layaknya anak kecil. Kihyun pun bangkit untuk menghentikan keduanya ketika Minhyuk sudah menangis kesakitan oleh kemampuan Hoseok.

Hyungwon menoleh pada Hyunwoo yang melipat tangannya di dada, memperlihatkan porsi tubuhnya yang bagus dan berisi, idaman bagi perempuan yang sangat suka lelaki yang seksi sekaligus _manly_. Hyungwon pun sangat menghargai kakak kelas yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah yakin bahwa kalian berdua adalah orang yang sama?"

Hyunwoo mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Hyungwon yang terdengar bisik-bisik bagi Jooheon. Hyunwoo menoleh pada Hoseok yang akhirnya tertawa namun tidak berhenti untuk menghukum Minhyuk yang menyebalkan. Kihyun yang mungil menghalangi di depannya dengan ekspresi seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi dua anak lelakinya. Hyunwoo tersenyum.

"Aku hanya yakin bahwa aku dan Hoseok akan menjadi teman satu sama lain di dunia manapun." Hyungwon membelalak lebar mendengar jawaban itu, yang dipenuhi keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri. Hyungwon melirik Hoseok yang akhirnya menyerah dengan kegigihan Kihyun dan Minhyuk yang memberikan ekpresi bangga pada Hoseok di belakang Kihyun.

Hyungwon tersenyum kini. "Aku juga setuju." Hyunwoo yang mendengarnya tersenyum semakin lebar.

**_I could get over because you are here._ **

**_You're my only friend._ **

* * *

Samura berpikir bahwa masalah yang diperbuat oleh Minhyuk kini sudah selesai, ternyata belum selesai sepenuhnya. Masa ujian berakhir, dan dirinya melihat Hoseok yang menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu. Walaupun tidak lagi renggang dengan Hyunwoo, Samura terkadang melihat Hoseok menatap Hyunwoo agak lama sebelum mendesah dan memalingkan wajahnya. Samura hanya bisa mengerjap bingung setiap kali melihat perlakuan lelaki yang membuatnya datang ke dunia ini.

"Samura, apa kabar?" Gadis itu menoleh mendengar suara pelan yang lembut itu. Muncul Sakura Usukawa yang datang dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya, dan gerakannya yang anggun layaknya seorang putri.

"Sakura," dirinya melirik kesana kemari. "Kau sendirian?"

"Aku tidak harus bersama-sama mereka bukan?" ucap Sakura sembari tertawa kecil, dan bagi Samura senyumannya sangat manis. Aneh sekali anggota klub tidak terlihat tertarik padanya walaupun Sakura sudah punya Kenryoku.

"Memang tidak sih, tumben saja." Samura menyatakan dengan nada menyerah ketika sang putri menegaskan ucapannya.

"Mereka akan menyusulku, aku hanya lebih dulu menyelesaikan ujian."

Samura mengerjap. "Kalian memang keluarga cerdas ya."

Sakura menahan tawa. "Samura berucap seolah kau bodoh." Tambahnya dengan tangan mungilnya di bibir.

"Yah, aku mengakui diriku malas." Samura mengusap tengkuk lehernya.

Sakura mendongak ketika melihat Samura berdiri tak jauh dari anggota klub lainnya yang hampir semua cowok.

"Apakah tugasmu berjalan lancar?" Samura mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak yakin, walau sebenarnya sudah hampir selesai." Sakura menoleh pada Samura.

"Tidak yakin? Ada apa memangnya?" Samura mendesah pelan.

"Anggota baru membuat sedikit masalah, yang hampir membuat Hyunwoo dan Hoseok renggang. Sulit sekali menyatukan kembali mereka bila keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin melukai satu sama lain." Sakura melihat Samura mengeryit. Gadis itu berusaha keras ternyata.

"Begitu." Batin Sakura pelan, dan Samura hanya mengangguk. "Apa masalahnya sudah selesai?"

Samura mengeryit dan mendesah lagi. "Kurasa belum."

"Ada apa lagi memangnya?" Sakura mengerjap terkejut.

"Ada sesuatu yang beda setiap kali Hoseok memandang Hyunwoo." Samura melipat tangannya dan salah satunya menyentuh dagu. Gadis itu berpikir. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa artinya karena aku tidak yakin dia sadar melakukannya."

Sakura mengerjap ketika mendengar penjelasan Samura. "Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin Hoseok itu sampaikan pada Hyunwoo?"

Samura mengerjap terkejut mendengarnya. "Menyampaikan sesuatu?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Hanya saja dia tidak mampu atau tidak bisa mengutarakannya secara langsung. Ada rasa canggung... mungkin malu? Memang sih laki-laki terlihat mudah menjelaskan banyak hal terhadap satu sama lain," Samura mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi ada pula yang tidak seperti itu bukan?"

Samura mengangguk. "Hoseok dan Hyunwoo tipe yang canggung pada satu sama lain ketika hanya berdua, walaupun kelihatannya mereka akur-akur saja." Sakura mengangguk.

"Karena Ken dan _Ryuu_ tidak seperti itu, aku tidak bisa memberikan contoh lainnya yang mirip..." Sakura menyentuh dagu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Namun ada kalanya, walaupun sahabat, ada hal yang tidak bisa kau ungkapkan?" Sakura menanyakannya sembari sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Samura mengeryit. "Begitu ya." Sakura mengangguk dan senyuman kecil muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Bagaimana bila Samura coba tanyakan pada Hoseok, hal yang sering tidak sengaja dirinya lakukan dan kamu menyadarinya, apakah artinya itu?" Samura menoleh pada Sakura. "Toh tidak ada salahnya bertanya, kau bisa memikirkannya lagi bila dia tidak mau menceritakannya sama sekali."

Samura mengerjap. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menjelaskan sedemikian baiknya ya."

"Benarkah?" Sakura menutup bibirnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku baik dalam menjelaskan sesuatu." Tambahnya, ekspresinya menunjukkan dia bingung.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, kutanyakan nanti."

"Ng." Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Ucapan Samura membuat senyumannya semakin lebar. Bagi Samura itu sangat terasa hangat.


	15. A Little Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samura dan Hoseok.
> 
> Samura dengan Pemikirannya.
> 
> Hoseok dengan Perasaannya.
> 
> Keduanya berbincang, layaknya teman, layaknya sahabat, hingga sepasang kekasih.

Hal yang tak disengaja yang dilihat oleh Samura beberapa hari ini terjadi pada Hoseok, ternyata bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Samura terkadang melihat, Hoseok menatap Hyunwoo dengan tatapan yang tidak dipahami Samura, namun akhirnya lelaki itu mendesah pelan dan tidak melakukan apapun selain memandang temannya itu. Samura pun menaikkan alisnya, sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu pada Lee Hoseok.

Kegiatan mereka kembali berlanjut setelah masa ujian berakhir. Tidak luput hari-hari libur yang luar biasa panjang membuat sebagian anggota bersorak bahagia. Anehnya tidak dengan Hoseok, yang seolah sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang penting namun tidak dibicarakannya pada siapapun. Samura memperhatikannya tidak lagi sibuk dengan masa lalunya juga masa lalu Hyunwoo, walau tidak menyerah untuk membantu mengembalikan ingatan Hyunwoo yang hilang oleh Hyungwon. Hyunwoo terlihat tidak bertanya maupun menyadarinya, dan hanya membiarkan Hoseok berkutat dengan dirinya sendiri dan alis yang mengeryit hampir bertemu satu sama lain.

Samura mendesah pelan sebelum bangkit dari sofa tempatnya duduk di klub. "Hoseok oppa," suara Samura membuat anggota yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing menoleh pada satu-satunya gadis dalam klub mereka. Tidak percaya Samura tidak takut pada mereka sama sekali. Bisa saja mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dan tidak diinginkan pada seorang perempuan.

Hoseok mengerjap bingung. "Apa?"

Samura menangkap kekesalan di mata Hoseok, namun tak dirinya gubris kali ini. "Bisa kau temani aku sebentar?"

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya bingung, namun mengangguk setuju. Samura melihatnya bangkit. Pertama kalinya dia sedekat itu dengan Hoseok. Tubuhnya yang lebar dan berisi, tipe ideal seorang lelaki yang sehat dan fit, sedikit membuat Samura harus menahan nafas karena terkejut.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku butuh udara segar juga." Tambahnya berjalan lebih dulu, melewati Samura yang masih memandanginya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Gadis itu melirik Hoseok yang melenggang pergi, sebelum mendesah pelan.

" _Tidak baik untuk jantungku_." Batinnya pelan dalam hati sebelum menyusul lelaki berbadan besar darinya itu. "Kupinjam dulu Hoseok oppa ya, Hyunwoo oppa."

Hyunwoo hanya mengerjap bingung. "Oh..."

Samura memutuskan untuk mengajak Hoseok keluar dari kampus sebentar, ke sebuah minimarket dan mungkin juga mencari taman indah lainnya selain taman kampus. Hoseok terlihat sedikit tenang dan mulai merasa segar daripada keadaannya dalam studio tadi. Raut wajahnya berubah riang dan wajahnya yang tampan juga menggemaskan memancar keluar, membuat jantung Samura sedikit berdegup. Samura melihatnya pergi melihat-lihat es krim dengan ekspresi penuh antusias.

"Kau mau es krim? Aku sudah lama tak memakannya nih, butuh yang manis-manis!" ujarnya sembari membuka penutup lemari yang berisikan bermacam es dari kaca itu. Mata Hoseok mencari kesana kemari, berusaha menemukan yang menarik untuknya.

"Hoseok oppa terlihat suka makan es krim ya." Ucap Samura sembari berjalan menghampiri dan berdiri di sampingnya kini.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hanya jarang saja," jawab Samura dengan nada pelan, tidak berniat mengangguk Hoseok yang sudah kembali ceria hanya karena es krim. "Bukan berarti aku tak suka."

"Kalau begitu ayo pilih." Hoseok menoleh akhirnya, dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kutraktir." Tambahnya dengan penekanan, seolah khawatir Samura enggan membayar bagiannya setelah mengajaknya keluar.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Harusnya aku yang mentraktirmu bukan." Samura melihat ke dalam lemari es itu. Beragam merek dan rasa terpampang disana.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang perempuan membayar." Ucapnya dan mengambil salah satu es krim, sebelum dikembalikan setelah melihat yang tertera dalam kemasan. "Kau menemukan yang kau suka?"

Samura mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku akan memilih coklat atau vanilla untuk es krim. Rasa kopi juga enak." Ucapnya sembari menunjuk beberapa es krim yang memperlihatkan rasa dalam kemasannya.

"Begitu? Aku juga suka vanilla kok." Ucap Hoseok sembari menaikkan alis. "Kebanyakan perempuan lebih suka stroberi atau vanila, tak sangka." Hoseok kembali meraih es krim yang lain sebelum membandingkannya dengan yang lain.

Samura mengeryit. "Yang suka coklat juga tidak sedikit kok." Tambahnya dengan nada datar.

Hoseok meraih beberapa yang dimaksud Samura, menyodorkannya pada gadis itu. "Kau mau yang mana?" tanyanya dan membuat Samura mengerjap.

"Yang coklat saja," ucap Samura dengan ragu-ragu, ketika Hoseok mengangguk dan mengembalikan sisanya ke dalam lemari. "Kau sudah memilih?"

"Hmm." Hoseok mengeryit, menatap beragam es krim di hadapannya. "Banyak yang ingin kucoba, tapi tak yakin aku akan menghabiskannya dengan cepat dalam waktu dekat."

Samura mengerjap. "Bagaimana kalau kau belikan untuk anggota klub yang lain?" Hoseok menoleh mendapati Samura merekomendasikan sesuatu. "Kalau kau membeli dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, mereka bisa memilih bukan?"

Hoseok terdiam memikirkan, sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Idemu bagus juga." Hoseok meraih ember kecil yang disediakan untuk menyimpan es krim, dan dirinya mulai meraih beberapa rasa dari beragam merek es krim. Samura mengerjap terkejut melihat jumlah yang dibelinya tanpa ragu itu.

Mereka pergi ke kasir untuk membayar ditambah dengan beberapa minuman. Walau tahu keduanya takkan langsung kembali ke studio, Hoseok tidak memperdulikan es krimnya akan cepat mencair nanti. Hoseok hanya asyik dengan keadaannya kini dan terlihat sedikit nyaman. Es krim vanilla di tangannya dan bunyi siulan pelan sebuah nada terdengar dari lelaki bertubuh besar itu. Samura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang bak anak kecil.

Keduanya menemukan sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari minimarket. Ada beberapa wahana permainan yang bisa digunakan baik oleh anak kecil maupun mereka. Samura memilih duduk di sebuah ayunan, setelah ragu, Hoseok mengikutinya perlahan. Keduanya menikmati es krim dalam diam dengan sebuah kantung plastik berisikan es krim dan minuman lainnya menunggu untuk dinikmati.

Samura akhirnya bersuara setelah sebagian es krimnya mulai habis. "Apa Hoseok oppa sekarang yang menjauhi Hyunwoo oppa?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Hoseok terbatuk, tersedak dengan es krim yang dinikmatinya dengan penuh sangat itu. Hoseok menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan es krim karena pertanyaan Samura sebelum menoleh pada gadis yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar tidak merasa bersalah. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya karena penasaran." Jawab Samura dengan jujur tanpa nada lain yang bisa Hoseok tangkap.

"Penasaran karena apa?" Samura mengerjap sebelum menjawab.

"Hoseok oppa memandangi Hyunwoo dalam artian lain." Hoseok membelalak lebar. "Aku tidak tahu itu perasaan cinta atau apa, namun kelihatannya kau sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya."

Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi putih tampan milik Hoseok. "...Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?" Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, dan tidak berniat mengakuinya. Seperti yang sudah Samura duga, Hoseok tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Samura mendesah pelan, berusaha sabar menghadapi lelaki yang emosional itu. "Tak sengaja aku melihatmu memandang Hyunwoo oppa," Hoseok menoleh lagi pada Samura yang mulai menjelaskan. "Namun tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mendesah pelan." Samura menatap Hoseok kini. "Tidak masalah bila oppa tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku hanya penasaran."

"Kalau gitu aku takkan bicara." Ucap Hoseok layaknya anak kecil.

Samura mengerjap sebelum memejamkan matanya. "Baiklah."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin lembut juga gerakan mereka menikmati es krim yang perlahan meleleh itu. Hoseok tidak tahan kini merasakannya, ketika Samura diam seribu bahasa. Hoseok mendesah pelan.

"Aku sendiri merasa sering memperhatikan Hyunwoo tanpa kusadari." Samura melirik Hoseok yang mulai membicarakannya, sembari mengusap rambutnya, dengan sedikit kasar. Samura merasa lelaki itu frustasi bila harus memikirkannya. "Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali, namun aku sendiri tidak tahu ada orang yang memperhatikanku melakukannya."

Samura memejamkan matanya lagi. "Aku hanya tidak sengaja, dan kupikir Hoseok oppa berhasil menyampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan setelah memelototi Hyunwoo oppa segitunya." Hoseok menaikkan alis terkejut dengan ucapan Samura yang gamblang itu. "Namun ketika aku melihatmu melakukannya lagi, aku berpikir sepertinya ada hal yang sulit kau katakan pada Hyunwoo oppa." Samura menghabiskan es krimnya dan bangkit berdiri untuk membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah tak jauh dari mereka berada.

Hoseok mendesah pelan, ikut menghabiskan es krimnya, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Samura. Keduanya berdiri tak jauh kini, dan memutuskan untuk membicarakannya sembari berjalan kembali ke studio. "Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut apa yang kurasakan setiap kali aku memandangi Hyunwoo." Ujar Hoseok memulai, dan Samura sesekali melihat ekspresinya ketika lelaki itu menceritakannya. "Tentu saja bukan cinta. Walaupun itu cinta, dalam bentuk persahabatan yang diriku dan Hyunwoo sepakati. Aku yakin itu." Samura tidak meragukannya dan tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa Hyunwoo dan Hoseok akan berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman baik yang tak tergantikan. "Aku tahu bahwa teman Hyunwoo bukanlah aku satu-satunya, dan aku cukup senang melihatnya akrab dengan teman sekelasnya juga teman-teman klub. Termasuk dirimu." Samura mengerjap beberapa kali, walau merasa ada suatu penekanan ketika Hoseok mengucapkan perihal dirinya, Samura tidak menggubrisnya. "Entah mengapa, dia sedekat ini, namun begitu jauh." Hoseok mengeryit. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku bisa merasakan hal itu."

Samura mengerjap, berusaha menyimpulkan dari apa yang Hoseok ucapkan padanya dengan nada dan ekspresi sedih itu. Hoseok mudah memperlihatkan reaksi dan mood-nya lewat ekspresi wajahnya. Lelaki itu sangat ekspresif dibandingkan Hyunwoo, sahabatnya. "Sejak kapan kau merasakannya?"

Hoseok menoleh pada Samura yang bertanya. Dirinya mengeryit berpikir. "Mungkin sejak kehadiran Minhyuk-ie dan Kihyun-ie? Ketika hanya ada Jooheon-ie dan Hyungwon-ah, aku tidak pernah merasakannya." Jawab Hoseok, dan Samura mendapati dirinya berkata jujur.

Samura ikut memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Hoseok, dan menyimpulkan apa rasa yang dirasakan oleh lelaki bertubuh besar itu. Yang anehnya sangat sensitif dan emosional. Samura menaikkan alisnya bingung. " _Kau sebut apa perasaan semacam itu_?" batinnya dalam hati.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoseok dan Samura yang kembali ke studio sembari membawa sekantung plastik membuat Minhyuk dan Jooheon bersorak ria. Hyunwoo dan Hyungwon menghampiri setelah Hoseok dan Samura berjalan untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka lagi dalam studio.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Hyunwoo pada Hoseok yang duduk kembali di kursinya dan menghadap beberapa kertas di hadapannya.

"Eh? Ah, hanya berbincang dan jajan di minimarket luar kampus. Sudah kubilang butuh angin segar bukan?" Hoseok terlihat ragu menjawabnya, namun Hyunwoo mengabaikannya. Hoseok terlihat frustasi akan sesuatu dan Hyunwoo tak ingin menekannya.

Hyunwoo menggumam pelan sebagai jawabannya, sebelum beralih ke kantung plastik yang sibuk dikelilingi oleh keempat anggota yang lebih muda darinya dan Hoseok. "Apa saja yang kau beli?"

"Aku hanya membeli es krim dan minuman. Tidak sempat terpikirkan membeli snacks juga." Hoseok berbalik kini, menghadap Hyunwoo yang memunggunginya namun memberikan gumaman pelan sebagai reaksi dari jawaban Hoseok.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan sesuatu? Aku cukup lapar." Hyunwoo menoleh dan menatap Hoseok yang mengangguk setuju.

"Benar juga. Aku jadi lapar setelah makan es krim." Hoseok menoleh pada Samura yang sudah duduk manis di sofa lagi dan memainkan ponselnya. "Kau juga akan makan bersama bukan, Samura?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan mendapati Hoseok menatapnya dengan ekspresi canggung. Samura menaikkan alis bingung, namun mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Aku tidak terlalu banyak makan, aku hanya akan mencicipi sebagian yang kalian pesan saja."

"Oke." Hoseok bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Hyunwoo. Keduanya berbincang dengan yang lainnya untuk hendak memesan makanan apa.

Samura menatap Hoseok yang berbicara masih dengan ekspresi canggung. Dirinya terlihat ragu mengungkapkan sesuatu pada yang lainnya juga Hyunwoo padahal hanya soal makanan. Samura mendesah pelan. " _Aku lupa atas nama dari perasaan apa yang dirasakannya itu._ " Batinnya pelan dan kembali ke ponselnya.

Hoseok dan Hyunwoo memutuskan untuk memesan pizza, ramen, pangsit isi daging, dan _teobboki_. Hampir semua makanan yang mereka pesan adalah kesukaan mereka, setelah ribut membicarakan hendak memesan apa saja dan berapa banyak porsinya. Terkadang Samura ditanyai apakah siap membantu menghabiskan, namun Samura hanya mendesah pelan dan membirkan mereka melakukan sesuka hati mereka.

"Toh pada akhirnya mereka yang akan menghabiskan semuanya." Gumam Samura pelan dan kembali pada kegiatannya.

Pesanan datang lima belas menit kemudian langsung di depan pintu studio dan Hoseok bangkit untuk menerimanya. Kelima anggota klub lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sebelum melihat Hoseok beranjak ke pintu, dan aroma masakan menyelimuti seluruh ruangan. Hyunwoo beranjak segera keluar dari ruang latihan dance menyusul Hoseok yang mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Dariku sebagian, Hoseok-ie." Ucap Hyunwoo menyodorkan dompetnya yang ternyata tidak jauh beda modelnya dengan milik Hoseok.

"Oh, thanks," Hoseok membayarkan porsi untuk enam orang dengan uang patungannya dengan Hyunwoo. Mereka memanggil sisa anggota klub untuk bergabung dan menikmati makanan hangat yang baru saja sampai itu.

"Wah! Ini enak banget!" ucap Minhyuk sembari menunjuk ke arah semangkuk _teobbokki_ yang dipenuhi warna merah dengan sumpitnya.

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menikmatinya, juga menikmati pizza dan ramen yang mereka pesan. Samura mengeryit. " _Sudah kuduga nafsu makan mereka besar_." Gumamnya pelan. Samura meraih sumpit dan melihat ke arah makanan yang berjajar di hadapan enam laki-laki.

"Kau tidak makan?" Hyunwoo mendongak dan mendapati wajahnya dan Samura tidak berada jauh satu sama lain.

Samura merasakan hawa panas memenuhi pipinya perlahan, sebelum mendeham pelan. "Aku akan ambil sepotong pizza-nya saja." Jooheon memberikannya pada Samura yang meenerimanya. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki yang duduk di bawah dekat meja maupun di sofa.

Hoseok menoleh pada Samura. "Kau tidak mau ramen-nya? Enak lho."

Samura memberikan ekspresi canggung. "Biar kuambil sendiri saja." Dirinya ingat, bahwa lelaki sangat suka makan ramai-ramai seperti ini, walaupun tidak sedikit perempuan yang melakukannya. _Sangat jauh berbeda dengan cara makan di kerajaan Tsubasa_ , gumam Samura pelan dalam hati.

"Kau juga harus coba pangsitnya! Enak banget lho!" Jooheon bersuara, dan senyuman lebar kekanakan yang manis itu terarah padanya.

Samura tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Setelah menghabiskan sepotong pizza, Samura menikmati sedikit ramen milik Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, sebelum mencoba _teobboki_ kesukaan Hyunwoo yang hampir habis olehnya. Samura melirik Hoseok yang kini mengobrol dengan biasa dan menyenangkan dengan Hyunwoo maupun anggota yang lainnya. Samura mendesah pelan. " _Apakah itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Hoseok?_ "

**_Kenapa bukan aku yang kau bicarakan?_ **

**_Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pandang?_ **

**_Hentikan membicarakan orang lain._ **

**_Kau berhasil membuatku sedikit cemburu._ **

**_\- Jealousy, Monsta X_ **


	16. One Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo dengan Pemikirannya.
> 
> Hoseok dengan Pemikirannya.
> 
> Keduanya berbicara dengan Jujur dan pada Satu sama Lain.
> 
> Akan Keinginan mereka, Harapan mereka, dan juga Hubungan mereka.

Samura merasa tidak asing dengan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Hoseok terhadap Hyunwoo sekarang ini. Bukanlah soal cinta, maupun hal-hal menyedihkan lainnya, hanya semacam perasaan kecil, yang sebenarnya sangat penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Hanya saja terkadang, Samura lupa perasaan seperti apa itu. Mungkin saja dirinya tidak ingat pernah merasakan hal yang sama terhadap seseorang, atau pada Sazeru.

Mao menaikkan alis melihat Samura sudah duduk di sofa dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Padahal ruangan gelap, dan hanya beberapa layar menyala memperlihatkan beberapa gambar maupun video akan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang senggang, Master?"

"Aku selalu senggang." Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan sekenanya oleh Samura itu membuat Mao semakin bingung.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Samura tidak menoleh namun kembali menjawab.

"Aku lupa apa nama dari perasaan itu." Mao memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Perasaan apa?" Samura mengeryit, memikirkannya sebelum menjawab.

"Ketika ada rasa kesal dan iri pada seseorang yang dekat dengan temanmu?" Samura menyimpulkan, berusaha memikirkan apa namanya pula sembari bertanya pada Mao.

Mao mengerjap. "Apa ini tentang Hoseok lagi?" Samura mengangguk. Mao mendesah pelan sebelum duduk di samping Samura yang tidak mengubah posisi maupun pandangannya. "Kau selalu bekerja keras ya soal ini."

"Bukankah itu harus?" Mao melirik Samura yang masih mengeryit bingung. "Aku sudah tidak bisa setengah-setengah lagi."

Mao menatap Samura yang kini menerawang jauh. Pikirannya beralih, dan Mao menyadarinya. Itu bukan ungkapan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan dirinya yang satu lagi yang berada di dunia lain. Bagi Samura, hal itu memungkinkan, dan banyak luapan perasaan yang muncul tanpa Samura sadari dan yang bukan miliknya sendiri. Samura menerimanya, dan mencoba merasakan seperti apa itu, tanpa menyalahkan, tanpa membenarkan. Hanya menerima layaknya seseorang memberikan sesuatu.

"Kau sungguh sudah lupa, Master?" Mao menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, mendesah pelan layaknya lelah menghadapi Samura. Hal itu berhasil membuat Samura menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mao membuka matanya, melirik Samura dan tersenyum.

"Kau sebut itu cemburu." Samura membelalakkan matanya lebar. " _Jealousy_."

* * *

Samura berhasil mendapatkan nama dari perasaan yang dirasakan Hoseok pada Hyunwoo, apalagi setelah kedatangan Minhyuk dan Kihyun. Mengapa? Itu karena Hyunwoo lebih sering bersama mereka daripada dirinya. Tentu saja, Hyunwoo bukan berarti tidak pernah bersama dengan Hoseok lebih lama daripada mereka. Namun entah mengapa, seperti kejadian sebelumnya, mereka berdua berusaha menjauhkan Hoseok dari Hyunwoo. Samura yang merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah penyelidikan penting, memasang ekspresi serius yang membuat Hoseok sendiri menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berwajah serius gitu?" Samura menoleh ketika lelaki yang memiliki permohonan melakukan perjalanan waktu bertanya padanya.

"Aku akhirnya tahu apa yang kau rasakan itu." Hoseok mengerjap bingung kini.

"Apa yang kurasakan? Ah, maksudmu soal pandanganku?" Samura mengangguk mantap, dan Hoseok masih bingung mengapa Samura masih memasang ekspresi tajam dan serius padanya. "Tapi nggak harus sampai membuatmu serius gitu kan," gumam Hoseok pelan, namun Samura terlihat tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku tak percaya aku lupa namanya." Ucap Samura setelah sedikit jeda.

Keduanya kini ada dalam ruang klub, hanya berdua, tanpa anggota yang lain. Hoseok datang sendirian, tanpa Hyunwoo maupun Hyungwon. Samura sendiri sudah melihat bahwa sang model masih melakukan syuting foto lainnya sebelum datang ke klub, sedangkan Hyunwoo sedang bersama Jooheon melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja hanya mereka berdua pahami satu sama lain. Hoseok tak memaksa, karena sudah memiliki kontak grup bersama untuk saling mengabari.

"Lalu bisa kau beritahu aku apa itu?" Samura menoleh pada Hoseok dan mengejutkan lelaki itu. Hoseok hanya bisa mengerjap menunggu jawabannya ketika Samura memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius yang sama.

"Kau cemburu."

"Hah?" Hoseok mengerjap sekali lagi, seolah yang salah adalah matanya bukanlah telinganya.

"Jealousy. Kau cemburu." Samura mengucapkannya sekali lagi, dengan nada penuh penekanan yang membuat Hoseok bingung.

"Aku? Cemburu?" Samura mengangguk mantap. "Sama Hyunwoo?" Samura mengangguk lagi. "Apa yang harus kucemburui darinya?" Samura terdiam kini, tidak mengangguk.

"Mungkin kau cemburu pada Minhyuk dan Kihyun oppa, karena lebih dekat dengan Hyunwoo oppa." Hoseok mengerjap mendengarnya.

"Aku... cemburu pada mereka...?" Samura mengangguk sebelum mengangkat jarinya.

"Lebih tepatnya karena mereka lebih dekat dengan Hyunwoo oppa daripada dirimu." Samura mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi serius yang sama, membuat Hoseok yang mencoba mencerna ucapannya soal cemburu itu seolah terhipnotis.

"Karena mereka lebih dekat dengan Hyunwoo..."

Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkan Hoseok dan membuatnya bersandar ke sofa yang sedang didudukinya. Samura mengerjap saat melihatnya sebelum menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Sosok Hyunwoo yang tinggi menjulang menghalangi cahaya yang masuk ke ruang klub. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Samura dan Hoseok bergantian. Samura hanya menatapnya sedangkan Hoseok memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam seolah terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Hyunwoo menutup pintu klub.

"Membicarakan sebuah rahasia penting." Hyunwoo menyimpan tasnya di atas kursi yang biasa diduduki Hoseok.

"Rahasia?" Samura hanya mengangguk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyunwoo. "Sampai membuat Hoseok-ie seperti itu?" tunjuknya dengan menaikkan alis.

"Kurasa dia terkejut karena oppa datang tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang menghipnotisnya."

Hyunwoo mengeryit tak suka mendengar jawabannya. "Menghipnotisnya?" Hyunwoo menatap Samura dan Hoseok bergantian. "Aku membuka pintu pelan-pelan bukan?"

Samura mengangguk membenarkan. "Kurasa." Hyunwoo menaikkan alis heran dengan jawabannya yang ambigu.

"Aku hanya terkejut, maaf Hyunwoo-ah." Hoseok bangkit dan mendesah pelan. Hyunwoo menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin mendengar Hoseok meminta maaf.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hoseok menatap Hyunwoo yang khawatir kini.

"Ah." Hyunwoo mendesah lega, dan membuat Samura tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kasih tahu Hyunwoo oppa yang barusan?"

"Hah?" Hoseok menoleh dengan alis naik. Samura terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. Hyunwoo yang mengerjap bingung.

"Yang barusan?" Samura mengangguk dan Hoseok mulai berusaha menghentikan Samura dari membeberkan semuanya.

"Kau tahu ya-" Hoseok menutup mulut Samura yang kecil itu dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Sungguh! Lain kali saja kuberitahu!" ucap Hoseok ketika Samura berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu dibalik tangan besarnya yang menutup rapat mulutnya.

Hyunwoo memandang Hoseok dan Samura bergantian sebelum mengangguk. "Oke." Hoseok mengangguk dan mendesah pelan. Hyunwoo melirik Samura. "Tidakkah sebaiknya kau melepasnya?"

"Ah!" Samura akhirnya bisa bernafas dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Tanganmu besar sekali sih!" gerutu Samura dan mengelap mulutnya dengan lengannya sendiri, yang terlihat kecil di mata Hoseok maupun Hyunwoo.

"Maaf, maaf, habis kau membuatku kesal sih." Hoseok terkekeh dan Samura masih memasang ekspresi kesal. Hyunwoo yang tak mengerti, hanya membiarkan keduanya berada dalam dunia mereka.

"Kalian akrab juga ya." Keduanya menoleh ketika Hyunwoo mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mengheningkan suasana dalam klub.

"Anak yang menyebalkan ini? Gakkan pernah!" Hoseok memalingkan wajahnya, dengan ekspresi kesal dibuat-buat layaknya anak kecil.

"Hei! Gini-gini aku membantumu lho!" ucap Samura tak ingin kalah.

Suara pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok anggota klub lainnya, datang dengan tas kuliah mereka sebelum masuk untuk beristirahat.

"Haaii~" ucap Minhyuk memberikan sapaan penuh semangat. Dirinya menoleh melihat Hoseok dan Samura duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan ekspresi kesal pada satu sama lain. "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Hyunwoo menaikkan bahunya ikut bingung ketika Minhyuk mengajukan pertanyaan itu. "Mereka bertengkar?" Kihyun masuk perlahan, dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangan satu dan menyimpannya di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Kihyun-ah?" Hyunwoo mencoba melihat isi kantung plastik yang dibawa Kihyun. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu merasa sensitif bila ada seseorang yang membawa sesuatu yang terlihat sebagai makanan.

"Ah, aku bawa cemilan. Kita sering kelaparan karena malas keluar beli makanan bukan?" ucap Kihyun dengan ekspresi bangga, dan itu membuat Hyunwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Thanks, Kihyun-ah." Lelaki mungil itu hanya tersenyum sebelum membagikan apa yang dibawanya dengan Hyunwoo dan yang lain. Hyungwon dan Jooheon ikut bergabung, dan memilih yang mereka suka darisana. Sedangkan Hoseok dan Samura tiada hentinya beradu mulut pada satu sama lain.

* * *

Samura yang hendak pulang ke arah yang berbeda daripada anggota klub yang lainnya, dihentikan oleh Hyunwoo yang terlihat penasaran akan apa yang terjadi tadi ketika Hoseok dan Samura hanya berdua saja dalam klub. Hoseok lebih terkejut dibandingkan dengan Samura, dan Hyunwoo yang tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, memilih untuk bertanya langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan. Hoseok tak ingin menjawabnya seolah menghindar, dan Hyunwoo tidak ingin melukainya hanya karena hal kecil. Hyunwoo berharap Samura mau memberitahunya.

"Samura, sebentar." Gadis itu menoleh, dan mendapati Hyunwoo menyusulnya. Samura melihat anggota yang lain terlihat biasa saja ketika Hyunwoo menghampiri dirinya dan berakhir berjalan bersama ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ada apa? Oppa tidak pulang bersama mereka?" tanya Samura, agak sedikit bingung.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal tadi." Samura menaikkan alisnya.

"Tadi? Ahhh," Hyunwoo mengangguk ketika Samura menyadarinya.

Keduanya kini jalan berdampingan, seolah membiarkan suasana biasa itu menyerap dalam pikiran dan hati mereka. Suara mobil, orang bicara dan berjalan kaki, hembusan angin lembut menyapu pipi, hingga langkah kaki mereka sendiri.

"Hyunwoo oppa, tentunya senang punya banyak teman bukan?" Hyunwoo melirik Samura yang tak menatapnya, senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Hyunwoo merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan itu, namun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ah, apalagi yang bisa kupercaya." Hyunwoo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apakah itu salah?" Samura menggeleng pelan, antara membenarkan atau menyalahkan, Hyunwoo tak yakin.

"Kurasa tidak, begitu pula dengan Hoseok oppa." Hyunwoo bingung ketika Samura tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Samura menoleh, dan senyuman itu masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Hoseok oppa cemburu. Cemburu pada Minhyuk dan Kihyun oppa yang lebih sering bersamamu dan mengobrol denganmu." Hyunwoo menaikkan alis, bingung kini. Tidak tahu arah pembicaraan Samura mengenai pertanyaan Hyunwoo.

"Cemburu?" Samura mengangguk lagi. "Karena aku cukup dekat dengan mereka?" Samura memejamkan mata, seolah membenarkan ucapan Samura.

"Aku yakin Hoseok oppa berusaha untuk menyampaikannya padamu." Hyunwoo masih menatap Samura yang tidak memandangnya kini. "Namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya karena terdengar seperti anak-anak."

Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apakah salah bahwa dia cemburu?" Samura menahan tawa, namun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bila kau tak paham, tanyakan langsung padanya." Hyunwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku paham." Samura menatap Hyunwoo yang memasang ekspresi bingung kini. "Hanya saja ketika Hyungwon-ie dan Jooheon-ie dia tidak bersikap begitu."

Samura mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa, mereka terlihat hendak memisahkanmu darinya?"

Hyunwoo menatap Samura dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Seperti waktu itu?" Samura mengangguk lagi. "Tapi kenapa..."

Samura mendesah kecil, namun Hyunwoo tidak merasakan bahwa Samura lelah menjelaskan padanya. "Hyunwoo oppa terlihat nyaman juga bersama mereka, Hoseok oppa teman seumuranmu, tentu saja, mereka lebih butuh dirimu daripada dirinya bukan?"

Hyunwoo membelalak lebar, dirinya terkejut mendengar hal itu. Pemikiran yang mungkin saja terbersit di benak Hoseok tentangnya. Hoseok tidak hanya sensitif dan baik hati, namun juga tidak ingin bersikap egois ketika dirinya cukup emosional. Hyunwoo adalah temannya satu-satunya, ketika ingatan Hyunwoo yang hilang belum kembali pun, ataupun dirinya tidak hilang ingatan sekalipun, Hoseok tetap disana, di sampingnya. "Kau bermaksud bahwa Hoseok juga membutuhkanku ketika anggota yang lain yang lebih muda dari kami membutuhkanku daripada dirinya?" Samura mengangguk.

"Dirinya harus bersikap seperti hyung, seperti kakak, layaknya dirimu padanya, walaupun kalian seumuran. Ketika yang lain membutuhkanmu, Hoseok harus mengalah bukan? Mereka lebih muda, dan mungkin saja kehadiran dan pemikiranmu akan sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan, lebih baik dari Hoseok oppa. Makanya, Hoseok memilih diam daripada harus membuat anggota yang lain sedih." Samura melihat Hyunwoo mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukankah itu artinya dia memendam sendiri semua yang tidak seharusnya dia pikul bukan?" Samura mengerjap terkejut. Hyunwoo tidak hanya baik, dia memang baik. Dia orang baik, itu saja. Samura tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian sering ambil waktu untuk bersama?" Hyunwoo menoleh pada Samura. "Apalagi sekarang sudah ada empat anggota yang harus kalian berdua urus, dan tidak lagi hanya kalian berdua." Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan kok." Hyunwoo memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Kau benar. Aku dan Hoseok sudah punya empat teman yang mengandalkan kami, bergantung pada kami." Ucap Hyunwoo ketika Samura mengangguk.

"Walau mereka lebih bergantung padamu sih." Tambah Samura, walau Hyunwoo terlihat tidak keberatan ketika anggota yang lain bergantung padanya, apalagi Hoseok sendiri. "Kuharap ada waktu dimana Hoseok oppa bisa menceritakan banyak hal padamu ya, Hyunwoo oppa." Lelaki itu menoleh, mendapati cahaya penuh harapan di mata gadis itu. "Sampai hal terkecil sekalipun."

Hyunwoo merasakan kehangatan dari harapan itu, dan mengangguk membenarkan. "Ah."

* * *

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Samura, Hyunwoo tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hoseok perihal kecemburuannya pada Minhyuk dan Kihyun yang lebih dekat dengannya daripada sahabat yang mencarinya hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya itu. Walau ingatannya belum sepenuhnya kembali, Hyunwoo merasakan kehangatan dari persahabatan yang dijalaninya dengan Hoseok, semenjak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hyunwoo melihat Hoseok datang dengan Hyungwon yang hendak menyelesaikan syutingnya hari itu, dan melihatnya menghampiri Hyunwoo dengan tangan satu terangkat.

"Hyunwoo-ah!" Lelaki berkulit gelap itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hari ini kau juga ada kelas?"

"Ah, hanya satu sih." Jawabnya dengan polos saat keduanya jalan berdampingan kini.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali." Hoseok mendesah pelan dengan alis mengeryit.

Hyunwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Ah, tadinya kupikir bisa mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Hoseok mengusap tengkuk lehernya, terlihat malu-malu padahal mereka sahabat.

Hyunwoo teringat ucapan Samura perihal memiliki waktu hanya berdua saja dengan Hoseok, apalagi ketika kelas keduanya berbeda jauh dan hanya bisa bertemu di klub maupun saat makan siang di kampus. Di klub pun, Hyunwoo lebih banyak bersama dengan Jooheon, Minhyuk dan Kihyun dibandingkan dengannya yang biasa menulis lagu dan Hyunwoo sendiri berlatih koreografi.

Hyunwoo menelan ludah pelan. "Aku juga berpikir ingin makan siang denganmu."

"Sungguh?" Hyunwoo mendapati kebahagiaan kecil di wajah Hoseok, dan itu menghangatkan hatinya. Hyunwoo mengangguk kecil.

_"Bagaimana kalau kalian sering ambil waktu untuk bersama? Apalagi sekarang sudah ada empat anggota yang harus kalian berdua urus, dan tidak lagi hanya kalian berdua."_

Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan Samura yang bisa menghangatkan hatinya itu. Dirinya selalu merasa senang bersama dengan Hoseok walau hanya sebentar pun. "Ah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah kedai ramen yang enak dan murah. Aku tahu kau suka ramen." Tunjuk Hyunwoo dengan senyuman gigi dan gerakan dagu.

Hoseok tersenyum lebar dan menunjuknya balik. "Aku juga tahu kau suka ramen." Keduanya tertawa, hanya dari hal kecil, namun begitu berharga.

Tak jauh, muncul Minhyuk dan Kihyun melambai pada mereka. Hyunwoo dan Hoseok saling berpandangan sebelum tersenyum dan membalas lambaian mereka.

"Hyung! Aku ingin kita makan siang bareng di kantin." Ucap Minhyuk sembari menggaet lengan Hyunwoo yang lebih besar darinya.

Hoseok mengerjap mendengarnya. "Kudengar kali ini menu-nya ramen yang enak sekali lho!" tambah Kihyun, ikut tidak sabar untuk mencicipi makan siang hari itu.

"Benarkah?" Hyunwoo menanggapi ketika Minhyuk dan Kihyun mengangguk senang layaknya anak kecil.

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Hatinya sedih. Kebahagiaan kecilnya hanya berdua dengan Hyunwoo, harus kembali dirinya korbankan untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Hoseok tidak menyesal ketika harus melakukannya, apalagi ketika Minhyuk dan Kihyun memasang ekspresi penuh antusias seperti itu.

"Hyunwoo-"

"Ah," Hoseok mendongak ketika Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil pada Minhyuk dan Kihyun. "Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Hoseok-ie." Hoseok membelalakan matanya lebar terkejut. Hyunwoo melirik padanya. "Aku mau mengajaknya ke ramen terkenal yang kutahu." Hyunwoo tersenyum. "Hanya berdua saja."

"Eeehhh?? Kalian gak asyik ah!" gerutu Minhyuk, memukul pelan lengan Hyunwoo.

"Sudahlah Minhyuk, kau tahu hyung jarang sekali bersama. Kali-kali tidak apa-apa bukan?" Hoseok merasa lega bahwa kadang Kihyun membelanya, dan menyayanginya sama besarnya dengan dirinya menyayangi Hyunwoo.

"Hyunwoo-ah..." gumam Hoseok, dengan kelegaan sangat di hatinya.

"Kelasmu agak lama? Kita ketemu jam berapa?" tanya Hyunwoo, tanpa memperdulikan Minhyuk dan Kihyun, maupun Hoseok yang mendesah lega.

"Ah, biar kukabari lewat pesan nanti." Hoseok mengangkat ponselnya.

"Oke." Hyunwoo mengangguk.

Setelah mendengar keluhan yang tiada habisnya dari Minhyuk, Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum dan tidak mengubah janjinya hari itu dengan Hoseok. Keduanya bertemu setelah kelas Hoseok berakhir, pada jam 3 sore. Mereka menjadikan makan ramen itu makan malam mereka dan hendak berjalan-jalan di kota sebentar. Entah mengapa, Hyunwoo merasakan kecanggungan sekaligus kebahagiaan kecil setiap kali menghabiskan waktu dengan Hoseok. Hoseok yang cukup aktif dalam bicara, membuat Hyunwoo merasa tenang dengan setiap cerita dan komentarnya. Hyunwoo memberikan komentar yang cukup diterima oleh Hoseok dengan beragam ekspresi, dan Hyunwoo sangat menikmatinya. Hyungwon dan Jooheon sendiri kadang menyarankannya agar pergi berdua saja dengan Hoseok.

" _Memang sih, Minhyuk dan Kihyun hyung nempel banget sama hyung. Namun, Hoseok hyung juga kan temanmu, yang sudah mengingatmu hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya, masa kau tinggalkan begitu saja_?" Jooheon tidak menyalahkan, hanya menyatakan kebenaran, apalagi bila menyangkut seorang teman yang kau jaga baik-baik. Jooheon sendiri sering pergi bersama berdua hanya dengan Hyungwon ketika anggota yang lain sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

" _Aku tidak memaksa, namun Hoseok hyung kadang memikirkanmu, ingin bisa menikmati waktu denganmu berdua saja, walau hanya sebentar_." Hyunwoo ingat ketika Hyungwon mengungkapkannya dengan ekspresi sedih, padahal dia jarang memperlihatkannya. Namun bila sudah menyangkut Hoseok, Hyungwon takkan ragu memperlihatkannya. " _Apalagi kenyataan bahwa hyung adalah sahabat lamanya yang hilang selama sepuluh tahun itu hampir jadi nyata, Hoseok hyung pasti ingin bisa berlama-lama denganmu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dirinya rasakan setiap kali mengingatmu menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya_." Hyunwoo tidak ingin membuat Hoseok sedih dan memikirkan hal seperti itu lagi tentangnya. Dia ingin Hoseok bahagia, walau hanya dengan hal kecil pun.

"Hoseok-ie,"

"Ng?" Hoseok menoleh ketika dirinya memandang pemandangan sungai di malam hari hanya dengan Hyunwoo itu. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu menoleh padanya.

"Aku akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu ya." Hoseok mengerjap sebelum ekspresinya berubah.

"A-apa sih maksudmu? Kau bisa melakukannya kapan pun bukan?" Hyunwoo tertawa melihat Hoseok panik, dan terlihat di wajah putihnya rona merah muda muncul perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan diriku dan dirimu bisa menghilang seperti waktu itu." Hoseok mendongak, mendapati Hyunwoo menatap jauh ke depan. "Aku tidak ingin menyesali setiap waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan denganmu, juga anggota yang lain."

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali. "Hyunwoo-ah?" Dirinya bingung ketika Hyunwoo berbicara seolah dirinya hendak pergi.

"Kumohon jangan bersedih." Hyunwoo meraih tangan putih Hoseok, yang tak disangka lebih kecil sedikit darinya. Hoseok membelalak terkejut. "Jangan sungkan denganku, kumohon." Hyunwoo menggenggam tangannya. "Aku selalu bersyukur dan berterima kasih atas setiap hal yang kau lakukan untukku. Apalagi ketika kau masih ragu apakah aku sahabatmu sepuluh tahun yang lalu maupun tidak."

Hoseok mengeryit, walau bingung, ada sedikit harapan dalam kata-kata Hyunwoo. Hoseok menggenggam balik tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Oke, Hyunwoo-ah." Lelaki itu melihat mata coklat Hyunwoo memandangnya. "Aku takkan segan." Senyuman di wajah Hoseok membuat Hyunwoo tersenyum lebar sebelum mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ng."

Keduanya berpegangan tangan, tanpa peduli apa pandangan orang, maupun apa yang orang katakan ketika melihat mereka melakukannya. Bagi Hoseok dan Hyunwoo, kehangatan dan kepercayaan masing-masing, yang mereka butuhkan daripada hal negatif dari semua orang yang memikirkan hal itu pada mereka. Ikatan yang tidak ingin mereka hancurkan, maupun menjadi ikatan yang hilang ditelan waktu. Mereka ingin menjaga kehangatan dan ikatan itu.

**_Someday, bersamamu_ **

**_Mengejar mimpi kita seperti sekarang ini_ **

**_Something, saling tertarik pada masing-masing kepingan_ **

**_Karenamu aku berhasil melewatinya dan air mata yang kita bagi bersama_ **

**_Layaknya sebuah Puzzle_ **

**_-Puzzle, Monsta X_ **


	17. Focus on Me, Stuck on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingatan Hyunwoo.
> 
> Samura dan Misinya.
> 
> Minhyuk dan Kekesalannya.
> 
> Hoseok dan Pilihannya.

Samura sudah merasa lega dengan keadaan Hoseok dan Hyunwoo yang semakin membaik antar satu sama lain. Walau terkadang ada saat ketika Hoseok cemburu pada Minhyuk dan Kihyun akan kedekatannya dengan Hyunwoo, lelaki yang sedikit lebih muda darinya itu masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil waktu berdua saja dengan Hyunwoo. Samura bisa melihat bahwa Hoseok membaik dalam hal bersikap jujur dan terbuka pada Hyunwoo yang sedikit terlihat tertutup. Hyunwoo sendiri sudah mulai terbuka pada Hoseok, walau tidak sesering sahabatnya itu.

Ucapan Mao mengingatkan Samura akan ingatan Hyunwoo yang masih hilang. Anehnya, belum ada yang kembali, maupun ada kejadian yang membuatnya bisa teringat dan muncul di benak lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Samura tidak berusaha memaksa, karena khawatir akan dimarahi Hoseok dan berakhir buruk pada keadaan Hyunwoo yang sudah sehat seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ingatan Hyunwoo?" tanya Mao ketika Samura sedang memilih cemilan yang dibawakan Sakura dkk ke sebuah taman. Mao yang tidak seharusnya terlihat oleh orang lain itu, membiarkan dirinya sendiri ikut dalam sebuah takdir.

"Ingatan?" Samura mengambil salah satu cemilannya. "Ah." Gadis itu mematung karena terkejut.

Mao mendesah pelan. "Master sampai lupa akan hal itu?" tanyanya sembari menaikkan alis bingung. "Tugasmu akan selesai bila ingatan yang perlu kembali itu kembali dan semuanya menjadi jelas."

Samura mengangkat kedua tangan yang bersatu antar satu sama lain sembari meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku terlalu terlena bersama-sama dengan mereka." Ucap Samura, walau tidak dengan nada bersalah dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Juga dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya." Tambahnya ketika akhirnya membuka cemilan yang dipilihnya.

"Lalu?" Setelah melahap salah satunya dan mengunyahnya, Samura melirik Mao.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang baru. Aku juga bingung harus memperlihatkan seperti apalagi pada lelaki itu, yang bisa memicu ingatannya yang hilang itu kembali." Samura melahap yang lainnya, sembari menjelaskan pada Mao yang mendengarkan.

"Hyungwon tidak memberitahumu sesuatu akan hal itu?" Samura mengedikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaan Mao.

"Dia hanya menghapus dan tidak mencari tahu apa yang bisa menjadi pemicu kembalinya ingatan itu." Samura meletakkan cemilan pilihannya di atas meja, sebelum meraih se-kaleng soda. "Kalau sudah begini harus aku yang cari sendiri apa yang bisa membuat Hyunwoo mengingatnya dengan bantuan Hyungwon." Samura menenggak minuman soda miliknya.

"Hyungwon memang siap membantumu bukan?" Samura mengangguk.

"Walaupun dia mengujiku lebih dulu dengan melakukan semuanya sendirian." Gerutu Samura kembali meraih cemilannya. "Aku kan tidak tahu ada yang menggeser takdir mereka berdua. Hanya tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin melakukan perjalanan waktu untuk kembali sementara ke masa lalu dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada temannya yang hilang itu." Samura pun menghabiskan cemilannya ketika Mao terkekeh pelan.

"Sepertinya itu balasan karena dirimu terlalu misterius." Samura mendongak dan menatap Mao dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Mao menggeleng pelan, namun tawa kecil tak luput dari wajahnya.

Gadis itu pun duduk di samping Mao dan mulai memilih cemilan di hadapan mereka. "Sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu secepatnya." Tambah Mao yang sudah memilih. "Kita tidak tahu siapa yang akan menggeser takdir mereka berdua lagi, dan menjadikan tugasmu itu tak tuntas."

Samura mengerjap beberapa kali tanpa memberi anggukan sebagai tanda setuju akan ucapan Mao itu.

* * *

Samura pun mulai memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Mao perihal tugasnya. Dirinya berjalan sembari membawa sebuah tas kecil untuknya setiap kali kuliah.

_"Ingatan yang sudah diingat perlahan oleh hyung adalah, bahwa Hoseok hyung sering mengajaknya berlatih kendo, sering membawakannya makanan, sering mengejeknya dengan sudah lelah berlatih, sekaligus membicarakan soal anime setelah berlatih."_

Samura menyentuh bibirnya dengan salah satu jemarinya. Alisnya mengeryit perlahan sembari mengingat ucapan Hyungwon perihal ingatan penting yang Hyunwoo miliki dan dihapus sebagian olehnya demi suatu alasan.

_"Ingatan yang tersisa hanya-lah, ketika keduanya janjian berlatih dalam waktu sedikit terlambat dari biasanya, hingga ingatan bahwa sebenarnya tubuh Hyunwoo hyung masih mengingat caranya kendo."_

Samura berpikir ada sebagian ingatan Hyunwoo yang tidak perlu kembali, setelah dihilangkan oleh Hyungwon. Walaupun begitu, bila semuanya menjelaskan masalah yang mereka hadapi, tidak ada salahnya Hyunwoo mengingatnya walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Samura mengeryit ketika mencoba menyimpulkan.

"Bila ingatan Hyunwoo perihal waktu janjian yang terlambat sedikit itu kembali, apakah tidak akan mempengaruhi takdir yang harusnya terjadi pada Hoseok?" tanya Samura sembari menggumam pelan.

_"Aku menghapus salah satunya, karena hanya itu yang tidak bisa kembali ke ingatan Hyunwoo hyung. Ingatan ketika Hyunwoo hyung mengetahui Hoseok hyung mengalami kecelakaan dan keduanya tidak bisa lagi bertemu."_

Samura mengeryit. "Bagaimana bila ingatan soal janjian mereka kembali itu bisa memicu ingatan yang dihapus oleh Hyungwon?"

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya yang kecil membuat Samura mendongak terkejut. Seperti biasa, yang menepuknya adalah Hyunwoo, lelaki yang mudah sekali mengejutkan semura orang walaupun dirinya tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Apa aku lagi-lagi mengejutkanmu?" tanya Hyunwoo, sembari menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Samura mendesah pelan sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa bila oppa tidak menyadarkanku, aku akan tetap memikirkannya hingga sesuatu terjadi padaku."

Hyunwoo mengeryit mendengar hal itu. "Untung saja aku melakukannya." Samura mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Hyunwoo melepas tangan besar berkulit gelapnya itu dari pundak Samura.

"Banyak hal, termasuk soal ingatan oppa." Hyunwoo menaikkan alis mendengar jawaban Samura.

"Ingatanku? Ada apa dengannya?" Hyunwoo bertanya seolah itu hal yang aneh, padahal kemarin merupakan sesuatu hal yang penting baginya.

"Semuanya akan jadi jelas bila ingatanmu yang hilang itu kembali, Hyunwoo oppa." Samura menekankan kalimat itu dan membuat Hyunwoo menaikkan alis.

"Kau benar, aku sampai lupa akan hal itu." Samura mengangguk membenarkan. "Hoseok-ie sedang membuktikan apakah aku sahabatnya itu atau bukan." Samura menggeleng pelan kini.

"Tidak." Hyunwoo melirik Samura. "Sahabat Hoseok oppa sudah pasti Hyunwoo oppa." Hyunwoo mengerjap seolah menyadari maksud gadis itu. "Yang masih belum pasti adalah, apakah sahabatmu itu Hoseok oppa yang ada disini atau bukan."

Hyunwoo mengeryit. "Jadi semuanya jelas bila aku mengingat semua yang hilang?" Samura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu pastinya." Samura memulai. "Oppa sendiri bilang bahwa dirimu belum bisa melihat jelas apakah orang itu adalah Hoseok oppa ataukah orang lain." Hyunwoo mengangguk pelan, merasa ragu bila harus membenarkan. "Walaupun gerakannya sangat mirip dengan apa yang sering Hoseok oppa lakukan padamu." Hyunwoo mengangguk kini, masih dengan keraguan menyelimuti.

"Bila orang dalam ingatanku itu bukanlah Hoseok-ie..." Samura mengeryit sedih bila harus mengingatnya.

"Berarti sahabat Hoseok oppa bukanlah dirimu." Hyunwoo membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin-!" Samura mengangguk paham, dan Hyunwoo melihat ekspresi sedih dibalik senyuman itu.

"Kau tetap menjadi sahabat Hoseok oppa kok, Hyunwoo oppa." Hyunwoo bisa melihat harapan di ekspresi dan kata-kata Samura. "Hoseok oppa sendiri tidak ingin bila dirimu bukanlah sahabatnya yang dulu." Samura menggeleng. "Walaupun bukan, sudah pasti dia akan menjadikanmu teman dekatnya." Samura bisa melihat Hyunwoo mendesah pelan, dirinya terlihat lega.

"Ah, aku juga ingin menjadi sahabat Hoseok." Hyunwoo mengepalkan tangannya, menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menikmati banyak hal bersamanya, baik dengan anggota klub, maupun hanya berdua saja."

Samura tersenyum, lembut dan hangat. Hyunwoo mendongak menatapnya, dan Hyunwoo merasa bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang berharap begitu, namun juga Samura, Hyungwon, dan juga anggota klub yang lain. "Tapi kurasa Minhyuk dan Kihyun oppa masih lebih nempel padamu daripada dengan Hoseok oppa."

Samura mendapati Hyunwoo tersenyum lebar, dan terlihat bahwa lelaki itu yakin akan suatu hal, yang hanya dimengerti olehnya. "Tenang saja. Aku takkan pernah melupakan Hoseok." Samura hanya bisa bersyukur kini. Apapun yang terjadi, ikatan antara Hoseok dan Hyunwoo, tidak akan hancur semudah itu.

Samura mendesah pelan, ketika pembicaraan mereka selesai. Samura mendongak, menatap langit-langit gedung kampus. Keduanya hanya berdua, dan seolah menunggu keadaan hening itu berakhir dengan panggilan dari teman maupun dari anggota klub.

_"Aku menggesernya begitu agar Hoseok hyung tidak mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya kehilangan Hyunwoo hyung sementara waktu. Sekaligus ingatannya soal Hoseok hyung."_

Samura teringat lagi akan alasan mengapa Hyungwon melakukannya. Hoseok seharusnya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan nyawanya bisa hilang, namun Hyungwon tidak ingin itu terjadi dan menjadi dampak buruk bagi Hyunwoo selanjutnya, maka itu dia menggeser takdir mereka dengan menghilangkan ingatan Hyunwoo di benak semua orang, termasuk Hoseok sendiri. Walaupun dirinya gagal karena Hoseok bersikeras. Sedangkan Hyunwoo, kehilangan ingatan akan Hoseok, juga segala hal yang bersangkutan dengannya. Hyunwoo harus menjadi orang lain demi Hoseok agar takdirnya yang asli tidak kembali terulang.

"Kau bengong lagi," ucap Hyunwoo sembari menatap Samura yang mulai memandang jauh. Gadis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak sadar." Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil ketika Samura merasa tidak enak melakukannya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menceritakannya, baik padaku ataupun Hoseok." Samura mengerjap. "Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu." Tambahnya, dengan sisi positif yang selalu dirasakan oleh Samura semenjak mengenalnya. Hoseok sendiri merasakannya dengan jelas.

Samura tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Suara nada dering sebuah pesan masuk membuat Hyunwoo dan Samura menoleh bersamaan. Lelaki tinggi itu mengambilnya dan membaca isi pesannya. Samura mendekat ingin melihat apa isinya.

"Hoseok-ie akan telat datang ke klub." Ucap Hyunwoo setelah melihat Samura mendekatinya demi melihat isi pesan itu.

"Hmm, ada apa memangnya?" tanya Samura, kembali pada posisi semula dan Hyunwoo membacakan isinya.

"Kelasnya sedang mengadakan debat antar kelompok, dan mungkin saja akan lama selesainya." Jawab Hyunwoo dan tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, kedengaran menarik." Gumam Samura pelan, dengan ekspresi tertarik layaknya anak kecil yang menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Hyunwoo mengedikkan bahunya. "Begitulah, mungkin saja." Ucapnya dengan setengah hati, namun bukan berarti Hyunwoo sepenuhnya tidak tertarik. Lelaki itu selalu menerima keadaan apa adanya.

Samura mengeryit, menyadari akan suatu hal. Samura melirik pada Hyunwoo yang masih tersenyum, dan merasa harus mencoba agar bisa membantu ingatan yang mungkin saja membangkitkan ingatan yang lain, kembali ke benaknya. "Jadi Hoseok oppa akan terlambat latihan dalam klub dong." Gumamnya pelan, dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

Hyunwoo menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Latihan? Aku tak yakin dia selalu latihan di dalam klub." Ucap Hyunwoo merasa aneh dengan ucapan Samura.

"Yah, setidaknya latihan membuat lagu bukan? Hyunwoo oppa saja selalu latihan koreografi dengan Jooheon oppa." Ucap Samura dengan nada tak ingin kalah. "Ah, kau juga selalu memperlihatkan hasil koreografi yang oppa buat padanya bukan?" tunjuk Samura, seolah berusaha menekan sesuatu pada Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Memang sih, aku juga butuh saran dari Hoseok-ie yang selalu membuat lagu, juga Jooheon yang bisa mengikutinya. Kurasa aku juga butuh saran dari pelatih-"

_"Maaf Hyunwoo-ah! Hari ini aku akan datang terlambat ke dojo!"_

Hyunwoo memejamkan matanya spontan, seketika ketika rasa sakit mulai muncul dan menjalari kepalanya. Samura tersenyum kecil sedikit sebelum kembali memasang ekspresi khawatir. "Usahaku berhasil."

"Pelatih? Tung-Hyunwoo oppa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Samura menyentuh lengan besar Hyunwoo ketika lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, membuat langkah mereka berhenti. Sepertinya rasa sakit di kepalanya kali ini lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Hyunwoo tidak bisa merespon, dan berusaha keras melihat Samura yang menatapnya khawatir. "Itu..."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Samura berusaha membantu Hyunwoo mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan dipaksakan, lupakan saja." Samura berusaha untuk meringankannya, namun Hyunwoo menggeleng dengan cepat, menolaknya.

"...Hoseok-ie pernah..." ucapannya terpotong, ketika Hyunwoo akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah dan menempel ke dinding. "...dia pernah...mengatakan hal yang sama..." gumamnya pelan, masih berusaha melanjutkan.

Samura menggenggam tangan besarnya yang kini mencengkramnya erat. Walaupun sakit, Samura menahannya. Rasa sakit di kepala Hyunwoo melebihi hal itu. Samura tidak keberatan, apalagi ini menyangkut lelaki itu sendiri. "Sudahlah, ceritakan nanti bila kau kuat, sekarang berhentilah dan biarkan semuanya hilang dulu." Samura berjongkok, dan mulai mengambil ponsel dari saku rok pendeknya. "Ah, halo Hyungwon oppa? Bisa kau datang kemari sebentar? Aku butuh bantuan."

Hyunwoo mendongak, dari balik matanya yang berusaha keras membuka dan menatap gadis itu, terlihat dirinya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang dengan ponsel di telinganya yang tidak memegang tangan besar miliknya. "Hah? Aku sedang pemotretan nih, minta tolong Jooheon saja."

"Apa dia senggang?" tanya Samura, setelah mendengar jawaban Hyungwon.

"Kudengar dia sudah menuju ruang klub. Telepon saja."

"Oke." Samura mematikan dan menekan nomor yang lain. Hyunwoo tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu sudah memiliki hampir semua nomor anggota klubnya. "Ah, Jooheon oppa? Sedang di jalan menuju klub? Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hyunwoo oppa kesakitan lagi, kuingin kau bantu aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Samura dengan cekatan menjelaskan.

"Oke aku kesana." Hubungan mereka terputus, dan Samura kembali menatap Hyunwoo dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tenanglah." Hyunwoo tidak mengangguk, namun dirinya sudah mulai pasrah akan rasa sakit itu. "Aku minta maaf."

Hyunwoo pun tidak mengatakan apapun maupun merespon apapun. Matanya perlahan menutup, dan akhirnya dirinya pingsan. Hyunwoo menyerah pada rasa sakit itu.

* * *

Setelah dibantu Jooheon membopong Hyunwoo ke ruang kesehatan, mereka dimarahi karena lagi-lagi membuat Hyunwoo harus datang kesana dengan keadaan yang sama. Sang dokter pun akhirnya membicarakan alasan mereka harus membuat Hyunwoo masuk ruang kesehatan lagi dengan Samura.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" tanya dokter itu pada Samura yang berniat menjelaskan semuanya. "Ini bisa berdampak buruk padanya juga ingatannya."

Samura mengangguk paham, namun tidak memberikan ekspresi yang membuat dokter itu merasa kesal akan jawabannya. "Saya hanya butuh beberapa lagi ingatan yang hilang dari Hyunwoo untuk menjelaskan sebuah hal."

Dokter itu menaikkan alisnya. "Walaupun itu bisa berakibat buruk padanya?" Samura mengangguk.

"Saya tahu betul akan itu, dan tidak bermaksud terus melakukannya pada Hyunwoo." Samura terdiam. "Namun setelah itu kembali, tidak ada lagi alasan Hyunwoo harus kesakitan dan kembali masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Aku janji akan hal itu."

Dokter menatap dan mencoba membaca apa yang Samura sampaikan lewat ekspresinya itu. Dirinya mendesah pelan. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kemarin itu?" Samura melihat sang dokter seolah mendengar dan mengerti keadaan yang terjadi. "Bahwa Hyunwoo kehilangan ingatan akan seorang teman lamanya yang mungkin dicari oleh Hoseok?"

Samura terdiam sebelum mengangguk. "Hoseok kehilangan temannya selama sepuluh tahun dengan nama yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Hyunwoo." Dokter itu menoleh dengan ekspresi yang terlihat dirinya terkejut. "Keduanya menjadi orang lain dan baru bertemu sekarang, karena suatu alasan. Hoseok sendiri ingin agar Hyunwoo yang ini menjadi sahabatnya, walaupun mereka berdua orang yang berbeda pada akhirnya." Dokter melihat Samura menjelaskan tidak sembari menatapnya. "Semua itu kini bergantung pada Hyunwoo yang sempat hilang ingatan. Dirinya ingin meyakinkan diri dan Hyunwoo sendiri, apakah mereka orang yang sama atau bukan. Hanya itu saja." Dokter itu melihat Samura menatapnya. "Bila itu semua sudah jelas, tidak ada lagi alasan kami harus menyakiti mereka berdua dengan cara seperti ini."

Dokter melihat Samura mengeryit. Ekspresi sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dirinya mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucapnya dan Samura terlihat mendesah lega. "Kuharap kalian bisa melakukannya dan Hyunwoo bisa tegar menghadapinya." Samura mengangguk. "Kudengar dia orang yang santai dan bisa menerima semuanya dengan sisi positif dan sesuai kemampuannya." Kali ini Samura bisa melihat dokter itu tersenyum.

Samura pun jadi ikut tersenyum. "Itulah kelebihannya."

Hoseok datang tak lama kemudian, dengan sebagian anggota klub yang lain. Minhyuk dan Kihyun juga ikut memasang ekspresi khawatir pada anggota yang lebih tua itu. Minhyuk menoleh pada Samura yang datang dengan dokter setelah berbicara.

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan padanya?" Samura terkejut ketika lelaki itu menarik baju Samura, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis itu. Kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hentikan, Minhyuk-ah!" Kihyun berusaha melerai, namun cengkraman tangan Minhyuk di baju Samura lebih kuat dari tenaganya.

"Kau harus bisa menahan diri, Lee Minhyuk." Nada suara dokter yang begitu menekan membuatnya menoleh walau masih dengan ekspresi kesal. Minhyuk melepasnya dan mendecak kesal.

Samura merapihkan bajunya, ketika Hyungwon dan Jooheon sudah berada di belakangnya kini. "Aku tahu oppa punya banyak pertanyaan soal apa yang terjadi."

"Jangan memaksa orang yang hilang ingatan untuk mengingat apa yang sudah hilang!" ucap Minhyuk dengan nada tertahan.

Samura menatapnya dan tidak membalas. Seperti yang didengarnya dari Jooheon, Minhyuk tipe yang mudah marah juga bila dirinya dikerjai ketika dia sedang serius. _Mood_ - _maker_ grup itu, terkadang melakukan hal yang bisa mengejutkan orang lain. Jooheon sendiri kadang bisa marah akan sikap Minhyuk yang terlalu ceria dan seenaknya itu.

"Kalau dirinya sendiri ingin mengingatnya, apakah oppa akan menyalahkannya?" tanya Samura, dengan tatapan menantang lelaki berwajah tampan kedua dari Hyungwon sang model.

"Bukankah karena kalian dia jadi ingin mengingatnya?" tanya Minhyuk, dengan nada siap bertarung.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" ucap Kihyun dengan teriakan tertahan.

"Itupun karena keegoisan Hoseok hyung bukan?" Samura membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan Minhyuk itu. Hoseok sendiri sedang duduk di samping Hyunwoo yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana bila itu terjadi padamu?" tanya Samura, seolah tidak ingin membahas mereka dan mengarahkan langsung pada Minhyuk yang kesal.

"Aku takkan melakukannya!" tambahnya, tanpa rasa takut maupun ragu. Samura mengeryit, merasakan apa yang anggota lain rasakan setiap kali harus menghadapi Minhyuk.

Samura mengeryit. "Kau yakin?" Minhyuk mengangguk-angguk bangga.

Keduanya terhenti, seketika ruangan hening. Suara lain yang terdengar jauh lebih dalam ke ruang kesehatan, membuat mereka menoleh. Hyunwoo sudah membuka mata, dan ekspresi penuh kelegaan di wajah Hoseok terlihat jelas.

"Hyunwoo-ah!" panggilnya, dan lelaki itu benar-benar merasa lega.

Hyunwoo menoleh, melirik Hoseok yang memasang ekspresi penuh kelegaan itu. Lelaki itu mengeryit. "Hoseok-ie?" Lelaki yang dipanggil mengangguk bahagia.

Samura memicingkan matanya. "Apa yang diingatnya kali ini?" 


	18. The Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kemarahan Minhyuk.
> 
> Hyunwoo yang dijauhkan.
> 
> Changkyun yang enggan Bergabung.
> 
> Bagaimana nasib Klub Musik?

Hoseok membantu Hyunwoo bangkit perlahan. Menurut ucapan dokter, tidak ada yang salah selain kepalanya yang selalu berdenyut kesakitan karena mengingat sebuah ingatan yang sebenarnya sudah pernah hilang. Rasanya sakit sekali mengingat sesuatu yang pernah dihapuskan dan kembali dalam keadaan dipicu oleh sesuatu. Namun, Minhyuk yang masih kesal pada Samura melampiaskan kemarahan itu pada Hoseok.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" Perlakuan Minhyuk membuatu Hoseok dan Hyunwoo terpisah cukup jauh. Samura membantu Hoseok yang hampir jatuh karena terkejut.

"Lee Minhyuk!" Suara sang dokter terdengar lagi, namun tidak membuat Minhyuk mengurungkan sikapnya yang membuat beberapa anggota klub yang ada disana terkejut. "Jangan memperlakukan orang sakit seperti itu!" tambahnya.

Minhyuk yang kini membantu Hyunwoo yang kebingungan dan masih merasa linglung setelah rasa sakit itu. "Daripada bertanya-tanya soal ingatannya, kita harusnya fokus pada kesembuhannya." Ujar Minhyuk berusaha tenang walau ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kesal pada Hoseok dan Samura. "Sudah ke berapa kalinya kau harus membuatnya menderita begini, Hoseok?"

"Minhyuk-ie!" Kihyun berteriak tertahan, mengingatkan Minhyuk agar bersikap sopan dan tidak seenaknya.

Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum melirik Hoseok yang menundukkan kepalanya dan di tangannya terdapat tangan kecil Samura yang membantunya berdiri. Mereka terkejut melihat sang kakak tertua itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan. "Hoseok-ie..."

Hoseok hanya bisa mengeryit, ketika Hyunwoo memanggilnya namun dirinya ragu untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. Dirinya bingung harus bagaimana.

Minhyuk menurunkan tangan itu dengan kasar. "Jangan temani orang seperti itu, hyung. Dia hanya akan terus menyakitimu." Ucapnya dimana Hyunwoo hanya memasang ekspresi bingung akan apa yang diucapkan Minhyuk tentang Hoseok.

Dokter ruang kesehatan mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak mendekati tempat tidur Hyunwoo berbaring. Dirinya menampar lengan putih Minhyuk dan mendengar lelaki tampan itu menjerit kesakitan. "Aduh! Apaan sih?" Dengan kekuatan penuh, Minhyuk terdorong menjauh dari Hyunwoo yang mengerjap masih kebingungan.

"Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan." Ucap sang dokter dan meminta Kihyun untuk menghampirinya.

"Eeehh? Aku sangat membantu!" gerutu Minhyuk dan melihat Kihyun teman seumurannya mendekatinya perlahan. "Apaan sih Kihyun-ah?"

Kihyun sudah melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di sekitar pinggang Minhyuk. "Tahan dia dan jangan sampai dia mendekati Hyunwoo lagi."

"Apa maksud dokter?!" gerutu Minhyuk namun si mungil Kihyun berusaha keras mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menghentikan Minhyuk yang berisik tiada henti dimana pun dirinya berada.

"Minhyuk, tolong diamlah sebentar. Aku lelah melihatmu bergerak terus." Gerutu Kihyun dengan nada rendah yang membuat Minhyuk hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Dokter mendesah pelan dan meminta Hoseok menghampiri. Walaupun lelaki itu terlihat ragu. Hyunwoo menoleh, membuat Hoseok tak lagi ragu mendekati sahabat baiknya itu. "Bila bisa diselesaikan secepatnya, lakukan segera." Ucap sang dokter pada Hoseok yang sudah berada di pinggir tempat tidur. Lengan Hyunwoo yang tadi terangkat kembali lagi terangkat dan tangannya digenggam oleh Hoseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hyunwoo mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyunwoo terdiam sebelum membuka mulut. "Aku ingat sebagian yang hilang." Hoseok berusaha tidak terlihat senang, karena sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hyunwoo. Apalagi dengan kesakitan yang berlebihan dari sebelumnya.

"Bila kau ingat, apa itu?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada pelan dan lembut, hampir tidak terdengar bila ruangan tidak sesunyi sekarang ini.

"Hoseok hyung!"

"Minhyuk-ah!" Lelaki itu memberengut kesal lagi ketika Kihyun tidak berniat melepas pelukannya yang kini menghentikan tingkah Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo mengeryit. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Hoseok dalam ingatanku... adalah ketika kau hendak telat datang ke dojo." Hoseok membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Samura melihat reaksi di wajah Hoseok. Lelaki itu menoleh padanya dan mendapatkan tanda bahwa itu terjadi pada dirinya pula dengan Hyunwoo sepuluh tahun lalu. Sebelum Hyunwoo menghilang dan keduanya menjadi orang asing. "Lewat pesan juga?"

Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menatap Samura, begitu pula semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Walaupun Minhyuk memasang ekspresi kesal pada Samura. Hyunwoo mengangguk perlahan. "Lewat pesan juga." Hyunwoo membenarkan ucapan Samura. Gadis itu mendesah pelan, namun tidak terlihat lega.

"Sudah cukup bukan?" gerutu Minhyuk dan membuat mereka menoleh padanya yang masih kesal. "Sekarang lepaskan aku Kihyun-ah." Tambahnya pada si mungil di sampingnya. Namun Kihyun tidak berniat melepasnya karena khawatir dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Hoseok yang terlihat lebih kuat darinya tapi sebenarnya hatinya cukup lemah.

"Hanya itu yang kau ingat, Hyunwoo oppa?" Samura merasakan tatapan tajam dan geraman pelan dari Minhyuk padanya ketika dirinya berusaha tenang bertanya. Samura malas meladeni kemarahan layaknya anak kecil dari Minhyuk, sang mood maker. Hyunwoo terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk membenarkan. Samura mendesah pelan, dan akhirnya mengangguk pada sang dokter. "Sudah cukup." Dokter itu menatap Samura dengan ekspresi penuh kelegaan. "Aku takkan bertanya soal ini lagi."

Samura berbalik berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu. Tidak peduli pada suara Minhyuk yang memintanya berhenti ketika Hyungwon membantu Kihyun menahan sang mood maker agar tidak lagi mengamuk. Hyunwoo dan Hoseok hanya mengerjap bingung, sebelum akhirnya Hoseok melepas genggaman tangannya dari Hyunwoo. "Syukurlah bila kau baik-baik saja, Hyunwoo."

Lelaki berkulit gelap itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, terima kasih, Hoseok-ie."

"Hua!" Keduanya terkejut ketika Minhyuk menarik mundur Hoseok dan mendengar lelaki itu menjerit kaget. Hoseok hampir saja terjatuh lagi bila tidak ditahan oleh Jooheon yang ternyata kekuatannya hampir setara dengannya.

"Minhyuk hyung, hentikan!" gerutunya pada sang mood maker walau lelaki itu terlihat tidak menggubrisnya.

Minhyuk menunjuk Hoseok dengan jemari panjangnya. "Aku takkan membiarkanmu dekat-dekat lagi dengan Hyunwoo hyung." Hoseok mengeryit, diikuti Hyunwoo sendiri.

"Minhyuk-ie!"

"Minhyuk-ah..."

"Aku takkan mendengar keluhan kalian semua."

Ruangan langsung hening, seolah keputusan telah dibuat dan tidak bisa lagi dibatalkan. 

* * *

Hyungwon menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah dirinya pergi lebih dulu dan tidak melihat maupun mendengar hingga akhir. Samura hanya mendesah pelan menanggapi cerita sang model itu. Walau beberapa fans di kampus melihat mereka dengan pandangan penuh selidik sekaligus tajam pada Samura.

"Kau sungguhan tidak akan membahas perihal ingatan Hyunwoo hyung lagi?" Samura melirik Hyungwon yang menaikkan alisnya. "Sekaligus berhenti membantu Hoseok hyung?" Samura mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku akan lihat ke depannya apa yang terjadi." ucap Samura namun tidak menjadi jawaban bagi Hyungwon. "Aku bukannya berhenti dari tugas yang diberikan padaku. Karena hampir selesai, aku harus melihat akhir dari setiap ingatan yang diingat oleh Hyunwoo."

"Namun bukankah hanya itu yang dia ingat?" tanya Hyungwon dan membuat Samura melirik padanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau bercanda? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang hanya tinggal dua ingatan lagi yang dia ingat?" Samura tidak habis pikir bahwa Hyungwon bisa bertanya balik padanya dan seolah menekannya agar dirinya melakukan sesuatu lebih dari ini.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Maaf, bukan itu maksudku." Ucapnya seolah menyesal. Samura bisa melihat lelaki itu mengeryit. "Aku tahu kau berjuang keras dan kini tidak bisa dekat dengan Hyunwoo hyung."

Samura mendesah pelan. "Kau mengerti kondisiku dan Hoseok oppa." Hyungwon menoleh pada gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Minhyuk oppa tidak akan membiarkanku dan Hoseok oppa mendekati Hyunwoo oppa lagi. Selain kami berdua." Hyungwon mendengar penegasan di akhir kalimat gadis itu. "Dia tidak ingin Hyunwoo terluka lagi dan aku maupun Hoseok melukainya lagi."

Hyungwon melipat tangannya di dada. "Padahal Hyunwoo hyung tidak merasa begitu."

Samura mendesah pelan. "Yang merasakannya Minhyuk." Hyungwon ikut mendesah layaknya gadis itu. Mereka hanya bisa menerima keadaan yang sulit ini apalagi setelah orang yang seperti Minhyuk sudah marah. 

* * *

Samura jalan perlahan menuju kantin, namun terhenti melihat Hoseok dihampiri oleh Jooheon yang membawa temannya yang belum pernah dirinya lihat. Anak itu terlihat dewasa dari depan dan seolah sombong, pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Dirinya membiarkan Jooheon yang menjelaskan tentang dirinya pada Hoseok yang mendengarkan walau tatapan matanya seolah menatap yang lain.

"Hyung! Aku pernah cerita soal temanku yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku kan?" tanya Jooheon berusaha bersikap biasa saja dan tenang ketika melihat Hoseok memasang ekspresi sedih ketika tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyunwoo dua hari ini.

"Temanmu? Ahh," Hoseok membuat Jooheon mengangguk gembira ketika hyung yang jago membuat lagu sepertinya itu mengingat ucapan sang _dongsaeng_. "Jadi dia?"

"Ah, namanya Lim Changkyun. Dia sama-sama suka membuat lagu dan bahasa Inggrisnya jago sekali." Jooheon terlihat membanggakan temannya ketika Hoseok dalam keadaan terpuruk. Seolah berusaha menghibur sang kakak kelas sekuat tenaganya. "Lirik-lirik buatannya dalam bahasa Inggris menganggumkan!"

"Hyung, hentikan." Ucap Changkyun dengan nada pelan dan lembut yang begitu rendah dan enak didengar. "Aku tidak sehebat itu." Samura pun terkejut mendengar suaranya.

 _"Apakah dia yakin temannya itu lebih muda darinya?_ " gumam Samura pelan sembari menghampiri ketiganya yang sedang sibuk berbincang.

"Aku Lee Hoseok." Sahabat Hyunwoo itu mengulurkan tangannya. Changkyun terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya menjabat tangan yang lebih besar itu dengan sikap berusaha tenang.

" _Lim Changkyun_." Ucapnya kembali dengan nada rendah.

"Jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" Hoseok berusaha bersikap sebagai seorang kakak kelas yang perhatian dan ceria. Jooheon bisa melihatnya menutupi kesedihan karena tidak bisa melihat Hyunwoo sama sekali.

"Aku hendak mengambil jurusan seni, walau ayahku seorang ilmuwan." Changkyun menjelaskannya dengan malu-malu sembari mengusap tengkuk lehernya yang putih. Samura bisa melihat bentuk hidungnya yang sangat bagus ketika sudah hampir dekat dengan mereka. "Aku masih bingung." Tambahnya dan menatap Hoseok kini.

"Selama kau masih bisa memikirkannya matang-matang, pilihlah sesuai hatimu." Hoseok menyentuh pundak lelaki lebih muda itu. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya." Perkataan Hoseok yang terdengar sebagai dukungan membuat senyuman terlukiskan di wajah Changkyun.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Hoseok mengangguk dan Samura merasa itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau dan Jooheon beda berapa tahun?" tanyanya sambil melirik Jooheon.

"Beda dua tahun hyung." Jawab Jooheon lelaki kesayangan Hyunwoo itu melirik Changkyun yang membenarkannya.

"Jooheon hyung kelahiran 1994 dan aku 1996." Changkyun menjelaskan.

"Seumuran denganku kalau begitu." Ketiganya menoleh pada Samura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Samura!" Hoseok mundur karena terkejut melihat gadis satu klub mereka sudah ada disana. Tanpa disadari.

"Jadi kau kelahiran 1996 toh" ucap Jooheon seolah sudah biasa dan tidak terlihat terkejut.

"Oppa tidak menyangka?" tanya Samura dengan nada santai.

"Yah, kukira kau seumuran denganku. Tak kusangka kau seumuran dengan Changkyun ternyata." Ucap Jooheon seolah menyimpulkan apa yang sudah dipikirkannya setelah bertemu dengan Samura.

"Lalu, ada apa kau membawa Changkyun?" tanya Hoseok ketika mereka semua berkenalan.

"Ah, kupikir mungkin bisa bergabung dengan klub." Hoseok mengerjap terkejut mendengar ucapan Jooheon.

"Klub? Yah, boleh saja sih," Hoseok melirik Changkyun yang tidak bereaksi. "Bila dia sendiri mau bergabung." Tambah Hoseok dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Makanya aku membawanya kesini bukan?" tanya Jooheon sembari tertawa. Samura merasa hambar melihat keaadaan ini. Hoseok terlihat berbeda tanpa Hyunwoo, namun entah dengan Hyunwoo sendiri. Dirinya pasti ditemani banyak teman, seperti Minhyuk yang tak ingin lepas darinya dan menjauhkan Hoseok juga Samura dari lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

"Begitu ya?" Hoseok mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "Baiklah." Hoseok menyetujui bahwa Changkyun bisa bergabung dengan klub mereka.

Anggota baru itu mengerjap bingung sebelum akhirnya melirik Jooheon. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Hoseok dan Jooheon langsung terdiam. Samura melirik Changkyun yang terlihat cukup tajam akan keadaan yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya Jooheon tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada klub tempo hari. Samura mendesah pelan.

"Bila Minhyuk oppa mengizinkan aku dan Hoseok oppa untuk memperkenalkan Changkyun pada semua anggota," mereka menoleh pada Samura. "Kau akan tahu keadaannya."

Changkyun mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. "Aku sudah bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi." Samura melirik lelaki yang seumuran dengannya itu. "Walau tidak tahu alasan pastinya yang membuat hal itu harus terjadi."

Samura melihat Hoseok yang hanya bisa mengeryit dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Hoseok tidak ingin lagi membuat masalah di antara mereka, dan walaupun Minhyuk mood maker mereka, lelaki itu menyayangi Hyunwoo. Walaupun Hyunwoo sendiri tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya menyayangi Minhyuk sama besarnya dia menyayangi Hoseok dan Jooheon.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Akan kuminta bantuan Hyungwon oppa untuk memperkenalkanmu pada anggota yang lain di ruang klub." 

* * *

Samura yang melangkah menuju ruang klub melewati kumpulan pohon Sakura yang berdiri tegak dan indah itu, melihat sosok tak asing yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Samura pun berhenti beberapa langkah darinya.

"Sepertinya kali ini kau menemui hambatan ya, Master." Suaranya membuat Samura melihat mata itu bertemu matanya. Mata dan warna yang sama dengan miliknya. Suara Mao.

"Begitulah." Samura melangkah sembari berbincang dengan Mao. "Kau sendiri melihatnya bukan?" tambahnya dengan alis mengeryit. "Walaupun aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya terluka seperti itu." Samura berhenti, ketika langkahnya berbeda dua langkah dari Mao yang tak bergeming.

Mao mengangguk dan senyuman masih terlukis di wajahnya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik, itulah yang kau pikirkan." Samura mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau khawatir waktu tidak menunjukkan jalan bagi mereka berdua." Samura mengangguk lagi dan Mao melihatnya mengambil langkah lagi.

"Aku takut bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi dari sisi mereka." Mao melirik Samura yang memasang ekspresi sedih. Mao memahami perasaan itu, dan Samura terpaksa harus meninggalkan Kenryoku dan Usukawa karena tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Dirinya terlalu terikat pada mereka berdua.

Mao mendesah pelan. "Kau khawatir tidak bisa melepas mereka?" Samura terdiam, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Mao memejamkan matanya. "Hatimu memang lemah bila sudah perihal ini." Samura tersenyum kecil mendengar komentar Mao yang satu itu.

"Aku hanya menyayangi mereka." Samura melangkah menjauh dari Mao yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Apakah tidak boleh?" Mao hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Samura berjalan menuju ruang klub dimana dirinya harus menghadapi Minhyuk yang membencinya dan Hoseok. 

* * *

Samura bertemu dengan Hyungwon setelah dirinya bertemu dengan Hoseok, Jooheon dan Changkyun sebelum menuju kantin sebelumnya. Hyungwon sedang berdiri di depan jendela koridor, yang membuat beberapa mahasiswi mengaguminya dari jauh sembari mengambil fotonya dari berbagai arah. Anehnya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya maupun mengajaknya bicara, seolah ada aura bahwa dirinya tidak boleh disentuh maupun diajak bicara oleh siapapun. Semua itu berhenti setelah kedatangan Samura yang berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki tinggi itu.

Hyungwon menoleh. "Kau satu-satunya gadis yang berani menghampiriku semudah itu."

Samura mendesah pelan. "Kurasa ini waktunya bukan untuk itu." Hyungwon tersenyum kecil melihat Samura yang kesal karena ucapannya. "Lagipula aku anggota klub dimana kau berada jadi wajar saja bukan?" Samura berdiri di sampingnya kini.

Hyungwon mengedikkan bahunya sebelum bicara. "Kurasa kau ingin minta bantuan."

"Kalau begitu segera lakukan." Gerutu Samura sembari melirik Hyungwon yang sangat tinggi itu. Dirinya bisa melihat beberapa mahasiswi membicarakan dirinya dan ekspresi mereka terlihat tidak suka melihatnya. "Aku tidak mau kena marah mereka." Tambahnya sembari mendesah pelan.

"Maaf, maaf." Hyungwon memandang keluar jendela sekali lagi. "Akan kupastikan mereka tidak melakukan itu."

"Terima kasih." Samura memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lega.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan. "Aku akan minta Kihyun hyung membantuku."

Samura melirik Hyungwon. "Apakah dia tidak bertingkah seperti Minhyuk?"

Hyungwon tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Yang berisik cukup Minhyuk-ie saja. Aku malas bila Kihyun-ie juga ikutan." Ucapnya namun tidak membuat Samura tersenyum. "Kihyun-ie sepertinya mengerti keadaan yang terjadi pada Hyunwoo hyung dan Hoseok hyung." Samura melirik Hyungwon. "Padahal aku tidak menyatakan kebenarannya seperti yang kukatakan padamu, maupun yang Hoseok hyung minta darimu."

"Dia bisa mengerti kah?" Hyungwon melirik Samura yang mengatakannya dengan nada menggantung. Seolah dirinya tidak yakin karena tidak begitu mengenal sisa anggota klub selain Hyunwoo, Hoseok dan Hyungwon yang kini ada disampingnya. "Kuharap begitu."

Hyungwon mengangguk. "Dia masih bisa mengontrol Minhyuk-ie yang mungkin memang sulit dikontrol." Ucapnya dan membuat Samura menatap sang model sekali lagi. "Kita masih punya anggota yang bisa membantu untuk menghadapi keadaan ini bersama-sama."

Samura mengerjap terkejut ketika mendengar Hyungwon mengucapkannya. Dirinya tersenyum kecil seolah merasa lega. "Kau benar juga."

Hyungwon mengangguk kecil sebelum menepuk kepala Samura. Sang gadis bisa merasakan aura menyeramkan di balik punggungnya. "Jangan lupa bersikap sopan padaku." Samura melirik Hyungwon yang seolah sengaja melakukannya sebelum mendengus.

"Aku tahu, Hyungwon oppa. Segeralah lepaskan tangan penuh berkahmu itu dari kepalaku." Samura mengibaskan tangan kanannya pada Hyungwon yang hanya membuat lelaki itu terkekeh kecil sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa kau baru tahu bahwa tanganku ini penuh berkah?" Samura memasang ekspresi kesal padanya yang hanya disambut tawa oleh sang model.

"Karena aku malas memikirkan bahwa kau sebenarnya model yang disukai banyak perempuan." Samura beranjak dari samping Hyungwon yang hanya membuat sang model tak berhenti merasa senang.

Hyungwon mendesah pelan ketika sosok Samura sudah beberapa langkah jauh darinya. "Sebab kau hanya tertarik pada mereka berdua bukan padaku." Hyungwon pun memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Mereka semua sudah sampai kecuali Samura, seolah membiarkan gadis itu muncul sebelum mereka mulai memperkenalkan Changkyun pada yang lainnya. Minhyuk memasang ekspresi itu pada Samura dan Hoseok yang kini berdiri berdampingan jauh dari Hyunwoo sekaligus anggota yang lain. Jooheon dan Changkyun berdiri tak jauh darinya. Padahal pendiri klub itu adalah Hoseok, bukanlah Minhyuk, namun sang kakak kedua dari Hyunwoo itu terlihat tak diizinkan berada di ruangan itu.

Samura memilih tidak banyak bicara daripada membuat Minhyuk tidak bisa melepaskan Hyunwoo untuk bisa bersama Hoseok. Samura bisa melihat Hoseok tak memandang Hyunwoo yang sesekali memandang sahabatnya yang begitu jauh darinya kini.

"Kenapa tidak Jooheon-ie dan anak baru itu saja yang berada disini?" Minhyuk melirik Samura dan Hoseok yang memasang ekspresi sedih. "Tak usah mengajak dua orang itu." Mereka mendengar sang mood maker enggan memanggil nama Hoseok dan Samura.

Jooheon mengedikkan bahu. "Yang membuat klub ini adalah Hoseok hyung bukanlah Hyunwoo hyung."

Minhyuk mengerjap seolah mendengar berita baru. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Keterkejutannya itu terlihat dibuat-buat dan terlihat seolah ingin menendang Hoseok dan Samura keluar dari klub. Tidak, keluar dari ruangan itu detik ini juga.

"Minhyuk-ah, hentikan itu." Bisik Kihyun dengan nada mendesak, walau Minhyuk tak menggubrisnya dan hanya merasa senang akan perilakunya. Samura hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat keadaan di hadapannya. Dirinya sedih akan Hoseok yang sudah tak bisa bersama-sama dengan Hyunwoo lagi.

Jooheon pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan keadaan menyedihkan itu. "Aku sudah meminta izin dari Hoseok hyung dan Hyunwoo hyung agar Changkyun-ie bisa bergabung."

"Kau tidak meminta izin dariku?" tanya Minhyuk dengan nada dibuat-buat sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jooheon berusaha tenang melihat tingkahnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Sudah kubilang barusan bukan?" Minhyuk hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban ketika Jooheon mengatakannya sembari memberikan tekanan pada nada suaranya.

Tangannya menyentuh punggung lelaki baru itu yang kecil di mata mereka dan mendorongnya maju sedikit. "Aku yakin kalian akan puas dengan kegiatannya disini membuat lagu bersama kita." Jooheon memandang semua anggota, termasuk Hoseok dan Samura. Gadis itu bisa melihat Hoseok menatap Changkyun yang terlihat tegang berada di antara mereka.

Changkyun membungkuk sedikit. "Lim Changkyun, hendak mengambil jurusan seni, suka bermusik dan senang membuat lagu. Salam kenal." Dirinya berusaha sesopan mungkin, dan Samura bisa melihat lelaki itu canggung untuk membicarakan dirinya lebih dari yang dia bisa.

"Salam kenal. Aku Lee Minhyuk." Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan pada anggota baru mereka selagi tangan yang satunya merangkul pundak Hyunwoo yang duduk di sebuah kursi di sampingnya. Lelaki itu nempel seperti lem padanya. Kihyun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka seolah menjaga agar Minhyuk tidak bertingkah seenaknya pada lelaki tertua di klub mereka.

"Yoo Kihyun." Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum pada Changkyun yang membalas senyumannya.

Semua anggota berkenalan, termasuk Samura dan Hoseok sendiri. Changkyu terlihat tidak enak dengan keadaan di ruangan itu, namun tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut dan hanya diam seribu bahasa. Jooheon dan Hyungwon mengajak anggota baru itu untuk ikut berkegiatan, ketika mereka melihat Samura berbalik meraih gagang pintu.

"Akhirnya ada yang berniat beranjak keluar dari klub." Suara Minhyuk membuat mereka terkejut, termasuk Hyunwoo dan Hoseok sendiri. Namun gadis itu tidak berbalik walau gerakannya terhenti. "Apa kau sudah berniat meminta maaf akan setiap hal yang kau lakukan pada Hyunwoo hyung sehingga melukainya seperti itu?"

Samura mengerjap sebelum mendesah pelan.

_"Aku takut bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi dari sisi mereka."_

_"Hatimu memang lemah bila sudah perihal ini."_

Samura menoleh dan tatapannya membuat Minhyuk membelalak terkejut. "Suatu saat aku memang akan menghilang dari ingatan kalian semua." Samura membuka pintu, dan menghilang di baliknya.

Semuanya terkejut, kecuali Hoseok. Mereka tidak menangkap ekspresi lelaki itu. Minhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya merasa bahwa Samura hanya bercanda karena dirinya ikut kesal pada sang mood maker.

"A-apa-apaan sih itu?" Minhyuk melirik anggota klubnya yang masih tercengang.

"Dia tidak serius bukan?" gumam Kihyun sembari menatap Minhyuk yang ikut khawatir.

Hyunwoo menoleh pada Hyungwon yang memasang ekspresi sedih diikuti Hoseok. Selain mereka berdua, sisanya hanya memberikan ekspresi terkejut karena ucapan gadis itu terdengar seperti lelucon. Namun tidak dengan Hyunwon dan Hoseok. Keduanya seolah tahu bahwa gadis itu benar-benar akan pergi selamanya. Hyunwoo membelalak lebar melihat bibir Hoseok bergerak perlahan.

" _Setelah kau melihat akhir dari masa depanku dan Hyunwoo kah?_ "

**_I'm not afraid at all_ **

**_Bring your heart to me_ **

**_Will you come to me?_ **

**_You're my queen_ **

**_-Queen, Monsta X_ **


	19. The White Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun dan Samura.
> 
> Changkyun dengan Pemikirannya.
> 
> Kedua junior itu pun berbincang perihal Klub Musik.

Setelah kejadian itu, lebih tepatnya ketika Jooheon memperkenalkan anggota baru klub mereka, Lim Changkyun, Samura tidak pernah muncul di ruangan itu lagi. Hoseok sendiri cukup jarang karena masih khawatir Minhyuk akan menyakiti maupun membuat Hyunwoo semakin sedih karena dirinya tidak dipersilakan berada disana, dan Kihyun selalu memberikan kabar pada kakak tertua setelah Hyunwoo itu perihal sahabatnya. Kihyun sendiri mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Hyunwoo dan Hoseok sekaligus mendukung Hyungwon dan Samura untuk bisa mengembalikan ingatan Hyunwoo. Walaupun berakhir harus melukai lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

Para anggota mengetahui bahwa Samura sesekali terlihat di lingkungan kampus, namun jarang berada di sebuah kelas. Gadis itu menghilang bagaikan angin, dan itu sedikit membuat Hyunwoo sedih.

"Hyunwoo hyung ingin melihat kalian berdua, Hoseok hyung, dan Samura." Hoseok menoleh mendengar Kihyun menceritakan hal itu ketika hanya mereka berdua di kantin. Jooheon menggantikan dirinya untuk menjaga Minhyuk yang sampai detik ini masih menempel pada Hyunwoo layaknya lem. Kebanyakan mahasiswa menggoda mereka menganggap keduanya pasangan setelah Hoseok meninggalkan Hyunwoo, Minhyuk memberikan reaksi luar biasa dimana Hyunwoo terlihat tidak keberatan. Namun hampir kebanyakan temannya menyadari bahwa lelaki itu sedang bersedih. "Dia dan sebagian anggota sedih mendengar apa yang dikatakan Samura."

Hoseok melahap suapan terakhirnya. "Termasuk kau juga?"

Kihyun mengeryit kesal ketika Hoseok hanya menyunggingkan senyum. Kihyun tahu itu hanya bercanda. "Kau mau aku memusuhimu juga, hyung?"

Hoseok tertawa kini, dan Kihyun tahu itu terlihat terpaksa dan tawa kering. Kihyun tidak ingin melihat keadaan ini terus berlanjut. "Aku bercanda." Kihyun tersenyum kecil kini, merasa sedikit lega bahwa Hoseok masih bisa bergurau.

"Akan kuusahakan agar Minhyuk-ie mau menerima kalian lagi." Hoseok meraih minuman sodanya ketika Kihyun mengatakannya dengan alis hampir bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jangan memaksakan diri." Kihyun mendongak menatap hyung-nya meneguk minumannya. "Aku khawatir Minhyuk semakin membenciku dan Samura, sekaligus ikut membuatmu diusir dari sana."

Kihyun tersenyum sedikit lebar kini. "Hyung masih saja mengkhawatirkanku." Hoseok tersenyum.

"Siapa yang akan membantu mengurus Minhyuk-ie yang berisik itu nanti?" Kihyun akhirnya tertawa, saat Hoseok pun ikut tertawa. Seolah ketegangan dan kecanggungan yang dirasakan beberapa hari ini akhirnya lepas dari sekitar mereka.

"Aku serius." Hoseok menatap Kihyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa dirinya tidak bergurau. "Aku tidak ingin keadaan ini terus berlanjut, apalagi dengan kehadrian anggota baru di klub kita. Bagaimana bila dia tidak jadi bergabung setelah melihat kita yang seperti ini?" Kihyun mendongak bertemu pandang dengan Hoseok. "Aku ingin kita bisa menciptakan musik luar biasa yang hanya kita miliki."

Hoseok terkejut dengan sisi positif dari Kihyun. Sama dengan dirinya juga anggota yang lain, Kihyun tidak ingin keadaan menyedihkan ini terus berlanjut. Dirinya memikirkan masa depan dimana mereka masih bisa tertawa dan melewatkan waktu bersama-sama walau ada waktu mereka harus berselisih seperti sekarang ini.

Hoseok pun tersenyum. "Aku harap Changkyun bisa mengerti." Kihyun melihat senyuman lembut di wajah Hoseok.

"Hyung benar." 

* * *

Samura menyipitkan mata ketika melihat Hoseok dan Kihyun yang membicarakan perihal kejadian menyedihkan yang sedang menyelimuti mereka. Walaupun pelajaran kampus tidak menganggu mereka sama sekali, kegiatan klub sedikit terganggu sekaligus bagaimana mahasiswa menanggapi keadaan mereka. Sebagian khawatir pada klub itu, Hyunwoo dan Hoseok, juga dengan hal lainnya. Hyungwon sendiri kadang harus mengulang pemotretan karena ekspresinya yang kurang memenuhi keinginan sang fotografer.

Samura merasakan langkah kaki menghampirinya ketika dirinya masih bersandar di sofa. "Kau yakin tidak akan membantu mereka lagi, Master?" Suara Mao terdengar begitu jelas.

Samura mendesah pelan. "Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kupikir bisa kulakukan tanpa perlu berinteraksi dengan mereka." Mao mendesah pelan mendengar jawaban Samura.

"Aku juga tak tahu kita bisa menghadapi kendala seperti ini." Mao pun duduk di samping Samura.

"Bagaimana dengan Ken juga putri?" Mao mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar nama keduanya terucap dari mulut Samura.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa." Samura mengeryit ketika melihat ekspresi Mao yang seolah dibuat-buat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ekspresi itu?" gerutu Samura ketika Mao hanya tertawa puas. "Aku tidak lupa karena mereka ada di dunia ini." Tambahnya dengan nada kesal dan Mao tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka baik-baik saja kok." Samura melirik ketika Mao menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mereka juga mengkhawatirkanmu dan keadaan yang sedang kau hadapi. Apalagi yang meminta tolong padamu harus ikut jadi seperti itu." Samura menaikkan alis heran melihat ekspresi Mao yang dibuat itu. Rasanya aneh terlihat di wajahnya.

"Jadi mereka berpikir keadaan ini terjadi karena ulahku ya?" Mao terkekeh ketika Samura mendesah panjang. "Hei, kau gak perlu tertawa kan." Tambahnya kembali dengan alis mengeryit.

"Yah, Master hanya berjuang sebisa dirimu." Samura menoleh pada Mao yang akhirnya berhenti tertawa. "Mereka pasti paham akan hal itu."

Samura mendesah sekali lagi. "Aku harap juga begitu."

Samura pun berbincang dengan Mao sebentar sebelum kembali untuk melihat keadaan langsung di sekitar kampus. Walaupun dirinya sudah bisa melihat langsung dari layar tv besar di ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki olehnya dan Mao.

Mao mengerjap melihat seseorang yang muncul di salah satu layar dengan gerakan kepala kesana kemari. "Master,"

Samura menoleh ketika Mao memanggilnya. "Apa?" gadis itu sudah hendak keluar dari sana.

"Seseorang, tidak, Lim Changkyun mencarimu." Samura mengerjap ketika Mao mengatakannya tanpa menatap dirinya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap layar yang ditatap Mao. Lelaki itu berada disana dan sedang mencari sesuatu. Mao merasa lelaki itu mencarinya.

"Ada perlu apa dia denganku?" tanyanya sembari menaikkan alis heran.

* * *

Changkyun yang mendesah pelan tak berhasil mencari apa yang dicarinya, dikejutkan dengan sosok Samura yang baru saja keluar dari kantin sembari membawa sebuah kantong plastik. Changkyun langsung menghampirinya tanpa ragu.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kelas?" Samura menoleh ketika melihat teman seumurannya menghampiri sembari terengah-engah.

"Hari ini sih tidak." Jawabnya dengan santai dan mengerjap bingung melihat Changkyun. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Changkyun mendesah panjang. "Tidak." Samura hanya menaikkan alis, namun tidak menanyakannya lagi lebih lanjut.

Samura meraih makanan yang ada di dalamnya. "Ada perlu denganku?" tanyanya dan sedikit membuat Changkyun terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Samura menatap lelaki berhidung bagus itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menghampiriku seperti itu bila bukan sesuatu yang kau perlukan bukan? Santai saja, maksudku." Samura kini berdiri menghadap Changkyun, sembari sibuk membuka sandwich berisi daging di tangannya.

Changkyun menatap kegiatan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Iya sih." Changkyun berbalik dan membuat Samura mengerjap kaget. "Bisa ikut sebentar?"

Samura mengangguk perlahan setelah membuka plastik sandwich itu.

Berbeda dengan Hyunwoo, Hoseok dan Hyungwon yang selalu mengajak Samura ke taman yang dipenuhi pohon Sakura, Changkyun mengajaknya ke sebuah taman dengan pohon besar. Changkyun meminta Samura duduk dan tentu saja Samura sambut karena diriya ingin menikmati sandwich yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Aku tidak paham pasti apa yang terjadi di klub yang Jooheon hyung dan hyung kesayangannya berada," Samura mendongak setelah menggigit sandwich miliknya. "Namun apakah semua ini karenamu dan Hoseok hyung?"

Samura mengunyah habis gigitan pertamanya sebelum menjawab. "Yah, begitulah." Samura menggigit dan menikmatinya lagi. "Hyunwoo oppa kehilangan ingatan, dan aku membantu Hoseok dan Hyungwon oppa untuk mengembalikan ingatan itu."

Changkyun mengeryit bingung. "Apakah itu penting bagi Hyunwoo hyung?"

Samura mengerjap sebelum mengangguk. "Orangnya sendiri yang ingin agar ingatannya yang hilang kembali." Samura melahap sandwhich terakhirnya. "Ini berhubungan dengan hubungannya dan Hoseok hyung."

Changkyun mengerjap. "Maksudmu?"

Samura mendesah pelan. "Hoseok hyung kehilangan sahabatnya selama 10 tahun." Samura melirik dan mendapati Changkyun mengerjap terkejut. Ekspresi terkejutnya tidak terlalu jelas, namun Samura tahu lelaki itu kaget. "Sepertinya Jooheon oppa tidak mengatakan apapun padamu ya?"

Samura mendapat jawaban anggukan pelan dari teman seumurannya itu. "Walaupun sering membahas soal klubnya yang senang membuat lagu dan koreografi dance-nya, dia tidak pernah membicarakan hubungan Hyunwoo hyung dan Hoseok hyung." Changkyun menjelaskan, dan sedikit membuat Samura terkejut karena Changkyun yang terlihat pendiam bisa berbicara cukup banyak perihal mereka.

"Begitu." Samura meraih kopi susu kotak di dalam plastik belanjanya. "Apa kau khawatir dengan keadaan yang seperti itu untuk ke depannya?"

"Tentu saja bukan? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana mereka membuat lagu dan koreografinya. Namun bila sekarang, sepertinya tidak akan mungkin." Changkyun mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak ingin berada di dalam sebuah klub yang kerjanya bertengkar."

Samura tersenyum kecil. Ucapan lelaki itu benar, sudah pasti ada kekhawatiran anggota klub lain perihal anggota baru, bahwa mereka harus memberikan kesan baik dan luar biasa pada anggota baru. Jangan biarkan mereka keluar dan membuat klub tidak diakui.

"Bagi Hoseok oppa, Hyunwoo oppa adalah sahabatnya." Changkyun menoleh ketika mendengar Samura mulai berbicara.

"Memangnya sejak awal bukan?" Samura menggeleng pelan.

"Keduanya adalah orang asing ketika aku bertemu mereka untuk pertama kalinya."

Changkyun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau juga anggota baru ternyata?" Samura mengangguk.

"Walau lebih lama darimu." Tambahnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Begitu pula dengan Minhyuk dan Kihyun oppa. Mereka bergabung setelah Hyunwoo dan Jooheon oppa bergabung."

Changkyun mengerjap. "Jadi klub itu awalnya hanya Hoseok hyung seorang?"

"Hyungwon oppa menemaninya." Changkyun mengangguk-angguk paham. "Hyungwon oppa pun mengajak Jooheon oppa untuk bergabung karena mereka teman seumuran, sekaligus mengajak Hyunwoo oppa untuk bergabung."

"Lalu kenapa-" Samura menoleh ketika ekspresi Changkyun berubah. Samura tidak mengatakan apapun. "Maksudmu, teman Hoseok hyung yang hilang itu...?"

Samura pun tersenyum. "Ah. Nama sahabatnya itu sama dengan nama Hyunwoo oppa yang baru bergabung. Sohn Hyunwoo."

Changkyun mengeryit. "Apakah itu mungkin?" Samura mengedikkan bahu sebagai reaksi.

"Entahlah." Samura tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti." Tambahnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Hoseok oppa tidak mengetahui bahwa ada pula lelaki dengan penampilan dan nama yang sama dengan sahabatnya yang hilang sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Hyunwoo hyung sahabat Hoseok hyung yang hilang itu sama dengan yang sekarang?" Samura bisa melihat Changkyun terkejut sembari mengucapkannya. Samura mengangguk mantap. "Bukankah itu hebat banget?"

"Yah, makanya awalnya Hoseok oppa tidak ingin Hyunwoo oppa menjadi temannya ataupun bergabung dengan klub."

Changkyun terkejut dengan ucapan Samura. "Kenapa?"

Samura mengeryit dengan senyuman pahit. "Sudah pasti dia akan membandingkan Hyunwoo oppa yang ini dengan sahabatnya bukan?"

"Tapi kan mereka orang yang berbeda! Mereka-" Changkyun terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dan ekspresi Samura tidak berubah. Dirinya tahu apa yang hendak disimpulkan oleh lelaki itu. "Maksudmu, dia khawatir akan meninggalkan Hyunwoo hyung yang ini karena tahu bahwa yang ini bukan orang yang sama, dan suatu hari bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu?"

Samura hanya bisa mengangguk ketika Changkyun mengerti maksudnya. "Kau orang yang cepat tanggap layaknya Hyungwon oppa ya, Changkyun-ie."

Lelaki itu mengerjap sembari menatap Samura yang tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Gadis itu mendesah pelan dan menatap dahan-dahan pohon besar diatas mereka. Cahaya bersembul dari setiap dedaunan yang lebar menutupinya. "Jadi kau berpikir bahwa Hyunwoo hyung yang kehilangan ingatannya ini adalah sahabat Hoseok hyung yang menghilang karena tidak memiliki ingatan akan Hoseok hyung?"

Samura mengangguk lagi. _Changkyun cepat tanggap_ , gumamnya dalam hati. _Dia membaca keadaan dengan baik_. "Bila ingatannya kembali sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin saja ada bukti bahwa Hoseok oppa adalah sahabatnya yang mengira dirinya menghilang, namun dirinya hanya hilang ingatan dan membuat mereka menjadi orang asing."

"Karena Hyunwoo hyung tidak menemui Hoseok hyung sama sekali?" Samura mengangguk mantap. Changkyun menatap ke bawah. "Jadi itulah alasanmu berusaha keras mengembalikan ingatan Hyunwoo hyung walaupun itu menyakiti dirinya?" Samura tidak menjawabnya, maupun menatap Changkyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud terus melukainya." Changkyun menatap Samura yang memasang ekspresi sedih. "Aku tidak pernah ingin Hyunwoo oppa dan Hoseok oppa terluka."

Changkyun mengerjap. "Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau telah mengenal mereka cukup lama?" tanyanya dan membuat Samura melirik Changkyun.

"Aku hanya menyukai mereka berdua. Apakah salah aku tidak ingin mereka berdua terluka?" Changkyun terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Walau baginya Samura terlihat sudah mengenal mereka berdua lebih dari sisa anggota, tidak ada salahnya berpikir bahwa Samura merasa begitu karena menyukai keduanya.

"Yah, kau tidak salah sih." Changkyun mendesah pelan. "Bila kau menyayangi seseorang, kau pasti berpikir begitu." Samura mengangguk kali ini.

"Setelah semuanya jelas, aku takkan melukai mereka lagi." Samura menoleh dan Changkyun menangkap tatapannya itu. "Kumohon, jangan keluar dari klub."

* * *

Hyunwoo mengeryit. Minhyuk dan Kihyun ada di ruang klub bersamanya, begitu pula Jooheon dan Hyungwon. Hanya Samura, Changkyun dan Hoseok yang tidak ada disana. Hyunwoo teringat akan bagaimana ekspresi Hoseok yang tidak bisa menatapnya dan melihat ke arah yang lain. Hoseok terlihat begitu sedih dan menderita setiap kali melihat dirinya. Hoseok ingin sekali berada disisinya. Begitu pula Hyunwoo sendiri.

Ingatannya yang kembali perihal sahabatnya yang akan terlambat latihan kendo dengannya itu, membuatnya merasa yakin bahwa Hoseok adalah sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa bermain kendo selain dirinya dan Hoseok. Walau tidak sejelas sebelumnya, Hyunwoo merasa bahwa Hoseok adalah sahabatnya yang hilang dari ingatannya dulu. Hyunwoo tidak ingin yang lain.

Hyunwoo bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, mengejutkan para anggota klub. "Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Minhyuk, dan Hyunwoo sudah mengerti maksud Minhyuk. Hyunwoo bisa melihat ekspresi tidak suka miliknya. Kihyun hanya bisa mengeryit khawatir.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hoseok."

"Tidak bisa." Hyunwoo menaikkan alis mendengar jawabannya.

"Kenapa?" Minhyuk mendesah pelan.

"Dia hanya akan melukaimu lagi. Dokter bilang bahaya untuk otakmu bila terjadi sesuatu sekali lagi bukan?" Hyunwoo hanya mendesah pelan ketika Minhyuk menceramahinya sekali lagi.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa melarangku bertemu dengan Hoseok."

Minhyuk menyentuh pinggang dengan kedua tangan langsingnya. "Hyung, sebaiknya kau dengarkan perkataanku-"

"Kau hanya akan membuatku semakin memburuk karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hoseok-ie!"

Semua di ruangan itu hening dalam sekejap. Hyunwoo, seorang lelaki yang pendiam, baik hati dan rendah hati, ternyata bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang jarang diperlihatkannya, bisa jadi tidak pernah dilakukannya. Sekaligus menyalahkan seseorang karenanya.

Minhyuk mengeryit. "Aku tidak peduli lagi!" Minhyuk pun beranjak keluar dengan langkah kekanak-kanakan. Kihyun berlari mengikutinya.

"Minhyuk-ah!" panggilnya namun tidak berbalik melihat Hyunwoo maupun anggota lain yang ada disana. Pintu berdebam keras pun menjadi akhir dari keheningan disana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" Hyungwon dan Jooheon pun bersuara dan menghampiri Hyunwoo yang mengeryit.

"Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku tahu." Hyunwoo mendongak dan mendapati Hyungwon dan Jooheon memberinya ekspresi penuh kelegaan. Sekaligus senyuman yang sudah lama tak dilihat Hyunwoo ditunjukkan mereka.

Hyunwoo mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Hoseok. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

Hyungwon dan Jooheon hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan sembari mengusap punggung dan lengan sang kakak tertua.

"Kami senang kau menyuarakan perasaanmu, hyung." Hyunwoo mendongak terkejut ketika Jooheon mengatakannya.

"Eh?" Hyungwon tersenyum.

"Kami ingin mendengar kau bersikap egois sedikit saja." Hyungwon menepuk pundak kakak kesayangannya yang kedua setelah Hoseok. "Tentang apapun, pada kami."

Hyunwoo mengerjap sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Ah." Hyunwoo melihat Jooheon dan Hyungwon akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hoseok-ie."

**_In Time, time please stop_ **

**_So I can see that beautiful light_ **

**_In time, so in this time and place_ **

**_You can come into my arms_ **

**_Wait for me_ **

**_-In Time, Monsta X_ **


	20. No Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perasaan Hyunwoo yang Sebenarnya.
> 
> Hoseok dan Perasaannya.
> 
> Keduany bertemu, berbicara, dari Hati ke Hati, bahwa mereka tak ingin berpisah, tak ingin jauh dari satu sama lain.
> 
> Hoseok dalam Ingatan Hyunwoo adalah orang yang sama.
> 
> Misi Samura pun Berakhir.

Hyungwon dan Jooheon langsung mengajak Hyunwoo untuk bertemu dengan Hoseok. Hoseok awalnya enggan bertemu karena khawatir Minhyuk hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan dirinya juga Hyunwoo akan semakin menjauh. Namun Hyungwon dan Jooheon meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tidak sedikit yang ingin membantu hubungan keduanya dan anggota klub membaik.

Changkyun mendongak ketika melihat suara langkah kaki cepat di sebuah lorong yang menyatukan kelas dan gedung klub. Dirinya melihat Hyungwon, Hyunwoo dan Jooheon berjalan bersama dengan cepat, ketika dua orang lebih muda dari lelaki berkulit gelap itu mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bukankah itu hyung?" Samura mendongak mengikuti pandangan Changkyun.

"Kau benar." Changkyun berdiri sembari menatap Samura lebih dulu.

"Kau mau ikuti mereka?" Samura bangkit dan mengangguk, keduanya pun beranjak mengikuti mereka yang sedang mendorong kakak tertua.

* * *

Hyunwon mengeryit ketika merasakan dorongan dan semangat penuh dari adik-adik mudanya. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu buru-buru bukan?" Hyunwoo melirik Hyungwon yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Hyungwon-ie sudah menghubungi Hoseok-ie bukan?"

"Memang sih hyung," ucap sang model itu. "Namun lebih cepat kalian bertemu lebih baik."

Ucapan Hyungwon membuat Hyunwoo bingung dan hanya bisa merasa malu. Jooheon tersenyum melihat warna merah muda yang tak terlalu jelas itu meliputi pipi lelaki berkulit gelap itu. 

* * *

Hoseok diminta menunggu di sebuah tempat untuk daerah tamu, dekat dengan kantin juga beberapa kelas. Siapapun bisa memasukinya mengingat bagaimana mahasiswa bebas berbincang dengan temannya, apalagi dengan dosen dan orang penting. Hoseok mengerjap melihat Minhyuk pergi bersama Kihyun dengan alis naik.

"Lho, Kihyun-ie?" Hoseok berusaha tidak memanggil Minhyuk karena khawatir dia akan semakin membenci dirinya, apalagi ekspresi Minhyuk yang terlihat kesal ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil Kihyun si mungil.

"Hoseok-hyung!" Dirinya langsung beranjak mendekat, dengan ekspresi lega yang terlihat jelas. Minhyuk menggembungkan pipinya di belakang. "Kau sendirian?"

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, dan Kihyun tahu bahwa itu bukan pertanyaan untuk Hoseok. Padahal anggota lain bisa menemaninya selain Minhyuk dan dirinya. "Begitulah," Hoseok melihat Minhyuk yang mengeryit namun tak bicara, sebelum kembali pada Kihyun. "Tumben sekali kalian tidak bersama Hyunwoo?"

"Tuh kan! Hoseok hyung sendiri ingin agar Hyunwoo hyung bersama kita, Kihyun-ie!" gerutu sang mood maker yang terlihat sudah membaik keadaannya, dan masih bisa memanggil Hoseok dengan panggilan sopan.

"Itu kan karena kita sudah terlalu sering dan menempel dengannya sehingga membuat Hoseok hyung merasa aneh melihat kita tanpanya!" Hoseok tersenyum pada ucapan Kihyun, yang sudah sangat dimengerti olehnya dan Hoseok sendiri. Minhyuk sendiri yang sudah menciptakan keadaan ini.

Hoseok menatap ponselnya. "Aku pikir akan melihat Hyunwoo-ah yang datang bersama kalian." Hoseok mendongak dan mendapati Kihyun maupun Minhyuk menatapnya bingung. "Toh kalian masih mengizinkanku melihatnya walau tidak berada di dekatnya."

"Hmph. Kau mengerti bukan?" Kihyun dan Hoseok bisa melihat Minhyuk bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Yang pertama dengan mood kesal dan tak suka, seperti mainan kesukaannya diambil, yang kedua bangga karena merasa melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa dan tidak orang lain lakukan.

"Benar juga sih," Kihyun menyetujuinya. "Namun kini karena Hyunwoo hyung tidak ingin Minhyuk-ie melarangnya untuk bertemu denganmu."

Hoseok mengerjap terkejut. "Hyunwoo?" Kihyun mengangguk. "Dia sendiri yang bilang?" si mungil mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa sih yang diliatnya darimu yang hanya bisa menyakiti orang lain." Kihyun dan Hoseok melihat Minhyuk mendekat perlahan masih dengan posisi anak kecil yang sombong. "Namun aku tak suka melihatnya menderita baik karena paksaan kalian ataupun karena jauh darimu."

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali. Dirinya tak tahu bahwa mereka memandang bahwa dirinya menjaga dan mengurus Hyunwoo. Padahal masih ada Hyungwon ataupun Jooheon disisi lelaki itu, ada pula Minhyuk dan Kihyun.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kalian menganggap aku mengurus Hyunwoo-ah dengan baik." Minhyuk mendengus dan Kihyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin Hyunwoo hyung merasakan hal yang sama padamu, Hoseok hyung." Lelaki berkulit putih itu mengerjap bingung. "Bahwa dirinya selalu dijaga dan diurus dengan baik olehmu. Salah satunya adalah menikmati waktunya bersamamu bukan?"

Hoseok mengerjap lagi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Begitu ya."

"Hoseok hyung!" Ketiganya berhenti ketika melihat Minhyuk dan Kihyun berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki itu.

"Mereka kemari juga ternyata." Ucap Minhyuk dengan ekspresi sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hentikan, Minhyuk-ah." Ucap Kihyun pelan, namun Minhyuk tak menggubrisnya.

"Hyung, tolong izinkan Hyunwoo hyung bertemu dengan Hoseok hyung." Ucap Hyungwon, dengan nada penekanan yang membuat suasana disana menegang.

"Bukankah kalian sudah bertemu?" Mereka mengerjap bingung. "Bertemu mata."

Mereka melihat Hyunwoo beranjak dan membuat Hyungwon dan Jooheon terkejut. Keduanya mengikuti lelaki besar yang tidak berbicara dan hanya memandang Minhyuk. Hoseok bangkit ketika khawatir melihat ekspresi Hyunwoo yang tak terbaca namun seolah mengandung sesuatu yang berbahaya. Apalagi bila Hyunwoo marah. Walaupun mereka belum pernah melihat lelaki itu marah.

Samura dan Changkyun muncul di belakang mereka, mengikuti karena merasa keadaan disana tiba-tiba menjadi berat.

"Hyunwoo-ah, tenanglah, mereka tidak-"

Semuanya terkejut, termasuk Hoseok sendiri. Hyunwoo berlari ke arahnya, dan berhenti untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan seolah Hyunwoo ingin Hoseok mengerti apa yang dilakukannya sekaligus perasaannya hanya lewat dari gerakan itu.

"Hyunwoo hyung!" Minhyuk berusaha menjauhkan lelaki besar itu dari Hoseok, namun Kihyun menarik lengannya. Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hyunwoo-"

"Maaf, aku membuatmu harus menderita." Hoseok membelalakan matanya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu maupun yang lain, ataupun diriku sendiri, menderita."

Hoseok merasakan aroma Hyunwoo yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Aromanya berbeda, namun masih sama, masih dari orang yang sama. Hoseok memejamkan matanya, menyandarkan dahinya di pundak lebar Hyunwoo, sebelum menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu." Hoseok merasa Hyunwoo terkejut. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Hoseok menekan dahinya, matanya ke pundak Hyunwoo. "Aku ingin disisimu, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin kembali ke tempat dimana kau berada." Hoseok bisa merasa Hyunwoo terenyuh akan ucapannya. Hyunwoo mengangguk pelan, menekan dan mengeluskan matanya yang terpejam mengikuti Hoseok.

Semuanya terdiam, dalam keheningan, akan pemandangan dimana dua orang yang seolah terpisah dalam kurun waktu yang lama akhirnya bisa bertemu sekali lagi. Hyungwon dan Jooheon hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang yang penuh kelegaan. Minhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak bertingkah yang tidak sebaiknya didukung oleh Kihyun. Lelaki mungil itu sendiri hanya bisa memasang ekspresi lega. Changkyun mendesah pelan, lega seolah merasa keadaan mereka akan membaik setelah ini. Samura mengerjap, memandang pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

_"Apakah kau pikir dirinya sudah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang dihapus Hyungwon?"_

Suara Mao terngiang di kepalanya, dan Samura hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dirinya tidak tahu pasti akan hal itu.

_"Kau tidak menggunakan cara itu?"_

Samura mendesah pelan, dan Mao mendapat jawaban bahwa Samura tidak pernah melakukannya untuk tugas ini. Mao tersenyum kecil.

" _Kalau begitu untuk sikapnya perihal ini?_ " Samura merasa itu sebagai evaluasi dari Mao untuknya, bukanlah untuk Hoseok maupun Hyunwoo.

"Ada sebuah kepastian." Gumamnya pelan, menjawab pertanyaan Mao. "Sekaligus kuatnya ikatannya dengan Hoseok."

Mao tersenyum akan jawaban dari Samura itu, dan akhirnya menghilang. Samura mendesah pelan.

"Tugasku selesai ya."

* * *

Setelah keadaan hening itu kembali seperti sedia kala, akhirnya Minhyuk terlihat membiarkan Hyunwoo duduk di samping Hoseok. Keduanya tampak canggung namun merasa nyaman akan kehadiran satu sama lain. Jooheon meminta Changkyun dan Samura untuk duduk, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Changkyun seorang. Hyungwon dan Jooheon, diikuti Changkyun berbincang seperti biasa, merasa keadaan yang seperti biasa akhirnya kembali. Minhyuk diminta keras oleh Kihyun untuk meminta maaf akan tingkah lakunya, namun Hoseok tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan memberinya senyuman kecil pada si mood maker klub. Walaupun terlihat enggan, Minhyuk bisa berbaur dengan mudah kembali dengan mereka. Samura masih bisa melihat sedikit kejengkelannya pada Hoseok.

Hyunwoo hanya tersenyum, seolah akhirnya beban dan kesedihan yang selama ini dia rasakan perlahan hilang dan terangkat dari pundaknya. Hyunwoo merasa nyaman Hoseok disisinya dan seolah menjaganya layaknya dia yang selalu menjaga sahabatnya itu.

Hyungwon mendongak, mendapati Samura memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa dibacanya. Sang model mendesah pelan. "Kau punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan, Samura?"

Pertanyaan sang model membuat teman satu klubnya mendongak dan menatapnya bergantian ke arahnya dan Samura. Gadis itu hanya termenung sedikit terkejut, sebelum mendesah pelan. "Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai."

Mereka mengerjap bingung, namun hanya Hoseok dan Hyungwon yang memberi gadis itu ekspresi yang berbeda. "Kau yakin?"

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Semuanya akan jelas bila ingatan Hyunwoo oppa kembali bukan? Sekaligus siapa yang muncul di ingatannya yang hilang itu."

Mereka menoleh pada Hyunwoo. Lelaki itu terlihat menerawang jauh, namun kembali ketika Hoseok menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hyunwoo-ah?"

Perkataan Hoseok dan sentuhan kecilnya, membuat Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil dibalik wajahnya yang tidak mengekspresikan sesuatu. Dirinya mengangguk sebelum mendongak menatap Samura. "Mungkin ada sedikit efek samping dari kejadian itu yang membuatku merasa kosong."

Samura terdiam, tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

"Namun kurasa aku sudah mengingat semuanya yang hilang itu." Hyunwoo menyentuh kepalanya. "Walau ada yang sepertinya tidak bisa kembali."

Samura menyipitkan matanya. _Sepertinya ingatan yang dihapus oleh Hyungwon bisa diketahui oleh Hyunwoo sendiri_. "Bila tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan." Hyunwoo dan yang lainnya mendongak menatap gadis itu. "Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk merasakan sakit kepala seperti itu lagi."

Hyunwoo mengerjap sebelum senyuman kecil muncul. _Ternyata dirinya juga lega tidak perlu merasakan hal yang menyakitkan baginya juga bagi mereka yang berada disisinya_. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah yang ini itu perlu kembali ataukah bisa kuingat sebaik mungkin..." semuanya kembali pada Hyunwoo yang mengeryit. Lelaki itu menatap Samura. "Sepertinya tubuhku masih ingat bagaimana caranya bermain kendo."

Samura mengerjap terkejut akan yang satu ini. Hyungwon dan juga Hoseok merasakan hal yang sama. "Sungguh?" suara Hoseok mengejutkan yang lainnya, dan Hyunwoo hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ingatanku tidak mengatakan yang pastinya, namun aku merasa bila kita mencobanya langsung, tubuhku bisa melakukannya." Jawab Hyunwoo menjelaskan maksudnya itu.

"Lain kali kita coba ya! Sekali-kali saja." Ucap Hoseok dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Hyunwoo hanya bisa merasa hangat dan bahagia melihat senyuman itu kembali di wajah Hoseok. Hati Hyunwoo merasa lega.

"Ah. Aku juga ingin mencobanya." Hoseok mengangguk dan senyuman itu tak hilang dari wajahnya. Hyunwoo hanya bisa ikut bahagia melihatnya.

"Itu artinya oppa sudah yakin orang dalam ingatanmu adalah Lee Hoseok, lelaki yang ada di sebelahmu?"

Mereka mengerjap, dan menoleh pada dua orang yang dimaksud. Hyunwoo menatap Hoseok, dan keduanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, meyakinkan diri masing-masing orang di hadapan mereka bukanlah halusinasi. Hyunwoo memejamkan mata, membukanya lagi. Senyuman terlukiskan di wajah lelaki itu.

"Ah." Hoseok membelalakan matanya lebar. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan yang lain selain Hoseok-ie."

Mereka melihat Hoseok menarik Hyunwoo ke pelukannya. Tangan besar berwarna putih itu melingkari leher lelaki yang berkulit gelap darinya. Hyunwoo hanya bisa tertawa karena tingkah Hoseok yang seperti anak kecil.

Hyungwon tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti kekasihnya sih?"

"Berisik. Aku tak butuh omelanmu." Ucap Hoseok walau tak melepas pelukannya. Samura bisa melihat wajah penuh kelegaan lelaki itu, sekaligus sedikit air mata menggenangi matanya yang terpejam.

Hyunwoo menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Bilang saja kau cemburu, Hyungwon-ah."

"Haa? Ngapain aku cemburu!" gerutu sang model, dan berhasil memunculkan rona merah muda di pipinya yang putih.

"Tenang hyung, masih ada aku dan Changkyun-ie." Ucap Jooheon dengan nada menjahili.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Mereka pun tertawa, diikuti oleh Minhyuk dan Kihyun sendiri, yang masih merasa tegang dan tidak enak dengan keadaan yang dibuat Minhyuk, namun berhasil kembali seperti biasa. Samura bisa melihat Minhyuk memaafkan Hoseok walaupun tidak memaafkannya. Gadis itu tak peduli. Setidaknya, keinginan dan mungkin saja takdir untuk orang yang disayanginya kini, menjadi lebih baik.

Samura menyentuh telinganya. " _Setelah ini, kurasa tugasmu berakhir dengan baik_." Samura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mao yang terdengar seperti laporan. " _Pastikan dulu keadaan sebelum kau beralih ke tugas yang baru_."

Samura mendesah pelan. "Biarkan aku beristirahat sedikit." Gumam Samura dengan senyuman jahil. Mao pun tersenyum namun menerima keinginan sang master.

Minhyuk menoleh pada Samura yang tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak bilang aku memaafkanmu lho."

Samura melirik Minhyuk yang menguapkannya dengan ekspresi kesal. Mereka kembali menatap Minhyuk sebelum menatap Samura. "Kau juga tidak bilang memaafkan Hoseok oppa." Minhyuk mengeryit mendengar cara bicara Samura. "Tidak masalah sih." Samura menahan rasa ngantuknya dengan tangannya. "Aku disini sampai tugasku yang selanjutnya datang."

"Samura." Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok berdiri. Lelaki itu sudah melepas Hyunwoo ternyata. "Terima kasih banyak."

Samura mengerjap sebelum tersenyum, "Apakah keinginanmu terkabul, Lee Hoseok?"

Hoseok mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum mengangguk. "Aku puas."

Samura tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Samura pun berbalik, pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Minhyuk menaikkan alis. "Apa maksud hyung mengatakan itu?"

Hoseok yang duduk kembali menatap Minhyuk yang sudah bersikap biasa saja padanya. "Samura datang dari dunia lain." Sebagian dari mereka terkejut, hanya dirinya dan Hyungwon yang tidak. "Mau kalian percaya atau tidak." Hoseok tersenyum. "Dia mengabulkan keinginanku, untuk kembali menemui sahabatku, dan mengetahui keadaannya hingga kini."

Hyunwoo mengerjap sebelum Hoseok menatapnya.

"Dia berhasil mengabulkannya dan aku bertemu lagi dengannya, Sohn Hyunwoo."


	21. The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misi Samura yang Baru Hadir dengan Cepat.
> 
> dan di dunia Hyunwoo dan Hoseok berada.
> 
> Samura pun memulai Misi Barunya.
> 
> Untuk gadis bernama Mei Yuki.

Samura sesekali datang ke ruang klub, walaupun selain Minhyuk, anggota yang lain senang melihat gadis itu muncul. Terkadang Hyunwoo dan Hoseok menghampirinya untuk membicarakan perihal lagu baru yang mereka buat untuk berdiskusi, sekaligus koreografi buatan Hyunwoo. Jooheon terkadang membantu menjelaskan maksud lagunya yang dibuat bersama Hoseok pada Samura yang kebingungan. Minhyuk mengeryit melihat sikap antusias kedua kakak tertua di klub itu sangat nempel dengan gadis yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kok bisa mereka sedekat itu?" bisiknya pada Kihyun. Lelaki mungil itu mengeryit bingung menjawabnya.

"Samura menyukai keduanya." Hyungwon menyatakan dengan yakin.

"Ha?" Minhyuk mengerjap kaget mendengarnya.

"Aku baru dengar soal itu." Ucap Kihyun yang duduk di samping Minhyuk yang menatap Hyunwoo dan Hoseok yang asyik dengan Samura yang hanya memberi mereka sedikit reaksi sembari bersandar ke dinding.

Hyungwon tersenyum kecil. "Yah, dia hanya bilang padaku kok, rahasia ya." Tambahnya sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari panjang langsingnya.

"Rahasia toh?" ucap Kihyun dengan ekspresi terkejut. Minhyuk menggumam pelan menanggapi.

"Tapi bukannya itu kelihatannya kalau Hyunwoo dan Hoseok hyung yang suka sama Samura?" tanya Minhyuk, masih merasa penasaran mengapa gadis itu terlihat begitu penting bagi mereka.

Si model tersenyum. "Yah, mungkin juga," keduanya menoleh pada Hyungwon. "Karena gadis itu berhasil mengabulkan keinginan Hoseok hyung." Ketiganya menatap Samura yang kini memarahi Hyunwoo dan Hoseok. "Sekaligus bisa bersikap biasa saja dan begitu menjaga mereka berdua dan anggota yang lainnya hingga sekarang."

Minhyuk mengerjap. "Maksudmu kita?"

Hyungwon memberi jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mengedikkan bahunya. "Walau dia lebih menyayangi mereka berdua, Samura tidak pernah melupakan kita." Hyungwon menoleh ke arah Changkyun yang kini sedang asyik berbincang dengan Jooheon perihal lirik lagu buatan mereka dan bagaimana mereka menyanyikannya. "Samura sendiri bisa menghadapi anggota baru kita dengan baik, dan kelihatannya Changkyun cukup nyaman dengannya."

"Kudengar mereka belajar bahasa inggris bareng." Celetuk Kihyun menyela pernyataan Hyungwon.

Sang model mengerjap. "Ah, aku tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka diskusikan, namun sepertinya itu ya?" tanyanya pada Kihyun yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku lihat Changkyun mengajari Samura beberapa materi mengenai bahasa itu. Kelihatannya Samura membutuhkannya karena berkaitan dengan tugasnya." Jawab Kihyun menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Tugas? Kuliah maksudmu?" tanya Minhyuk seolah tak paham.

Kihyun dan Hyungwon saling pandang. "Hyung masih tak percaya bahwa Samura datang dari dunia lain?"

Minhyuk mengerjap. "Jadi itu beneran?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Aku pikir kalian hanya bercanda."

Hyungwon dan Kihyun mendesah pelan. "Apakah dia terlihat seperti gadis yang suka bercanda?" tanya Kihyun seolah tak percaya dengan tingkah Minhyuk itu.

Minhyuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku kan tak tahu dia sebaik mereka yang sudah bergabung di klub." Ucapnya dengan ekspresi sombong. Hyungwon dan Kihyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan menanggapinya. "Aku juga tidak tertarik padanya."

"Begitu ya." Ucap Hyungwon dengan nada tak peduli juga, namun masih menanggapi Minhyuk karena dirinya lebih tua dari lelaki itu. "Yah, pokoknya, itu." Ucapnya dan membuat Minhyuk juga Kihyun menoleh. "Ketika dirinya kemari untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya pun, dia melakukan banyak hal yang menyangkut dunia ini untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya." Hyungwon menyipitkan matanya. "Sulit sekali melakukannya. Apalagi bila dia harus memutus ikatannya dengan orang yang dikenalnya dan menghilang dari ingatan mereka untuk selamanya."

Minhyuk dan Kihyun tidak memberikan komentar setelah mendengarnya. Lelaki itu merasa bahwa cerita Samura seperti sebuah drama. Maupun cerita fantasi yang tak bisa dibayangkan olehnya bisa terjadi.

"Yah! Aku serius memberikan saran tahu!" gerutu Hoseok pada Samura yang hanya tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu sengaja melakukannya.

"Aku dengar, wahai produser." Ucapnya dengan nada menjahili.

"Tuh kan, Hyunwoo! Dia tidak mendengarkan!" gerutunya dan menyentuh pundak sahabatnya yang sudah dalam kondisi fit itu.

"Yah, mungkin saja dia hanya bercanda denganmu." Hoseok masih menggerutu ketika Hyunwoo mengatakannya dengan tawa dan seolah paham apa yang dilakukan Samura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau membelanya??" gerutu Hoseok dan semakin membuat Samura dan Hyunwoo tertawa karena senang menjahilinya. Hoseok mudah dikerjai sekaligus sangat emosional.

* * *

Hyunwoo melihat Samura sedang sendirian di bawah pohon besar kampus mereka, yang pernah menjadi tempat terbaik Hoseok untuk menyendiri dan menikmati kesendirian. Samura mendongak ketika Hyunwoo menghampirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pegang itu?" tanyanya dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Aku sudah mendapat tugas baru." Hyunwoo terlihat terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Jadi tugasmu untuk mengabulkan keinginan Hoseok-ie sudah selesai?" tanya Hyunwoo dan membuat Samura meliriknya. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Begitulah." Hyunwoo tidak mengatakan apapun, dan hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa yang sudah dihafal Samura. Hyunwoo pun mengangguk. "Namun aku masih disini untuk melihat semuanya benar-benar selesai."

Hyunwoo mendongak, dan Samura mendapati bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar terlihat senang dan lega. Walaupun ekspresinya tidak terlalu memperlihatkan itu semua cukup jelas, namun Samura bisa melihatnya dengan baik.

Samura tersenyum lembut. "Kau benar-benar menyukaiku huh?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa?" Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melihat Samura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak." Samura meregangkan tubuhnya ketika menyimpan kertas berisikan detail tugasnya ke dalam saku. "Bagaimana keadaan klub dan juga Hoseok oppa?"

"Yah, walau kadang Minhyuk-ie masih suka berulah dan sangat berisik," Samura melirik Hyunwoo yang menceritakannya dengan ekspresi yang biasanya. "Dia jadi sangat akrab dengan Hoseok-ie karena mereka dan Kihyun-ah seumuran."

Samura mengangguk. "Kudengar begitu ya." Hyunwoo mengangguk. "Syukur deh, dia maupun Hyunwoo oppa tidak sendirian."

Hyunwoo mengerjap. "Kau juga tidak sendirian kok." Samura mengerjap terkejut. "Kau masih punya kami, sejauh apapun dirimu, selama apapun dirimu dengan kami, kau tak pernah sendiri."

Samura mengerjap, seolah teringat akan suatu pernyataan, dari seseorang.

_"I love you **Monbebe**. More than you ever think."_

_"You're not alone. I'm here by your side like how you always by my side."_

_"If you ever touch our **Monbebe** , you're dead to me."_

_"Thank you so much for always care and support us. We could never be here if it's not because of you."_

Senyuman pun perlahan terlukis di wajah Samura. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ng, terima kasih, Hyunwoo oppa."

Lelaki itu mengerjap terkejut melihat Samura tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Aku harap diriku yang satu lagi di dunia yang lain, bisa mendengarnya." Samura mendongak dan mendapati Hyunwoo yang memasang ekspresi bingung. "Bahwa ketika keadaan apapun, seperti apapun masa depan menghadang, setelah mengenal kalian dan mendengar apa yang kalian katakan," Samura memejamkan matanya. "Dia bisa maju, belajar, dan berada di sisi kalian bersama-sama dan selalu."

Hyunwoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum balas tersenyum. "Aku harap juga begitu." Hyunwoo menyetujuinya. "Seperti apa dia merasa dirinya itu, kami akan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa banyak yang menyayangi dirinya sekaligus, bila telah mengenal kami yang kau maksud di dunia sana, kami pun pasti turut menyayanginya."

Cahaya menyinari mereka. Samar-samar Hyunwoo, bisa melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Samura yang tersenyum. Gadis itu terlihat lega, sebelum mengangguk.

"Pasti. Aku harap begitu pula."

Samura ingin menyampaikan semua itu pada dirinya yang satu lagi di dunia yang lain. Ketika dirinya sedang berusaha melanjutkan hidup, walau dengan keadaan raga seolah kosong tanpa jiwa, hati pun mulai retak perlahan-lahan, melangkah di jalan yang di pinggirannya dipenuhi jurang dan duri-duri menyakitkan, masih ada sesuatu, seseorang, yang bisa berjalan di sisinya, berjuang bersama menuju mimpi dan masa depan yang diharapkan, hingga belajar mengenai dunia, tanpa merasa bahwa dia melakukannya sendirian. _Mereka_ ada bersamanya, dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Mereka yang tanpa sadar membuatnya merasa bahwa gadis itu belajar dari mereka dan ingin berjuang bersama mereka, ketika keadaan tidak terus di atas maupun di bawah dan terus bergulir layaknya ban roda yang bergerak maju. 

* * *

Mao mengerjap melihat Samura yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan ekspresi lembut dan penuh kelegaan. Mao pun duduk di sampingnya, ketika Samura sudah menyiapkan hidangan yang terlihat mewah dan elegan di atas meja.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia ya, Master." Ucapnya memberi reaksi.

Samura menoleh. "Ng." Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku mendengar dukungan yang mungkin takkan pernah didengar oleh diriku yang satu lagi."

Mao mengerjap. "Dirimu yang satu lagi?" Samura mengangguk. "Ah."

"Dia berjuang di jalan yang masih tak terlihat baginya, sekaligus mimpi yang ingin dia miliki untuk dia capai. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan role model-nya bukan? Walaupun sampai sekarang hal itu tidak berubah."

Mao memasang ekspresi sedih ketika mendengarnya. Mao hanya tersenyum pahit. "Sekarang dirinya sudah berubah daripada yang sebelumnya ya, Master?"

Samura mengangguk menanggapi. "Dia berubah. Walau banyak yang mendukung, banyak orang yang menyayanginya, hatinya sudah retak dan raganya sudah kosong seolah tanpa jiwa. Dirinya berjalan walau diinjak-injak. Dia berubah menjadi orang yang emosional."

Mao mengeryit. "Akankah dia bisa mengatasi dirinya yang seperti itu? Walaupun mungkin sulit?"

Samura mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap, ada hal kecil yang bisa mengubahnya perlahan. Ada yang kembali membuatnya berusaha keras walaupun itu sulit?" Mao mengeryit, tersenyum kecil.

"Pertama kalinya dia memiliki role model bukan?" Samura mengangguk sekali. "Wajar saja dirinya langsung kecewa dan merasa sedih, padahal seharusnya setiap orang yang memiliki _role model_ pastinya akan mendukung dan menyukai setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh sang panutan."

Samura mendesah pelan. "Setiap orang berbeda dalam menanggapi hal seperti itu." Mao melirik Samura. "Layaknya yang dimiliki mereka yang mengejar mimpi karena ingin menjadi sepertinya." Samura mengeryit. "Berbeda dengan mereka yang sekaligus mencintainya."

"Cinta itu buta huh?" Samura tersenyum kecil, paham mengapa Mao mengatakannya. Itu wajar dan semua orang akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti. Perjuangan akan menjaga dan menyayangi seseorang. Walaupun bisa saja tidak hanya satu orang, namun kebanyakan berakhir hanya satu orang.

"Kuharap dirinya, kembali menemukan hal itu, dengan mereka yang sekarang." Samura melirik Mao yang mengeryit sebelum menoleh padanya.

"Walau dirinya hanya merasa cukup sebagai seorang fans."

Samura dan Mao memejamkan mata. Keduanya merasakan bagaimana perasaan diri Samura yang satu lagi dengan nama yang berbeda, dunia yang berbeda dan takdir yang berbeda. Baik Samura sendiri, dirinya tidak tahu masa depan yang menunggunya dan gadis itu. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya yang walau sudah dianggap mendekati kekuatan Tuhan, dirinya masih manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan yang mendapat kesempatan memiliki kekuatan itu.

* * *

Samura mengerjap mendapati detail tugas dari orang yang kini memiliki sebuah keinginan itu. Keinginan yang bisa dikabulkan olehnya dengan menunjukkan caranya layaknya sang Tuhan. Mao melihatnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi mengeryit.

"Ada apa, Master?"

"Tunggu, secepat ini?" Mao menaikkan alis bingung mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Samura mendesah pelan. "Kenapa yang kuucapkan maupun yang kupikirkan terjadi secepat ini??"

Mao melihat gadis itu mendesah panjang dengan kepala tersandar di atas sofa. Mao mengerjap lagi.

"Ah, kau pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Hyunwoo ya?"

Samura mendesah lagi dengan posisi yang berbeda. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata sedekat ini."

"dan juga, Master," Samura mendongak melihat Mao menghampirinya dan menunjukkan tulisan bertuliskan sifat orang yang memiliki keinginan itu. "Dia sungguh mirip denganmu."

Samura mengeryit, dan mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku tak percaya ini..."

Mao hanya tersenyum kecil ketika gadis itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan kepalanya terkulai sembari mendesah panjang.

Orang yang menjadi tugas berikutnya untuk Samura berada di dunia ini, di tempat yang sama, berhubungan dengan tujuh orang yang kini sudah mulai akrab satu sama lain setelah berselisih hebat, dan hanya memiliki penampilan yang berbeda dengannya. Samura dan Mao merasa seorang gadis kali ini mirip dengannya dan pasti akan mengejutkan anggota klub itu bila mengetahui keberadaannya.

Gadis itu bernama _Mei Yuki_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf aku selesaikan sampai sini. Terima kasih untuk yang membaca ! ^^ Kudos/Komentar/Kritik, feel free please!


End file.
